Cambios
by AndyRocks
Summary: Maura decide hacer un cambio mudándose a Boston, no sabe qué esperar de su decisión sin embargo la vida le da varias sorpresas...
1. Llegada

Bueno lector s éste es mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten, tengo un comienzo un poco lento pero intentaré avanzar lo más pronto posible como el tiempo me deje :) por favor hagan reviews, me encanta saber qué opinan las ocurrencias de mi cerebro, espero que lo disfruten y bueno vamos con el clásico y obligatorio:

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me perteneces y no pretendo lucrar con ninguno de ellos.

Disfruten :D

Llegadas

Al fin el vuelo había terminado y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al visitar el lugar donde ahora viviría… Después del bullicio de Nueva York, Boston parecía ser una opción agradable, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar que no vería tan seguido a su madre... Si es que dos veces al año pueden ser llamadas "seguido", NY era una de las ciudades que albergaba con mayor frecuencia las exposiciones de Constance Isles y ella casi nunca visitaba Boston, aun así Maura Isles sabía que ésta era una buena opción.

Elegante como de costumbre caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto con su equipaje de mano y buscó al chofer que sostenía su nombre en un cartel, cuando pudo encontrarlo se dirigieron al nuevo hogar de la mujer. Después de admirarse conociendo de paso la ciudad y posterior a treinta minutos al fin llegaron a su destino, cuando bajó Maura pudo observar su automóvil estacionado al frente y al entrar a casa se alegró de ver su equipaje colocado perfectamente en la sala, afortunadamente y por consejo de su padre, había hecho que enviaran sus cosas un par de días antes a su arribo, bueno cuando hay dinero cualquier cosa parece fácil… cualquier cosa excepto la soledad en la que se encontraba su ¿hogar?

Intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a desempacar, aún tenía cerca de una semana libre antes de comenzar en su nuevo puesto en la comisaría de Boston.

Después de pasar toda la tarde acomodando las cosas en los diversos espacios de su casa, Maura decidió tomar un descanso, después de recibir la comida china que había ordenado minutos atrás se acercó a la barra de la cocina con su alimento, una botella de vino y su computadora portátil, necesitaba conocer las principales rutas para llegar a su nuevo empleo y los alrededores, sólo había estado un par de veces en Boston y eso había sido años atrás, no es que no confiara en su sentido de ubicación y su memoria, esto era sólo para reforzar.

Un par de horas más tarde y después de haber examinado las rutas en su ordenador, decidió que lo mejor sería descansar del viaje y quizá mañana terminar de instalarse, así fue como la médico cerró su portátil y se enfundó en una bella pijama de seda dorada para dejarse arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Encuentros

Bueno lector s éste es mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten, tengo un comienzo un poco lento pero intentaré avanzar lo más pronto posible como el tiempo me deje :) por favor hagan reviews, me encanta saber qué opinan las ocurrencias de mi cerebro, espero que lo disfruten y bueno vamos con el clásico y obligatorio:

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me perteneces y no pretendo lucrar con ninguno de ellos.

Disfruten :D

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Maura despertó por sí misma, pensó que era relativamente temprano considerando que aún no comenzaba a trabajar y llevaba poco menos de veinticuatro horas de haber bajado de un avión, sin embargo tras intentar recuperar un par de veces el sueño sin éxito, decidió levantarse y conocer los alrededores de su hogar trotando.

Pensó elegir una canción tranquila en su iPod para comenzar su recorrido, después de pasar algunas al fin se decidió por "Gonna Fly Now" , si, esa que formaba parte del soundtrack de la célebre saga de Rocky, aunque no le gustaba la violencia, Maura reconocía que esa canción resultaba motivante, así que al ritmo de la música se dejó llevar por sus piernas.

El sol no estaba muy alto y el clima fresco, llevaba corriendo alrededor de 10 minutos y avanzado lo suficiente para haber conocido cerca de 15 manzanas, para seguir motivada decidió volver al soundtrack de Rocky aunque en esta ocasión con "Eye of the Tiger", mientras la doctora buscaba la canción en su iPod y subía el volumen, no se fijó exactamente hacia dónde corría por lo que irremediablemente tenía que chocar contra algo… o alguien.

Algo desorientada por el golpe inicial, la doctora estaba a punto de irse de espaldas al piso cuando un brazo delgado pero firme la sostuvo… sin embargo ese brazo no tuvo el apoyo suficiente debido a unas botas con tacones que su dueña no soportaba más por lo que, tanto la heroína como Maura cayeron irremediablemente al piso.

Maura cayó sentada mientras que la mujer que intentó ayudarla estaba de rodillas a su lado, aunque no por mucho tiempo puesto que debido a la vergüenza se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudirse antes de extender la mano a Maura para ayudarla a levantarse. Maura aceptó la ayuda y cuando quedó frente a la mujer pudo ver que regresaba de "trabajar", la capacidad deductiva de Maura no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para inferir el modo de vida de aquella mujer: Botas negras con tacones altos, medias de red… una ¿falda de cuero? Sin duda sintético, blusa con escote notoriamente pronunciado, una chaqueta blanca y bueno, maquillaje extremadamente llamativo combinado con un peinado llamativo que cumplía su objetivo no por ser lindo, sino por ni siquiera intentar serlo.

Ése cabello negro y rizado sin duda se vería mejor suelto… si no estuviera tan maltratado- Pensó Maura antes de ser interrumpida.

-Así que… ¿escuchas algo de Rocky mientras corres eh?- Dijo la mujer morena algo nerviosa intentando romper al hielo.

-¿Eh? Si, bueno creo que es motivante, algunos estudios demuestran que escuchar música motivante hace que las personas reduzcan sus niveles de estrés y mejoren su humor, así que, en realidad puedo asegurar que funciona- Dijo convencida Maura.

-Bueno en ese caso, supongo que dejaré que sigas reduciendo tus niveles de estrés, aunque por favor no te distraigas al correr, la próxima vez podrías no chocar con una persona ¡cuídate! - Dijo la aparente sexoservidora a Maura antes de intentar correr sobre los tacones para parar un taxi.

Maura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse, levantó una mano como para decir "Adiós" cuando el taxi arrancó, sin embargo ella se quedó… ¿cómo podría decirse? ¿Impresionada? Algo en esa mujer llamó su atención.

-Tal vez fue el exceso y mala combinación de maquillaje- dijo Maura para sí y siguió corriendo.


	3. ReEncuentros

¡Seguidores! Me encanta que aunque pocos haya ya un par de reviews e inbox, me agrada que opinen por favor no dejen de hacerlo, me gusta saber qué piensan al respecto y qué sienten cuando leen, en serio, me gusta saber que alguien lee :D Algunos de los caps tienen influencia de mi vida pero afortunadamente este no, también me gustaría que opinen sobre eso jeje, los quiero lectores y lectoras :D

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me perteneces y no pretendo lucrar con ninguno de ellos.

Disfruten :D

"Re-encuentros"

-Día 1 en el trabajo al fin- Se decía Maura al levantarse animada para su primer día. Había pasado una semana desde que llegó a Boston, ese tiempo le sirvió suficiente para ubicar las distintas rutas de llegada a su empleo así como encontrar caminos más rápidos para moverse en la ciudad.

Después de elegir una falda y blazer azul marino combinados con una blusa de color vino, se dispuso a su nuevo empleo, tenía que seguir la ruta que corrió el primer día que estuvo en Boston, desde aquel día no había visto a la chica con quien había chocado entonces, pensó que tal vez solo estaba de paso por esa zona, mientras tanto sonreía por haber sido tan torpe al no poner atención.

Al llegar a la estación se presentó con su nuevo equipo de trabajo así como con el oficial a cargo de homicidios, Sean Cavanaugh, quien le dio la bienvenida cordialmente y le explicó que este trabajo tendría que ser 24/7, lo que sin duda emocionaba mucho a la forense puesto que no tenía muchos compromisos ni conocidos en Boston, esto la haría sentirse menos sola, estar con los muertos quienes ya no podían juzgarla la hacía sin duda sentirse mejor.

Un par de horas posteriores a llegar a su nueva oficina y revisar el papeleo de casos que había y sus respectivos progresos, Maura decidió ir por algo a la cafetería. Al llegar hubiera sido extraño que varios de los oficiales no le echaran una buena mirada, ella de estatura mediana con cabello rubio y un lindo cuerpo… bueno, ¿quién no la hubiera mirado? Conforme iba pasando podía escuchar cómo los uniformados murmuraban acerca de lo inalcanzable que podría ser; siendo recién llegada de NY, de una de las familias más poderosas económicamente, con doctorados y ahora siendo la jefa de medicina forense… Sin embargo los murmullos fueron cubiertos casi en su totalidad por una discusión que provenía del fondo de la cafetería, misma que llamó la atención de la doctora y sobre todo al ver un vestuario que había observado unos días antes, era la chica con la que chocó hace una semana, se veía molesta y más pálida que entonces.

-No se nada de ti… Tiffany- Dijo el encargado de la cafetería a la chica de cabello alborotado.

-¿En serio? ¿2 dólares por una dona pasada y un mal café?- decía en voz alta la morena - por favor vamos, te pagaré después de mi turno –

-¿En realidad crees que harás esa cantidad?- dijo el encargado de cierta forma burlona.

Maura se sintió conmovida por la pobre mujer que necesitaba algo para comer y no podía pagar, así que tomó un guante de látex y sacó algo de dinero de su bolso mientras la chica seguía discutiendo con Stanley, el encargado de la cafetería, Maura sin dudarlo y con un gesto inocente en su rostro se acercó rápidamente a la chica antes que se marchara y le ofreció el dinero.

-¿Te importa?- Dijo la morena volteando molesta- Puedes conseguir tu latte sin grasa en un minuto ¿de acuerdo?- Cuando reconoció a Maura solo añadió una pequeña frase antes de seguir peleando con Stanley- Ah, eres tu.

-No, es para ti y dada tu deficiencia de vitamina D por tu trabajo… nocturno- dijo sonriendo Maura- estarías mejor con algo de Yougurt y vegetales verdes- terminó… aun sonriendo.

"Tiffany" se quedó muda un par de minutos observando a Maura con curiosidad y cierta molestia, cuando fijó su mirada en el guante que la médico llevaba puesto- Tengo mis piojos bajo control, gracias, pero Stanley tiene psoriasis-

-La psoriasis no es contagiosa, es un desorden genético- Dijo Maura convencida como de costumbre.

- ¿Y la grosería también? ¿Es genética también?- mencionó "Tiffany" mirando fijamente a Maura.

-Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable- Contestó Maura.

-Bueno no todas las prostitutas tienen corazón de oro ¿Está bien? Hermana- Dijo "Tiffany"

-Al parecer no… "Hermana"- Terminó la discusión Maura.

Tiffany seguía hambrienta pero antes que eso estaba su orgullo, asi que tomó sus cosas y antes de salir le susurró a Stanley –Ya me las pagarás cuando vuelva- antes de salir vio cómo la rubia seguía mirándola sosteniendo el dinero, el hambre hizo que estuviera tentada a regresar y tomar el dinero, sin embargo y afortunadamente para ella se topó con el recién uniformado oficial Frankie Rizzoli.

-Hey ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando algún cliente o algo?- Dijo con burla inocente el oficial mientas se acercaba a su delicioso sándwich de pavo que con amor había preparado su madre para él… pero que no pudo alcanzar porque "Tiffany" se lo arrebató y comenzó a comerlo, por fortuna Frankia sabía que la encontraría y llevaba un segundo sándwich. Maura que miraba desde la cafetería la escena entre la sexoservidora y el oficial, seguía sosteniendo el billete, pensativa, cuando el buen y amable Stanley la sacó de sus reflexiones.

S: ¿Va a ordenar algo o me regalará ese par de dólares?

-Necesito un café- dijo Maura, la verdad es que hasta el hambre se le había ido por ver la escena con "Tiffany" y bueno, Stanley, su actitud y su descuidada psoriasis también tuvieron que ver, después de pagar su café se dirigió de regreso al laboratorio.

MI: _Esa chica no debería estar en la estación de policía si su "empleo nocturno" no es muy bien visto, quizá es pareja de ese oficial… o tal vez lo ha sido, pero pobre chica, es linda aunque descuidada, no se cómo no pudo haber tenido dinero para pagar la comida, lástima por el oficial sin almuerzo-_ pensaba Maura al llegar a su oficina, dejó de lado el asunto y se concentró en el papeleo que tenía en frente y en una recién llegada víctima.


	4. Confusión

**Seguidores queridos: aprecio muchísimo las opiniones que están aportando créanme, sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo, insisto en que sigan conversando sobre el fanfic, lo que les gusta y lo que no tanto, qué les parece, en serio de nuevo agradezco que estén leyendo mi segundo fanfic, espero éste capítulo les guste :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me perteneces y no pretendo lucrar con ninguno de ellos.**

**Disfruten :D**

**Confusiones**

Era viernes al fin, medio día, Maura subió a la cafetería, era hora de un acostumbrado café para lograr algo de fuerzas para continuar, no tanto porque hubiera mucho trabajo, sino porque en realidad no habían llegado muchos cadáveres a la morgue, no era que deseara que asesinaran a personas, solo que después de la larga lista de asesinados en NY, Boston parecía mas bien "lleno de vida" en comparación.

-Hey ¿supiste lo de Rizzoli? Al fin pudo capturar a ese maldito de "El Niño" Álvarez, el narcotraficante, vaya que valió la pena su trabajo- dijo un oficial a su compañero en la cafetería mientras Maura compraba su café- llevaban ¿cuánto tiempo tras el tipo? ¡Casi un año! Y de pronto cuando entra Rizzoli un mes después lo captura ¡Vaya que es eficiente en al trabajo!- Maura escuchaba atentamente lo que decían y sin duda se admiró ante el respeto que los uniformados tenían para ese tal Rizzoli y también por la eficiencia que había demostrado en su trabajo.

Después de adquirir su café se dirigió a los ascensores (curiosamente) para descender a la morgue y regresar a su oficina, mientras esperaba que las puertas se cerraran, pudo escuchar al Teniente Cavanaugh llamar a alguien.

SC (Sean Cavanaugh): ¡Hey Rizzoli! Necesito que vengas un momento a mi oficina.

Maura sin duda quería saber quién era ese personaje del que tanto hablaban, así que logró ver cómo un novato joven se acercaba al teniente e iba con el al ascensor de junto.

MI: ¿_El chico de la sexoservidora? ¿Él es Rizzoli? No puedo suponer que en realidad lo sea pero toda la información indica que así es… pero ni siquiera es detective… bueno no puedo juzgar a alguien sin conocer sus habilidades… bueno después preguntaré al teniente sobre el arresto._- pensaba Maura dirigiéndose de nuevo a un agujero solitario llamado… Oficina.

El resto del día pasó y de su equipo de trabajo sólo escucho a un par conversando sobre el arresto que hizo Rizzoli, no pudo preguntarles debido a la realización de una autopsia, decidió hacerlo otro día. El tiempo pasó y cerca de las 5 pm decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, no estaba cansada, simplemente no había nada qué hacer, el papeleo terminado, informes entregados, cadáver cerrado y sin duda con diagnóstico de suicidio, nada qué investigar, podía retirarse a casa con la seguridad que llamarían si había algún homicidio en la noche, en realidad no había nada qué perder.

Treinta minutos después llegó a casa y se alegró, ya no estaba tan sola, un par de días antes había llegado Bass, su tortuga africana con espolones. La hizo enviar por tierra desde NY para evitar que descuidaran en el avión.

-Oh Bass ¿una fresa? Son frescas- dijo Maura ofreciendo el fruto a su mascota asustadiza que se refugió dentro de su caparazón- De acuerdo Bass la pondré en tu comedero, mientras yo… mmm bueno supongo que me daré una ducha y luego veré televisión- dijo Maura dándose cuenta de la soledad en que se encontraba su casa. Si estuviera en NY sin duda habría llamado a alguno de sus ex compañeros o personas que podría llamar "amigos" para pasar un buen rato y dejar de lado el aburrimiento… por un momento, pero estaba en Boston y no conocía a nadie en absoluto, así que… tenía que limitarse a ver la tv.

Al parecer esa película no estuvo tan interesante pues se encontró dormida en el sofá cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, casi las 3 am, ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había dejado, así se dejó guiar por el sonido… Estaba en su bolsa… la que dejó sobre la barra de la cocina, se apresuró a contestar aún algo somnolienta.

-Dra. Isles- contestó lo más despierta que pudo.

-Éste es el centro de operaciones tenemos un asesinato en Charles Street, necesitamos que se presente para la evaluación de la escena del crimen y traslado del cadáver a la morgue de la comisaría- dijo la operadora al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo estaré ahí en 15 minutos- Terminó Maura antes de colgar el teléfono e ir a cambiarse rápidamente para salir camino a la escena.

Algo que caracteriza a Maura Isles desde casi siempre, es su incapacidad de mentir, ésta vez tampoco fue la excepción y en exactamente quince minutos llegó al punto de encuentro, a su arribo logró ver a una patrulla con la torreta encendida y varios automóviles, la escena ya estaba cerrada y tuvo que identificarse para poder examinar el cadáver que se encontraba extendido en una de las aceras de la calle. Cuando se colocaba los guantes de látex pudo ver al oficial Rizzoli acercarse a uno de los detectives de la escena, no tan alto en definitiva pero tampoco tan bajo, adulto mayor, cabello y barba de candado grises, ya había hablado con el detective Korsak, pero éste momento tendría que dedicárselo a Rizzoli por su logro.

-Hola- Dijo Maura acercándose a Frankie- ¿Usted debe ser…?- cuestionó Maura.

**FR**: Frankie Rizzoli ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

**MI: **No pude evitar escuchar a lo largo del día la gran hazaña que realizó y el respeto que le tienen sus compañeros.

**FR**: (Confundido) Disculpe pero ¿A qué se refiere?

Tanto Korsak como Frankie se encontraban confundidos por las palabras de la médico forense.

**MI**: A la detención que realizó a primeras horas de ayer… el narcotraficante Óscar Álvarez… escuché que el encargado de la detención fue usted oficial Rizzoli y bueno ahora puedo decir que es un placer conocerle y debo también hacer una felicitación por su trabajo- Dijo una emocionada y sonriente Maura a Frankie que la miraba con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas mientras Korsak casi se ahogaba con el café que bebía al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

**FR: **(nervioso) Bueno… yo…

**MI**: No se ponga nervioso, en realidad merece esa felicitación por sacar a un criminal importante de las calles- Maura sonreía tan inocentemente…

**FR**: No… es que… yo no

**MI**: No debe preocuparse estaremos trabajando juntos y me alegra tener a alguien tan eficiente como usted- Korsak sonreía divertido ante las conclusiones que Maura había sacado- Aunque ese trabajo tendría que haber sido de la unidad de narcóticos, pero esto demuestra el amor que tiene a la protección de la sociedad- sentenció Maura mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para comenzar el examen de la víctima.

**FR**: Si… también pero… creo que hay una confusión Dra. Isles… verá yo no fui…

Frankie se preparaba para dar la explicación completa cuando una característica voz resonó en la escena.

**¿?**: Hey ¿Qué tenemos?

Maura inmediatamente reconoció el timbre de voz… giró su cabeza para observar y verificar si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada y… ahí estaba.


	5. RereEncuentros

**Seguidores queridos: Cómo los quiero en serio, me encanta que opinen, es mas me emociona y me motiva a seguir escribiendo se los juro, bueno les dejo éste nuevo cap, insisto el fic va mas o menos desde la perspectiva de Maura y trato de resaltar que a pesar de sus conocimientos y sus diversas experiencias, aún es ingenua, muy inocente debido a su poca interacción con otras personas, lo que se me hace muy tierno :D bueno los dejo con el cap :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Re-re-Encuentros**

Si, en verdad le había pasado por la cabeza que la volvería a ver… probablemente con la misma ropa o al menos con el mismo tipo de ropa, quizá al lado de Frankie Rizzoli o de algún otro oficial que estuviera necesitado de "amor"… pero jamás en la vida se le ocurrió que estuviera ahí, primero con pantalón (o cualquier cosa que cubriera más allá de sus muslos), segundo dejando notar unos rizos negros no tan descuidados como los imaginaba, tercero con un arma y una placa de detective en su cintura y por último, a cargo de una investigación de homicidio. Maura sólo podía dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, sólo miraba a ésta mujer que se veía sin duda imponente y sobre todo desde el punto de vista que Maura tenía (recordemos que estaba en cuclillas revisando el cadáver).

**¿?**: Hey ¿Qué tenemos?

**VK** (Vince Korsak): ¡Eh, que gusto que estés de vuelta mujer! – Dijo un muy alegre Korsak

**FR**: Pensé que te tomarías unos días de descanso antes de regresar.

**¿?:** El crimen jamás descansa… ahora ¿qué tenemos?- Nuestra bella detective se acercó al cadáver haciendo esta pregunta cuando observó que desde ese punto bajo la miraban un par de ojos avellana que sin duda había visto antes.- Woow ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa e interés.

**FR**: (sorprendido) ¿Se conocen?

**MI**: (nerviosa) Eh… nos hemos visto un par de veces pero… no de manera oficial- (Dijo levantándose para intentar quedar al nivel de la detective)

**¿?**: (Extendiendo la mano a Maura) Soy la detective Jane Rizzoli- dijo sonriente- lamento la forma en que se dieron nuestras primeras impresiones, estaba encubierta en narcóticos y debía mantener mi papel… excepto por esa escena en la cafetería en realidad estaba hambrienta, casi lamento no haber aceptado el dinero, si no es por mi hermanito hubiera muerto de hambre – terminó Jane dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermano.

**MI**: (Terminando de estrechar la mano de Jane) ¡Oh! No creo que deba preocuparse por eso detective, eh ¿dijo que estaba encubierta en narcóticos?

**JR** (Jane Rizzoli): Así es, entré hace un mes por petición del teniente…

**MI**: ¿Entonces usted es Rizzoli que…?- Miró confundida a Frankie, quien sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y señalando a su hermana.

**JR**: ¿Qué…? – Preguntó curiosa sobre el resto del cuestionamiento mientras movía sus manos alentando a la doctora a continuar.

**MI**: (entendiendo su confusión) ¿…que capturó a Oscar Álvarez?

**JR**: Si, esa misma yo soy – dijo contenta Jane.

**MI**: "Soy esa misma"…

**JR**: (Confundida) ¿cómo?

**MI**: Se dice "Soy esa misma" no "Esa misma soy yo" Detective, así cae en el común error del pleonasmo que es cuando una idea se repite dos o incluso más veces según la gramática… -decía Maura Entusiasmada cuando Jane la Interrumpió.

**JR**: Ok de acuerdo, de acuerdo, "Soy esa misma" ¿listo?- Dijo Jane pacientemente y con una sonrisa.

**MI**: (Sonriente) Perfecto.- Maura se sorprendió de la paciencia que la detective tuvo con ella, generalmente las personas se molestan cuando son corregidas.

**JR**: ¡Genial! Llámeme Jane ¿Doctora…?

**M**I: Maura Isles, soy la doctora Maura Isles, nueva jefe del departamento de medicina forense del Estado de Massachusetts (dijo dando la mano a la detective) y Jane también le pido me llame Maura.

**JR**: (Aceptando la mano de la médico) Me parece excelente Dra. Isles, perdón Maura… supongo que ya conoce a mi hermano Frankie Rizzoli, recién uniformado, al detective Korsak y aquel que vomita en el árbol… el detective Frost- dijo Jane señalando a Barry Frost, el agradable y lindo detective cuyo estómago sufre convulsiones al ver un ser humano sin vida.

**MI**: Si… (Apenada) bueno conozco a los detectives y acabo de conocer a su hermano… por cierto Oficial Rizzoli debo ofrecerle una disculpa por la confusión de hace unos momentos no tenía idea de…

**FR**: No se preocupe Dra. Y por favor llámeme Frankie- dijo alegremente el oficial.

**MI**: Y Jane debo felicitarte por tu trabajo de captura para con el narcotraficante Oscar Álvarez, en tan poco tiempo a su entrada en esa misión logró capturarlo.

**JR**: Sólo hago mi trabajo… lo que me recuerda, chicos ¿qué tenemos?- dijo impaciente Jane.

**MI**: (Regresando a su posición de cuclillas junto al cadáver) Hombre joven, de entre 20 y 25 años de edad, cubierto con sustancia de color marrón rojizo, herida con objeto afilado en el pecho, sin identificación, por la temperatura del hígado debe llevar cerca de dos horas sin vida.

**JR**: ¿quién lo encontró?

**VK**: El matrimonio de en frente tenía una pelea, el marido salía con su maleta a casa de su madre cuando vio a la víctima justo en esta posición, regresó a casa y llamó a la policía… supongo que se reconciliaron… sigue dentro de la casa- Dijo Korsak intrigado por la disputa marital de enfrente.

JR: (Analizando la escena y mirando alrededor de la calle) Entrevistaremos a todos los vecinos de la manzana para saber si vieron o escucharon algo.

**VK**: Frankie y Frost se encargarán de eso… si es que le queda estómago a Frost- dijo el detective riéndose por la situación de su colega.

**MI**: Eso es técnicamente imposible aunque hay riesgo de provocar úlcera o extremo irritamiento de la pared del esófago debido al ácido clorhídrico en el estómago- Dijo Maura mirando al pobre detective que terminaba de sacar su cena y sorprendiendo a Korsak y Jane.

**JR: **Jajaja bueno habrá que trabajar en el problema de Frost y darle algo para las náuseas, bueno Maura, me informaron que los técnicos ya han tomado fotografías y peinado la zona en busca de pistas, así que el cadáver es todo tuyo ¿Cuándo harás la autopsia?

**M**I: En realidad es Necropsia, una autopsia se traduce como una revisión interna de uno mismo que no necesariamente tiene que ser física, la necropsia es la revisión física de una persona muerta.

**JR: **¡Vaya Doctora Maura Isles! Sabe de todo- dijo sorprendida y sonriente- en ese caso ¿Cuándo realizarás la necropsia?

**MI**: Si gustas puedo hacerla esta misma noche o mañana en el transcurso del día.

**JR**: Y aparte eficiente y enamorada de su trabajo – dijo riendo admirada de la doctora- bueno… acabo de regresar de una misión encubierta así que dejaré que duermas por hoy; esto no se ve muy claro, no es necesario que hagas la necropsia temprano pero te pido que en cuanto tengas algo me llames, mira éste es mi número- dijo Jane entregando una de sus tarjetas de presentación a la médico, quien inmediatamente marcó el número en su móvil y llamó.

**MI**: El número de la llamada entrante es el mío, no suelo llevar tarjetas de presentación pero cuando necesites algo no dudes en llamarme- dijo una sonriente y emocionada Maura.

**JR**: Lo mismo digo, aunque si llamas por las noches tenme algo de paciencia soy algo lenta para contestar.

**MI**: no te preocupes esperaría, aunque no te despertaré al menos hasta mañana al medio día.

**JR**: En ese casó Maura es hora de ir a casa y fue un gusto re-encontrarte-dijo sonriendo.

**MI**: También fue un gusto para mi Jane, nos veremos mañana- terminó Maura tomando sus cosas antes de dar instrucciones a su equipo para el ingreso del cadáver a la morgue de la estación. Sus tacones resonaban levemente sobre el pavimento de la calle mientras se encaminaba a su automóvil, una vez dentro pudo ver cómo Jane ordenaba las entrevistas a los vecinos para Barry y Frankie, después cómo se detuvo a conversar con Korsak y finalmente observó a la detective subiendo a su automóvil. Jane arrancó su transporte y al pasar al lado de Maura tocó un par de veces el claxon en señal de despedida, Maura respondió de la misma forma con su auto, por alguna razón no podía quitarse del rostro una enorme sonrisa… no había explicación científica que conociera para ello…

**MI**: _Quizá deba investigar sobre las reacciones humanas ante la interacción con su especie… o tal vez deba relacionarme con mas gente… prefiero investigar._-pensó Maura antes de conducir a casa y dormir el resto de la noche.


	6. Investigación y Desarrollo

**Seguidores queridos: Amo que haya interacción entre ustedes y yo, mil gracias por leer el fic que espero les guste como va continuando y por favor no dejen de mandar reviews o inbox sobre lo que les parece la historia :D ¡Los quiero!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Investigación y desarrollo**

Trabajar en sábado no satisface muchas personas, a veces porque en realidad tuvieron una semana pesada, otras porque quieren pasar tiempo con su familia, amigos o pareja… como Maura no tenía ninguna de esas opciones, era la excepción a la regla, así que justo a las 12 horas del medio día la forense se encontraba examinando el corazón de la víctima, había determinado la causa de la muerte y debía avisar al detective a cargo, es decir Jane, después de quitarse los guantes marcó su número en el móvil, se sorprendió al escuchar que a la par que sonaba el tono de marcado en su teléfono, un tono inundara el pasillo… saliendo del elevador la detective veía su teléfono móvil y sonrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de Maura, Jane alzó la vista para encontrarse también con una sonrisa por parte de la forense.

**MI:** (Sonriente) Detective no esperaba verla tan temprano por aquí…

**JR**: Bueno es cierto que es temprano pero creo que estabas llamándome para decirme algo sobre el caso, así que de todas formas tendría que venir ¿Qué has encontrado?

**MI**: He determinado la causa de la muerte y el origen orgánico de la mancha marrón rojizo que cubría el cuerpo de nuestra víctima.

**JR**: Creí que lo marrón rojizo era sangre…

**MI**: Así es, es sangre de la víctima y bueno murió a causa de múltiples cortes limpios alrededor de las arterias del corazón- dijo señalando el pecho de la víctima- lo que provocó que el hombre se desangrara y perdiera la vida, calculando su complexión y edad aseguro que tendría cerca d litros de sangre en su cuerpo, conjetura que indica que no fue asesinado en el lugar donde se le encontró, como no tenía identificación ingresé sus huellas digitales en el CODIS y su nombre es Roger Harker, al parecer estuvo detenido por conducir en estado de ebriedad hace sólo unas semanas.

**JR**: Maura me tienes sorprendida, creo que casi resuelves el caso, avanzaste demasiado- Mencionó Jane dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se acercaba a la computadora para leer más de la información de la víctima- mmmm, 23 años, conducir en estado de ebriedad… ¿Qué dice el examen toxicológico?

**MI**: Estaba limpio por completo.

**JR**: (Pensativa) mmmm Eso quiere decir que no tuvieron que drogarlo ni nada para evitar que pusiera resistencia, lo que me hace suponer que el asesino puede estar dentro de su círculo de amistades ¿Qué hay del arma homicida?

**MI**: Ha sido difícil determinar el tipo de arma, sin embargo debido al tipo de corte, puedo decir que fue un instrumento pequeño y extremadamente afilado… sólo comparable con algún tipo de bisturí- dijo Maura convencida levantando el bisturí con que había realizado la autopsia, lo que causó a Jane un escalofrío al verlo cubierto de sangre… no le daba miedo, sólo recordaba algunas partes de su pasado, lo que provocó que inmediatamente comenzara a masajear sus manos, cosa que Maura sin dudarlo notó de inmediato.

**JR**: (nerviosa aun masajeando sus manos) ¿un bisturí? O sea que por la precisión que mencionas… pudo ser… no se ¿un cirujano? ¿Estudiante de medicina? O tal vez ¿alguien no se con conocimiento médico básico?

**MI**: Desafortunadamente la lista es amplia si consideramos a todos los médicos o estudiantes de medicina que toman la materia de anatomía desde el primer curso, en el área de Boston tan sólo puede haber cerca de 2000 o más candidatos que pudieron haber cometido el asesinato tomando en cuenta sus conocimientos- Maura estaba por dar cifras estadísticas cuando Jane nerviosa la interrumpió

**JR**: De acuerdo pero dudo que la víctima haya tenido contacto con los 2000 posibles asesinos… Ahora necesito que me digas ¿Sólo pudo hacerlo alguien con conocimientos médicos o cualquier persona?

**MI**: Bueno… la exactitud es impresionante- Volvió a ser interrumpida

**JR**: Si… o…. no… - dijo Jane lo más paciente que pudo, no porque la doctora no el cayera bien, sino que estaba acostumbrada a tener los hechos de inmediato para "no perder tiempo"

**MI**: Si, sólo alguien con conocimientos médicos, no tiene que ser un profesional… un estudiante incluso.

**JR**: ¿Tiene más heridas? ¿Señales de tortura o algo más?

**MI:** No, por lo demás se encuentra en perfecto estado, si no hubiera sido asesinado hubiera vivido cerca de 80 años- dijo echándole un vistazo a la víctima antes de comenzar a cerrarlo.

**JR**: Lástima que no pudo ver a sus nietos ni luchar por conseguir oxígeno en tanques… Bueno comenzaré a investigar un poco en la sala de informática para tratar de avanzar lo más pronto posible- dijo Jane tomando los papeles de la identidad de la víctima.

**MI**: ¿Aunque sea sábado?- preguntó sorprendida Maura al notar que no era la única sin mucho qué hacer con su vida personal los fines de semana.

**JR**: Aunque sea sábado, es más ¡Mejor en sábado! Acabo de salir de una operación encubierta en narcóticos y lo último que quiero es a mi madre a llorando y abrazándome mientras se queja sobre mi decisión de ser policía cuando podía "ser modelo o algo mas"– dijo por último imitando graciosamente la voz de su madre.

**MI**: Comprendo la preocupación de tu madre, no tengo el gusto de conocerla pero estoy segura que debe ser una linda persona al preocuparse por sus hijos…

**JR**: ¿qué clase de madre no se preocuparía por ellos?- Maura en ese momento se agachó recordando su situación, Jane lo notó- Pero estoy segura que mi madre exagera- dijo la detective para desviar el tema.

**MI**: Si, tal vez… Bueno terminaré de cerrar el cadáver y te pasaré el informe por escrito para que puedas verlo con detalle, de todas formas si tienes dudas aquí estoy- dijo sonriendo.

**JR**: Gracias Maura, pero bueno una vez que termines con la necropsia puedes irte a casa, me has dicho todo lo que sabes y honestamente creo que con eso podremos atrapar al asesino muy pronto, seguro tienes cosas qué hacer o alguien con quien salir, además es sábado.

**MI**: (Triste) En realidad no tengo nada que hacer, acabo de llegar de NY y no conozco a la gente de aquí, así que bueno puedo convivir con muertos al menos en la morgue.

**JR**: ¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa Dra. Isles, eres linda no veo porque no estés con alguien, pero bueno en ese caso cuando termines estaré arriba si quieres algo de compañía aunque sea hablando de trabajo- dijo Jane sonriendo.

**MI**: Claro, me encantaría.

**JR**: De acuerdo entonces seguiré con mi trabajo, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Jane mientras salía en dirección a los ascensores, Maura comenzó a coser la incisión del cadáver mientras pensaba lo curioso que comenzó su relación con la detective, llevaban menos de 24 horas de trabajar juntas y había sentido un clima de confianza con ella que jamás había sentido con alguien… en realidad no había tenido muchas amistades así que tal vez esta ocasión no contaba.

Una hora después Maura llevaba sus informes a la oficina de Informática, tras pasar por un par de cafés, para ella y su nueva amiga entraba a dicha oficina cuando le sorprendió ver que estaba vacía, en realidad se sintió mal, Jane tal vez había mentido por cortesía o algo parecido, justo cuando estaba por salir, algo en el último escritorio llamó su atención, un pequeño bulto… de blusa blanca… con rizos revueltos sobre ella… inclinado hacia el teclado de la computadora… y su hipótesis fue confirmada cuando escuchó un ronquido proveniente del dicho bulto. Maura se alegró que no hubiera sido abandonada, aunque lamentó que la pobre detective estuviera trabajando y tan cansada, por un momento pensó dejarla dormir pero sus conocimientos médicos le decían que esa posición no era la mejor para un descanso profundo, colocó los cafés y papeles sobre otro de los escritorios y comenzó a despertar a Jane.

**MI**: (Susurró mientras movía lentamente el hombro de Jane) Jane… es hora de despertar… hey Jane.

**JR**: (somnolienta) ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde…?- dijo frotando sus ojos y después despertando abruptamente- ¡Diablos me quedé dormida! ¡Maura! Lamento que me hayas visto así, discúlpame por favor.

**MI**: (sonriente) no te preocupes, noté hace un momento que estabas cansada y decidí traer esto para ti- dijo ofreciéndole el café

**JR**: Diablos Maura no debiste molestarte pero ¡vaya que me hace falta!- dijo bebiendo con ánimos el regalo de Maura.

**MI**: Si, eso fue lo que noté- dijo sentándose junto a Jane- también te traje el informe impreso de la necropsia, no encontré nada más de lo que te dije hace un momento ¿has encontrado algo?

**JR**: Pues estuve buscando en su círculo de amistades, al parecer tiene un par de amigos con conocimientos de medicina, una es estudiante de enfermería y el otro chico abandonó la carrera de medicina- dijo Jane frotándose las manos.

**MI**: Cualquiera de ellos puede ser sospechoso, pero debo decir que el conocimiento preciso lo tendría el estudiante de medicina, aunque tenga la carrera trunca.

**JR**: Opino lo mismo, aunque es necesario comprobar sus coartadas, llamé a Frost, dijo que él se haría cargo, aparte estoy muy cansada pero no quisiera estar en casa muriendo de aburrimiento…

**MI**: Bueno entonces no eres la única que no desea hacerlo.

**JR**: ¿tu? ¿Sola?- dijo sorprendida- creí que tendrías un novio, esposo, amante o alguien que estuviera esperando por ti.

**MI:** Pues no tengo ningún candidato en las opciones que diste, me acabo de mudar, realmente no conozco a nadie.

**JR**: ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

**MI**: (suspirando) mi madre es artista y viaja por mostrando sus creaciones en diversas exposiciones, en cuanto a mi padre, es investigador y bueno está en Tanzania la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que casi no hablamos…

**JR**: (sorprendida) Vaya… tu vida es interesante –dijo de forma sarcástica.

**MI**: En realidad no, de hecho si no es porque hago lo que me gusta sería completamente aburrida…

**JR**: Ok veo que no procesas muy bien el sarcasmo pero podemos hacer lo siguiente, tu estas aburrida yo estoy aburrida, vamos al "Ladrón Sucio" es un pequeño bar cerca de aquí… bueno si no tienes planes para la tarde

**MI**: Pues no tengo así que con mucho gusto acepto tu oferta

**JR**: Excelente, sólo déjame llamar a Frost para decirle que estaremos ahí- dijo Jane comenzando a marcar a su pareja mientras Maura terminaba su café y desechaba los envases.

Tan solo unos minutos después se colocaron en una de las mesas del pequeño bar, Jane pidió su acostumbrada cerveza y Maura una copa de vino… Jane se quedó sorprendida ante la petición de Maura, pero le caía bien y eso lo respetaba.

**JR**: ¿Qué te hizo venir a Boston? Digo es bueno que estés aquí pero me da curiosidad.

**MI: **Supongo que quería un cambio, Nueva York es una ciudad muy agitada y a veces las personas juzgan a otras sólo porque creen ser mejores…

**JR**: ¿Entonces te juzgaban mal? ¿Se burlaban de ti?- preguntó preocupada.

**MI**: Realmente creo que mi temor es que lleguen a hacerlo, no me agradan mucho las banalidades y bueno muchas personas son así, no logran comprender que realmente admiro las cosas y a las personas… no a las comunes, son superficiales- Maura estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que había abierto parte de su vida con la detective- es por eso que prefiero a los muertos, ellos no me juzgarán y aparte puedo hablar por ellos.

**JR**: Eso es genial, creo que sabes valorar a las personas que en verdad valen la pena, quiero decir…- dijo Jane conmovida.

**MI**: Si, eso creo, comparto mi vida con las personas y se diferencias lo que necesito de cada una de ellas, si es sólo algún tipo de relación física no hay problema pero si va más allá de solo ese tipo de interacción es cuando realmente tengo problemas- dijo Maura tomando un sorbo de su vino.

**JR**: No creo que debas preocuparte por eso si sabes hacer bien la distinción…

**MI: **Pienso lo mismo- dijo Maura ofreciendo su copa para dar un brindis con la cerveza de Jane quien correspondió, ambas soltaron una carcajada leve sabiendo que se entendían.

Justo en ese momento llegó Frost con algunos papeles en la mano, buscó brevemente la ubicación de las damas y al encontrarlas se acercó a sentarse junto a Jane.

**BF** (Barry Frost): Hola chicas, les traigo noticias.

**JR**: ¿Qué tienes?

**BF: **Pues casi podemos atrapar al asesino, o mas bien asesinos, mientras tanto son sospechosos pero…

**JR**: Frost… por favor- dijo Jane casi desesperada, en un tono que le pareció gracioso a Maura por lo que sonrió al ver a la detective presionando con la mirada a Frost para que hablara.

**BF**: De acuerdo, tus dos sospechosos se reafirman como tal, los dos estaban juntos la noche del homicidio, al parecer estaban bebiendo con la víctima, el médico dice que no recuerda nada después de haber tomado algunas cervezas y la enfermera dice que bebieron un rato y se quedaron dormidos, pero eso no pudo pasar porque el toxicológico de la víctima estaba limpio.

**JR**: ¿Aún podemos hacerles pruebas toxicológicas a los sospechosos Maura?

**MI**: Si, pero tendrían que ser ahora mismo a mas tardar y aún hay riesgo que no salga el resultado que esperemos según la cantidad de líquidos que hayan consumido.

**BF**: La doctora tiene razón, además necesitamos una orden para las pruebas y ningún juez trabaja en fines de semana.

**JR**: Pediremos las ordenes el lunes a primera hora, las drogas no tan comunes ¿cuánto tiempo permanecen en el sistema?

**MI**: (sorprendida por la rapidez de pensamiento de la detective) al menos tres días.

**BF**: ¿qué tienes en mente?

**JR: **Él dice que no recuerda nada, ella dice haberse quedado dormida y estuvieron bebiendo los tres pero nuestra víctima no tenía ni un grado de alcohol… puede ser que alguno de ellos haya drogado al otro, hay que considerar todas las posibilidades- dijo terminando su cerveza- ¿En dónde se encontraban con la víctima?

**BF**: (revisando sus anotaciones) En el sótano de la casa de Harker, la víctima… al parecer se reunían ahí una vez al mes para ponerse al día, eran amigos desde la secundaria.

**JR**: Maura ¿qué tan difícil es ocultar 4 litros de sangre regados en el piso?

**MI**: Puedes limpiar todo lo que quieras… la prueba química, la luz negra y alguna mancha que hayas olvidado te delatarían.

**JR**: Hay que conseguir una orden también para la casa y hacer que dos uniformados no pierdan de vista a los sospechosos, mientras se le toman las muestras revisaremos el sótano.

**BF**: Genial, creo que avanzamos muy rápido.

**JR**: No hubiera sido posible sin la eficacia y rapidez de Maura- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

**MI**: Es mi trabajo y disfruto hacerlo, para esto me preparé.

**BF: **Eh doctora, pero tengo entendido que viene de una buena familia, sin necesidad de trabajar ¿por qué hacerlo?

**MI**: En realidad amo mi trabajo, me gusta hablar y ayudar a personas que no pueden ayudarse a sí mismos y pretendo regresar un poco de la fortuna que he tenido.

**JR**: Hey Frost y ¿no admiras a la italiana que piensa rápido?- dijo en tono de broma.

**BF**: Sabes que admiro el huracán Rizzoli… cuando no me toca- Los tres rieron divertidos ante la nueva amistad que habían formado- Bueno chicas debo irme, debo conseguir apuestas para el partido de los patriotas mañana.

**MI**: ¿Apoya a los patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra detective?

**BF**: Así es doctora, hoy juegan contra los Giants… quizá usted por ser de NY los apoye.

**JR**: ¿te gusta la NFL?- preguntó sorprendida.

**MI**: Si, me confieso admiradora de ese deporte pero lamento decepcionarlos, mi equipo no son los Giants, sé que hoy ganarán los patriotas pero le aseguro detective que pronto tendremos una apuesta- terminó Maura sonriendo.

**BF**: La esperaré con gusto- dijo antes de despedirse de ambas y salir del bar.

**JR**: Cada vez me sorprender mas Maura, te gusta la NFL eso es genial- dijo emocionada- Oye ¿quieres ver el partido mañana en casa de mis padres? Cenamos todos los domingos juntos, toda la familia y vemos el baseball o la NFL dependiendo de la temporada ¿Qué dices?


	7. Amistad:Protección

**¡Queridos lectores y lectoras no saben en serio como me encanta se sigan el fic! Ésta vez les traigo un capítulo algo largo, supongo que para compensar que no he subido nada en un par de días y que puede que me retrase en el próximo capítulo con eso de unos proyectos para ampliar mi portafolio de la uni, pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo :D ¡los quiero!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Amistad: Protección**

Podría aceptar la oferta que Jane Rizzoli le estaba haciendo… en realidad quería… pero le pareció muy apresurado el conocer a sus padres, no es como que si estuvieran saliendo, Maura pensaba que esta amistad apenas estaba formándose y que si algo pudiese salir mal sería muy incómodo encontrarse a los padres de la detective y saludarlos después de haber tenido algún problema, éste era el peor punto de considerar todas las posibilidades con una mente científica: que también se tomaban en cuenta los potenciales fallos.

**MI**: Me encantaría Jane, pero tengo una cita en un spa mañana por la tarde- dijo Maura algo decepcionada de haber hecho esa cita (juro que era verdad, recuerden ella nunca miente), jamás pensó que contaría con un par de amigos para el fin de semana.

**JR**: (Decepcionada) Vaya Doctora, creí que le gustaban los partidos…

**MI**: Me agradan, no soy completamente fanática, un par de…- tosió levemente Maura al recordar algunos tiempos pasados- amigos son realmente aficionados al juego, ambos jugaron en la universidad y bueno… cuando estuve con ellos adquirí cierto gusto por ese deporte y sobretodo por la estrategia de juego

**JR**: (sorprendida) Así que tus ex-novios jugaban… si me dices a qué equipo le apuestan te diré si valieron la pena- dijo algo divertida Jane

**MI**: (Sonriendo) Jajaja en realidad valieron mucho la pena, terminé apostando al mismo equipo que ellos

**JR**: Entonces realmente marcaron tu vida Maura- dijo divertida- y dime… ¿realmente tenían cuerpo de jugadores? Tú sabes, chicos lindos con rostros atractivos, cuerpos perfectos y bien dotados…

**MI**: Todas y cada una de esas características- sonrió Maura mientras se sonrojaba un poco al recordar lo que había vivido hace algunos ayeres- en serio todas y cada una… aparte bueno, son hermanos y gemelos…- dijo terminando de un solo trago su vino.

**JR**:(Sorprendida) ¡Doctora Maura Isles!- dijo Jane en un tono ciertamente severo pero de broma y mas que nada de sorpresa- ¿gemelos? ¿En serio? Sería tonto preguntar cómo sabes que ambos están bien dotados… ¿En serio? ¿Con los dos?

**MI**: Si pero no a la vez…

**JR: **Debiste aprovechar y hacer un trío… tal vez hubiera sido divertido

**MI**: Ahora que lo pienso tal vez- Ambas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas- vamos ¿tu que me dices?

**JR**: Los chicos son de una noche, huyen de mi cuando se enteran de la placa… o cuando se enteran de las esposas vienen corriendo- dijo sonriente.

**MI**: Eso también debe ser divertido detective, tal vez debería intentarlo.

**JR: **Si mientras no sea yo la que termine esposada… realmente creo que sí hay una persona que entiende mi trabajo y está de acuerdo con ello, pero no permaneceré como una Penélope esperando diez años el regreso de Odiseo…

**MI**: ¿Entonces te gusta la historia griega?- preguntó Maura ingenua e interesadamente.

**JR**: Si, me gusta… pero era una comparación- dijo aun bebiendo su cerveza

**MI**: Oh ya veo… y ¿quién es esa persona o dónde está para le esperes?

**JR**: En Afganistán… es soldado de alto rango, se llama Casey, pero insisto no esperaré diez años por él…

**MI**: Técnicamente la guerra no puede durar diez años ya que—Maura de nuevo, fue interrumpida-

**JR**: Es una comparación.

**MI**: Analogía.

**JR**: Eso… bueno al menos entendiste el punto… y de eso es lo que se trata.

**MI**: Si estas decidida a eso no creo que tengas problemas, es mas te presentaré a mi profesor de yoga, ese entrenamiento le ha formado muy buen tono muscular y estoy segura que te encantará.

**JR**: Pero no me gusta el yoga- dijo Jane haciendo un puchero de decepción y hundiéndose en su asiento.

**MI**: Toma un par de clases conmigo no te hará daño

**JR**: Si termino con contracturas musculares tú lo arreglas- dijo firmemente

**MI**: Hecho, entonces programaré la clase para el lunes por la tarde ¿te parece? Después del trabajo.

**JR**: Está bien…

Y así pasaron un par de horas, hablando sobre su vida, sus familias, los orígenes de la riqueza de Maura y el amor que ambas le tenían a su trabajo.

**JR**: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, hemos consumido suficiente como para hacer rico al "Ladrón Sucio"

**MI**: Tienes razón.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus lugares después de pagar la cuenta y a la salida del bar se despedían.

**JR**: Vaya Maura me encanta platicar contigo, me he pasado un buen rato como no lo hacía hace mucho.

**MI**: Lo mismo digo Jane, eres de las pocas personas que me tiene paciencia…

**JR**: Mira puede que alguna vez llegue a desesperarme pero tu lenguaje Google me hace creer que aprenderé muchas cosas contigo- dijo sonriendo- mientras tanto es hora de irme, mi madre quiere que pase la tarde con ella y bueno creo que a pesar de todo se lo debo aunque me acose…

**MI**: Si, no te preocupes ve con ella- dijo también sonriente.

**JR**: Bien nos veremos el lunes ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jane formando su puño y colocándolo al frente de Maura quien curiosa sólo se quedó alternando la mirada entre el puño y el rostro de Jane de forma interrogativa- Se supone que choques tu puño con el mío… significa que estás de acuerdo… lo hacen los amigos…

**MI**: ¡Ah, claro!- dijo obedeciendo las instrucciones de la detective- de acuerdo, nos veremos el lunes – terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

Cada una siguió su camino hacia sus respectivos automóviles, Jane realmente estaba sorprendida.

**JR**:_ ¿Quién lo diría? La doctora torpe socialmente pero para nada mojigata en la cama… eso la hace original, no tiene nada que ver con nuestras primeras impresiones- _pensaba Jane sonriendo por haber conocido a su nueva amiga.

Maura llevaba sonriendo como colegiala tonta casi la mitad del camino a su casa, en realidad le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener alguien con quien no sentirse tan sola en Boston… o mejor aún, el emocionaba la idea que pudiera tener al fin una amiga, lamentaba mucho haberse perdido la cena en casa de la familia Rizzoli, pero estaba segura que pronto asistiría a una de esas famosas reuniones.

Al siguiente día mientras Maura había estado la mayor parte del día en el spa, por la tarde Jane estaba conviviendo con su familia, la cena casi terminaba y el último cuarto del partido estaba por comenzar, la detective regresaba de la nevera con un par de cervezas para su hermano y para ella.

**FR**: Debí apostar con Maura… si es de NY probablemente le vaya a los Giants- dijo aceptando la cerveza de su hermana.

**JR**: No…- dijo indiferente.

**FR**: Vamos ni siquiera debe gustarle este deporte

**JR**: En realidad le gusta sólo que no apuesta por los Giants

**FR**: ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te creo ¿En verdad le gusta ver a tipos tacleando a otros?- dijo Frankie sorprendido

**JR**: Te lo juro, ayer nos lo dijo a Frost y a mi, sólo que no mencionó su equipo preferido.

**FR**: Esa mujer es increíble, en serio hermana ¿ya te conté lo que pasó cuando hablé con ella por primera vez?

**JR**: No ¿qué paso?- preguntó Jane verdaderamente interesada

**FR**: Ella escuchó de alguien de la oficina que algún Rizzoli había capturado al narcotraficante Álvarez y creyó que fui yo quien lo hizo, porque aún no te conocía y justo cuando llegaste a la escena del crimen se dio cuenta que en realidad fuiste tu, pero su rostro… parecía realmente sorprendida de verte ahí

**JR**: Jajaja bueno tal vez por la primera vez que nos vimos… y la segunda- dijo Jane Sonriendo al recordar sus primero encuentros- fue cuando estaba encubierta como prostituta, realmente fue divertido.

**FR**: Vaya Jane creo que encontraste una nueva amiga, que por cierto es muy linda, hermana si alguna vez te llegan a gustar las chicas promete que será ella… si no por favor haz al menos que me presente a alguna de sus amigas…

Jane dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su hermano mientras ambos reían.

**JR**: Vamos Frankie no digas tonterías, ella es una chica yo soy una chica…

**FR**: No quiere decir que no se pueda… además se ve que las dos tienen afinidad, realmente se llevan bien y eso que no llevan ni dos días de conocerse… o ¿qué? ¿Esperarás para siempre a Casey?

**JR**: No lo se… veremos qué pasa hermanito, mientras tanto tenemos que ver quién gana este partido.

Así pasaban la noche en casa Rizzoli… en realidad el tiempo pasó muy rápido… Maura mientras tanto llegaba del spa completamente relajada por lo que únicamente tuvo que acostarse en su amplia cama para perderse en un profundo sueño…

Así el siguiente día comenzó con una Maura relajada y una Jane dispuesta a capturar a los asesinos.

**JR**: Frost ¿cómo van las órdenes para la casa y las pruebas de toxicología de los sospechosos?- dijo Jane revisando el informe que Maura le había dado un par de días atrás.

**BF**: Las tendremos en una hora, al menos eso me dijo el fiscal.

**FR**: Perfecto iré a avisarle a Maura para que nos acompañe a la casa de la víctima, revise el sótano y tome las muestras.

Maura se dirigía a los ascensores para preguntar a Jane sobre el estado de las órdenes de aprehensión, se encontraba leyendo los antecedentes de los sospechosos cuando de nuevo casi se topa con Jane.

**JR**: ¡Hey de nuevo no te fijas por dónde andas mujer!- dijo Jane divertida por la distracción de la forense.

**MI**: ¡Jane! Me asustaste, no pensé que estuvieras aquí, de hecho iba a verte para saber sobre las órdenes.

**JR**: Bien porque yo venía a traerte para ir por los sospechosos, vamos es hora de irnos.

Así las dos salieron del edificio acompañadas por Frost, tomaron el automóvil del detective para dirigirse a tomar las muestras, las órdenes estaban en sus manos y no hacía falta nada más, Korsak se quedó en la estación por si surgía algún inconveniente y tuviera que ayudarles desde ahí.

Una vez llegando a su destino, comenzaron a investigar el sótano, después de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, los dos detectives estaba en busca de pistas mientras Maura realizaba una prueba con luz fluorescente para identificar rastros de sangre. La forense se acercaba a una de las esquinas del sótano mientras revisaba con la luz…

**MI**: (emocionada) ¡Jane! Acabo de encontrar algo- dijo girándose para ver a la detective, quien sonrió emocionada, pero pronto su rostro se volvió temeroso y sorprendido, Maura se sentía confundida ante el cambio de emociones en el rostro de Jane, no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en sus hombros y sin duda un instrumento afilado sobre su cuello.

**JR**: ¡Suéltala! ¡Vamos déjala ir!

Era la sospechosa que había saltado de las sombras para tomar como rehén a Maura y tratar de huir de la escena del crimen… Sarah Miller… la enfermera.

**SM** (Sarah Miller): No se te ocurra disparar o ella se muere.

**MI**: Jane…- dijo Maura con una voz temblorosa y terriblemente asustada.

**JR**: Tranquila Maura… Sarah déjala ir no pasará nada si la sueltas, en cambio si te atreves a hacerle algo te irá peor.

Tanto Jane como Frost apuntaban sus armas hacia Sarah mientras Maura se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa y asustada. Estaban tan absortos en encontrar la forma de rescatar a Maura que no se habían percatado que el segundo sospechoso Anthony Wayne estaba justo detrás de ellos.

**MI**: ¡Jane, Frost! Cuidado detrás de ustedes- gritó Maura asustada

Justo al momento de volverse a sus espaldas, Anthony golpea fuertemente a Frost en la cabeza, lo que hace que el detective caiga al piso desmayado, Jane sin dudarlo dispara en el pecho a Anthony quien también cae, aunque muerto.

**SM**: ¡No! ¡Anthony! – Sarah se descuidó un momento al ver cómo era que Anthony caía muerto, ese momento fue aprovechado por Jane quien se dirigió a tomar el bisturí del cuello de Maura con su mano desnuda, al alejarlo de la forense ésta pudo salir de su agarre, Jane no dudó en soltar un puñetazo directo al rostro de Sarah, haciendo que ésta se desmayara. Jane arrojó el cuchillo lejos de Sarah por su despertaba y la esposó mientras Maura revisaba a Frost. Llamaron a los refuerzos y ambulancias, estuvieron ahí en menos de cinco minutos.

Frost estaba en una ambulancia camino al hospital por una contusión en la cabeza, la víctima era atendida por paramédicos antes de ser enviada a la comisaría para su interrogatorio… Maura terminaba de levantar el cadáver de Anthony para llevarlo a su morgue, Jane…

**MI**: _Jane está sangrando ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- _pensó Maura preocupada antes de ir corriendo en dirección de la detective que estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa- ¡Jane estas sangrando! Tienen que revisarte la herida.

**JR**: Tranquila realmente no pasa nada… arde un poco pero no es gran cosa- dijo la detective queriendo ser fuerte…

**MI: **Al menos déjame echarle un vistazo… Por favor- dijo preocupada mirando directamente los ojos de Jane.

**JR**: De acuerdo- la morena extendió la mano que estaba sosteniendo su chaqueta para tratar de parar el sangrado, en cuanto Maura la descubrió no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver la cantidad de sangre que aún brotaba y que no dejaba observar la herida.

**MI**: Jane tenemos que ir al hospital, esto es grave y necesita suturas- dijo jalando a Jane por el brazo para dirigirse a la unidad médica.

**JR**: ¡No! Espera- dijo Jane ejerciendo fuerza en sentido contrario-

**MI**: Jane no seas necia, esto es serio.

**JR**: No quiero ir al hospital.

**MI**: (colocando las manos en su cintura) De acuerdo y ¿se puede saber por qué?- dijo contundentemente la forense.

**JR**: (Apenada y encogiendo los hombros) Es que… no me gustan los hospitales…

**MI**: (sonriendo tiernamente) Pero necesitas costuras Jane… por favor… esto es serio, hay grandes probabilidades de obtener una infección bacteriana a través de la herida e incluso gangrena y perder el miembro si se deja avanzar- dijo Maura considerando las posibilidades reales con el fin de hacer reflexionar a Jane.

**JR**: (Abrió los ojos hasta casi salir de sus órbitas asustada) De acuerdo Maura necesito suturas pero no me gustan los hospitales…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando no ir al hospital.

Maura realmente estaba conmovida por la escena de Jane mostrando sus temores… No había visto al detective de esa forma desde los tres días que llevaban de conocerse y podía asegurar que ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco, Jane trataba de contener las lágrimas de dolor.

**MI**: Está bien… yo puedo suturar la herida si me lo permites… pero tendremos que ir a mi morgue- dijo Maura sonriendo sintiéndose afortunada de tener la confianza del detective para mostrarle alguno de sus temores.

**JR: **Entonces vayamos a la morgue… esto realmente duele.

Tardaron cerca de 15 minutos en llegar a la morgue en el automóvil de Frost, una vez dentro Maura hizo que Jane se sentara sobre una de las mesas de disección, tras un par de negaciones por parte de Jane quejándose sobre virus y bacterias que pudiera adquirir de algún cadáver que hubiera estado ahí y posterior a las explicaciones de Maura objetando que eso sería imposible debido a la correcta esterilización del instrumental… Jane accedió.

**MI**: Necesito que te quedes quieta Jane, limpiaré la herida y te pondré algo de anestesia para que no sientas las suturas.

**JR**: ¿Dolerá mucho?

**MI: **No si te quedas quieta…- dijo Maura fijando la vista en la herida y comenzando a trabajar.

**JR: **De acuerdo pero estoy nerviosa… y cuando estoy nerviosa hablo mucho… no se por qué pero creo que… estoy nerviosa realmente… Maura ¿sería muy molesto si conversas conmigo mientras me cierras la herida?- terminó algo avergonzada de su petición.

**MI**: (Miró a la detective de forma tierna) No me importa conversar contigo mientras trabajo- dijo regresando la vista a la mano de Jane- Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo eres detective?

**JR**: Un año, soy la única mujer en la unidad de homicidios y la detective más joven en ascender al rango… imagínate cómo es esto.

**MI**: Debe ser lindo tener reconocimientos así Jane- dijo terminando de aplicar la anestesia- Comenzaré a coser Jane, sentirás lo que sucede pero no te dolerá ¿de acuerdo?

**JR**: Muy bien- dijo nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado- sigamos conversando…hemm no se…

**MI: **(concentrada) Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Jane…

**JR**: Lo se… mmm ¿quieres aprender kick boxing o algo?

**MI**: Jajaja sería excelente tomar algunas clases de defensa personal y más si vienen de ti después del golpe que le diste a tu sospechosa- dijo Maura divertida.

**JR**: Si, bueno… apuesto que mi madre después de esto ya no dirá que el box no sirve para nada… bueno tengo otra pregunta- decía cuando fue interrumpida por la médico.

**MI**: Espera tu oportunidad Jane… es mi turno de preguntar…

**JR**: De acuerdo es tu turno, lo que sea… venga…

**MI**: ¿Qué te sucedió en las mano Jane? Esto debió ser muy doloroso…

Jane no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la pregunta y recordar lo que sucedió…

**JR**: Fue hace casi un año… recién entré a la unidad… mira esto no es muy fácil de recordar…

**MI**: Si te sientes incómoda al hablarlo conmigo no te preocupes, lo comprenderé- dijo Maura mirando a Jane de forma comprensiva.

**JR**: No es eso… realmente no se lo cuento a muchas personas y me das mucha confianza… es solo que es difícil…- suspiró profundamente la detective- Charles Hoyt "El cirujano"… tal vez escuchaste de él…

**MI**: Si, lo hice.

**JR: **Es mi acosador personal… fui a rescatar a una de sus víctimas y terminé por casi convertirme en una más… me tendió en el colchón y me aseguró a él con un par de bisturís en mis manos… aún no se como he sido capaz de continuar usándolas sin problemas… ahora incluso predicen el clima- dijo divertida- me duelen cuando lloverá… - terminó algo triste… la chica murió frente a mi y yo pude hacerlo también si no es porque Korsak llegó a tiempo disparándole al desgraciado…

**MI**: (Hacía unos momentos que había terminado con la sutura por lo que veía y escuchaba a atentamente a Jane que se limitaba a observar el piso) No creo que debas preocuparte más… eso ya pasó- dijo tomando la mejilla de Jane en su mano derecha- estas cicatrices sólo te recordarán lo fuerte y valiente que eres Jane…- dijo sonriendo

**JR**: Gracias Maura…

**MI**: No te preocupes, la herida cicatrizará pronto… en una semana te quito los puntos y como nueva- dijo poniendo un vendaje sobre la mano de Jane.

**JR**: No, Maura… bueno si, también por la curación… pero gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme…

**MI**: No me gustaría que lo hicieran conmigo

**JR**: Lo se… Gracias en serio por preocuparte…

**MI**: Jane, debo agradecerte también pro salvarme la vida y bueno también sé que no eres muy comunicativa con tus sentimientos y me siento agradecida porque hayas tenido confianza en mi para contarme esta experiencia de tu vida… no se por qué lo hiciste pero gracias…- terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

**JR: **Fácil- sonrió- te lo dije porque eres mi amiga…

Maura no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente después de las palabras de Jane.

**MI**: Bien amiga… hoy tenemos clase de Yoga… en… tres horas…

**JR**: Diablos creí que me había librado de eso…

**MI**: Ni lo sueñes…


	8. De salidas, fracasos y no fracasos

**Seguidores queridos: En serio que los he extrañado, me sentí mal no poder actualizar en un par de días, esto de trabajar sin paga no es bueno cuando estas a punto de graduarte u.u pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, necesitaba terminarlo aunque en 24 horas sólo haya dormido tres, los quiero mucho no dejen de comentar o mandar inbox sobre cómo le sva apreciendo la historia ¡los quiero seguidores y seguidoras! :D les mando un abrazo y un beso enormes :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**De salidas, fracasos y no fracasos**

Jane estaba recostada casi por completo en sus escritorio quejándose mientras Frost y Korsak se limitaban a verla retorciéndose de dolor cuando Maura salía del elevador el característico sonido de sus tacones hizo que Jane reaccionara quejándose en un tono más alto.

**JR**: (Sin moverse de su posición alzó la voz) ¡Maura Isles! Te voy a matar google…

**MI:** Sé que tienes condición física pero jamás pensé que no tenías tanta elasticidad.

**JR:** Tengo elasticidad no cuestiones eso- dijo levantándose del escritorio abruptamente- ¡Auch!- el dolor se hizo más agudo- ¿ves lo que me pasa? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me cosías?- dijo molesta y adolorida.

**MI:** Si, si lo recuerdo, que me haría cargo si terminabas con contractura muscular, es por eso que te traje esto- dijo ofreciendo un frasco de pastillas

Jane se levantó por completo del escritorio y tomó un par de comprimidos…

**JR**: Espero que esto lo resuelva Dra. Sabelotodo o te juro que cuando me quites los puntos y vuelva a usar mi mano no te salvarás de una semana completa de kick boxing a ver cómo terminas…

**MI**: Apuesto que lo terminaré mejor de lo que estas con dos clases de yoga… ahora necesito hablar contigo…

**BF**: Tendrá que ser después Dra. Necesitamos ir tras un sospechoso- dijo Barry tomando su chaqueta seguido por Jane

**JR**: Si es sobre la cita con el profesor de yoga es todo tuyo, está bueno pero le gustan las esposas… - dijo Jane con cara de dolor al pasar junto a Maura.

**MI: **Si, era sobre eso pero pensé que quizá… hoy es su último día en la ciudad tal vez hagas el "toma y corre"

**JR: **No, con él no, créeme… suerte en la noche con tu cita yo me iré a casa después de esto…

Maura se quedó mirando cómo su amiga y Frost salían de la oficina y bajaban en el ascensor, después de un suspiro de cierto alivio decidió aprovechar que su amiga tenía cierta aversión por el profesor con un muy buen torso y musculatura definida; así que decidió llamarle para confirmar la cita… sólo que con Maura en vez de Jane.

….

Eran cerca de las 8 pm y Maura esperaba pacientemente en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, llevaba apenas unos tragos de su copa de vino cuando el apuesto profesor de yoga, Richard Thompson entró, alto de cabello negro corto y una barba apenas en crecimiento, sin duda con una espalda imponente y bien formada que atraía la mirada de varias féminas a su paso. La forense se puso de pie al verlo entrar y se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso que el profesor se atrevió a dar seguro de su encanto, mientras la comida se servía, ambos aprovechaban el momento para conversar.

**MI**: Entonces ¿Es tu último día en Boston?

**RT** (Richard Thompson): de hecho mi última noche- dijo sonriendo- así que bueno pretendo pasarla… bien para recordar este lugar con acontecimientos agradables- dijo dando un beso rápido a Maura.

**MI**: Me parece excelente idea- dijo devolviendo el beso.

La verdad Maura sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba una descarga de dopamina natural y se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, realmente su cuerpo se lo pedía, así que tanto ella como Richard apenas hacían caso a la cena, Maura sabía que debía comportarse al menos en el restaurante, así que decidió sacar un poco de plática para enfriar el ambiente.

**MI**: Bueno, no veo motivos por los que tengas que ir a California Richard, realmente ¿Boston es tan molesto para ti?- dijo bebiendo un poco de vino.

**RT**: No es eso, debo ir a un tratamiento, me han dolido las articulaciones- dijo masajeando sus manos…

**MI**: ¿En serio? Puede ser artritis, pero se puede tratar casi en todo el país, no entiendo por qué deberías ir a California…

**RT**: Si, yo tampoco- mencionaba el buen Richard cuando comía un poco de su postre "Amaretti"

**MI**: Creo que no deberías ir, es decir puedo recomendarte algunos colegas que pueden ofrecerte un buen tratamiento

**RT**: Será genial quedarme y más si tu estas aquí- dijo acercándose a Maura para besarla cuando de pronto comenzó a toser imparablemente.

**MI**: ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahogándote?- preguntó Maura alarmada acercándose para saber qué sucedía con su cita, cuando le alzó el rostro pudo ver que tenía urticaria y dificultad para respirar- ¡Oh Dios! Es una reacción alérgica.

**RT**: ¿Esa… cosa… tenía avellanas?- dijo el pobre hombre apenas con algo de voz mientras trataba de respirar.

**MI**: Si- dijo como si no conociera el origen de las galletas- son Amaretti.- Maura esperaba una respuesta por parte de Richard… no reaccionó hasta que el hombre pedía a señas que le ayudara, entonces Maura llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia que los trasladaría a un hospital, una vez ahí y estabilizado, el pobre hombre estaba sobre la camilla en una sala de urgencias casi vacía.

**RT**: Pensé que moriría… hacía mucho que no me pasaba eso- dijo aliviado.

**MI**: Richard discúlpame no sabía que fueras alérgico debí decirte de qué era el pequeño postre- Maura se disculpó apenada.

**RT**: No te preocupes eres médico, estaba a salvo contigo, salvas vidas- sonreía.

**MI**: Bueno sí, soy médico… forense, aunque tengo conocimientos para tratar pacientes vivos me especializo en hablar por los cadáveres. Dijo Maura satisfecha y orgullosa de su trabajo.

**RT**: ¿Entonces me querías en tu mesa de trabajo?- preguntó asustado

**MI**: Mmmm No, no entiendo por qué dices eso.

**RT**: Quisiste matarme Maura… ¿no?

**MI**: No, eso es una tontería Richard ¿de dónde sacas eso?- preguntó Maura indignada.

**RT**: No se, se me ocurrió… o – sonrió de forma coqueta- querías tenerme en tu mesa para ¿qué?

**MI**: Eso suena más interesante que tenerte muerto sobre ella- Maura devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente cuando su compañero comenzó a toser… de pronto la forense se detuvo a unos centímetros de la boca de Richard.

**RT**: ¿Qué pasa? No tendré una reacción alérgica de nuevo a menos que tu lipstick sea de avellanas- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

**MI**: ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa pequeña úlcera en el interior de tu labio? –preguntó curiosa.

**RT**: ¿Qué? Eh… no se… supongo que acaba de reaparecer…

MI: ¿Re-aparecer?

**RT**: Si… ¿por qué? ¿Es malo? ¿Contagioso?- el pobre hombre estaba realmente nervioso, cuando lo ingresaron al hospital tuvieron que ponerle un bata, misma que casi rompe al pensar que pudo haber contagiado a Maura de lo que fuera que tenía.

**MI**: No en realidad no es contagioso, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta…No es malo si se trata pero antes tengo que confirmar mi diagnóstico.

**RT**: Si… pe… pero ¿cómo? Seguro necesito unos análisis ¡Enfermera venga pronto!- grito completamente nervioso.

**MI: **(suspiró) Primero cálmate Richard- dijo con toda la paciencia que el karma, los dioses o lo que fuera que existiera podían darle.

**RT**: Pero necesitas los análisis para diagnosticarme y los tiene que tomar la enfermera.

**MI:** No necesito análisis para decirte si lo que pienso que tienes es verdad.

**RT: **¿Entonces?

Maura con toda normalidad levantó la bata que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Richard, se fijó en los genitales directamente, lo que hizo que Richard reaccionara intentando cubrirse al ver llegar a la enfermera.

**RT: **¡Maura! ¿Qué haces? Espera… ¿desde cuándo está eso ahí? Maura ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Seguro tengo herpes o gonorrea… ¡O SIDA! Maura dime qué es- vociferaba el hombre por completo asustado.

Maura se aceró a sus ojos y lo miró de cerca…

**MI**: Aftas orales y genitales, mínima inflamación de la úvea y dolor de articulaciones… Síndrome de Behcet, enfermera por favor aplique corticoides en las lesiones cutáneas y…

**RT**: Espera Maura, tengo de nuevo urticaria ¿es por esa enfermedad síndrome de no sé qué? Maura me da mucha comezón- dijo rascándose desesperadamente el cuello, los brazos y las manos.

**MI: **(suspirando en busca de más paciencia) Y administre media unidad de diazepam para la urticaria nerviosa- Maura inmediatamente se dio cuenta que esta cita no tenía futuro desde el principio… No podía culpar al hombre de tener un mal congénito pero tenía que admitir que se comportaba como un niño en busca de su madre- … Richard tienes que ir a California, fue un placer salir contigo- dijo Maura antes de abandonar al profesor de yoga que no pudo responder por el efecto del sedante.

Una vez fuera del hospital Maura subió a su automóvil, fue muy útil seguir a la ambulancia en él para evitar los gritos desesperados de Richard una vez que pudieron abrirle las vías respiratorias y quejarse de las inyecciones que tuvieron que ponerle… Sin embargo ahí estaba, después de esperar una noche de sexo liberador de endorfinas tal vez tendría que detenerse en una tienda de autoservicio a comprar chocolate y quedarse sola mirando comedias románticas… o podía comprar vino.

Minutos después de haber llamado a Korsak al fin había llegado a su destino, dudó un poco… ¿y si le molestaba? ¿Y si estaba durmiendo? No, eso no podía ser, le había llamado a Korsak y él le aseguró que no estaría durmiendo para cuando llegara, las 10 pm no eran precisamente el horario de sueño de un detective de homicidios, por lo que Maura tocó la puerta insistentemente varias veces. Maura se puso nerviosa al no ver respuesta, de pronto la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella un rostro de dolor que ni siquiera se había levantado para ver de quién se trataba.

**JR**: ¡Ma! Te dije que no vinieras tan tarde- al fin alzó la vista- ¡Hey Maura! …¿no se supone estarías teniendo una inundación de hormonas en el cerebro o algo así?

**MI**: Se supone pero… aquí estoy

**JR**: Bueno no creo que me hayas elegido por estar mas buena que tu profesor ¿o si?

**MI**: No, sino porque eres mi amiga

**JR**: Me agrada eso, pasa… ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo? Digo, es genial tenerte aquí pero me sorprendiste, por cierto disculpa el desastre, tengo un dolor terrible que me ocasionó cierto profesor de yoga con posiciones más raras que el kamasutra animal

**MI**: (riéndo) Bueno primero, llamé a Korsak para pedirle tu dirección- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- segundo he pensado en un par de remedios adicionales a los comprimidos para tu dolor ¿dónde tienes sacacorchos?- dijo alzando la botella de vino.

**JR**: (sentándose en el sofá) segundo cajón a la izquierda- dijo indiferente tomando su cerveza clara y viendo la televisión- Por cierto ¿dónde está tu cita extremadamente flexible y no adolorida?

**MI**: En el hospital

**JR: **(Levantándose de golpe y mirando a la forense) ¡Maura lo mataste!

**MI**: Jane- dijo seria- si estuviera muerto estaría en mi morgue y no en el hospital.

**JR**: (Miraba hacia arriba analizando lo que acababa de decir su amiga) Cierto, bueno entonces ¿qué?

**MI**: Tuvo una reacción alérgica a los Amaretti

Jane soltó una enorme y ruidosa carcajada al imaginar al profesor de yoga y cómo el karma se encargaba de aquél que le había provocado contractura muscular

**JR**: Maura eso es nuevo no sabía que alguien fuera alérgico a los Amaretti- dijo secándose las lágrimas que habían brotado producto de la risa.

**MI: **Existe un porcentaje alto de personas alérgicas a distintos frutos, él formaba parte de ese porcentaje siendo alérgico a las avellanas, aparte tenía síndrome de Behcet- dijo ofreciendo una copa de vino a Jane.

**JR**: Bueno se lo merecía por darme este dolor de espalda… deberías dejar de diagnosticar a tus citas si quieres que pasen de la medianoche- tomaba un sorbo de vino antes de comenzar a cambiar los canales de la televisión- por cierto ¿qué remedios tienes para el dolor?

**MI: **Primero, una posición cómoda.

Jane se dejó caer en el sofá y estiró las piernas sobre la mesita de café.

**MI**: Esa es una posición cómoda pero no para tu espalda.

**JR**: ¿Entonces?

**MI: **Recuéstate boca abajo en el piso.

**JR. **¡Maura está sucio… y frio!

**MI**: Vamos Jane confía en mi- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Jane sólo puso su vino en la mesita de café y se tendió sobre el suelo tal como lo indicó su amiga.

**JR**: ¿Así está bien Dra. Isles?

**MI**: Perfecto- Maura colocó su copa junto a la de Jane y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el trasero de Jane.

**JR**: Maura…

**MI**: ¿Qué sucede?- dijo bebiendo un poco de su vino.

**JR**: Me siento abusada…- su voz se escuchaba algo incómoda… o más que eso, avergonzada.

**MI**: No haré nada que no necesites así que relájate por favor

**JR**: (levantando la voz) ¿Cómo piensas que voy a relajarme estando tu montada en mi trasero y…? Ahhh – gimió de placer… (No se emocionen aún chicos y chicas)- Maura se siente muy bien- dijo cuando sintió las manos de maura dar masaje a la región lumbar… justo donde se encontraba la contractura.

**MI**: ¿Ves? Te dije que confiaras en mi, verás este masaje te relajará- dijo subiendo la camiseta deportiva que Jane usaba- espero no te sientas incómoda con esto Jane.

**JR: **En este momento puedes abusar de mi cuantas veces quieras este masaje es mejor que cualquier cosa- dijo Jane dejándose llevar por la sensación.

**MI**: De acuerdo, entonces lo seguiré haciendo hasta que sienta tus músculos destensarse.

Y se quedaron así cerca de 20 minutos, cualquiera que hubiera llegado y las hubiera visto en esa posición pudo pensar que se trataba de todo menos un masaje y menos con los gemidos que Jane lanzaba indicando que Maura hacía un buen trabajo con su espalda baja.

**MI**: Jane ahora tus músculos están perfectos, no hay más contractura- dijo Maura levantándose de su posición… Jane no se movió ni hizo algún tipo de ruido- ¿Jane?- movió un poco a su amiga- ¡Jane!

**JR**: ¿Qué?- dijo adormilada

**MI**: Me asustaste pensé que…

**JR**: No soy alérgica a los masajes Dra.- dijo levantándose muy a su pesar después de lo cómoda que había estado, estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá de nuevo cuando Maura la detuvo.

**MI**: No deberías sentarte Jane

**JR**: ¿por qué?

**MI**: Tu espalda ahora está relajada y no colocarse en una posición perfectamente horizontal haría que la contractura regresara

**JR**: ¿Cómo sugieres que ve la tv?

**MI**: Recostada en el sofá

**JR**: ¿Y tu dónde estarás? ¿O piensas irte? Has bebido casi media botella de vino y ya es tarde

**MI**: Tienes razón, colocarás tu cabeza en mis piernas no pasa nada- dijo tomando su copa de vino y acomodándose en el sofá, Jane obedeció la posición que la Dra. Sugirió y ambas disfrutaban la película, Maura realmente estaba impactada, no sabía que las películas de ciencia ficción tuvieran buen argumento, sin embargo "El señor de los anillos" tuvo el efecto contrario en Jane, quien amaba esa película pero el masaje de Maura la había relajado al punto de quedarse dormida, cosa que la forense notó.- Jane- dijo suavemente.

**JR**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

**MI**: (sonriendo) Si Jane todo está bien- dijo acariciando los rizos de la morena mientras admiraba los rasgos de su rostro, realmente era una mujer hermosa- Estas cansada deberíamos ir a la cama.

**JR**: No eres mi tipo Maura- dijo adormilada.

**MI**: (Soltó una risa ligera) A dormir mujer

**JR**: Ok- Jane se levantó mecánicamente y extendió la mano a Maura para ayudarla a levantarse y guiarla a su habitación, Maura tardó en corresponder la mano de Jane- ¿No quieres dormir en el sofá verdad?

**MI**: En realidad no- al fin tomó la mano de su amiga y caminaron- ¿puedes prestarme ropa para dormir?- Preguntó Maura al entrar a la habitación.

**JR**: Si… está en ese cajón- Jane estaba tan relajada que casi caminaba con los ojos cerrados y sólo se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

**MI:** Jane ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**JR:** Acabas de hacerlo

**MI**: Otra

**JR**: Si

**MI**: ¿Qué querías preguntarme cuando te suturaba la herida de la mano?

**JR**: ¿Te gusta estar conmigo o soy tan aburrida como creo que soy?- dijo atontada por el sueño y la relajación del masaje

**MI**: Si, realmente me gusta estar contigo Jane.

**JR**: Genial… tu también me agradas- dijo antes de suspirar para dormir.

Maura terminó de cambiarse y se metió en las sábanas, cubrió a Jane que para ese momento ya estaba totalmente dormida y la forense se quedó ahí contemplando a su amiga.

**MI**: _Jane Rizzoli… realmente no sé qué hubiera sido de mi esta noche de cita fracaso… ¿en realidad fue un fracaso? _


	9. Desarrollo II

**Seguidores queridos: lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algo de trabajo :S espero les guste éste capítulo y espero tener el nuevo muy pronto :D **

**Tal vez piensen que va algo lento en cuanto a Rizzles… pero intento transmitir que cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo… no sabes cuándo sucede, son pequeños detallitos en los que te fijas luego ¡boom! No es que me haya pasado pero… me pasó xD**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Desarrollo II**

¿Qué tan difícil es concentrarse después de estar tan relajada?... La pregunta surge constantemente evitando que realmente te concentres… ni siquiera dan ganas de seguir pensando…Es un análisis profundo y complejo por no decir redundante con la idea en sí misma… análisis que Jane Rizzoli jamás pensó que haría alguna vez en su vida… la sesión de masaje que Maura le había proporcionado cuatro días atrás tendría que haber sido suficiente para mantenerla relajada tal vez un par de semanas, pero los acontecimientos de anoche habían arruinado todo por completo… bueno en realidad desde hace tres días su semana se arruinó y anoche obtuvo de nuevo como premio por su valentía un masaje de su amiga, sólo que esta vez en sus hombros… Jane tenía cara de niña cansada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha sobre su escritorio mientras su otra mano jugaba con un bolígrafo. Korsak trabajaba en su computadora y miraba de vez en cuando cómo Jane seguía perdida en alguna parte del espacio, vio cómo Frost llegaba detrás de Jane y se quedó curioso sobre el estado de su pareja, giraba la cabeza observándola y turnaba su vista entre ella y Korsak quién solo alzaba los hombros haciéndose la misma pregunta que Frost en su mente.

Sus preguntas revoloteaban en sus respectivas neuronas cuando escucharon a Maura salir del ascensor, inmediatamente los dos hombres la miraron con curiosidad, al entrar a su oficina Maura se quedó parada viendo cómo los detectives la miraban.

**MI**: ¿Qué sucede?

**VK**: Es lo que queremos saber- dijo lanzando una mirada a Jane

**BF**: Ha estado así desde que llegó, hace como…-miró su reloj- no se media hora o cuarenta minutos

**VK**: Parece catatónica...

**MI**: (Acercándose a ellos y colocándose detrás de Jane) Honestamente no tengo idea de cómo pudo llegar a trabajar… ¿dices que llegó hace media hora?

**BF**: Si, mas o menos…

**MI**: Pero son casi las 3 pm

**VK**: Eso no quita el hecho que está así… como perdida- dijo preocupado.

En ese momento Jane suspiró y al fin se cambió de posición para girarse y levantarse cuando reaccionó y vio cómo sus compañeros la veían…

**JR**: ¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa- ¿desde hace cuanto están ahí?

**VK**: llevamos un buen rato Jane, has estado perdida en lo que sea que pienses

**BF**: Pensamos que estabas drogada o algo así…

**JN: **No… solo muy relajada… creo… no puedo pensar en nada realmente es como… si estuviera muy relajada… voy por un café ¿quieren uno?- preguntó, al ver que ninguno de sus amigos respondía, preguntó de nuevo- en serio ¿qué tienen?

**MI**: En realidad chicos se puede decir que Jane tiene efectos secundarios de combinar relajantes musculares con algo de vino y un masaje que tuve que darle anoche debido al estrés de la semana… ¿notan sus pupilas dilatadas aún?- dijo señalando el rostro de la detective.

**VK: **Y ¿por qué se quedó atontada?

**MI**: Es el efecto de la combinación, por eso es que dije que me sorprende que haya llegado… debía haberse dormido hasta esta hora o algo así…

**JR: **¿Me drogaste?- preguntó indignada

**MI:** No Jane, tu te drogaste, tomaste las pastillas ayer por la noche después de tomar los blody mary… al regresar a tu apartamento te dije que no bebieras más pero tomaste algunas cervezas y luego… bueno… te quedaste dormida, salí hoy por la mañana, me quedé contigo ¿recuerdas?

**JR:** Ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo ni cómo llegué a mi escritorio…

**MI**: Si, supongo… de hecho pensé que no vendrías a trabajar…

**VK**: Dra. Quizá el café ayude a despertarla un poco…

**JR**: Si… bueno ¿quieren uno? – dijo la detective dirigiéndose al elevador…

**VK y BF**: (Al unísono) No gracias

**MI**: Yo si, pero ¿podrías por favor alcanzarme en la morgue? Necesito quitarte los puntos de la herida de la mano y antes entregar este informe

**JR**: Seguro, te veo abajo en un momento.

**VK**: Pensé que después del incidente con Hoyt anoche no vendría hoy a trabajar…

**MI**: En realidad Korsak creo que se le olvidó incluso ese asunto… esa combinación si no es cuidada podría resultar fatal, pero debo comprenderla estaba muy estresada anoche y su apartamento (suspiró) bueno está hecho un completo desastre.

**BF: **Pobre Jane… Maura necesitas convencerla de tomarse el fin de semana al menos de descanso…

MI: Si, eso haré, por cierto Frost ¿Asa Jackson o Ben Roethlisberger?

BF: Vamos Dra. Ese partido es sin duda para los Steelers- dijo Frost sonriendo

MI: En ese caso detective éste fin de semana tampoco habrá apuesta- terminó Maura entregando el informe a Korsak y saliendo hacia el elevador- Nos vemos después chicos voy a retirarle los puntos a Jane.

VK: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

BF: Creo que le apuesta a los Steelers

Maura llegó a la morgue y vio a Jane sentada justo donde hacía una semana le había suturado la mano, su amiga bebía su café animadamente.

**MI**: ¿lista para los puntos Jane?

**JR**: En realidad Maura- dijo ofreciéndole su respectivo café- estoy algo nerviosa

**MI**: No dolerá en absoluto, si quieres podemos hablar como la última vez- sonrió.

**JR**: Si, en definitiva estaría bien

Maura había terminado de colocarse la bata y tomar el instrumental para retirar las costuras a Jane.

**MI**: Entonces… comencemos- bebió un poco de café y comenzó con el retiro de puntos.

**JR**: Hey Maura tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas

**MI: **¿Qué sucede?- Dijo retirando el primer punto-

**JR**: ¿Cumplirás con la semana de kick boxing?

**MI**: SI, lo haré pero tengo que decirte que debes moderar tu fuerza, aunque no hay ya herida que se abra de nuevo, el músculo debe cicatrizar a niveles más profundos.

**JR**: De acuerdo no golpearé muy fuerte y con respecto a… - Maura la interrumpió

**MI**: Mi turno

**JR**: (suspiro) ok tu turno

**MI**: ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de Hoyt?

**JR**: ¡Maura por Dios! ¿Qué quieres que te diga que no lo haya hecho anoche? El tipo escapó de la cárcel tu estuviste cuando Dean me lo dijo, la verdad es que como te dije hace unos días… fue la ocasión que más he tenido miedo, hasta tu tortuga me asustó

**MI**: Jajaja, de acuerdo Jane no te molestaré más con el tema

**JR**: No me molestas Maura es sólo… me pone muy… no se, nerviosa… tensa.

**MI: **No te preocupes, aunque creí que los masajes de anoche y el calmante te habían relajado suficiente.

**JR**: Lo hicieron pero… bueno ya no importa… mi turno… ¿aceptas una apuesta si no sobrevives a una semana entera de kick?- sonriente

**MI**: Claro que acepto- dijo Maura levantando el rostro indignada por la duda hacia su resistencia física- Si "sobrevivo" me incluyes en el equipo de baseball del departamento para el próximo partido, es decir el domingo- terminó una sonriente y triunfante Maura, Jane por su parte se quedó boquiabierta ante la apuesta sugerida por la forense.

**JR**: De acuerdo, acepto, pero si yo gano… beberás cerveza en vez de vino la próxima vez que vayamos al ladrón sucio.

**MI:** Es un hecho Jane… hey… ¿sigue en pie la invitación a ver el partido del domingo?

**JR**: Sólo si tienes resistencia- dijo Jane sonriendo-

**MI:** (Confundida) ¿a qué te refieres?

**JR**: Como sabes vengo de una familia italiana… extremadamente ruidosa con dos hermanos… uno más inteligente que el otro y una madre sobreprotectora que sigue molesta conmigo por haber manchado de sangre su toalla de cocina nueva cuando mi hermanito me rompió la nariz… así que si crees aguantar eso la invitación sigue en pie cada fin de semana y cuando gustes

**MI:** Oh Jane, pero claro que resistiré eso, estoy segura que tu familia me agradará- dijo sonriente.

**JR**: Bien entonces el domingo sin falta a las 7:00pm ¿de acuerdo? Bueno Maur iré arriba a ver si los chicos necesitan algo… gracias por quitarme eso… y por el masaje… y por cuidarme anoche… pff gracias por todo Dra.- Jane bajó de la mesa y caminaba hacia la salida.

**MI**: No tienes nada qué agradecer Jane, estaré ahí el domingo- sonrió- y si no tienes nada qué hacer hoy ¿qué dices de una visita al ladrón sucio?

**JR**: Me encantaría Maur pero después de no recordar cómo llegue a mi escritorio hace un momento no creo que sea buena idea, además debo intentar revivir mi departamento, pero si quieres puedes alcanzarme en la noche y ver algunas películas ¿vale?

**MI**: ¡Hecho!

**JR**: Bien, te veo más tarde en casa.

Después de mencionar su diálogo Jane salió de la morgue y se dirigía a los ascensores, caminando como siempre tan imponente, esos hombros tienen un movimiento característico, a la par de sus piernas… y esa cabellera rebelde… sin duda Jane Rizzoli era un personaje muy singular, Maura no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

**MI**: (Supiro) Vaya Jane, no se cómo puedes esa arrogancia después de todo lo que has pasado- Maura suspiró mientras pensaba en voz alta- Sin duda una mujer muy valiente.

A pesar del trabajo que tenían Frost y Korsak con el papeleo del reciente caso de Hoyt y su nuevo ataque contra Jane, decidieron minimizar el asunto y decirle a Jane que ellos se harían cargo. En realidad Jane deseaba que dijeran eso, así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su departamento… pero la vista que le esperaba ahí no era la que deseaba, todo estaba tirado y sus dos nuevas mascotas estaban acompañándose en medio del desastre.

**JR**: Maldición… prefiero mudarme antes de limpiar esto… pfff pero no tengo nada empacado supongo que debo limpiar- Jane se resignó a disminuir el desastre. Pasaron cerca de tres horas y varias bolsas de basura antes que Jane pudiera moverse del sofá a la cocina sin pisar algo o la cola de Jo…

**JR**: Bien pequeña – dijo dirigiéndose a la parrita- es hora de un baño porque…-frunciendo el ceño- Oh rayos apestas como el diablo- Jane estaba tomando al pequeño cachorro en sus manos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, debía ser Maura, apenas eran las 6:30pm- ¿Quién es?- gritó Jane.

**MI**: Soy yo Jane…

**JR**: Está abierto.

Maura entró y la escena que vio le hizo poner una expresión tierna.

**MI**: Oh Jane, pensé que eras alérgica a las mascotas pero mírate, tu con esa perrita en brazos… Oh son tan tiernas- terminó Maura colocando las manos en sus mejillas y sonriendo como niña pequeña

**JR**: Vamos Maura no hagas eso pareces colegiala de primaria… Lo bueno de la tortuga es que no necesitará tantos baños…

**MI**: Oh, si los necesitará, las _Geochelone sulcata_ sólo necesitan que se les coloque un recipiente con suficiente agua y bueno ellas harán su trabajo- sonreía ampliamente mientras Jane la veía con cara de incredulidad

**JR: **¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?

**MI: **Necesitaba saber cómo era criar a una mascota, no puedo hacerlo a la ligera… hey ¿quieres que te ayude con algo aquí?

**JR: **Me falta sacar la basura pero prefiero que comiences a darle un baño a Jo Friday- dijo entregándole al animalito.

**MI**: ¿Tienes shampoo para mascotas?

**JR**: ¿En serio Maura?- La rubia asintió con la cabeza- No, no tengo supongo que no le darás el baño hasta que tengas ese condenado shampoo, sacaré la basura e iré a comprarlo.

**MI**: Iremos contigo- dijo Maura tomando su bolso.

Jane tomó las bolsas de basura, mientras bajaban se preguntó si debía cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a comprar el producto para el perro… desechó la idea ante el concepto de subir de nuevo cambiarse y volver a bajar para subir de regreso… estaba muy cansada para eso. Después de subir al auto y llegar a la veterinaria Maura bajó con la mascota, recorrieron varios pasillos hasta aquel que tenía un cartel sobre productos de baño para las mascotas, Jane se quedó paralizada al ver todo el pasillo lleno de diversas marcas y "especialidades" de cada producto. Maura casi se topa con la espalda de Jane.

**MI**: Jane ¿estas bien?

**JR**: ¿cuál de todas estas cosas debemos comprar? Maura es sólo un perro- dijo señalando el pasillo.

**MI**: Tranquila Jane, éste es un perro de raza pequeña, no veo la necesidad de darle un corte de pelo sin embargo necesitamos un shampoo adecuado para ella- dijo acariciando el pelaje del animalito.

**JR: **Pero Maura ve esto- tomó uno de los productos- shampoo para pelo maltratado- miró el resto del estante leyendo los títulos de los artículos- con acondicionador, antiparasitario, hipo alergénico, alzador de color… diablos, a este paso tendré que comprar uno de cada uno y vaciárselos encima… el pobre animal apesta como ninguno no se cómo puedes seguir abrazándolo.

**MI**: Oh Jane es cierto tiene un olor desagradable pero no tenemos que comprar cada uno de éstos…- Maura caminó al final del pasillo y tomó uno de los envases y se lo mostró a Jane sonriente- éste es el indicado.

Jane se aceró y leyó el producto

**JR**: "Shampoo para todo propósito, para todo tipo de pelaje, textura o color, con acondicionador y aroma adecuado para su mascota" Excelente nos llevamos éste- dijo Jane dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

**MI**: No Jane espera, necesitamos también un cepillo para la pequeña Jo.

**MI**: De acuerdo Maur… un cepillo- dijo arrastrando los pasos siguiendo a la forense.

Al fin estaban de regreso en el departamento de Jane y aún había cosas tiradas, Jane suspiró al ver que aún había parte del desastre.

**JR**: Diablos esto es horrible, debería incendiar al departamento para deshacerme de esto- dijo señalando el piso.

**MI**: No tienes que hacer eso Jane te ayudaré a recogerlo y limpiar, quizá sea mejor hacerlo antes de bañar a Jo…

**JR**: ¡No! Ese perro tiene que bañarse, huele horrible y se subirá al sofá y a la cama y no quiero que estén peor de lo que ya están.

**MI**: Bien ¿Jane tienes un par de cubos de agua?

**JR**: Si, ahora voy por ellos espérame en la ducha.

Maura recordó lo que Jane le había dicho algunas noches atrás cuando la invitó a dormir después del primer masaje… era imposible no evocar esa situación con lo que su amiga acababa de mencionar.

**MI**: Pensé que no era tu tipo Jane…- sonrió-

**JR**: Maura… ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo sin detenerse

**MI**: Jajaja de acuerdo Jane.

Bañaron a la pequeña Jo Friday o al menos eso intentaban puesto que la mascota no se quedaba quieta y se sacudía cada cinco minutos, lo que provocó que ambas mujeres terminaran como si acabaran de llegar de un diluvio.

**MI**: Jane creo que de nuevo tendrás que prestarme ropa- dijo Maura mirando su vestimenta por completo mojada.

**JR**: Toma la que usaste la última vez… la lavé para que puedas usarla si te quedas de nuevo- Jane se dirigió al armario y se cambió de camiseta, Maura la observaba

**MI: **_Excelente definición muscular… creo que el kick boxing ha hecho un buen trabajo con Jane_

**JR**: Maura… - dijo mirando a su amiga que la observaba perdida en algún mundo- ¡Maura!

**MI:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Jane?

**JR**: Si me sigues mirando de esa forma creeré que estás enamorada de mí…

**MI**: Oh Jane- sonrojada- estaba admirando tu excelente definición muscular y preguntándome si el kick boxing fue lo que logró eso

**JR**: Pues no hago más que eso y juegos esporádicos de basket ball con mi hermano así que… supongo que sí lo hizo… ahora… ¿quieres ver una peli?

**MI**: ¿No quieres que te ayude a terminar limpiar el apartamento?

**JR**: Lo haré mañana Maur… bañar a Jo Friday fue agotador- Jane se dirigió a la cocina y descorchó una botella de vino, sirvió un par de copas y le ofreció una a su amiga que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra.

**MI**: Veo que últimamente has aumentado tu gusto hacia el vino – sonrió bebiendo un poco

**JR**: Vamos Maur no te emociones lo hago solo por ti

**MI**: Oh Jane-emocionada- soy especial para ti

**JR**: Si, eres especial pero no te emociones, en serio… lo hago sólo porque aún no bebes cerveza y que te acabes una botella de vino completa sería nocivo para ti

**MI**: Buen argumento Jane- dijo entrecerrando los ojos admirada de la capacidad de argumentación de Jane y también la preocupación implícita que tenía para con ella.

**JR**: ¿Qué película quieres ver? Tengo ciencia ficción, terror, misterio, romance, drama… ufff Disney si quieres…

**MI**: ¿Disney? Bueno nunca pensé que fueras admiradora de sus producciones…

**JR**: Sólo algunas… ¿entonces?

**MI**: ¿Tienes en la categoría de drama "El cisne negro"?

**JR**: (Buscando) Mmmm Si, no la he visto ¿tu?

**MI**: No, por eso la sugerí…

**JR**: Entonces vayamos a verla

Ambas se dirigieron al sofá y Jane colocó la película en el reproductor y se sentó al lado de Maura quien estaba sirviendo la segunda copa de vino para ambas. La película comenzó y Jane estaba bostezando en los primeros quince minutos, por su parte Maura estaba encantada describiendo la rutina tan difícil que pueden seguir las bailarinas. Jane se aburrió hasta que las protagonistas llegaron a la parte de las drogas y "rebelión sexual" con la madre de una de ellas.

**JR**: ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto?

**MI**: Nina se encontraba muy reprimida, es por eso que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, que en este caso le ofreció su compañera, fue que encontró su liberación… pero no se ve que termine muy bien, estaba alucinando, debido posiblemente a la ingesta de drogas estimulantes del cerebro, cuando éste se inunda mueren algunas de las neuronas que..- fue interrumpida por Jane

**JR**: Ok, Google por favor no seas tan literal… prefiero creer que su madre la volvió loca… tal como lo hará mi madre conmigo.

**MI**: Vamos Jane tu madre no puede ser tan terrible como ésa mujer

**JR**: Ya la conocerás… ahora no hables quiero ver cómo mi madre acabará con mi vida.

La película terminó y Jane no podía creer el final, seguía atónita al respecto y Maura trataba de explicarle que durante todo el desarrollo se mostraron indicadores claros del final. Mientras discutían al respecto terminaron la botella de vino. Jane realmente estaba ya algo mareada y casada, por lo que estiró sus piernas en el regazo de Maura y se dispuso a dormir.

**MI**: Jane por favor deberías dormir en la cama, tus niveles de estrés y tensión muscular se elevarán si duermes aquí

**JR:** Ya me darás otros masajes Dra.- dijo acomodándose en el sofá- Vete a la cama si quieres yo me quedo aquí, estoy muy cómoda.

**MI: **Bien Jane si te quedas a dormir aquí tendrás que soportar que vea una película más.

**JR**: Haz lo que quieras, me dormiré.

Maura paso al canal de salud y se quedó viendo un documental sobre el daño provocado por la radiación en Chernobyl, luego de ver la mitad el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida, se había recostado sobre los muslos de Jane y cubrió a ambas con una manta, estaba segura que a pesar de lo poco cómo del sofá, era una de las mejores formas de dormir… realmente ni siquiera comparable con sus aventuras sexuales donde después de inundar su cerebro con endorfinas hacía salir a sus amantes… se sintió mal por utilizarlos, sin embargo esta compañía la hacía sentirse… si, así, acompañada, cuando estaba con Jane no había ni siquiera ese sentimiento de soledad, con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunas personas pensamos que la familia es importante y puede ocupar un papel primordial en la vida personal… pero también que todas las personas necesitamos privacidad y a veces cierta lejanía con ellos representa una liberación para poder extrañarles y disfrutar aún mas de la compañía que puedas tener con tus hermanos, primos, tíos, padres, abuelos, etcétera… Pero cuando no te permiten extrañarles el resultado es… bueno… ya saben.

**MI**: _¿De dónde vienen esos ruidos? Mmmm creo que aún estoy soñando, estoy saliendo de la última fase del sueño y…_

Se escuchó un portazo que sobresaltó por completo a Maura haciendo que despertara del todo de su sueño reparador, sin embargo no estaba consiente que no estaba en casa, tampoco estaba consiente que estaba recostada en un sofá… y tampoco estaba consiente que las piernas de Jane estaban en su regazo, por ello cuando se levantó abruptamente las rodillas de la detective cayeron al piso y como esta aún no se despertaba del todo, el resto de su cuerpo siguió el mismo camino, su rostro se estrelló contra el piso y cuando intentó levantarse se golpeó con la esquina de la mesita de noche, mientras tanto…

**MI**: ¡Ahhh!

**¿?**: ¡Ahhh!

**MI**: ¡Ahh!

**¿?:** ¡Ahh!

**JR**: (gritando) ¿Quieren dejar de gritar de una maldita vez?

**¿?** **Y MI:** ¡Jane cuida tu lenguaje!

Maura y la mujer que estaba ahora dentro del apartamento se vieron una a la otra con curiosidad y dudas sobre ellas.

**JR**: Cuido mi lenguaje si las dos se callan- dijo exasperada.

**¿?**: Oh Janie estás sangrando

**MI**: Es cierto Jane ¿cómo pasó?- Maura tomó la manta con la que se cubrieron durante la noche y la colocó en la nariz de su amiga.

**JR**: Estoy bien Maur- dijo sosteniendo la manta en su nariz- Ma ¿Qué haces aquí?

**AR** (Ángela Rizzoli): ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy tu madre y te puedo venir a ver cuando yo quiera… en todo caso yo debo preguntar ¿qué hace un chica usando tus pantalones cortos y tu camiseta durmiendo contigo en el sofá a las 12 del día?- miró a Maura de forma muy inquisitiva, lo que hizo que la médico se sonrojara un poco.

**JR**: Diablos Ma, es mi apartamento puedo invitar a quien quiera… Ella es Maura, Jefe del departamento de medicina forense del estado, trabaja en la comisaría… Maur ella es mi madre, Ángela Rizzoli, como podrás ver… bueno… es mi madre- terminó Jane sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y echando atrás su cabeza con el fin de contener la hemorragia.

**AR: **¿Así que duermes con un médico?

**MI: **Mucho gusto señora Rizzoli- Maura se dirigió a saludar a la madre de su amiga- hemos estado durmiendo juntas cerca de una semana.

**AR**: ¡Jane Rizzoli ¿sales con chicas? tienes una aventura y no me dijiste nada!- gritó indignada

**JR: **No como tu piensas Ma, en primera no salgo con chicas- volvió a ponerse de pie aún con la manta en su nariz- Maura no estás ayudando mucho ahora, Ma ella es literal, si hemos dormido juntas pero no como tu piensas, ella me ha ayudado con lo de Hoyt y con unas contracturas musculares y anoche me ayudo a bañar a Jo Friday y a limpiar el apartamento, por Dios Ma… qué imaginación tienes.

**AR**: (Decepcionada) Bueno siempre quise tener un médico en la familia

**JR**: Y ¿chica? Por Dios madre

**AR**: Janie me estoy haciendo vieja y quiero nietos… a este paso no me importa con quién salgas siempre y cuando me des algunos- terminó sonriendo inocentemente la mujer.

Maura había turnado su mirada entre Jane y su madre cada vez que se gritaban, pero el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó al escuchar la última frase de la señora Rizzoli.

**JR**: Ma en serio me sorprendes cada día más- suspiró

**AR**: Maura, disculpa la forma en que nos conocimos, Jane nunca me cuenta detalles de su vida y por eso suceden estos accidentes- lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a Jane, quien de nuevo suspiró- Me iré ahora y Jane mas vale que lleves a esta señorita a casa para la cena de mañana.

**MI**: No se preocupe señora Rizzoli, Jane ya me había invitado y acepté con mucho gusto, no tiene que irse yo puedo retirarme para que pueda hablar con Jane…

**AR**: No Maura, llámame Ángela y por favor quédate… nos veremos mañana en la cena, por cierto les traje el almuerzo, que tengan lindo día chicas- la madre italiana salió del departamento tan pronto como entró dejando a las amigas perplejas ante las conjeturas de la Rizzoli mayor, ambas se miraron y Maura no pudo contener una risa inocente.

**JR**: ¿Qué es tan divertido?

**MI**: (suspirando para no reír más) Te vez… ufff muy graciosa con la manta colgando de tu nariz…

**JR: **Bueno se lo debo a mi madre y a ti que olvidaste que mis piernas estaban sobre ti, mujer me debes una nariz.

**MI**: Déjame revisarte- En cuanto Maura retiró la manta observó que el sangrado se había detenido pero la fractura que Frankie le había provocado algunos días atrás de produjo de nuevo- Jane necesito ponerte un poco de hielo y reacomodarte la pequeña fractura de la otra vez

**JR**: Maura eso dolió mucho- dijo con una muy expresiva mueca de dolor-

**MI**: Ésta vez está fresco Jane no dolerá mucho- colocó la bolsa con hielos sobre la punta de su nariz y reacomodó el hueso, Jane se quedó con la bolsa en la cara y recostada en el sillón.

**JR**: Maura…

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa Jane?

**JR**: Espero que te hayas dado cuenta que lo que te dije anoche era cierto…

**MI**: ¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa

**JR**: Mi madre terminará matándome algún día.


	10. Cena y Dudas

**Seguidores queridos: primero que nada agradezco los reviews y espero que sigan opinando al respecto del fic y qué les va pareciendo :D Quise actualizar lo más pronto que puedo porque estaré ocupada un par de días y no podré escribir pero sin falta les prometo que al lunes por la noche o martes al medio día tendrán un nuevo cap :D y deséenme suerte por favor que el domingo corro 5k :d es mi primera competencia :D ¡los quiero!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**MI:** _¿Qué vestido usar? ¿Con qué zapatillas debo combinarlos? ¡Oh Dios! Esto nunca fue tan difícil en ninguna otra ocasión, no es como si fuera a conocer a los padres de alguna de mis citas… pero es mi mejor amiga ¡mi mejor amiga!… podría ser comparable… ¡Pero No! ¿Entonces por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_ – ¡Diablos!

Maura Isles no estaba acostumbrada a maldecir, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, dependiendo del grado de frustración era la magnitud de la maldición que soltaría. En el medio de su frustración su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar haciendo que enloqueciera un poco más al no encontrarlo… después de tardar al menos diez tonos de timbrado logró localizarlo debajo de… ¿kilos? Si, muchos kilos de ropa.

**MI**: Dra. Isles. Contestó algo agitada.

**JR**: ¿Estas bien Maur? Te escuchas agitada- la detective estaba preocupada.

**MI: **Si… bueno, no, en realidad no… Jane estoy muy nerviosa

**JR**: ¿Por qué? ¿La cena? Maur si no quieres venir no hay problema podemos dejarlo para después

**MI: **No Jane no es eso es…

**JR**: Maur ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas

**MI: **Es que no sé qué ponerme- imaginó el rostro de Jane al otro lado de la línea, probablemente haya colocado una palmada en su frente conociendo su "exageración" (como Jane lo llamaba) por la moda.

**JR**: Maur… ¿en serio? No debes preocuparte por eso mujer… sólo se tu misma, mi familia no se fijará qué tan mal vestida andes, aunque eso es imposible contigo

**MI: **(Sonrojándose se alegró que su amiga no pudiera verla en ese estado, pero le hizo sentir bien lo que Jane le había dicho) Gracias Jane…

**JR**: No hay problema Maur oye ¿quieres que te envíe la dirección?

**MI**: En realidad preferiría que pasaras por mi puesto que no se cómo llegar, pero si estás muy ocupada un mapa estaría genial.

**JR**: Estaré ahí en una hora Maur no te demores tanto

**MI: **Bien, nos vemos Jane- Colgó el móvil y al mirar dentro de su guardarropas ahí estaba, un hermoso vestido azul marino sin mangas de Michael Kors… decidió combinarlo con unas zapatillas de la colección del mismo diseñador…. Parecía como si Jane le hubiera hecho sentir segura sobre sus decisiones… incluso las de moda, Maura no pudo hacer más que quedarse pensativa al respecto.

Maura esperaba desde hacía cerca de diez minutos detrás de la puerta de su casa, para ella eso era relativamente tarde aunque aún faltaba media hora para la cita en casa de la familia Rizzoli. Así sumida en sus pensamientos la sorprendieron unos toques leves en la puerta, ahí estaba Jane que se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Maura

**JR**: Hey cuando te dije que fueras tu misma… sabía que estarías así… bueno no tan impresionante

**MI: **Jane si sigues diciendo eso ahora yo pensaré que estás enamorada de mi

**JR: **Jajajaja vamos Maura es hora de irnos- Ambas mujeres subieron al auto y Jane notó que Maura estaba… - ¿Nerviosa?

**MI**: Un poco Jane, no se por qué… no es como si no conociera a tu madre

**JR: **(Jane soltó una carcajada) Maur en serio eso no fue conocer a mi madre, jajaja creo que le caíste bien, vaya ahora sé que si me volviera lesbiana lo aceptaría muy bien

**MI: **Eso me dio mucha risa, creyó que somos pareja- se sonrojó un poco al recordar la escena

**JR**: Si, bueno así es mi madre, muy diferente a ti que no supones nada, ella crea una historia de la nada en su cabeza… realmente espero que mi familia no lo arruine…- Ahora la detective era quien estaba nerviosa.

**MI**: No puede ser tan malo Jane, tu madre realmente se ve muy tierna y te quiere mucho, creo que en realidad intenta pasar más tiempo contigo y bueno… aunque fuera una relación imaginaria la que supuso, tengo la impresión que se alegró al saber que estabas con alguien jeje

**JR**: Bueno Maur pasé como veintitrés años de mí vida con ella… creo que necesito extrañarla un poco para que no me desespere, quiere entrometerse en mi vida

**MI: **Oh Jane es una madre preocupada por sus hijos…

**JR: **Lo sé y hablando de sus hijos antes de llegar necesito decirte algo, Frankie y yo tenemos un hermano más pequeño… si claro pequeño, se llama Tommy y no quisiera que te ofendieras si hace o dice algo fuera de contexto, verás es muy diferente a Frankie y a mi, nosotros somos polis, él bueno… ha estado en el reformatorio y tiene algunos procesos pendientes…

**MI**: No te preocupes Jane- puso una mano en su hombro- sabré cómo manejarlo y si no… uff bueno espero contar contigo, Frankie y tus padres.

**JR**: Cuentas conmigo no te preocupes Maur… bueno hemos llegado, es hora de alterarnos completamente o intentar sobrevivir.

**MI: **Ya Jane- hizo una respiración profunda- todo irá bien para ambas.

Las dos mujeres salieron del automóvil y dieron una última respiración profunda antes de entrar al hogar Rizzoli.

**JR**: Ma estamos aquí

**AR: **Oh Janie ¿trajiste a Maura?

**JR**: Si ma…- Jane condujo a su amiga a través de la sala y la cocina, donde se encontraba la mayor de las Rizzoli- Aquí está ¿ves?- dijo señalando a su amiga

**AR: **Oh Maura, te ves preciosa, no tenías que esforzarte tanto, incluso en los pantalones cortos de Jane te ves más que hermosa

En ese momento Frankie entró a la cocina escuchando el diálogo de Mamá Rizzoli.

**FR**: ¿Maura con la ropa de Jane? – Dijo sorprendido- ¿cómo se conocen Ma? ¿Por qué tendría que usar la ropa de mi hermana?

**JR**: Frankie no preguntes por favor

**AR**: Bien chicos siéntense, Papá y Tommy llegarán pronto.

**MI**: Ángela por favor permíteme ayudarte a servir la cena- Maura se acercó a tomar alguno de los platillos para llevarlos a la cena.

**AR: **No, no, no, Maura por favor eres nuestra invitada, no me sentiría bien si me ayudas a servir la cena, anda ve y siéntate junto a Jane- Ángela sólo tenía que llevar su platillo principal para terminar de servir y sentarse junto a su familia- _Ossobuco alla milanese_ para mis pequeños. Sus dos hijos y Maura estaban ya en la mesa sólo esperando que llegaran los miembros.

**FR: **Jane necesito que me cuentes cobre algo- dijo muy serio

**JR: **¿Qué pasa?

**FR: **¿Es cierto que dormiste con Maura?- En ese momento entraron Frank Rizzoli y su hijo más pequeño quedando atónitos ante la pregunta de Frankie Jr. Para Jane.

**TR** (Tommy Rizzoli): ¿Jane? ¿Quién es Maura?

**JR**: Demonios Frankie ¿quieres cerrar la boca?- susurró a su hermano

**AR**: Frank, Tommy, Jane trajo a su amiga Maura para cenar, ella es la jefe de medicina forense del estado- Ángela la presentó amablemente- y ha estado durmiendo con Jane- agregó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, haciendo que Jane casi se ahogara con su cerveza, Maura se sonrojó un poco y soltó una pequeña risa mientras Frankie pateaba a su hermana bajo la mesa y los otros dos hombres miraban sorprendidos.

**JR**: ¡Ma! Ya te expliqué que ella es literal, Pop, chicos sólo dormimos juntas, sólo dormimos ¿ok?

**TM**: Y ¿por qué mamá dijo que ella usaba tu ropa?

**JR**: Bañamos a mi perra y nos mojó ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, preferiría cenar esta deliciosa comida

**PR** (Papá Rizzoli (puede confundirse con Frankie)): Hija nosotros no juzgamos tus relaciones, al contrario tu madre y yo nos alegramos que intentes ser feliz y te apoyamos- dijo sonriendo, Jane casi quiere hundir su rostro en su plato de la vergüenza mientras Maura se divierte con las suposiciones de la familia.

**TM**: ¿O sea que tienes novia?

**JR**: No Tommy, ma, pa, Frankie- Jane trataba de mantener la calma apretando la mandíbula- no somos novias… es mi mejor amiga, trabajamos juntas, y en este momento cenamos juntas… con ustedes… porque es mi amiga.

**MI: **Y también dormimos juntas… a veces- Jane le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**JR**: Maur… no estás ayudando.

**MI: **Oh… lo siento Jane, pero es la verdad, al igual que todo lo que dijiste, no somos pareja sentimental o sexual.

Jane se sonrojó aún más ante la facilidad de su amiga para mencionar palabras o frases con contenido sexual abiertamente.

**JR**: Y una vez aclarado eso disfrutemos la cena…

**AR**: De acuerdo Jane pero no tienes que molestarte por eso, Janie, en verdad me emocioné al pensar que podrías ya tener alguien en tu vida que te proteja y con quien pudieras darme algunos nietos con los cuales pueda jugar y…

**JR**: ¡Ma!

El señor Rizzoli salió al rescate de su única hija, sabía cuánto su madre la podía molestar con sus deseos.

**PR**: ¿Entonces eres jefa de medicina forense Maura? ¿Hace cuánto?

**MI**: Llevo un par de semanas pero realmente he encontrado el ambiente de trabajo muy saludable y eficaz, en verdad lo disfruto mucho y bueno Jane, Frankie y los demás detectives lo han hecho aún más agradable.

**AR**: Exactamente ¿qué haces Maura? Sólo papeleo por eso de ser jefa o…

**MI:** Yo realizo las necropsias, dirijo y superviso la investigación de los datos científicos que los detectives recolecten para resolver el caso- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**TR**: ¡Vaya eso es fascinante! Entonces eres la Dra. De los muertos o algo así…

**MI**: Bueno en realidad, no estoy segura si afortunada o desafortunadamente mi… hemm… sobrenombre en la comisaría es "La Reina de los Muertos" no se si tomarlo como un cumplido.

**JR**: Deberías hacerlo… no cualquiera diagnostica la causa de muerte de forma tan eficaz y precisa como tú… ni siquiera tu empleado el Dr. Pike

**FR**: Janie ni siquiera lo menciones… y menos cuando comemos, su personalidad es tan desagradable- Frankie hizo una mueca de disgusto de sólo recordar al colega de Maura.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, una vez que prendieron el televisor el partido estaba en el último cuarto el marcador indicaba que los Steelers se encontraban a la cabeza por tres puntos.

**TR**: ¡Maldición! Los Ravens van perdiendo

**JR**: Vamos Tommy, contra los acereros tu cuervos no tenían oportunidad

**AR**: Tommy por favor tenemos invitados, modera tu lenguaje

**MI**: Jane tiene razón, los Steelers tienen el camino casi libre para ganar esta temporada. Bebió un poco de vino.

**TR: **¿Te gusta el americano?

**JR**: Como no te imaginas Tommy.

**MI: **No exageres Jane, si Tommy me gusta mucho ese deporte, al menos verlo y analizar las estrategias, en la práctica no me inmiscuyo

**TR: **Eres la mujer perfecta- Maura se sonrojó y miró a Jane… quien veía atentamente el partido, la forense después de no obtener respuesta de su amiga, fijó su vista en Frankie quien la veía curioso, el joven estaba preparándose para ser detective y sabía la respuesta que Maura buscaba… decidió salir en su ayuda.

**FR**: Es cierto es la mujer perfecta que encontrará a su pareja perfecta- al ver que su hermana seguía perdida en el juego con cerveza en mano y Tommy miraba a la Dra. Con expresión soñada, pateó a Jane bajo la mesa- ¿Verdad hermana?

**JR**: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó distraída a Frankie, quien señalaba con la mirada a su hermano pequeño- ¡Ah, si! Maura encontrará a su pareja perfecta, siempre está saliendo con… médicos o… instructores… o bueno – A la detective se le terminaron las palabras.

**MI: **Vamos Jane, no siempre sucede.

**TR**: Eh Janie ¿Por quién vas en este partido?

**JR**: Tommy, discúlpame pero hasta que no lleguen con los patriotas… los oponentes de los Steelers no tienen oportunidad.

**MI**: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Jane- la forense reafirmó su oración con un golpecito leve pero ruidoso en el muslo de la detective, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que podría significar, excepto las dos mujeres que veían atentamente el final del último cuarto del partido, los señores Rizzoli levantaban los platos, Tommy de… algo que podríamos llamar decepción, Frankie estaba atento a toda la acción sobre la mesa, se sentía feliz… pero no podía ignorar lo que el lenguaje corporal de su hermano estaba expresando.

Después de terminado el partido, Maura se ofreció a recoger los platos con Ángela, quien se negó rotundamente alegando que era su invitada y no podía hacer eso. Conversaron tal vez cerca de media hora cuando Jane supo que era tiempo de la retirada.

**JR**: Maur ¿lista para irnos?

**MI**: Creo que si Jane, debo despedirme de tus padres y hermanos.

**JR**: De acuerdo te espero afuera.

Maura se despidió de Ángela y Frank, Frankie estaba en la sala y se dirigió con él.

**MI: **Frankie gracias por aceptar que viniera a cenar

**FR**: No agradezcas nada Maura, sabes que eres bienvenida en la familia y debo pedirte disculpas por las conclusiones que mi madre sacó de ti y Jane…

**MI**: uff bueno no sería la primera vez pero debo admitir que es muy divertido

**FR**: Lo sé, bueno Maura no te tardes o mi hermana se desesperará afuera.

**MI**: Nos vemos mañana Frankie.

**TR**: ¿Ya te vas Maura? ¿Te puedo llamar Maura?

**MI**: Claro Tommy, si debo irme, Jane y yo trabajamos mañana y tenemos que descansar.

**TR**: Así como lo dices pareciera que están saliendo tú y mi hermana…- dijo algo preocupado

**MI**: Somos buenas amigas- sonrió- debo irme Tommy nos veremos después- Maura salió a alcanzar a Jane quien estaba recargada en su auto jugando con su móvil, la forense casi llegaba cuando un grito desde la puerta la detuvo.

**TR: **¡Maura! ¿Crees que podamos ver el partido de la próxima semana?- El chico no perdía la esperanza, quería hacer su lucha con la doctora.

**MI**: Claro…- Tommy no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa de su rostro, tal vez tenía oportunidad- Si Jane y yo no tenemos planeado algo para ese día- La sonrisa del chico desapareció mientras que Maura se daba la vuelta sonriente y se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa de su amiga.

Frankie sonrió desde la ventana de la cocina al ver cómo la forense sin querer… bateó a su subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Maura, llegaron en quince minutos, el tráfico había disminuido y en el camino fueron acompañadas por algo de música. La primera en bajar fue la forense, Jane la siguió hasta el marco de la puerta.

**JR**: Creo que la cena no estuvo tan mal- suspiró de alivio

**MI**: Fue muy entretenido, la cena deliciosa y tu familia… vaya que son especiales Jane, no se cómo puedes quejarte de ellos.

**JR**: Espera a que convivas más tiempo con ellos Maur

**MI**: Lo intentaré cada que me lleves a cenar a casa de tus padres

**JR**: Cada que quieras Maur- terminó con un bostezo.

**MI: **Estas cansada ¿te quedas a dormir?

**JR**: No creo Maur, no tengo ropa aquí y tengo algunos informes en mi departamento…

**MI**: (triste) Oh, bueno… no te preocupes Jane, ve a dormir- dijo sonriendo.

**JR**: Prometo quedarme a dormir alguno de éstos días ¿vale? Debo irme, tienes razón estoy cansada

MI: De acuerdo detective que tengas linda noche y descansa, nos veremos mañana.

**JR**: Hasta mañana Dra. Isles, llega temprano y no bebas más vino- dijo Jane dirigiéndose a su auto.

Maura esperó que el vehículo arrancara y se perdiera de su vista…

.

.

.

¿Nunca suspiraron tras cerrar la puerta? Yo si… y en este caso Maura también… cosa que la sorprendió… ¿era acaso de alivio por sobrevivir a la cena? ¿Por qué habían ganado el partido los Steelers? ¿Por al alcohol que había consumido? … _¡Rayos!_… ¿Por qué era?


	11. Del pasado y sus Amistades I

**Seguidores queridos: Los quiero en serio muchísimo, Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por los buenos deseos para la competencia que tuve el domingo pasado, sobreviví sin desmayarme que ya es algo positivo para haber sido mi primera vez corriendo 5k, rompí mi propia marca :D**

**Bueno primero: a los lectores que no tienen cuenta es por ello que no pueden interactuar con otros usuarios, les recomiendo que tengan una al menos como lectores que son, así les llegarán mensajes cuando haya actualizaciones y nuevos fanfics.**

**Segundo: Les pido algo de paciencia porque en realidad la historia que ando trayendo en la cabeza es algo larga y por lo tanto pasarán algunos capítulos más antes de ver a nuestras protagonistas juntas, pero les aseguro que el camino para que suceda serpa entretenido :D**

**Tercero: Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, me quedan apenas un par de semanas de vacaciones y en tres semanas mis días estarán mas llenos que el metro de Japón por las mañanas, así que avanzaré lo más pronto posible en la historia o al menos adelantar capítulos que pueda subir eventualmente**

**Por favor no dejen de hacer reviews o mandar inbox sobre cómo les parece el fic y sugerencias u opiniones o sólo si quieren conversar, los quiero lectores y lectoras y les mando un mega abrazo a todos ustedes :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Del pasado y sus amistades**

Si la vida se caracteriza por algo es generalmente… porque nunca es predecible, eso es lo que la hace interesante, en realidad no es monótona, nosotros podemos hacer que se torne aburrida en algunas ocasiones pero a veces… ¿el destino? ¿Casualidad? O ese algo que existe aparte del tiempo y espacio se encarga de desviarnos a un camino que nos haga salir de esa monotonía, a veces las cosas sólo se dan.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la cena con la familia Rizzoli y hasta éste día Jane pudo cumplir su promesa de quedarse con Maura, claro la forense había pasado la noche en el departamento de la morena la semana pasada después del caso con las chicas de la universidad, pero si no era porque olvidaba su ropa, algún informe, a Jo Friday o terminaba muy cansada, no llegaba a casa de su amiga… las semanas se encargaron de generarle cualquier pretexto real. Y ahí estaba: recostada a lo largo del sofá, sus piernas sobre las de Maura, ésa era una posición a la que se habían acostumbrado cuando estuvieran ya sea en casa de la forense o de Jane. La forense sostenía su libro con su mano izquierda, con la derecha masajeaba la pantorrilla de su amiga, no porque estuviera lastimada… era algo que había aprendido a hacer en dicha posición, a la detective no parecía desagradarle hiciera lo que hiciese: ver la tv, leer, dormir, etcétera.

**JR:** Te juro que no tengo idea de cómo pudiste aguantar la semana de kick boxing… ganaste la apuesta y de no haber sido por el anciano que quería ser asesino estoy segura que nos hubieras dado la victoria bateando como lo hiciste- Jane comentaba mientras se relajaba viendo el techo de la casa de su amiga.

**MI**: (Sin despegar la vista de su lectura) a diferencia tuya Jane, yo sé como cuidar de mis músculos después de algún entrenamiento, tu sólo te cambias de ropa o te das un baño caliente y sales como si nada… los músculos deben re-establecerse con estiramientos adecuados y baños con agua tibia o fría… y me alegra que reconozcas mi habilidad como bateadora- terminó cambiando la página de su libro.

**JR**: De acuerdo Dra. Isles acabo de aprender algo nuevo

**MI**: Y tu que siempre te quejas de mis "datos Google"

**JR**: Jajaja Vamos Maur sabes que bromeo con eso mujer, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

**MI**: Estás perdonada solo porque salvaste mi vida por segunda vez…

**JR**: Ya olvídalo- cerró sus ojos dormitando- tengo que protegerte, eres mi amiga, te quiero y no se… no sé que haría si te pasa algo.

Maura se quedó mirando a su amiga tiernamente mientras dormitaba… seguía masajeando su pierna, pero ahora fue más consiente del contacto que tenían las yemas de sus dedos con la piel de la detective.

**MI:** Gracias Jane.

**JR**: Maur… ¿saldremos a correr mañana?

**MI**: Si- cerró su libro- iremos en auto hasta el parque para correr en la pista y luego regresamos.

**JR**: Excelente- Jane se levantó de su posición, Maura extrañó las piernas de su amiga en su regazo- Maur, me voy a dormir estoy agotada

**MI**: ¿estarás en el cuarto de invitados?

**JR**: ¿En dónde más mujer?

**MI**: No es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntas antes Jane

**JR**: ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

**MI:** Sólo si quieres, es decir, sé que estás cansada pero…_ ¿Por qué estoy buscando excusas para dormir con ella? _Hay estudios que demuestran que se descansa mejor cuando alguien vela el sueño y… estás cansada así que bueno creo que puedo ayudar _¿Eso sonó convincente? ¿Qué diablos hago?_

**JR**: Ok Dra. Seguro estás teniendo pesadillas y no quieres dormir sola, sólo te digo una cosa- dijo levantando su dedo condicionalmente.

**MI**: _No puedo creer que haya resultado… _Bien dime ¿qué es?

**JR:** Me voy a dormir ahora- Jane se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de la forense, en realidad se sentía cansada y no tenía idea de por qué, esperaba que la carrera que tendrían por la mañana reanimara un poco su semana. En cuanto se metió bajo las sábanas se quedó profundamente dormida.

Maura esperó cerca de diez minutos en el sofá, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que no quería despegarse de la detective, tal vez era porque se sentía protegida con ella, había salvado su vida un par de veces y la primera fue el tercer día después de conocerse… eso tal vez explicaba parte de esa sensación… pero ¿de dónde sacar la explicación para eso tan extraño que sintió cuando Jane le comentó sobre Joey y su intento de romance después del imitador del estrangulador? No era que estuviera triste porque el potencial amor de la vida su mejor amiga se fuera y ella se sintiera mal… es decir deseaba que su amiga fuera feliz y todo eso que se supone los mejores amigos deben sentir… pero ¿qué podía saber ella de eso? Nunca había tenido una mejor amiga, tal vez un mejor amigo y eso incluía ciertos derechos… pero ¿amiga? Mmmm no… mejor amiga como tal, tenía que admitir que Jane era la primera.

Después de colocarse su pijama de seda se metió bajo las sábanas junto a Jane y podía sentir esa respiración profunda y tranquila, característica de un sueño reparador, su amiga estaba de espaldas y a través de la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas podía ver su silueta, delgada y fuerte… Puede que sea la primera mejor amiga que ha tenido en su vida pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de estar con ella, de sentirse protegida, querida, de sentirse importante para otra persona, realmente más que otra cosa se sentía agradecida con el destino, con las circunstancias, con la vida, con todo, por haber encontrado a Jane Rizzoli, así que se acercó a la espalda de la morena y apoyó su cabeza en ella abrazando a medias los brazos de su amiga, quien ni siquiera se movió debido al sueño que tenía, Maura irremediablemente tenía que caer dormida.

Cerca de diez horas después estaban camino a la mansión Fairfield para informar sobre la muerte de uno de los herederos de aquella familia después que sus planes para correr se vieron frustrados. Maura estaba nerviosa, el hermano de su exnovio estaba muerto y ella debía presentarse.

**JR: **¿podías haber sido una Fairfield? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabíamos?- Jane estaba sorprendida con la casa mientras su Frost lo estaba con el auto.

**MI: **No digas eso

**BR**: Éste es un Spiker T8, hay 400 caballos ahí abajo- dijo emocionado- sólo los he visto en las revistas.

**MI**: Garret está aquí, siempre le ha gustado rodearse de lo mejor

**JR**: Si, le gustabas tu.

Los tres entraron a la mansión, conversaron un poco acerca de cómo Baltazar Fairfield hizo su fortuna y otras cosas, Maura se dirigía a saludar al menor de los Fairfield cuando fue interceptada por una mujer casi de la estatura de Jane, blanca, cabello negro, largo y ondulado, con buena figura, la forense se quedó impresionada al verla.

**MI**: Eloíse ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Dios hace tanto que no te veo- abrazó a la mujer fuertemente alegre por re-encontrarla, Jane y Frost miraban cómo se alegraba por ver a esa fémina, a quien Maura no había dejado hablar- Jane ella es Eloíse Vorstenbach, una…- sonrió a la mujer-

**EV** (Eloíse Vorstenbach): …Vieja amiga, nos conocemos hace tiempo- Ofreció su mano a la detective.

**MI**: Si, así es, mira Eloíse ella es Jane Rizzoli, mi amiga y es detective de homicidios de Boston y él es el Detective Barry Frost.

**EV**: Mucho gusto detectives ¿de homicidios dices?

**JR**: Si, aunque hay probabilidades de que fuera un accidente debemos…

**EV**: Si, investigar para confirmar- sonrió a Jane.

**JR**: Así es- respondió también con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que Maura notó, y le causó extrañeza ya que Jane no es de la que hace amigos fácilmente- veo que conoces suficiente de nuestro trabajo.

**EV**: Lo suficiente creo yo

**MI**: Eloíse ¿cómo te enteraste de esto? Es decir, llegaste muy pronto, apenas encontramos el cuerpo hoy por la mañana

**EV: **En realidad Maura llegué precisamente hoy por la mañana, en unos días es la gala de la beneficencia y nos pidió apoyo a mi y a mi hermano, hace unas horas me instalé en el hotel y Garrett me llamó diciendo lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, vine inmediatamente- dijo señalando su vestimenta, que consistía en unos jeans algo gastados y una sudadera deportiva algo ajustada, incluso llevaba zapatos deportivos casuales, alias converse, Maura ahora entendía por qué había agradado a Jane, ella no vestía de gala como el resto.

**MI**: Oh ya veo…

**EV**: Mira sé que tienen trabajo que hacer así que los dejaré hacerlo- Eloíse estaba por despedirse de los detectives cuando Maura la tomó del brazo.

**MI**: Eh Eloíse ¿estarás aquí el resto de la semana?

**EV**: Maura- habló un poco más bajo pero audible- eso no se pregunta aquí- le dio un beso en cada mejilla a modo de despedida- te buscaré, me voy después de la gala- se volvió a los detective y se despidió de ellos de la misma forma que con Maura- nos veremos después detectives

**JR**: Vaya tu amiga me agrada

**MI**: Si, lo acabo de notar, ella en verdad es linda y bueno… realmente agradable y una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

**BF**: ¿Es casada o algo? Ella es linda en varios sentidos- Dijo sonriendo

Maura se dirigió con el menor de los hermanos Fairfield y la viuda, a quienes Jane comenzó a interrogar antes de ser interrumpidos por Garrett y el asesor legal de la familia, la forense se apartó un poco y conversó con su ex novio.

**MI: **Garrett lo siento mucho- dijo abrazándolo

**GF** (Garrett Fairfield): Gracias por venir, he venido para la gala de la fundación, no puedo creer que se convierta en funeral.

**JR**: Maura, éste debe de ser Garret.

**Abogado** (no aparecerá mucho así que no vale la pena poner su nombre): Lo siento Sr. Fairfield, estaba explicando a los detectives que…

**JR**: Es crucial tomar las declaraciones lo antes posible ¿Verdad Maura?

**MI: **Estoy segura que la familia responderá tus preguntas en cuanto estén preparados, ni siquiera se la causa de la muerte- titubeó un poco- deberíamos darles un poco de espacio.

Todos los presentes miraban a Jane quien se incomodó no solo por eso, sino porque se sintió traicionada por su amiga, quien estaba con sus otros amigos, aquellos que no les hacía falta nada materialmente hablando, la detective sintió que le hervía la sangre puesto que pensaba que quien pudiera minimizar su trabajo de esa forma podía ser cualquiera… cualquiera menos su mejor amiga. Ella y Frost salieron de la mansión.

**JR: **¿Espacio? ¿Cuánto espacio necesitan?- realmente estaba frustrada

**BF**: Si, eh quizá podamos programas algunas entrevistas durante los próximos días- dijo distraído mirando el auto

**JR**: Eh eh, no vamos a programar ningunas entrevistas- aún mas frustrada- y deja de mirar el coche

**BF**: No es un coche, es una obra de arte

**JR**: Si, claro y tu eres tonto

Adelante del auto de Jane estaba una motocicleta y junto a ésta su conductora: Eloíse.

**EV**: Vaya detectives, salieron muy rápido de ahí dentro

**BF**: Bueno Srita. Vorstenbach debemos programar algunas entrevistas para tomar declaraciones.

**EV**: Uff si, claro las reglas del asesor de la familia, es buen asesor pero necesita ser más cooperativo con la ley, sin embargo así es esto, por favor llámenme Eloíse- sonrió a ambos detectives- ¿Maura se quedó ahí dentro?

**JR: **Si, hemm bueno está con tus amigos, deberías estar con ellos.

**EV**: Vamos ¿en serio me veo tan superficial? Mira si vine es porque mi hermano y yo invertimos en su fundación no porque me agrade estar con éstas personas- miró a la morena- por lo que veo detective a ti tampoco te agradan, aunque a Frost le encantaría al menos convivir con el auto de Garret- las dos mujeres miraron al detective encantado admirando el auto.

**JR**: Si, al menos él lo disfruta- dijo algo frustrada y pasó sus manos por su rostro en señal de molestia.

**EV**: Eh Jane tranquila que esto terminará pronto sólo ten paciencia.

**JR**: ¿cómo sabes que terminará pronto? ¿Sabes algo?

**EV: **No, como les dije hace un momento llegué hace unas horas a Boston… pero puedo ver que te gusta tu trabajo y puedo inferir que lo haces bien, digo esta frustración por bloqueo de información no se finge- dijo viendo de forma divertida el rostro de Jane quien respondió con una sonrisa- debo irme, espero verte pronto- se colocó el casco y subió a la motocicleta.

**JR**: Eso espero- la chica arrancó su vehículo de dos ruedas y alzó el brazo despidiéndose de Jane.

Maura salió de la mansión y había visto desde la puerta: la conversación que tenían ambas mujeres, Eloíse… bueno era Eloíse y la conocía muy bien, por ello es que no sabía qué pensar de la forma en que Jane reaccionó: hablando con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer como si fueran amigas de tiempo atrás… No, en realidad aparte de la sorpresa había algo más, un nuevo sentimiento… ¿sentimiento? ¿Maura Isles hablando consigo misma de sentimientos? ¿Entonces que era eso? Creía que Jane estaba molesta con sus amistades por no permitir que la policía hiciera su trabajo ¿entonces por qué estaba con Eloíse? De nuevo… No, la pregunta no sólo era Jane… sino Eloíse… ¿por qué Eloíse había entablado la conversación tan fácil con Jane? … o mejor aún ¿Por qué Maura seguía haciéndose preguntas al respecto? No era como en la primaria, donde reclamabas a tus amigas con tus otras amigas… ¿Eran celos de amigas?... ¿En serio? ¿De amigas? Si claro, cómo no…

Maura estaba haciendo la Necropsia de Adam Fairfield tan pronto como pudo, escuchaba las noticias sobre la muerte del cadáver sobre su mesa cuando Jane entró a la morgue.

La necropsia más rápida eh… ¿Cancelaron las clase de yoga kundalini pulau riku?

**MI**: Kundalini es un trabajo de energía sagrada, pulau es un plato de arroz y estoy segura que te inventaste la tercera palabra

**JR**: Oh siento no ser tan culta como tú y tus amigos de lujo y gracias por ayudarme con ellos por cierto- terminó sarcásticamente

**MI**: Pues veo que hiciste buenas relaciones con algunos de los amigos de lujo… veo que le caíste muy bien y tu a ella- dijo en un tono de voz… ciertamente… ¿celoso?- Y mira… el hermano de Garrett acaba de morir y no podía permitir que acosaras a su familia

**JR**: ¿Acosarlos? ¿Así describes cómo hago mi trabajo?

**MI:** Jane esas personas no son el enemigo, ellos construyeron ésta ciudad

**JR**: Mi abuelo era herrero y construyó esta ciudad.

**MI**: Vale ¿de qué estamos discutiendo? ¿De historia o estás enfadada conmigo por quienes son mis amigos?

**JR:** Esto es por al trabajo, nunca antes te había visto abrazando a sospechosos

**MI**: Ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó, si se ahogó de manera accidental no hay ningún sospechoso

**JR**: ¿Así que esperas que sea un accidente? Yo hago mi trabajo como siempre y deberías hacer el tuyo

**MI**: Creo que estás celosa Jane y estoy haciendo mi trabajo, que es determinar la causa de la muerte y decirte si tienes o no un caso…

**JR**: Celosa… claro… bien sigue haciendo tu trabajo Isles… yo averiguaré si tengo un caso o no- Jane salió de la morgue enfadada y decepcionada, decidió pasar a la cafetería por algo para relajarse antes de tener que seguir lidiando con el caso y esa familia… Caminaba agachada intentando pensar por qué Maura actuaba así, tal vez seguía enamorada de Garrett y era entendible que lo defendiera de tal forma… pero jamás pensó que pudiera ser de las personas que antepusieran sus relaciones a la justicia, la detective alzó la vista y se encontró con Eloíse, al menos era alguien de ése mundo que le agradaba, o esperaba, después de cómo reaccionó Maura no quería decepcionarse pensando que Eloíse pudiera ser como la forense hace unos momentos.

**EV**: ¡Jane! Vaya mujer traes una cara de no soportar más éste caso.

**JR**: ¿Se me nota mucho?

**EV**: A millas de distancia… oye es en serio ¿estás bien? ¿En serio es por el caso?

**JR**: No se por qué te lo contaré precisamente a ti pero… creo que más que por el caso es por Maura…

**EV**: Ah ya veo… ¿por Maura y Garrett? Esa relación nunca tuvo futuro… además Maura es demasiado para él… ahora lo defiende ¿cierto?

**JR:** Si, lo defiende… está bien digo es su amigo pero… ella siempre considera otros detalles antes de declarar algo y ahora ha omitido todo, e insisto no se por qué te lo digo… pero los Fairfield no me dan confianza…

**EV**: A mi me agradan… es decir no porque sean mis "amigos", porque en realidad no lo son, no son héroes ni nada por el estilo… insisto me agradan pero no los defendería por nada del mundo… y mucho menos en la corte

**JR:** ¿Eres abogada?

**EV**: Si, abogada… pero ése no es el punto… te voy a decir algo Jane, Garrett puede ser el más lindo de los tres… el que puede que haya tenido éxito por sí solo sin ayuda del imperio empresarial de su familia, porque su negocio está fuera del ramo… pero si me das a escoger… el único que vale la pena de ésa generación familiar es Samner, él ha tenido que lidiar con todo, con el abandono de Garret a la empresa, con el despilfarro de dinero de Adam… de Samner no tengo quejas, no es perfecto y ha tenido varios deslices pero nada grave… Investiga a los otros dos Jane- la detective miraba y escuchaba atentamente lo que la abogada le decía mientras asentía con la cabeza

**JR**: Respóndeme un par de cosas ¿Qué tan malo es que te diga que en este momento confío más en ti que en Maura? Y ¿Le dirás a Maura lo que te acabo de preguntar?

**EV**: Jajajaja- soltó una característica carcajada que resonó hasta la morgue- No Jane no suena malo y tampoco le diré a Maura sobre esto.

**JR:** Jajaja me parece genial… ¿qué dices de ir a tomar una copa o algo después del caso?

**EV**: Me encantaría Jane, mira hoy es la gala de la beneficencia de los Fairfield, mi pase incluye a un invitado y mi hermano no pudo venir, puedes acompañarme si quieres… no se si Maura esté invitada… ¿Qué dices?

**JR**: ¿Debo usar vestido?

**EV**: Para nuestra des-fortuna tanto tú como yo debemos ir con vestido de gala- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado así como la detective.

**JR**: Paso… además es verles la cara a todos ellos y… mejor te invito a un bar cercano mañana

**EV**: Bien, acepto pero de todas formas debo ir a sufrir…

**JR**: Suerte abogada…

**EV**: Hey Jane necesito entregarle a Maura unos papeles que mi madre le envía a… su madre jeje ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

**JR**: Si, en el ascensor ve al último piso, ahí está la morgue y también Maura

**EV:** Gracias y entonces, nos veremos mañana ¿vale?

**JR**: Es un hecho

Las mujeres se despidieron y mientras tanto en la morgue…

**VK**: ¿Por qué me llamaste en un caso de Jane?

**MI:** Quería contar con tu experiencia en navegación

**VK**: Mi experiencia es casi nula, pesqué un pez luna que devolví al mar

**MI**: Bueno tal vez la víctima se golpeó con algo y cayó por la borda ¿tu qué crees?

**VK**: Yo creo que tú eres el médico forense en jefe y éste no es tu primer ahogado

**MI**: Éste es mí número 43, si, si mi número 43

**VK**: Soy policía hace mucho tiempo y sé cuando las personas no me lo cuentan todo

Maura miró a Korsak sabiendo de debía "confesarse" para pedir el consejo que esperaba pero que había disfrazado con información sobre el caso.

**MI**: Jane está enfadada conmigo

**VK:** Oh Dios

**MI**: Cree que estoy siendo parcial porque conozco a la familia

**VK**: ¿Conoces? He oído que fue más que eso, mira cunado creces como Jane desconfías de todos

**MI**: Ése es un tipo de prejuicio

**VK**: Ella sólo quiere saber si estás con ella o no…

Maura se quedó pensando al respecto… cuando de pronto hasta la morgue llegó el sonido de una carcajada que ella conocía muy bien, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba pero jamás la olvidaría

**MI**: Diablos- dijo algo molesta

**VK**: ¿Todo bien Doctora Isles?

**MI**: Korsak ¿Acabas de llegar con Frost de la entrevista con Samner Fairfield?

**VK**: Tal como te lo dije cuando llegué aquí contigo

**MI:** ¿Viste dónde estaba Jane?

**VK**: En frente de los ascensores, estaba conversando con una chica, Frost la saludó… se llamaba…- Vince chasqueaba los dedos tratando de recordar- Eloíse, si Eloíse.

**MI:** Oh Dios… -Ahora su tono era de preocupación… de nuevo se preguntó por qué.

**VK**: ¿Todo bien?

**MI**: Si, en realidad sí…- Maura intentaba calmarse ¿en serio estaba celosa?

Eloíse justo entró a la morgue en ese momento.

**EV**: Hey Maura- tocó levemente la puerta de la sala de necropsias- ¿puedo pasar?- Eloíse sonreía

**MI**: Claro Eloíse, no pensé verte tan pronto, mira él es el detective Vince Korsak

**EV**: Mucho gusto detective, nos vimos hace un momento, soy Eloíse Vorstenbach- saludó al detective con un par de tiernos besos en las mejillas.

**MI**: El gusto es mío, debo irme señoritas, nos veremos después- Korsak salió algo sonrojado por los besos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**EV:** Eh tranquila Isles, quedé de buscarte pero si quieres me retiro a beber algo, pero antes que me corras, mi madre quiere que le entregues esto a tu madre- dijo dejando en la mesa de junto un paquete sellado.

**MI:** Se lo enviaré mañana temprano y… disculpa, no quiero que te vayas- suspiró- estoy algo estresada con el caso

**EV**: ¿Fairfield? No se cómo te pudiste fijar en Garrett, probaste cosas mejores en el internado, en la universidad… en tu vecindario… vamos sé que no lo has olvidado

**MI:** Y jamás lo haré pero no juzgues a Garrett suficiente tengo con que mi mejor amiga lo haga

**EV**: No lo juzgo, también lo conozco- se sentó sobre la mesa de autopsias que estaba vacía- ¿tu mejor amiga lo juzga? Ella conoce a las personas por lo que no dicen… deberías hacerle caso

**MI**: ¿Te pondrás del lado de ella?

**EV**: ¿Tú no te pondrás de su lado?

**MI**: No uses ese juego conmigo Eloíse- Dijo comenzando a abrir el cadáver

**EV**: Mira Maura, te conozco, te ocultas tras un escalpelo y no quiero interponerme entre tu instrumento de trabajo y tu… pero en serio ¿Crees que fue un accidente?

**MI**: No tengo aún causa de la muerte y te estás comportando como Jane, tal vez deberías irte con ella si estás de su lado

**EV**: Eh Maura Isles por favor cálmate, jamás te había visto tan a la defensiva… y si me iré con Jane pero hasta mañana, quedé de beber un poco con ella- Maura alzó la vista y la miraba con los ojos abiertos tanto como podía por la sorpresa, Eloíse respondió guiñándole un ojo- Tranquila mujer es toda tuya no te la robaré.

**MI**: (Regresó la mirada a su trabajo) No sé de qué estás hablando, ella es libre de estar con quien quiera

**EV**: Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando Maura- Eloíse bajó de la mesa y se colocó frente a Maura- Y a menos que tu no hagas algo yo si lo haré y sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Crees que no vi cómo nos observabas desde la puerta de la mansión ésta mañana?

**MI**: Eloíse ella no es como

**EV**: ¿Cómo tu? Claro que no, tu eres única amiga… pero si algo aprendí de ti es que no debo suponer, así que debo averiguarlo…

**MI**: Eloíse por favor no…

**EV**: Tranquila Maura sólo estaba provocándote, no haré nada, me iré en un par de días… por lo que deberías analizar dos cosas; uno: llegué a Boston y me encontré con la chica con la que crecí y ahora reacciona de forma tan diferente como jamás imaginé, pensé que te alegrarías de verme pero no fue así, aún así te quiero mujer, y la segunda cuestión: analiza por qué estás reaccionando como lo haces… y no me refiero a Fairfield, nos vemos después Maura.- Eloíse salió de la morgue dejando a Maura siguiéndole con la mirada y pensativa sobre lo que acababa de decir… Eran tantas cosas: Estar del lado de Jane o Garret, reaccionar como lo hizo, ¿quién es el asesino? ¿Por qué Jane y Eloíse se llevaban tan bien? ¿Por qué a horas de conocerse Jane había quedado de beber con Eloíse? ¿Por qué había tantas preguntas en su cabeza? Y sobre todo ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?


	12. Del pasado y sus Amistades II

**Seguidores queridos: Me encanta que manden sus reviews por favor no dejen de hacerlo me motivan :D y me alegra que les esté gustando el fic… creo que éste cap está un poco largo y espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y espero que lo sigan haciendo por favor no dejen de comentar :D **

**Bueno como les he dicho anteriormente el fic creo que también será algo largo así que les pido paciencia porque faltan algunos capítulos antes de consolidar Rizzles :D**

**Y Bueno hay algunos lectores cuya primera lengua no es el español así que para ellos que nos siguen leyendo (espero) : **

**Hey readers! Well I hope you're enjoying the fic and I have to say thanks for read the fanfic and actually I'm planning translate this fic to English language, but it'll be until the fic be finished :D I hope you be patients :D I love you all!**

**Por favor no dejen de hacer reviews o mandar inbox sobre cómo les parece el fic y sugerencias u opiniones o sólo si quieren conversar, los quiero lectores y lectoras y les mando un mega abrazo a todos ustedes :D Por cierto les paso mi twitter si tienen AndyRocksMB**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Del Pasado y sus Amistades II**

Korsak estaba en un gran aprieto, sabía que estar en el medio de la pelea de dos mujeres no era nada bueno… pero todo lo que podría no ser tan malo podría ponerse peor cuando esas dos mujeres eran Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles, una de ellas impulsiva y la otra completamente racional pero obstinada…

**VK:** Ehhh (tomando su móvil) mi teléfono suena… debo contestar- salió de la morgue completamente agradecido de haber puesto su alarma para estabilizar sus horarios de comida.

Las mujeres no tuvieron más remedio que dirigirse la palabra de forma un poco más civilizada, Jane fue la primera.

**JR**: Eres como pez en el agua en ese mundo

**MI**: Es de donde provengo, no es donde elegí estar

**JR**: ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí en los barrios bajos con nosotros?

**MI**: (Sorprendida con la pregunta) Lo mismo que tú, atrapar asesinos

**JR**: Yo necesito el trabajo tu no.

**MI**: Mira quiero que mi vida tenga sentido y un propósito, igual que tu

**JR**: … Suena bien Maura… - Se dio la vuelta acercándose a la salida- Ya no sé qué creer, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué lado estás.

Maura no podía creer lo que dijo su amiga… y se quedó pensando en la expresión que tenía, en realidad era confusión y ella se sentía mal porque lo que manifestaba el lenguaje corporal de su amiga era también decepción e inseguridad, Maura se sentía mal por hacer sentir mal a Jane…

**MI: **_No puedo hacerle esto a Jane… me importa demasiado para estar así con ella… espero ayudarle al menos con lo de Garrett… _

Maura pasó un par de horas con Garrett conversando sobre cómo había sido su vida y cómo su relación no prosperó… Él realmente había sido una persona importante en su vida, estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él hace más de diez años y sin embargo Eloíse tenía razón, Garret a pesar de ser un Fairfield jamás estaría siquiera al alcance de Maura Isles… Ella había estado con personas mejores y después de este asesinato y la posibilidad remota que sentía en su interior sobre su ex novio y la muerte de su ex cuñado… no, no era esa relación, era la que tenía con Jane la que le hacía serle fiel en varios sentidos.

Al teléfono:

**JR: **Rizzoli

**MI**: Jane

**JR**: Maura lo siento

**MI**: No, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, Adam tenía una amante: Vanessa Dewalt

**JR: **Espera ¿Por qué haces esto?

**MI**: Porque estoy contigo…- Tanto expresado en esas palabras, tanto que era incomprensible para la misma Maura- Debo colgar Jane.

Una hora y media más tarde después de revisar el barco de la víctima y concluir que se trataba de un asesinato estaban en el Ladrón Sucio después de la reconciliación, cosa que alegraba a ambas mujeres, Jane se veía más tranquila y Maura se sentía feliz de nuevo.

**JR**: ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó con Garret?

**MI**: En realidad no hay mucho qué contar… en realidad amaba a ese hombre… Por cierto te he traído un regalo- Dijo extendiendo una invitación

**JR**: (Leyendo) "La familia Fairfield lo invita a usted y a un invitado a una conmemoración" pero Maura es esta noche

**MI**: No iba a ir pero tú querías acceso a mis amigos de lujo y quiero que seas mi invitada

**JR**: ¿no te avergonzaré?

**MI**: Probablemente pero ¿no te he avergonzado alguna vez?

**JR**: No… más de una docena de veces "Se requiere ropa de coctel" ¿No puedo ir así?

**MI**: Si, me vas a avergonzar al menos puedes hacerlo con la ropa adecuada, tengo casi todo mi dinero inmovilizado en donaciones benéficas pero no todo.

Salieron a comprar ropa para la detective y en tres horas estaban entrando a la mansión, Jane degustaba la champagne de100 dólares la copa mientras se quejaba de usar vestido, Maura por su parte estaba encantada de verla así, estaba realmente linda y su mirada expresaba completo orgullo y admiración, sólo que no sabe qué tipo de admiración. Garret se acercó a saludar a las chicas.

**GF**: Las dos están preciosas, gracias por venir… normalmente esto sería una celebración pero… una gran gala para recaudar dinero para las beneficencias, esta noche es por Adam… ésta es la foto que escogí y el trofeo que nos turnábamos…

Jane asintió sin soltar su copa y Maura sólo pudo quitársela una vez que Garrett se fue, las mujeres se dirigían al comedor cuando se anunció que la cena estaba lista, pero un personaje conocido por ambas llegó.

**EV**: Detective me siento ofendida por el desaire de hoy por la tarde- dijo con enojo fingido

**MI**: ¡Eloíse! Pensé que no vendrías… Jane ¿a qué desaire se refiere?

**JR**: Hey lo siento Eloíse, Maura me…

**EV**: Tranquila Jane ya vi que se reconciliaron y me alegra, aunque igual me debes una por no aceptar mi invitación- golpeó levemente de forma amistosa el hombro de Jane mientras se dirigía a Maura- Dra. Isles, invité a la señorita Rizzoli a acompañarme a esta gala de las beneficencias pero me temo que no aceptó… está bien, no soy Maura- dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

**JR: **Maura me invitó y no me pude negar, es mi amiga también, al igual que tu Eloíse, pero… tu sabes aparte con el caso no puedo desaprovechar los momentos para analizar las pistas, tu sabes.

**EV: **No te preocupes Jane… no estoy molesta, al contrario, me siento satisfecha que por rechazarme ahora sufres dentro de un vestido de coctel que te queda…- miró de abajo a arriba a la detective-… de muerte- la mirada no pasó desapercibida por Maura quien se aclaró la garganta para sacar de su trance a Eloíse.

**MI**: Creo que deberíamos ir a la mesa para cenar con el resto de los invitados.

**EV**: Estoy de acuerdo, después de ustedes señoritas- Jane pasó primero y detrás de ella Maura, Eloíse aprovechó el momento para acercarse al hombro de su amiga y susurrarle- Maura claramente estás celosa- Maura se volvió y reprochó también en forma de susurro

**MI: **¿Quieres callarte Eloíse? No estoy celosa

**EV**: Oh si, si lo estas Maura pero hablaremos de ello después.

Claramente recordamos ésta parte del episodio donde Jane es atacada por el jugo de la Luvina… Eloíse estaba justo en el frente de Jane y río silenciosamente ante el accidente. Después de averiguar que Samner y Jocelyn eran amantes, Maura y Jane se disponían a salir de la propiedad Fairfield, esperaban el auto de Maura para dirigirse a casa cuando Eloíse salió con un atuendo completamente diferente: Jeans oscuros, botas a media pierna, chamarra de motociclista, una maleta pequeña y un casco decorado con una calavera. Maura se quedó boquiabierta por lo genial que se veía, cada vez que usaba ese atuendo recuerda haberse vuelto casi loca… Jane también casi pierde la mandíbula al ver a la mujer vestida de esa forma.

**JR: **Diablos Eloíse te ves… ufff no se me dejaste sin aliento.

Maura volteó su mirada inmediatamente hacia la detective de cierta forma incrédula por lo que acababa de decir, porque se lo dijo a Eloíse y porque al parecer le agradaba lo que veía.

**EV: **Detective por favor, me sonroja… ¿tu que dices Maura?

**MI**: Que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no te veía de esa forma Eloíse

**EV**: Veo que me sigues recordando- le guiñó un ojo- tengo que irme, estas fiestas me estresan

**JR: **Ya somos dos… oye no olvides lo de mañana.

**EV**: No lo haré tenlo por seguro y llámame si hay cambio de planes… Oye Maura ¿puedo hablar contigo después?

**MI**: Si, estaré en mi casa o llámame al móvil

**EV: **Lo haré- la mujer se puso el casco y subió a su transporte para dirigirse a su hotel, mientras tanto el Prius de Maura llegó a su dueña.

**JR: **Wow- sorprendida- esa mujer realmente me sorprende, no tiene nada que ver con el resto de tus amigos ahí dentro.

**MI**: Ciertamente Eloíse es completamente diferente…

**JR**: Hey ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sigues recordando de ella?

**MI**: (Nerviosa) Hemm bueno muchas cosas, se puede decir que crecimos juntas y bueno… hem ella y su hermano siempre fueron… diferentes a los demás, digo considerando nuestra educación y proveniencia social

**JR**: No tienes idea de cuán clasista sonó eso Maur

**MI**: (Entrando al auto) Pero es la verdad Jane, quiero decir no me considero clasista, era solo para ilustrar su comportamiento distinto dentro del contexto económico y sociocultural en el que crecimos.

**JR**: Bien Maur ya entendí el mensaje.

Maura dejó a Jane en su departamento a petición de la morena, mientras tanto Maura estaba ahí conduciendo camino a su casa con la cabeza llena de… no, no estaba llena de pensamientos, al contrario es como si supiera por dónde comenzar a pensar.

Habían pasado doce horas y estaban con Frost y Korsak en la sala de informática, la cabeza de Maura estaba peor que el día anterior, estaba enterándose que Garret era sospechoso del homicidio de su hermano… uno de los amores de su vida potencial asesino, de su propio hermano, lo único que hizo fue huir a la morgue en busca de respuestas, de eso que le daba tanto consuelo: la ciencia. Jane la alcanzó mientras la forense observaba las fibras de uno de los productos de Garrett y tras un poco de diálogo entre ellas, Maura dio con la respuesta.

**MI**: Las ostras, por eso no lo vi y estaba delante de mí desde el principio.

**JR: **Vamos Maur

**MI: **Creí que Adam tenía asma, pero estaba tomando un medicamento para el enfisema panlobular por eso no digería la comida, no era fumador

**JR: **Eso es genial para el- dijo Jane confundida-

**MI**: El daño lo causó un trastorno llamado deficiencia de Alfa 1 anti tripsina -Jane la miraba aún más confundida que antes, Maura sólo cuestionó con su cabeza

**JR: **(A Jane le pareció gracioso que Maura pensara que ella podía saber lo que eso significaba) Cariño lo siento no se por qué me dices eso- dijo sonriente

**MI**: Es hereditaria, la enfermedad que tenía Adam todos lo hijos Fairfield la debían tener, era hijo de otro padre, lo que en la mente de Garrett significaba que él no era un heredero, Garrett dijo que no se mataban entre hermanos

**JR**: Es un motivo pero no es una prueba

**MI**: Él lo hizo y sé dónde está la prueba, en cómo se desplazó de Los Ángeles a Boston, es Triatleta, un kilómetro y medio de nado no representa nada para él.

Maura y Jane con un par de refuerzos fueron a arrestar a Garret, la forense se sentía mal, fue un amigo para ella y el amor de su vida en su momento, ella realmente lo había querido y estaba ahora decepcionada. Afortunadamente para ella, Jane estaba ahora llevándole una copa de Champagne a la mesa que tenían en el Ladrón Sucio.

**MI**: No estoy de humor para tomar champagne

**JR**: Bien, es cerveza hay que disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida

**MI**: Yo no bebo cerveza

**JR**: Es porque nunca has probado mi cerveza

**MI**: De acuerdo pero al menos déjame hacerlo a tu manera

**JR**: Hagámoslo de la forma correcta.

**MI**: Salud- dijo chocando su botella con la de Jane

**JR**: Salud

**MI**: Oh es deliciosa

**JR**: Te lo dije- sonrió- Oh mira, ya llegó.

Maura se quedó confundida al ver a Jane levantarse para recibir a alguien en la entrada del Ladrón Sucio.

**EV**: A que no me esperabas aquí Maura- dijo sonriendo de pie junto a la mesa.

**MI**: Eloíse, en verdad es una sorpresa verte aquí- sonrió

Jane llegó emocionada y se sentó en su lado de la mesa, invitando a Eloíse a sentarse junto a ella, cosa que hizo sentir incómoda a Maura, para quien no había pasado desapercibida el "Cariño" que Jane le había dicho hacía unas horas cuando intentó explicarle sobre la enfermedad de Adam Fairfield.

**JR**: ¿recuerdas que le invité un trago el otro día? Bueno pensé que como también es tu amiga sería bueno que viniera con nosotras y… la llamé para quedar aquí- terminó con una sonrisa.

**MI**: Pues me parece estupendo, en realidad hace mucho que no convivimos

**EV: **Maura… tiene como muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos y de estar en contacto ni se diga, la Dra. Isles nos abandonó terriblemente a mí y a mi hermano.

**JR: **¿en serio Maur? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

**MI**: (Sonriendo) A diferencia de Eloíse… yo disfrutaba el internado- bebió un poco más de cerveza.

**EV: **Y vaya que lo disfrutabas Maura- dijo guiñando un ojo y bebiendo su recién traída cerveza.

**JR**: Wow wow wow ¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo una Jane muy curiosa mientras Maura se vio invadida por el nerviosismo.

**MI**: Bueno es que yo… nosotras ehh…

**EV**: Me gustaba el internado pero no es lo mio eso de estar encerrada, así que por fortuna tengo un hermano como el que jamás pude imaginar y él me ayudaba a escapar de la prisión… una día ya no regresé, le propuse a Maura huir con nosotros alguna vez pero los placeres ahí ofrecidos le sedujeron más…

**MI**: ¡Eloíse por favor!- Jane estaba riendo al intentar imaginar a Maura negándose a divertirse.

**EV**: Maura la ciencia te sedujo no pienses mal.

**MI**: En eso tienes razón- dijo bebiendo apresuradamente su cerveza

**JR**: ¿Entonces se conocieron en el internado?

**MI**: No precisamente Jane, éramos… vecinas por decirlo así.

**EV**: Nosotros vivíamos en la casa del frente, mientras Maura se la pasaba leyendo nosotros ya habíamos sido llevados a casa por una patrulla por daño a propiedad ajena, escaparnos de la escuela o haber sido bajados de un árbol por los bomberos.

**JR**: ¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que mi infancia había sido salvaje

**MI**: Vamos Jane "My Little pony" no es salvaje

**EV**: ¿My Little Pony? ¿Jane es en serio? Jamás lo pensé de ti.

**JR**: No molesten al Pony, son lindos y los amo ¿de acuerdo?

**EV**: Maura no te metas con los ponis o la detective te arrestará- dijo en broma

**MI**: Tu tampoco Eloíse o estarás en prisión conmigo- respondió en el mismo tono.

**EV**: Vaya castigo ¿eh?

**JR**: Sigan burlándose… bueno y entonces ¿cómo fuiste a dar en el internado de Maura?

**EV**: A la señorita que nos acompaña se le ocurrió mostrar el folleto del internado en su casa la Sra. Isles le habló a mi madre sobre éste y bueno… decidió separarnos a mi y a mi hermano puesto que juntos éramos completamente insoportables.

**MI**: Y apuesto a que lo siguen siendo…

**EV**: No quieres saberlo

**JR: **¿Y él dónde está?

**EV**: Atado a una esposa celosa en NY… bueno trabajamos juntos y no sé cómo hemos prosperado después de todas las fiestas que tenemos con o sin invitados… ahora sé por qué mi cuñada es celosa

**MI**: Me lo imagino, pobre mujer ahora la compadezco.

**JR**: Creo que su vida ha sido excelente… dinero, amigos…

**EV**: ¿Dónde está la familia? Si no fuera por mi hermano no habría hecho mucho de lo que hice, hubiera estado sola y nos apoyamos mutuamente…

**MI**: Concuerdo con Eloíse, ellos se apoyaron… pero incluso cuando también me apoyaron decidí tomar mi propio camino, no me arrepiento pero debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por ellos mi infancia hubiera sido… terriblemente solitaria.

**JR**: Eso es muy tierno Maur- dijo acercando su mano para tocar la de su amiga- ahora no estás sola- sonrió siendo correspondida por la forense.

**EV**: Bueno chicas es hora de irme.

**JR: **Pensé que sería más que un trago

**EV: **Mi hermano me llamó… tenemos un par de inconvenientes en la firma y al parecer tenemos una propuesta del gobierno así que… el deber me llama

**MI**: ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo?

**EV**: Intentaré escapar un rato del trabajo y venir a visitarlas, Jane en verdad es un gusto enorme haberte conocido- se despidió de la morena.

**JR**: Eloíse el placer es todo mío, jamás creí conocer a una persona tan genial como Maura

**EV: **Eh gracias, pero créeme te falta conocer más a ésta mujer… descubrirás que no soy nada genial comparada con ella- dijo sonriendo- bien debo irme, Maura ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo fuera?

**MI**: Claro, Jane regreso en un momento ¿puedes pedir otra cerveza para mi por favor?

**JR**: Encantada, ahora que bebes cerveza me facilitas la vida, cuídate mucho Eloíse espero verte pronto

**EV**: Así será detective.

Las dos mujeres estaban fuera del Ladrón Sucio, Eloíse fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

**EV**: Maura me dio mucho gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo sonriente- aunque creo que no te haya agradado la idea del todo… Tal vez fue por lo que pasó en el internado no se…

**MI: **Mira me encantó verte y todo lo que recuerdo de ti es genial y no lo cambiaría, en verdad debo pedirte una disculpa por comportarme de ésta forma, fueron las circunstancias, el caso…

**EV**: …Jane…

**MI**: ¿por qué dices eso? Creí que te agradaba

**EV**: En realidad me agrada, me gusta, es linda, inteligente, etcétera… pero quiero decir, fue por ella que reaccionaste como lo hiciste y ojalá hayas pensado lo que te dije ayer por la tarde.

**MI**: Eloíse ella es mi amiga, no…

**EV**: De acuerdo… mira te daré un consejo cuídala, es tu amiga, ok, pero espero que pronto estés mas consiente de lo que sucede y aprovecha el tiempo mujer…- terminó dando un abrazo y un beso en la frente de la rubia- cuídate mucho Maura, salúdame a Bass.

**MI**: Cuídate mucho Eloíse, espero que nos veamos más seguido, suerte en el trabajo y salúdame a tu hermano…

**EV: **Lo haré… nos veremos después.

Sorprendentemente en ésta ocasión Eloíse no llevaba la motocicleta, un auto la estaba esperando fuera, al parecer iría directamente el aeropuerto. "Aprovecha el tiempo"… esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Maura, decidió regresar donde su amiga y terminar esa deliciosa cerveza que acababa de conocer.

Algunos días después, la forense había comenzando el día en un parque no precisamente de paseo, un cadáver abandonado leyendo el periódico le había limitado a correr sólo medio km ese día y ahora estaba subiendo por el elevador con un vestido arrugado después de pasar la noche en casa de Jane, al parecer Hoyt tenía un nuevo aprendiz, tenía que entregar el informe sobre los resultados nada alentadores de la bengala arrojada frente al apartamento de la detective, nada que indicara la procedencia del objeto.

**JR: **Vete a casa y cámbiate

**MI**: No voy a dejarte, tengo malas noticias sobre la bengala, el laboratorio no encontró nada ni ADN ni huellas.

**JR**: Claro ¿Por qué Hoyt iba a dejárnoslo fácil? Es más divertido aterrorizarme a muerte.

**¿?**: ¿Jane?

**JR**: Agente Dean… ¿qué haces aquí?

**GD **(Gabriel Dean): Buscarte – saludó a Maura de lejos con la Mano…

La forense veía cómo Jane conversaba con el agente del FBI que las ayudó hacía no mucho cuando Hoyt escapó, se sentó en el escritorio de Jane y vio cómo ésta accedía a la invitación del agente, cuándo Jane la miró para decirle que regresaba pronto, Maura sólo la alentó con su mano… ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿Decirle "No vayas quédate conmigo"? No podía… quizá a esto se refería Eloíse… "Aprovecha el tiempo"… Ahí estaba Dean… Ahí estaba Jane…

**MI: **Uff qué complicado es esto cuando no sabes exactamente qué es…


	13. De las pérdidas potenciales

**Seguidores queridos: Gracias por todos los reviews, tienen razón: cuando se sigue un caso como en el cap se vuelve aburrido, es por eso que decidí pasar directo a uno de los eventos más importantes de la serie… espero que les guste y sigan comentado, recuerden que aunque sea desde mi punto de vista es para ustedes y para su agrado, espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo del fanfic y ¡no dejen de comentar! Estoy a sus órdenes si gustan conversar u opinar, saludos y un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes seguidores queridos :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que casi lo pierde**

La paciencia es una de las virtudes que poca gente posee, a veces es más difícil encontrarla de lo que pensamos, a veces aunque no sepas de dónde, salen las fuerzas para desarrollarla, especialmente si es por alguien que tiene gran importancia para ti.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se libraron por tercera vez de Hoyt, Dean había vuelto a Afganistan (Maura agradecía tanto esto) y todo parecía ser tan normal, tan perfecto… Sin embargo justo en éste momento se le ocurría a su cerebro recordarle la escena que había tenido hacía solo unos días:

**FLASHBACK**

Ambas mujeres estaban en el sofá de Jane en su acostumbrada posición. La morena llevaba hablando del tema cerca de quince minutos, lo que hacía que Maura supiera que la paciencia podía no tener límites si se lo proponía.

**JR**: Es que podría ser el hombre perfecto para mi… él no está en contra de mi trabajo y yo adoro que esté bien con eso y que también tenga un trabajo que le gusta- dijo de forma muy rápida y agitando las manos efusivamente

**MI**: Pero…- dijo sorbiendo un poco de vino, ya saben por eso de la paciencia…

**JR**: Pero… está en Afganistan y yo en Boston…

**MI**: Quizá deberías ir a Afganistán o a DC en cuanto vuelva de sus misiones- dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor apagado

**JR**: ¿Por qué mejor el no viene a Boston?

**MI**: Por la misma razón por la que no irás ni a DC ni a Afganistán Jane- al fin miró de frente a la morena.

**JR**: Eso… ¿quiere decir que es imposible que estemos juntos?

**MI**: Si, tú amas demasiado tu trabajo y él también, sólo se ven por los casos que tienen en común… eso no es precisamente lo que tienes en mente para graficar la definición de amor Jane… y estoy segura que el piensa de la misma forma, son iguales y existen estadísticas altas que prueban que las personas similares en relaciones tienden al aburrimiento de su relación y por lo tanto la ruptura de la misma.

**JR**: Ok, Maur acabas de iniciar y terminar una relación que no tuvo futuro alguna vez… al menos lo besé.

Maura sólo se quedó mirando a la detective de una forma que ni ella misma podía explicar.

**MI: **Al menos sólo lo besaste…-dijo encendiendo la TV con la esperanza de no escuchar más.

**JR**: Al menos sólo lo besé…

Eso último consoló a la forense de una forma en que jamás había pensado… al menos no había pasado de un beso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se supone que su mente debería estar concentrada en lo que hacía, acababa de lamentarse por no haber tomado un curso de medicina de urgencias y ahora estaban probablemente a punto de morir… tal vez era cierto eso de recordar tu vida cuando ésta se acaba y por eso llegaba a su mente el momento que había compartido con Jane apenas una hora atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

JR: Tommy saldrá antes de tiempo… después de atropellar a un sacerdote se comporta bien y sale antes… no creo que esté bien está desequilibrado.

**MI: **Lo siento mucho

**JR**: No te preocupes, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Ambas se dirigieron a los ascensores.

**MI**: Te llamaré en cuanto tenga los resultados.

**JR**: Nos vemos

**MI**: Si quieres hablar de tu hermano u otro tema, estoy aquí- la miró tiernamente.

**JR: **Lo se- la expresión facial de la detective era de profundo cariño y agradecimiento.

Las dos mujeres siguieron sus caminos, Maura no dejaba de pensar qué podía hacer para que su mejor amiga se sintiera mejor, era su deber de amiga pero más que un deber era la necesidad de ver feliz a la detective y desde hacía mucho tiempo se preguntaba por qué.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora amenazados por un tipo con el arma de Jane y ésta interponiéndose entre su arma y la forense con Frankie que estaba malherido. Esto era una traición entre policías.

**MI: **_Esto no puede estar pasando_

Maura estaba admirada de la valentía de la detective pero tenía miedo, por ella por Frankie, por sí misma, pero jamás pensó que ese miedo pudiera crecer más de un millón de veces, y esa fue la sensación que percibió cuando vio cómo Jane era tomada como rehén, un miedo terrible como jamás nadie podría experimentar, de eso estaba segura y no necesitaba ningún estudio para comprobarlo, sintió cómo su alma se partía al ver que no podía hacer nada por Jane, esa mujer a la que…

**MI:**_**… **__A la que… ¿amo? Daría mi vida por ella y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada…-_Vio cómo la mujer era arrebatada de su brazo- ¡No! Jane, ¡Suéltala!..._ Maldición, amo a Jane Rizzoli_ ¡Suéltala!- Bobby sacó a Jane como su rehén y justo en el instante en que se perdieron de vista entró el equipo especial a la morgue para rescatar a la forense con Frankie ella no podía más que pensar en Jane.

**MI: **No disparen, no disparen, soy la Dra. Isles Jefe de medicina forense.

**Policía**: ¿Están bien?

**MI**: Tienen que llevarlo a un hospital, lo más pronto posible

**Policía: **De acuerdo Dra.

Maura se aseguró que el equipo táctico comenzara a sacar a Frankie

**MI**: Frankie tranquilo iré con Jane.

Maura corrió más rápido de lo que jamás lo hizo sin embargo cada paso que cada pesaba más de mil toneladas y cada segundo equivalía a miles de eones, ella no podía escuchar nada, estaba aturdida y cada disparo que provenía de fuera se escuchaba disperso en el tiempo y el espacio, en su mente sólo estaba Jane y Jane y Jane y nada más que Jane. Al salir de las escaleras y dirigirse a la entrada podía escuchar a Jane gritar que dispararan, Maura estaba estupefacta siguiendo el movimiento de sus piernas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sabía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible antes que la morena hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

**JR: **¡Disparen! Frankie se muere

**VK: **No disparen

Bobby: Para este momento seguro ya estará muerto

**JR**: ¡No!

Maura seguía corriendo.

**MI**:_ Jane maldición no hagas nada estúpido, Jane te amo_

Al fin llegó a la entrada de la comisaría y empujaba la puerta cuando vio el brazo de su amada dirigir el de su agresor sosteniendo su arma directo a su estómago.

**MI**: ¡Jane!

…

No hay nada más que el sonido de un disparo solitario inundando la cabeza de Maura… de alguna u otra forma llegó al lado de Jane, no sabe si corrió, saltó o voló hasta la detective, sólo importaba estar con ella, salvarle la vida.

**MI: **Jane, Jane por favor no te desmayes ¡Jane!- Maura golpeaba las mejillas de la morena que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pasó de su rostro a la herida, la tocó, levantó la camiseta de la morena y vio el terrible daño que se había hecho, sus manos llenas por completo de la sangre de Jane, su mejor amiga, el amor que se había negado a ver y a aceptar.

Korsak y Frost llegaron rápidamente a su lado.

**MI**: (Gritando desesperadamente) ¡No la toquen, No la toquen! Traigan una ambulancia ¡No la toquen! Frost dame tu chaqueta

**BF**: Maura pro favor cálmate la ambulante ya viene en camino, Jane se pondrá bien.

**MI**: ¡Maldición Frost! Dame tu maldita chaqueta de una vez- Maura lloraba desconsoladamente intentando pensar para salvar al amor de su vida. Frost obedeció y de inmediato la forense la colocó sobre la herida de Jane, se dio cuenta que estaba el piso inundado de sangre probablemente de Jane, la bala la había atravesado por completo- Maldición… hígado, colon… ¡Demonios! Incluso puso rasgar su pulmón por la trayectoria de la bala- su hipótesis se confirmó cuando Jane comenzó a toser sangre aún inconsciente. Las ambulancias se escuchaban distantes entre su desesperación donde intentaba parar la hemorragia de la detective.

**Paramédico**: Señora debe dejarnos trabajar, señora pro favor- decía intentando hacer reaccionar a Maura

Frost y Korsak sostuvieron a Maura de ambos brazos para levantarla y alejarla de Jane, nunca se imaginaron cuán fuerte podía ser la forense, ya que se había zafado de ellos al menos un par de veces queriendo estar con Jane y gritando desesperadamente que debía estar con ella hasta que llegara la ambulancia, ni siquiera estaba consiente que los paramédicos estaban ahí ya. Hubo que requerir otros dos oficiales para sostener a Maura, quien hasta ver a Jane en una camilla tuvo noción de lo que ocurría, estaba por subirse a la ambulancia con ella pero los paramédicos no lo permitieron.

**MI**: Soy su mejor amiga, la quiero, tengo que ir con ella.

**Paramédico**: No es posible eso, ella esta muy grave y cada momento que paso discutiendo con usted podría ser el último de su vida.

Maura reaccionó y corrió a su auto, al llegar a la puerta de éste se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía las llaves, en su desesperación sólo lloraba y buscaba con la mirada la forma de llegar a Jane. Frost y Korsak estaban aturdidos, su amiga estaba en la ambulancia y ahora Maura estaba como loca.

La forense al fin vio una patrulla sin vigilancia que estaba encendida y corrió a ella, inmediatamente subió y se dirigió tras la ambulancia, aceleraba cuando Frost se colocó frente a ella y tuvo que quemar las llantas para detenerse.

**BF**: Déjame conducir Maura, puede ser peor y tu estarás mal y no tendré qué decirle a Jane -Maura sólo miraba a Frost sin siquiera entender lo que le decía- ¡Maura!

La Dra. Se pasó al asiento del copiloto y escuchó la puerta de atrás cerrarse, Korsak los acompañaría, Barry se colocó y comenzó a conducir tan rápido como podía pero con precaución.

En menos de cinco minutos, los tres estaban entrando a la sala de urgencias preguntando por Jane. Maura estaba desesperada por completo y vio un pequeño rastro de sangre en el piso de la sala, lo siguió corriendo sin dudar hasta que un médico y dos enfermeras la detuvieron.

**MI: **Tengo que pasar, ella está mal, necesito verla ¡Jane!- gritó desgarradoramente con lágrimas en los ojos, si, aún tenía lágrimas después de todo lo que ya había llorado.

**Dr: **No es posible, por favor entienda, ella está muy grave…

**MI**: Soy médico puedo verla, necesito verla es más ¡Le exijo verla!

**Dr**: Muy bien Dra. Usted sabe que no puede hacerlo ahora, su estado es terriblemente delicado y debe saberlo bien, nuestra primera revisión indica heridas profundas y graves a través del hígado, sistema digestivo e incluso respiratorio, por no mencionar el shock al sistema cardiaco por el estrés de la situación.

Maura sólo pudo colocar sus manos sobre su boca para ahogar sus gemidos de dolor y dejarse caer de rodillas en medio del pasillo, sus compañeros detectives llegaron junto a ella y la abrazaron.

**MI**: Ella no puede morir por favor, Dr. Necesito que la salve- se levantó y tomó al médico de su bata- sálvela por favor.

**Dr: **Haremos todo lo posible, ahora estamos entrando a cirugía.

…

Los segundos eran tan largos… y después de tanto llorar ahora estaba sumida en un limbo, sin pensamientos, sólo con sentimientos de profunda tristeza… "Aprovecha el tiempo"

**MI**: _Debí hacerle caso a Eloíse…_- Maura caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, se dio cuenta que seguía llena de sangre… se dirigió a los sanitarios y limpió pacíficamente la sangre de la mujer que amaba… un par de lágrimas salían y recorrían su rostro… un par de leves toques a la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

**BF**: ¿Dra. Isles?

**MI**: Si…

**BF: **Jane salió de cirugía

Maura ni siquiera cerró la llave del grifo y salió corriendo hacia la sala de espera donde el cirujano la esperaba. Al llegar vio a Ángela y Frank, ambos lloraban, podrían haber perdido a sus hijos hoy… probablemente hayan perdido a su única hija… lo que aterrorizaba a Maura.

**MI**: Dr. ¿Cómo está Jane? ¿Puedo verla?

**Dr: **Colega me temo… - A Maura se le encogió el corazón- que está en terapia intensiva, sólo una persona puede quedarse con ella y el resto a través del cristal

Maura miró a los padres de su amaba, quienes asintieron con la cabeza al responder su mirada.

**MI:** Lléveme con ella Dr.

Llegaron a la habitación de terapia intensiva y Maura se colocó junto a Jane, cubría su boca con su mano derecha ahogando sus lamentos, volvía a llorar pero sabía que debía mantenerse tranquila para Jane, con su mano izquierda tocó el rostro de la morena y acarició sus rizos rebeldes…

**MI: **Demonios Jane no tienes idea cómo me duele verte así, necesito que te recuperes, necesito decirte cuánto te quiero- tomó la mano de la detective entre las suyas- Jane por favor.

La morena estaba conectada a un respirador, seguía inconsciente y tenía un par de unidades de sangre entrando por su vena y un suero por la otra…

Maura vio a los padres de Jane a través del cristal y decidió salir con ellos

**MI**: Lo siento, Ángela, Frank, se que ustedes son los que deben estar aquí y lo siento pero…

**AR**: Tranquila Maura, no confiamos en nadie más que pueda cuidarla tan bien como tu… queremos estar con ella pero ambos no podemos…

**MI**: Yo lo haré yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, yo…

**AR**: Sólo haznos saber qué necesitas para traértelo…

**MI**: Gracias Ángela, ahora sólo necesito estar con Jane… pero los llamaré en cuanto haya algo nuevo… por cierto… demonios mi bolso y Bass están en la morgue…

**PR: **Los traeremos para ti, por favor tranquilízate y gracias por hacer esto por nosotros y por nuestros hijos, salvaste a los dos.

**MI: **Lo hago porque los amo- sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo con Jane, colocó una silla cerca de la cama para no alejarse de Jane y acariciaba su mano- Jane tienes que salir bien de ésta… eres fuerte….


	14. La noción de los miedos

**Seguidores queridos: Los quiero, los adoro, gracias por todos los reviews, todo el que guste en serio podemos platicar, gracias por seguir la historia, por sus consejos para ésta, por todo… no dejen de comentar, asi siento que debo continuar la historia y mantengo la inspiración :D Sé que ando actualizando muy rápido pero tiene una razón… el tiempo de vacaciones se me agota y aunque no pretendo concluir el fic antes de tiempo, debo adelantar lo más posible para una parte que me tiene muy emocionada. Espero disfruten la lectura porque es para todos ustedes :D Cuídense mucho y les mando a todos y cada uno un abrazo extremadamente enorme y fuerte!**

**Por cierto saludos a Elssetty, AnSaMo, Mr, Susy40, Vere 31 y todos nuestros lectores :D gracias por todos los reviews de nuevo :D todos sigan comentando, los invitados también, su opinión es importante como no lo imaginan, los quiero :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**La noción de los miedos**

Habían pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas después que esa bala atravesara al amor de su vida… ¿Amor de su vida? Hace unos días decía que Garrett había sido el amor de su vida ¿Qué podría asegurar que Jane lo fuera ahora? Seguro enterarse que su ex era un asesino la había hecho sentir mal, pero en definitiva eso era nada comparado con cómo se sentía ahora a punto de perder a la detective, quien no había despertado desde el disparo, había salido de una segunda cirugía, por la madrugada había tenido un shock por fiebre, al parecer se trataba de una infección del tejido circundante a la herida, lo que había provocado intensas contracciones musculares e internas, que a su vez provocó el desgarramiento de las costuras internas de Jane… esto sólo hablaba de algo extremadamente grave, Maura estaba consiente de eso pero no quería aceptarlo, cualquier momento que estuviera junto a la morena podría ser el último. Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba Frankie, pero también sabía que si algo peor le hubiera pasado, Ángela y Frank ya le habrían avisado. Ahora seguía sentada al lado de Jane, no había cerrado los ojos ni siquiera para descansar, siempre vigilante, no había comido ni bebido nada, sólo sollozado, derramado lágrimas silenciosas, pensado y no soltar en ningún momento más que para la cirugía, la mano de Jane. Un toque casi silencioso en el vidrio de terapia intensiva la sacó de su trance, eran Ángela, Frost y Korsak, la forense se levantó y dio un beso corto pero tierno en la frente de Jane antes de salir.

**MI**: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está Frankie?

**AR**: Él está mejor, el médico dice que se ha estabilizado… despertó hace unas horas- sonrió triste- Maura, querida debes descansar un poco, por favor, yo me quedaré con Jane- tomó las manos de la rubia.

**MI**: Ángela si quieres pasar tiempo con Jane obviamente puedes hacerlo, pero yo esperaré aquí afuera entonces, no puedo dejarla- dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo, inmediatamente Ángela la abrazó fuertemente y la forense no pudo más que derrumbarse de nuevo llorando. Korsak pasaba su mano en el hombro de Maura tratando de darle consuelo.

**VK**: Dra. Vamos, Jane es fuerte y saldrá de ésta como siempre- dijo en un tono en el que casi intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que así sería. Frost se pasaba la mano por el rostro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

**BF**: Si, ella es fuerte, muy fuerte. Dra. Tiene que descansar… para estar bien cuando Jane despierte.

**MI: **Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte- dijo recobrando un poco la postura y separándose de Ángela- No iré a ningún lado. Estaré aquí con ella, no me importa cuánto tiempo tarde… yo… voy a estar aquí.- Ángela la veía con ternura, Frost y Korsak se miraron mutuamente.

**BF**: Vamos Maura por favor se un poco consiente de esto…

**MI**: ¡Maldición Barry! ¿Crees que no estoy consiente de esto? No quiero estar sin ella un minuto más ¿crees que no pienso que podría no despertar? ¡Necesito estar con ella Frost!- dijo en tono de enojo e impotencia.

**BF**: Lo siento Maura… lamento haber dicho eso… pero no creo que sea prudente que estés aquí de planta… necesitas estar bien por Jane… cuando despierte

**MI**: Oh Frost- Maura comenzó a llorar de nuevo- No me iré… Ángela por favor perdóneme pero no puedo irme de aquí…

**AR**: No te preocupes… quédate todo lo que quieras pero necesito que me hagas algunos favores- tomó con su mano la mejilla de la forense- Por Jane…

**MI**: Claro… por Jane

**AR: **Quédate cuanto quieras, en serio… pero permíteme cuidar de mi hija cuando tengas que comer- Maura la interrumpió

**MI**: No comeré si es necesario Ángela es por Jane…

**AR**: No, Maura, shhh, necesitas estar bien por mi hija, salvaste a mis dos hijos, necesito cuidarte también Maura por favor, permíteme cuidar de mi hija cuando te pida que vayas a comer o tengas que ir a casa para cambiarte de ropa y descansar un poco…

**MI**: Ángela por favor… no me pidas eso, no puedo dejar a Jane aquí… yo… yo…

**AR**: De acuerdo… traeré algo de ropa para ti y comida… pero prométeme que la comerás, no te quiero desnutrida ¿Qué pensará de mi Jane por no haberte cuidado apropiadamente?- Maura soltó una risa imaginando a Jane reclamarle a su madre.

**MI**: Gracias Ángela, gracias por dejarme estar con su hija- la mujer mayor la abrazó de nuevo.

**AR**: Eres muy especial para ella y parte de la familia, Maura, eres como otra hija para mi

**VK**: ¿Maura necesitas que hagamos algo por ti?

**MI: **(Separándose del abrazo) En realidad si detective… me apena mucho pero necesito pedirle algunas cosas.

**VK**: Lo que sea Maura

**MI**: ¿Podrías primero decirle a Cavanaugh que me tomaré el tiempo necesario para cuidar de Jane? No creo que se oponga, tengo un equipo excelente que me mantendrá al tanto de todo y que puedo dirigir desde aquí… y segundo- tomó las llaves de su casa y se las entregó al hombre- ¿Crees que puedas alimentar a Bass, la tortuga sin nombre y Jo Friday por Jane y por mi mientras no estamos?- sonrió nostálgica recordando cómo cuidaron a sus mascotas y bañaron a la cachorrita recién había llegado.

**VK: **Claro Maura, ellos estarán bien- sonrió.

**AR**: De acuerdo… Maura iré con Korsak para traerte un poco de ropa ¿Algo en especial?

**MI**: No Ángela, ninguna en especial, sólo te pido por favor, toma algo cómodo, lo que sea, me quedaré con Jane aquí y muchas gracias a todos… Frost por favor discúlpame por la reacción que tuve hace un momento, yo me siento… terrible.

**BF**: No te preocupes Maura, sé como te sientes- pasó una mano por el hombro de la doctora.

**MI**: Gracias a todos- sonrió- en serio muchas gracias.

**VK**: Me pondré camino a tu casa y después con Cavanaugh, no te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo?

**MI: **Si, gracias.

**AR**: Iré con usted detective para traer la ropa de Maura.

**BF**: Vayan con calma yo iré con el jefe a darle el mensaje de la doctora.

Los tres se fueron a sus respectivos deberes y Maura regresó al lado de Jane… No se permitía casi parpadear por miedo a perderse alguna reacción que Jane tuviera, sabía que tenía el sueño ligero pero no confiaba en nada cuando se trataba de la vida de Jane.

Hace tres horas que se había cambiado de ropa, Ángela había tomado varios Jeans y algunas blusas de algodón ligeras y un par de chaquetas, Maura tenía ropa suficiente para tres o cuatro días al menos… a pesar de su deseo, aceptó la comida que la Sra. Rizzoli le llevó, ése era el trato, salió a comer al pasillo mientras Ángela cuidaba de su hija, pensó ir a ver a Frankie pero no deseaba en lo absoluto despegarse de Jane. Una vez que la madre de la detective se fue a ver a su hijo, Maura de nuevo colocó la silla junto a la cama de Jane y tomó su mano, era como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, recargó su cabeza junto al brazo de Jane y al intentar descansar lo ojos no pudo evitar dormir, no era un sueño profundo, pero al menos era reparador, durmió al menos un par de horas…

**JR: **(Tono apenas audible y poco claro) No quiero… Maura por favor ese no…

La doctora despertó y algo adormilada aún se dio cuenta que Jane hablaba entre sueños…

**MI**: Jane, Jane ¿qué pasa? ¿Jane cómo te sientes? – Pasó una mano por el cabello rebelde de color oscuro.

**JR**: No me vengas con eso Maura, yo no quiero ese

**MI**: (sonriendo) ¿Ése qué Jane?

**JR: **Quiero el cereal de borreguitos no ese… de fibra… no me gusta… sabe feo…

MI: Pero ése es más saludable – Maura derramaba lágrimas de emoción, al menos estaba reaccionando y aunque no estaba consiente de lo que ocurría, era buena señal, sonreía feliz sin duda-

**JR**: Pero el de borreguitos trae un juguete que me gusta…

**MI**: ¿Qué juguete Jane?

**JR**: Un pony morado… quiero el pony…

**MI**: De acuerdo tendrás el pony- sonreía más ampliamente…

**JR**: Me gusta… por eso te quiero… tu me consientes no como mi mamá que siempre...

La última parte de la oración no fue entendible ni para mí como autora… Jane estaba… no inconsciente… más bien parecía estar bajo los efectos de tranquilizantes. Maura llamó al cirujano de Jane y le contó lo que acababa de pasar.

**DR**: Es una excelente señal que haya semi-despertado, Dra. Isles ella está ahora bajo los efectos de la morfina, el dolor será insoportable si está 100% consiente, esperaremos al menos cuatro o cinco horas, vigilaremos su progreso en ese tiempo y le retiraremos parte de los tranquilizantes para que comience a despertar… luego bajaremos la dosis y en función del dolor será la frecuencia de los medicamentos- sonrió a la forense.

**MI**: Muchas gracias Dr. Ehh ¿Despertará así de nuevo?

**DR**: Es probable… puede que esté soñando, recordando o imaginando situaciones, así que le sugiero paciencia y quédese tranquila, ya está fuera de peligro, la pasaremos a una habitación.

Eran cerca de las 3 am, estaban en una habitación fuera de terapia intensiva, hacía una hora que le habían retirado el medicamento a Jane… Maura estaba en un pequeño sofá junto a Jane, no podía dejar de observarla, tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno y suero en su brazo izquierdo… La forense se levantó por un poco de agua cuando unos leves gemidos le hicieron correr a la cama.

**JR**: Auch… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Maura?- Jane apenas abría los ojos, no recordaba mucho ahora y estaba quitándose la mascarilla dispuesta a levantarse

**MI**: No Jane no te muevas- sostuvo la mascarilla en su lugar, Jane no había abierto los ojos aún

**JR**: Demonios me duele… el estómago… algo no se- apretó sus ojos y dio una expresión de profundo dolor- Maura, me duele mucho- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la herida, misma que Maura tomó para alejarla del impacto del proyectil.

**MI**: Shh, Jane, Jane, cariño por favor tranquilízate, mírame, abre los ojos- Se había acostumbrado a pasar su mano por el cabello de Jane, quien abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad

**JR**: ¿Dónde? ¿Maura?- despertó por completo al recordar a su hermano- ¿Frankie? ¿Dónde está Frankie?- quiso incorporarse pero no pudo debido al dolor- maldición duele mucho.

**MI**: Eh Jane, Frankie está bien, esta muy bien, fuera de peligro por completo… tu debes tener reposo Jane, dañaste varios órganos, llamaré al Dr. Para que te revise

**JR**: Gracias- dijo apretando su rostro por el dolor- gracias por todo Maur…

**MI: **No tienes nada que agradecer Jane.

Una semana más tarde Maura llevaba a Jane a su apartamento en el Prius, Ángela había puesto comida suficiente para Jane, quien insistió en no quedarse con ella sino en su propio lugar. Después de subir con dificultad las escaleras y entrar, Maura llevó a Jane directo a su habitación.

**MI**: ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O beber? ¿O hacer? No se- dijo preocupada

**JR**: No Maur gracias… bueno si, no se me ocurre qué pero me siento con hambre

**MI**: Te traeré algo en seguida- unos minutos después Maura entró a la habitación con una charola que llevaba un tazón de leche y la caja entera de cereal.

**JR**: Maur no era necesario que trajeras toda la caja

**MI**: Oh, en realidad si lo era, mira dentro.

Jane tomó la caja y la abrió, metió la mano y dentro estaba un pony morado.

**JR**: Demonios Maur ¿cómo supiste? Era el que me faltaba

**MI**: ¿Qué te faltaba?- preguntó curiosa-

**JR**: Si, bueno… hemm ¿puedes sacar la caja que esta en el piso del armario? Por favor- Maura obedeció y la llevo junto a Jane, quien simplemente vació el contenido en la cama entre ella y Maura- Tengo toda la colección de… My Little Pony…- sonrió inocentemente- pero no le digas a nadie- ahora era amenazante.

**MI**: Soy una tumba confía en mi… pero Jane, esto no está completo, según la caja te falta uno…

**JR**: Maur… odio el rosa… ese Pony ha sido por lo tanto desterrado de mi colección- comenzó a comer el cereal

**MI**: De acuerdo Jane.

**JR**: Oye… Gracias por todo, gracias por traerme también, no quiero interferir con el trabajo, has perdido suficientes días…

**MI**: No te preocupes, sé que quieres recuperar tu independencia pero eso no será posible por ahora… me quedaré contigo un par de semanas y luego regresaré a casa ¿de acuerdo? Cuando ya puedas moverte más- sonrió

**JR**: Muy bien… ¿y las mascotas?

**MI**: Korsak se hace cargo de ellas desde el día de… tu accidente- Maura se entristeció y casi comienza a llorar

**JR**: Hey… Maur no llores, me siento terrible por haber sido tan estúpida, me han dicho como estuviste y no me perdono haberte preocupado así… pero entiéndeme, tenía que salvar a mi hermano y a ti, no sabía que ya habían sido rescatados… perdóname.

MI: No te preocupes, ahora estás aquí, estas bien y estas conmigo- Maura abrazó efusivamente pero con cuidado a Jane…

**JR**: ¿Maur?

**MI**: (Sin soltar a Jane) ¿Si?

**JR**: ¿me devuelves mi cuerpo? No puedo respirar…

**MI: **(Soltándola) Lo siento Jane… yo… -respiró profundo- yo te extrañé mucho, no podía pensar en nada… no sé qué haría sin ti…

**JR**: Yo si sé….

**MI**: ¿Y bien?

**JR**: Diagnosticar a tus citas y perderte toda oportunidad con ellos.

Ambas rieron hasta que Jane se retorció de dolor… Maura estaba completamente feliz, aunque la otra chica no lo sabía por completo, estaba con el amor de su vida, disfrutaba escucharla reír, escuchar su sarcasmo, sus quejas y sus berrinches y pucheros. Por las noches ponían una película y se quedaban dormidas a la hora que les daba la gana, aunque Maura velaba el sueño de Jane, había encontrado que masajear las manos de la detective hacía que esta se relajara, Maura la abraza por las noches queriendo protegerla hasta del "El Coco" y por las mañanas la protegía de la desnutrición cocinando alimentos saludables para hacer que se recuperara más pronto de lo que ya iba… pero en el fondo se sentía diferente, ahora sabía que amaba a esa mujer y la incógnita era "decirle o no decirle" era muy pronto de todas formas para hacerlo, se sentía satisfecha de pasar tiempo completo con ella, de no despegársele ni un segundo, pero sabía que en algún momento relativamente cercano, esta vida perfecta terminaría… deberían regresar al trabajo, deberían separarse durante el día, deberían ver a otras personas… Que era lo que más atormentaba a Maura… pensar a Jane con alguien más…

**JR**: ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada

**MI**: Lo estoy en realidad

**JR**: ¿Qué sucede? -Dijo acercándose a la forense, quien cocinaba, tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la obligó a mirarla. Maura sabía que esa posición podría resultar fatal si no se controlaba, si no controlaba el deseo ferviente de gritarle cuánto la amaba y sellar su declaración con un beso lleno de amor…

**MI**: Temo perderte Jane

**JR**: Eso nunca va a pasar, pase lo que pase nunca me perderás Maur – abrazó a la doctora, quien se aferró al cuerpo más alto y respiró profundamente, haciendo suyo el aroma de su cabello, de su cuerpo, haciendo suyo el momento de abrazar sin querer despegarte del cuerpo de Jane.

**MI**: No te imaginas cuánto… cuánto…- sollozó- cuanto temo perderte Jane.


	15. De las Situaciones e Investigaciones

**Seguidores queridos: ¡Dios Santo me sonrojan con sus reviews! Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, debo confesar que de todo lo que he escrito es la primera vez que avanzo tanto, supongo que tengo algo de desconfianza sobre lo que puedo transmitir a través de las letras pero gracias ustedes creo que lo voy superando. **

**Les debo una disculpa por tardarme algo en la actualización (en comparación con otras veces) iba a hacerlo anoche pero resulta que fisgoneando por ahí me encontré con una pareja que es sin duda muy similar a nuestras protagonistas, incluso una es agente y la otra forense ¿se imaginan? Me he quedado viendo los videos de la historia para evitar todo el "adorno" (como lo llama mi profesor de lenguaje audiovisual) y debo confesar que… está buena… aunque igual no abandono a la forense adicta al vino y a la sarcástica detective. Busquen por ahí "Silvia y Pepa" o al revés, como quieran, apenas las descubrí hace 24 horas.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y todas! Los quiero muchísimo, les mando un abrazo y no olviden dejar reviews son importantísimos :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**De las situaciones e investigaciones**

Tal como lo había dicho, Maura se quedó un par de semanas, se aseguró que Jane pudiera asearse y moverse en el departamento por sí misma, todos los días pasaba a dejarle comida y a verificar su progreso, aunque no quería alejarse de ella ni un minuto, debía hacerlo, no quería que sintiera que no podía hacer nada y tampoco quería despertar sospechas en Jane sobre sus sentimientos. La verdad es que la forense casi no dormía pensando en lo que sentía, hablar o no hablar… estaba segura que varias personas que rodeaban tanto a Jane como a ella sospechaban algo pero no dirían nada. Eso era lo de menos, mientras la detective no se enterara estaba bien. Mientras tanto ahí estaba, de nuevo en la morgue, habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que Jane fue herida, terminaba de cerrar un cadáver cuando Barry Frost llegó con ella.

**BF**: Dra. Isles vengo por el informe de la autopsia, debo entregárselo a Cavanaugh- El detective se detuvo antes de llegar a donde estaba el cadáver- Oh Rayos…

**MI**: Claro Frost ¿puedes tomarlo por favor de el estante de allá?- dijo señalando un escritorio cerca de la entrada.

**BF**: Gracias Dra. Hey por cierto ¿Cómo está Jane?

**MI**: Mejor… se recupera muy rápido, en unos días tiene consulta con su cirujano para saber cuándo la darán de alta.

**BF**: Genial… te dije que ella es fuerte

**MI**: Gracias Frost y de nuevo una disculpa por cómo me porté contigo cuando Jane estaba en el hospital…

**BF**: No hay de qué preocuparse… pero… Maura tengo que preguntarte algo…

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa?

**BF**: Espero que no te incomode… pero es algo que me tiene con la duda desde hace tiempo… bueno y a Korsak también pero…

**MI**: Frost me preocupas cuando lo dices de esa forma, vamos no hay problema recuerda que no puedo mentir- sonrió.

**BF**: De acuerdo, trataré de ser directo… ¿Qué sientes por Jane?

Maura se quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta…

**MI**: Hemm ¿cómo… que… qué siento por Jane?

**BF**: ¿Estas enamorada de ella?

**MI**: No puedo mentir Barry… así que me reservo el… derecho de contestar…

**BF**: Entonces ya se cómo debo interpretar eso Dra.

**MI**: Barry por favor sólo… no…

**BF**: No le diré a nadie, ni a Korsak si así lo quieres…

**MI**: Ni siquiera a Jane, Frost.

**BF**: ¿Jane no lo sabe?

**MI**: No… y prefiero que no se entere, al menos por ahora…

**BF**: Entonces no le diré a nadie Maura… pero creo que debería saberlo… tiene derecho

**MI: **Lo sé… pero en verdad preferiría no tocar el tema… al menos por ahora, necesito ordenar mis ideas…

**BF**: De acuerdo… pero si necesitas hablar de ello… no te preocupes ¿vale?

**MI**: De acuerdo y gracias Frost- sonrió mientras el detective salía de la morgue, sabía que alguno de ellos al menos sospechaba…

Una hora más tarde estaba discutiendo con Jane sobre si la detective era o no su asunto tuvo que obligarla a entrar en el uniforme, ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo lo logró pero tras cumplir su objetivo se dirigieron donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Maura estaba segura que era una fecha especial aunque Jane lo negara, quizá podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con ella al respecto de lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo.

Jane bajaba del pódium y Maura no podía sentirse más orgullosa del amor de su vida, hasta que se acercó con su madre y quien ahora estaba llorando hasta el punto de no poder hablar.

**JR**: Maur necesito un bolígrafo

**MI**:¿Qué pasa?

**JR**: Necesitamos un bolígrafo esta muy emocionada y la hacemos escribir.

Jane le entregó a Maura el papel en que su madre escribió para que ésta lo leyera.

**MI**: Divorcio

Frankie y Jane se miraron sorprendidos

**JR**: Ma, Frankie te llevará a casa, todo estará bien, no te preocupes- Se volvió para hablar con su amiga- ¿Divorcio?

**MI**: Eso es terrible Jane- miró la corbata de la morena- mira una mancha- comenzó a limpiarla lo mejor que pudo, no quería que la mujer que probablemente fuera el amor de su vida se viera descuidada.- Vino tu cirujano Jane… creo que es lindo…

**JR**: Maura, Slucky me agrada demasiado…

**MI**: ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó preocupada

**JR: **Si, cuando estoy anestesiada, deberías salir con él

**MI**: Una vez que despertaste en el Hospital almorcé con el algunas veces…

**JR: **Bien entonces ve ahora con él yo acabo de encontrar a alguien que no veo desde hace tiempo- Jane se levantó y se dirigió a un hombre de su estatura, lindo y sexy en realidad, Maura no pudo evitar sentir cierto rastro de celos, Frankie aún no salía del recinto y decidió ir a preguntarle.

**MI**: Frankie ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

**FR**: Está más tranquila, le pedí un taxi para que le llevara a casa ¿Y mi hermana?

**MI: **Sorprendida, no puede creer que Ángela y Frank estén separándose.

**FR: **Es terrible en verdad, aunque ya lo sospechaba

**MI**: Lo siento mucho Frankie… oye debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Conoces al hombre con quien está Jane?

**FR**: ¡Oh claro! Es Casey, el eterno enamorado de Janie…

Maura casi se desmaya al saber que su potencial rival estaba con la detective.

**MI**. Oh gracias Frankie- vio cómo salían Jane y Casey- _supongo que decirle esta noche no será una buena idea… supongo que deberé ir con Slucky…_

Comenzaba a conversar con el cirujano de su amiga tratando de mantener su cabeza ocupada cuando escuchó una explosión, inmediatamente pensó en Jane y recordó lo de hace tres meses, una vez que se aseguró que la detective estaba bien y que su hermano la había llevado, tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en el cadáver de la soldado de primera clase que había sido asesinada.

Después de un día, no podía soportar imaginar que Jane estuviera con Casey, había hablado con Ángela y ésta le dijo que había encontrado a su hija en la cama con el soldado, la forense no quería ni saber ni imaginar lo que había pasado… estaba en su casa con Slucky, no quería que su amiga supiera que él estaba ahí, pero bueno ya los había descubierto y aunque sólo fue un desayuno no deseaba que la detective pensara que había sido algo más, probablemente ni siquiera le parecería importante, pero sus recién aceptados sentimientos le hacían pensar que debía de cierta forma "serle fiel" a la detective.

.

.

.

Para su fortuna pasó una semana, Casey regresó a Afganistán y tenía a Jane toda para ella… ése era el plan desde hacía unos días cuando llevó a Jane a un baño de arcilla… mientras tanto se conformaba con tenerla junto a ella en su sofá.

**MI**: Me alegro que el bebé tuviera una familia con quiénes crecer- dijo mientras comenzaba su cena.

**JR: **Si, tenía un par de parejas que querían criarlo… sólo me pregunto una cosa ¿Qué pensabas hacer si no encontrábamos a sus padres? Es decir estabas cotizando carritos, juguetes, ropa…

**MI**: No lo se Jane- rió- en realidad no estoy segura _Quizá lo hubiera adoptado y pretender que era nuestro bebé…_ después de ver tu rostro cuando lo tomaste en la unidad neonatal intuí que te agradaba… tal vez me lo hubiera quedado.

**JR**: Estoy segura que eres capaz de hacerlo… si me agradaba el pequeño… pero un bebé ¿ahora? No gracias… no creo que algún momento de mí vida sea adecuado para tener alguno.

**MI**: Vamos Jane… criar a un bebé juntas sería buena opción _Oh por Dios ¿Qué dije?_

**JR**: ¿Cómo dices?

**MI**: Es decir… si tienes un bebé con mucho gusto ayudaría en su crianza… quiero… hem quiero decir… en lo que necesitaras te apoyaría… ya sabes

**JR: **Si, lo se… pero aun teniendo tu ayuda no me creo capaz…

**MI**: _¿En serio no piensa nada diferente?_ Bueno… estoy segura que en algún momento cambiarás de opinión.

**JR**: Apostaría contigo… Oye Maur me iré a casa, mañana quedé de almorzar con Ma'

**MI**: ¿No quieres quedarte a ver una película o algo?

**JR**: Me encantaría Maur pero no traje ropa

**MI**: Dejaste algo de ropa la ultima vez que te quedaste, no es lo clásico que usas pero es algo…

**JR**: De acuerdo pero yo escojo la película.

Pasaron la noche como si fuera cualquier otra… o al menos eso parecía en la superficie, dentro de la mente de Maura sus neuronas no dejaban de trabajar provocando aún más inquietudes en la forense

**MI**: _¿Qué sentía Jane? Habla de Casey, tiene llamadas de Skype con él… Ufff sin duda sigue enamorada de él… ¿Qué piensa de mí?_

Con esos pensamientos Maura y Jane durmieron, al día siguiente estaban llevando el auto de Ángela al taller de un amigo de Jane, Giovanni, quien era lindo, tenía un cuerpo digno de estar en su cama… pero no era el que quería en ella, sin embargo supuso que podría servir para indagar sobre las reacciones de Jane al respecto.

**MI**: Jane es lindo y tiene metacarpianos largos... ya sabes lo que significa- dijo coquetamente a Jane.

**JR**: Vamos Maur… no quieres estar con él, no lo conoces

**MI**: _¿Eso quiere decir que ha estado con él? Contrólate Isles, contrólate. _Igual creo que debería intentarlo, es muy caliente

**GG **(Giovanni Gilberti): ¿Qué es caliente?

**MI**: El auto… está calentándose… demasiado… _Quizá debería intentar alguna otra técnica_

Después de una llamada del centro de operaciones y de la amabilidad del mecánico por prestar un auto clásico a la forense para transportarse, ésta intuía que Jane estaba teniendo un episodio de celos, aunque no sabía si por Giovanni o por ella… pero no lo sabría hasta que picara un poco más dentro de la conversación.

**JR**: No, aléjate de Giovanni

**MI**: ¿Eso es un "Me lo pido"?

**JR**: ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que no tienes nada en común con él, es un obrero mecánico de coches de origen italiano…

**MI: **Igual que tu… excepto por lo de mecánico… y somos buenas amigas… _Tal vez compararles funcione_

**JR: **Si… pero yo soy interesante y… no quieres acostarte conmigo

**MI**: _Oh por Dios… no dijo eso, no dijo eso… no debo responder… si no lo hago sospechará pero si abro la boca estoy segura que no podré callarme más esto…- _Maura le dirigió una mirada… mmmm… indescriptible a la detective y ladeó su cabeza…

**JR**: ¿O Si? ¿Maura quieres acostarte conmigo?

**MI**:_ Por Dios ¿no puede dejar de preguntar? ¡Maldición! _¡Jane! Es lo único que quiero hacer con Giovanni. _Comenzaré a hiperventilar… sólo respira despacio Isles, respira._

Después de una pequeña discusión con Jane en la escena del crimen y posterior a algunas horas, vio cómo Giovanni entró en su oficina con un pequeño ramo de flores y chocolates, después de aceptar una cita en su casa con el mecánico tenía aún más pensamientos.

**MI**:_ ¿Por qué Jane envió a Giovanni a mi oficina? ¿En serio no está celosa o algo así? Estoy a punto de acostarme con el hombre y ella solo… ¿lo acepta? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Después de todo dormir con Giovanni podría servir para distraerme… o ¿no debería hacerlo?_

La noche de Maura fue bien hasta el "lo único que quiero hacer es denudarte y lamerte la cara", así que después de echar Giovanni decidió huir con el amor de su vida a la comisaría.

**MI**: Jane… quería lamerme la cara

**JR**: ¿por qué no estoy sorprendida? Seguro te llevó a comer pasta y más pasta, presumió de la cocina de su madre…

**MI**: Yo sólo quería acostarme con él… _Si, claro para dejar de pensar en ti_… si no hablara… ¿cómo me deshago de él?

**JR**: O lamiera caras… sólo dile la verdad

**MI**: _¿Entonces si se acostó con él?_ No puedo… es tierno

**JR**: Entonces ten pequeño Giovanni con él pero asegúrate de modificarlos genéticamente para que no laman ni hablen…

**MI**: _¿Ahora quiere que tenga hijos con él? ¿Qué demonios piensas Jane? ¿En verdad no sientes nada?_

Dos días, más flores, miles de mensajes y un oso de peluche después… tenían que recoger el auto de Ángela, Maura no tenía idea de cómo deshacerse de Giovanni y aunque pagar las reparaciones del auto de su "Suegra ideal" no representaría ningún problema al menos económico… aun así se sentía preocupada al respecto y más después de ver todo lo que el mecánico le había agregado al automóvil.

**JR**: Oh Dios Santo Giovanni ¿qué hiciste?

**GG**: No hay de qué preocuparse… Maura dijiste que querías ayudarme con esto…- sonrió coqueteando con la forense.

**MI**: Hemm Creo… creo… que deberíamos decirle… Cariño…- Dijo mirando a Jane esperando su ayuda- _Aquí puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro… me deshago de éste hombre y de paso… ufff podré al menos fingir para mi que tengo una relación con Jane._

**JR**: (Apenas captando el mensaje): Eh… si… cariño- dijo acercándose a la espalda de la forense y abrazándola…

**MI**:_Oh rayos esto se siente tan genial… debería dejar que Giovanni me acose más para tener a Jane así de cerca… _Jane dile

Después de varios intentos para que el mecánico entendiera que ellas dos eran pareja (aunque Maura deseaba que fuera realidad), las dos se retiraron del local directo a la comisaría…

**MI**: Creo que seríamos buena pareja Jane. _Y más abrazando de la forma en que lo hiciste…_

**JR**: Oh Maur por favor… creo que nadie lo creería… Giovanni apenas captó el mensaje… aunque bueno es Giovanni… además en el caso de la chica lesbiana asesinada dijiste que no sería tu tipo…

**MI**: _Pues qué estúpida fui al decir eso… pero entonces ¿le gusto o no le gusto?_ Bueno, tienes razón, cuando te pones extremadamente sarcástica y enojada casi eres insoportable… que yo tolere todas tus maldiciones querría decir que te quiero como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora… O_tra vez mi boca le ganó a mi cerebro._

**JR**: Entonces la Dra. Me quiere más que a nadie… bueno eso es un gran consuelo…

**MI**: _¿Un gran consuelo?... vaya título el que me da…_ Si… cuando gustes…- dijo algo decepcionada.

**JR**: Oye tengo trabajo qué hacer… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o traes tu auto?

**MI**: No te preocupes llamaré un taxi

Llegaron a la comisaría y Jane fue a entregarle las llaves de su nuevo auto a su madre mientras Maura la esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería, en cuanto regresó no pudo evitar fijar la vista en una muy peculiar entrando a la comisaría… que sin duda le recordaba a alguien, jeans rasgados, botas y chamarra de motociclista, ah claro y el casco aero-grafiado con la calavera… sólo que… era diferente… el hombre se acercó a las amigas y se puso frente a Maura mientras la detective instintivamente tocaba su arma… sólo por si las dudas (uno nunca sabe qué tipo de locos se encontrará en la vida).

**¿?**: Hola Maura- dijo en tono divertido, la forense giró la cabeza curiosamente preguntándose quién podría ser… aunque claro tenía una idea.

**MI: **¿Si?

**¿?**: Si no me recuerdas me sentiré terrible…

**JR**: Deberías quitarte el casco- dijo en tono defensivo

**¿?**: Tranquila detective ya me habían hablado de usted… no tiene de qué preocuparse

**MI**: Vamos quítate el casco ya se quién eres- dijo sonriente y emocionada, el hombre accedió y Jane sólo esperaba el momento de desenfundar cual duelo. Una vez fuera el casco había un chico de cabello negro relativamente largo, barba apenas creciendo, ojos negros, ciertamente muy atractivo… y que se parecía a… ¿Eloíse?- ¡Román! Sabía que eras tu- saltó a los brazos del chico quien la sostuvo fuertemente y la levantó del piso siguiendo la efusividad de la forense, Jane soltó su arma y miró al chico aún con desconfianza, cuando al fin terminaron su saludo Maura comenzó la conversación- Mira Jane él es Román, es uno de mis amigos de la infancia y adolescencia y uff hace tiempo que no lo veía…

**Román**: Tú debes ser Jane…- dijo extendiendo su mano

**JR**: Si, soy Jane- respondiendo el saludo- bueno… vaya susto que me diste… pensé que serías uno de esos maniáticos acosadores de mujeres…

**Román**: Si fuera acosador no hubiera dejado que Maura abandonara NY- En ese momento el móvil de Jane sonaba con un mensaje de texto entrante

**MI**: ¿Todo bien Jane? ¿Hay algún homicidio?

**JR**: No… tranquila- dijo guardando de nuevo el teléfono- es Frost, quiere saber si apostaré a favor de los Steelers este fin de semana contra los Saints

**Román**: Debería apostar por ellos detective, ganarán ¿cierto Maura?

**MI**: Por completo- dijo sonriendo.

**JR: **Maur ¿Le vas a los Steelers?

**MI**: Por supuesto…

**Román**: Es el equipo favorito de Maura desde que estábamos en la universidad… de hecho puedo decir que si no fuera por mi hermana y por mi estaría perdida en el espacio sideral sin el placer de la NFL

**JR**: (Como buena detective, Jane tendía a recordar conversaciones pasadas para traer pistas al presente y aunque éste no era un caso, el hacerlo era una cuestión de costumbre: pensar como detective) ¿Por ustedes? ¿Hermana?

**Román**: Si… nosotros jugábamos en la universidad y Maura era nuestra fan número 1… veíamos los partidos de los Steelers sin falta y la convertimos en una gran fanática- sonrió abrazando a Maura. Jane se quedó procesando toda la información que le llegaba

**JR**: Entonces supongo que tienes un "hermano" gemelo… creo que Maur ya me había hablado de ustedes…

**Román: **En realidad es "hermana", si, gemela… pero… vamos detective en serio ¿no sabe a quién me parezco?

La detective se quedó mirando el rostro del joven profundamente, giraba su cabeza observando cada detalle mientras con su vista periférica veía cómo Maura se ponía algo nerviosa al respecto.

**JR**: Eh… ¿Eloíse?

**Román**: ¡Exacto!- gritó emocionado chocando sus palmas con la de la detective quien seguía con mucha información en el cerebro

**MI**: Jane, vaya que eres buena aunque tardaste un poco… verás- estaba nerviosa- Eloíse y Román… son hermanos… gemelos… bueno gemelos fraternos… son de diferentes óvulos, diferentes placentas y…

**JR**: Oh vaya- dijo sorprendida- eso explica tu enorme parecido con ella…

**Román**: Lo sé, es mi hermana "gemela fraterna" supongo que ya te han contado nuestra historia con Maura y también Eloíse me habló mucho de ti y no se equivocó, eres muy linda e inteligente… y por lo que sé también muy valiente… Por cierto soy Román Vorstenbach… no me presenté adecuadamente.

**JR**: Ah no te preocupes por eso… oigan me encantaría quedarme a platicar con ustedes y tomar un trago pero tengo algo de trabajo…

**MI**: Jane ¿quieres que te lleve algo? Es decir para comer o lo que sea que necesites

**JR: **No Maur tranquila, ve con Román y no lo dejes solo- tomó el hombro del chico para dirigirse a él- Aquí en Boston debes cuidarte de muchas malas mujeres que acosan a los hombres tan lindos como tu…

**MI**: _¿Le está coqueteando? Lo acaba de conocer y encima de todo lo hace en mi cara… _Lo cuidaré bien no te preocupes…

**RM** **(**Román Vorstenbach): Jaja gracias Jane estoy en buenas manos, espero que podamos pronto salir a pasar el rato los tres, cuídate.

**JR**: Adiós

La detective se dirigió a los ascensores y en cuanto comenzó a subir su cerebro también trabajó… su mano derecha sostenía su barbilla mientras la izquierda le daba soporte al brazo sosteniéndose a su cintura.

**JR**:_ A ver si entendí… Román es hermano gemelo de Eloíse… conocen a Maur desde que eran niños… luego el internado y después la universidad… ¿Los dos jugaban Americano? ¿Eloíse también? Woow eso debió ser sexy, ellos dos tienen cuerpos geniales… hablando de sexy… ¡Un segundo! Los dos jugaban Americano y le van a los Steelers… Maura le va a los Steelers… Román dijo que fue por ellos que Maura apostaba a ese equipo y Maura me dijo que fue por los gemelos que decidió unirse a la afición… pero estuvo con los gemelos…mmmm… ¡Oh por Dios! –_Jane se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos crecieron enormemente por la sorpresa- _¡A Maura también le gustan las chicas!_


	16. Frustraciones, Intentos y Sorpresas

**Seguidores queridos: Espero que les guste este capítulo, trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda, siento que el tiempo se me acaba xD aún así no abandonaré el fic eso téngalo por seguro, los quiero muchísimo, les mando un abrazo. Por cierto para entender las conclusiones de Jane al final del cap anterior, pueden regresar al cap 7 donde está una conversación con Maura :D**

**¡Los adoro!**

**No olviden dejar review :D**

**Por cierto la canción es : "Emily" de From first to last**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Frustraciones, Intentos y Sorpresas**

**MI**: Se dio cuenta Román estoy segura que se dio cuenta- dijo nerviosa mientras salía de la comisaría con el chico.

**RV**: Vamos Maura por favor… ¿y qué si se dio cuenta? ¿No es eso lo que buscamos?

**MI**. ¿Qué sabes de eso? Te lo dijo Eloíse ¿verdad?

**RV: **Sólo dijo que Jane era muy linda… y que no le quitabas la vista de encima, tenías episodios de celos, etcétera… por lo demás sólo hace falta ver cómo la miras, no puedo creer que sea detective y no se haya dado cuenta de esto, por cierto vi cómo te pusiste celosa cuando me dijo que me cuidaras- rió

**MI**: No digas nada más aquí, hablaremos en casa ¿dónde está tu auto?

**RV: **Maura… querida… ¿ves esto?- alzó el casco- se usa con motocicletas.

**MI**: Oh por Dios, llamaré un taxi- buscó en su bolsa- rayos mi teléfono se quedó en el auto de Jane

**RV**: ¿Quieres regresar a pedírselo?- sonrió

**MI**: No… no creo que pueda verla al menos hasta mañana- dijo nerviosa

**RV**: Eso pensé, mira traigo unos jeans míos en la mochila y un casco extra…

**MI: **Bien dame los pantalones y regreso en un minuto

Cerca de treinta minutos después Román y Maura estaban en casa de ésta última, una vez que entraron se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina, donde ofreció al chico algo de comer.

**RV**: ¿Tienes cereal o algo?

**MI: **Hemm si, tengo éste con fibra… a los abogados les viene bien con todo el estrés que tienen…

**RV: **Vamos Maura, estoy huyendo de mi esposa y me ofreces cereal con fibra… ¿no tienes el de borreguitos?

**MI**: Si, compré uno para cuando Jane venga, es su favorito

**RV: **Jajajaja compraste cereal para cuando tu novia venga… vaya que eso ya es amor Maura

**MI**: Demonios Román ¿por qué simplemente no dejas de hablar de eso y ya?

**RV**: Porque… Eloíse me dijo que necesitabas ayuda y bueno no sólo he venido por trabajo amiga… así que ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?- dijo poniendo atención a Maura mientras ésta le entregaba el tazón de cereal

**MI**: Ufff desde que llegué a Boston tras huir de NY… bueno nos encontramos por casualidad y luego resultó que trabajaba en la comisaría… luego… no se… solo pasó… pero… he estado saliendo con varios chicos y… esto es muy difícil Román

**RV**: Maura por favor, es difícil porque quieres que así lo sea, creo que el primer problema es que te niegas a aceptar abiertamente, primero para ti, que estás enamorada de Jane… acéptalo primero para ti, eres bisexual- dijo comenzando a comer.

**MI**: No creo… creo que tendría que ser pansexual…. Creo que bisexual sería de alguna forma discriminativo…

**RV**: Ok, eres un pan sensual…

**MI**: "Pansexual" Román

**RV**: Ya sé, panqué sensual…- dijo riendo- es broma Maura, bueno al menos ya aceptaste que no eres hétero, mira no tiene nada de malo, además es Jane…

**MI**: Tienes razón… además Jane no es la primera- dijo bebiendo un poco de vino

**RV**: Si… bueno ya sabemos quién fue la primera… y no quiero saber detalles Maura… es mi hermana

**MI**: no iba darte ningún detalle… basta con que lo sepas… Bueno ese no es el punto, de acuerdo ya acepté esto… al menos contigo y Eloíse…obviamente conmigo… el problema Román, es que no sé qué siente Jane al respecto, es decir hay situaciones que me dan a entender que tal vez Jane siente algo… hemm diferente… pero no lo sé- dijo bebiendo la copa hasta el fondo.

**RV**: ¿Cuáles situaciones?

**MI**: Bueno… fuimos en un caso a un bar de lesbianas y tuve que vestirme… como una de las empleadas y con un escote pronunciado- dijo señalando la profundidad del escote- y traté de acercarme a Jane… bueno ella miró mis pechos y alejó su vista algo incómoda, pero incómoda no como si no le gustara, sino como si… sintiera que no es debido porque soy su mejor amiga-

**RV:** ¿Y luego?

**MI**: Ninguna mencionó nada… luego para resolver el caso tuvo que dejar que la dueña del bar… no se, el punto es que consiguió una muestra de ADN, la traía en su cuello Román… no quiero imaginar cómo la obtuvo- dijo sirviéndose más vino.

**RV**: Bueno ya sabes cómo la obtuvo… Maura estas al borde de un ataque de celos… creo que deberías decirle ya… aparte aléjate del vino.

**MI**: No Román, bueno si, al borde de un ataque de celos pero no dejaré el vino, eres la primera persona con la que hablo abiertamente del tema y con quien puedo desquitar mi frustración, si estuviera Eloíse aquí ya estaría ebria confesándome con ambos

**RV**: Pero vengo en su representación, mañana es sábado… puedes desquitarte libremente… mientras dime qué otras situaciones te hacen pensar que Jane también pudiera estar interesada

**MI**: Mi madre vino hace algunos días y ofrecí una cena en casa para ella, ya sabes cómo es, luego canceló una segunda cena, no se quedó en mi casa y no me puso en la lista de invitados, Jane me acompañó ese día a la exposición y habló con ella sobre cómo me estaba tratando, mi madre cambió después de la conversación con mi amiga… y bueno…. Mi madre me dijo que Jane estaba preocupada por mi y le dijo que me protegería de todo lo que pudiera hacerme daño… Román ¿cómo interpretas eso?

**RV**: Bueno yo…- Maura le interrumpió

**MI:** Es que ya se lo que eso significaría por sí mismo, pero cuando le digo que saldré con alguien ella solo lo acepta, ayer estaba a punto de acostarme con uno de sus amigos del colegio y le dije y ella no dijo nada… Estoy muy confundida

**RV**: Mira panqué, creo que necesitas ser directa… no se, enviar señales más claras, por cierto hace unas semanas cenamos con tu madre, ella habló conmigo y Eloíse… creo que lo sabe

**MI:** ¿Saber qué?

**RV**: Que te gusta Jane… no sé qué le dijiste después de la exposición pero nos dijo a mi y a mi hermana que tu y Jane serían perfectas

**MI**: Oh… eso si me ha tomado por sorpresa… pero la verdad es que aunque la quiero muchísimo no confío más que en ti y Eloíse para esto…- tomó la mano de su amigo- necesito su ayuda

**RV**: Y la tendrás… Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**MI**: Beber hasta querer gritarle que la amo…

**RV**: No creo que eso sea posible panqué, es decir si lo de beber, pero gritarle que la amas no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

**MI**: De acuerdo si llama Jane y estoy ebria no dejes que me confiese aún, necesitamos investigar más al respecto, es lo primero en el método científico…

**RV**: De acuerdo… entonces ¿qué procede?

**MI**: Tomas vino conmigo y luego salimos a buscar a Jane y a beber más como… amigos.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría, la detective estaba sentada en su escritorio arreglando el papeleo de un caso recién cerrado.

**BF**: Pues al fin terminamos Jane ¿Qué harán tú y Maura esta noche?

**JR**: Hey ¿qué te hace pensar que estaré con Maur hoy?

**BF**: Bueno siempre terminan la semana relajándose con unos tragos o algo… dependiendo del estrés supongo.

**JR**: No tengo planes, vino uno de sus amigos de NY y supongo que estará con él ahora y en la noche- dijo tomando su chaqueta lista para ir a casa

**BF**: _¿Viene un amigo de Maura y sólo actúa así? Supongo que no se ha dado cuenta que la Dra. Está enamorada de ella._ Y… ¿solo te quedarás asi?

**JR**: ¿Cómo así? Ella tiene más amigos, no soy la única en su vida Frost ¿A qué viene todo esto?

**BF**: Bueno es que pensé que… no se…

El teléfono de Jane sonó, era de un número que no conocía, era un mensaje de texto entrante diciendo que se encontraran en el Ladrón Sucio, que invitara a los detectives y no olvidara llevarle su celular… la morena se desconcertó hasta que vio que Maura lo firmaba.

**JR**. No sabía que Maur se supiera el número de mi móvil…

**BF**: Eso sólo dice cuánto te quiere…

**JR**: Jaja… si supongo, me siento mal por no saber el número de mi mejor amiga… Oye vamos al Ladrón Sucio, Maura nos espera ahí, iré por Korsak

**BF: **Él no está Jane, tuvo que ir a ver a una mascota que dejó en el hospital veterinario…

**JR**: Entonces vamos tú y yo.

Algunos minutos después, ambos detectives entraban al punto de encuentro, se dirigieron a la acostumbrada mesa y pidieron una ronda de cervezas, una copa de vino tinto para Maura y esperaron para saber qué elegiría Román. Tras diez minutos de espera (lo que sorprendió a Jane puesto que su amiga era fanática de la puntualidad) vieron entrar a la forense y su amigo, cabe resaltar que Maura se había cambiado los jeans de su amigo por unos propios.

**MI: **¡Jané!- gritó efusivamente mientras corría al lado de su amiga jalando a Román- hace tiempo que no te veía- estaba un poco sonrojada y su voz era un poco más aguda de lo normal.

**JR**: Maur tranquila ¿por qué tan efusiva?

**MI**: ¿No puedo alegrarme de verte Jane?- rió

**JR**: ¿has estado bebiendo?- miró a Román- ¿Estuvo bebiendo?

**RV**: Estábamos platicando… cuando me di cuenta ya se había terminado la botella de vino…

**JR**: En ese caso Maur siéntate- dijo cediendo el paso a su amiga junto a ella- y no habrá más vino para ti

**MI**: Es cierto- tomó la copa y casi se la arroja a su amigo- Román tu beberás el vino yo cerveza- antes que Jane pudiera quitarle la cerveza Maura estaba bebiendo de corrido y hasta el fondo- ¡Jane!

**JR: **Maur tranquila, no grites estoy junto a ti- dijo divertida al ver a su amiga en estado de ebriedad.

**MI**: Dame otra cerveza por favor

**JR**: Jajaja estás loca si crees que te dejaré beber más

**MI**: Entonces voy a dejar de quererte… bueno eso sería técnicamente imposible porque verás yo…

**RV: **¡Maura! Hemm Jane será solo una cerveza y luego la llevamos a correr o algo para que se le baje el efecto ¿Qué dices?

**JR**: Si, supongo que una más no será malo- llamó a la mesera para hacer el pedido.

**RV**: Hola- se dirigió a Frost- Soy Román Vorstenbach

**BF**: Barry Frost, compañero de las chicas

**RV: **Genial… ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

**BF**: Claro amigo…

Una vez que trajeron cerveza para ellos, Maura propuso un brindis.

**MI**: Por estar aquí con ustedes- bebió la mitad de la cerveza mientras los demás la veían sorpendidos- y también por ti Jane… porque yo tengo que decirte la verdad…

**BF**: Oh por Dios ¿se lo dirás ahora Maura?

**MI**: Si, se lo diré ahora, Jane tienes que saber que…

**RV**: Maura jejeje no creo que debas hacerlo… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato?- Dijo nervioso

**BF**: ¿Tú también sabes?

**RV: **Si y me dijo que no la dejara decir nada

**JR**: ¿Decirme Qué? Maura deja de beber

Los dos chicos se vieron nerviosos el uno al otro.

**BF**: Una fiesta- dijo rápidamente, Jane miró ahora a Román

**RV**: Si… una fiesta sorpresa… hemm para ti- sonrió

**BF**: Si… por… su… hemmm ¿aniversario?

**JR**: ¿Aniversario? ¿De qué? Maura ni que fuéramos novias.

Maura la miró fijamente, luego miró a su cerveza, los chicos comprendieron que eso le dolió a la forense, quien arrebató la cerveza de Frost y la bebió casi hasta el fondo hasta que Jane se la quitó.

**JR**: Maura por favor deja de beber, nunca te había visto así…

**MI**: Pues acostúmbrate si sigues sin darte cuenta de lo que quiero celebrar- Maura se levantó sobre su asiento y brincó sobre Jane para salir al pasillo, casi cae al piso, Jane y Román la detuvieron- Tú… vienes conmigo- jaló a su amigo- hoy es noche de karaoke y además qué bueno que el chico de allá trae una guitarra.

**RV**: Maura por favor estas muy ebria…

**JR**: (Se fue al lado de Román mientras Maura pedía prestada su guitarra al chico que estaba el fondo del bar) ¿Qué quiere hacer?

**RV**: Supongo que cantar… Pero está muy ebria Jane.

**JR: **Maldición deberíamos sacarla de aquí

**BF**: Oigan… sólo es una canción… no creo que pase de eso… sólo… una oportunidad ¿vale? Creo que quiere desahogarse…

Maura se subió al escenario.

**MI: **¡Román! Ven aquí ¿Cómo se llama esa canción que le gusta a tu hija? Esa que va sólo con la guitarra

**RV**: Emily…

**MI**: Me llamo Maura tontito- río como sólo una persona ebria sabe hacerlo

**RV**: No panqué, así se llama la canción "Emily"

**MI**: Oh ya veo… bueno sé que te la sabes así que ven aquí.

Todos dentro del bar la observaban divertidos, creían que estaba a punto de declarársele a alguien, Frost estaba nervioso, quizá éste era el momento que había estado esperando ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jane?

Maura tomó el micrófono mientras su amigo se acomodaba junto a ella comenzando a afinar la guitarra.

**MI: **Hola a todos… les voy a cantar esta canción… bueno la escucharán pero se la dedico a una persona muy muy muy especial para mi… espero que les guste… Román ¿ya estás listo?

**RV**: Cuando quieras

Entonces el chico comenzó a tocar. (Si pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen esta parte será genial, la letra es hermosa y he de confesar que la dediqué un par de veces a alguien especial, de paso se las voy traduciendo y aquí está el enlace: watch?v=zrdfCtrUa44 )

**MI: **  
Smiles and her laughter,  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for, a time.  
Regardless of our distance, and our hope, 'cause we're _  
_trapped by pretty eyes and letters for, a time.

The only thing that I've been waiting for.

I hope it's something worth the waiting,  
'Cause it's the only thought that I ever feel real.

Thunderstorms could never stop me,  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily. 

She's simple yet confusing,  
Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble.   
Days seem like years in this month of December.   
The winter, coldens me for I have yet to sleep.  
And never, will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me.

I hope it's something worth the waiting,  
It's the only time that I ever feel real.  
Thunderstorms could never stop me,  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily.

There's no one in the world like…

_(Su sonrisa es lo único_

_Por lo que he esperado sin impedimentos de nuestra distancia y esperanzaAtrapado por los bellos ojos y palabras todo el tiempo_

_la único por lo que he estado esperando_

_Espero haya valido la pena el esperar_

_Pues el el unico pensamiento que siento es real_

_Las tormentas jamas pudieron detener_

_Pues no hay nadie en el mundo como Emily_

_Ella es simple y confusa_

_Sus ojos brillantes me muestran debil ante mis palabras, ellas tiemblan_

_Los dias parecen años este diciembre_

_El viento me congelara asta que duerma_

_Pero nunca me daré por vencida por que eres todo para mí_

_Espero haya valido la pena el esperar_

_Pues el el unico pensamiento que siento es real_

_Las tormentas jamas pudieron detener_

_Pues no hay nadie en el mundo como…)_

Frost y Román estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados de lo que pudiera pasar, sabían que la palabra que faltaba era el nombre de la canción… podía gritar el nombre de Jane… pero…

**MI**: "…'Cause there's nothing in the world like…. Ian" –gritó Maura, Román dejó de tocar, Frost abrió la boca hasta casi desprenderse la mandíbula inferior y Jane sólo se quedó preguntándose quién sería Ian.

**RV y BF**: ¿Ian?


	17. Confusión II

**Seguidores queridos: Soy una zombie! Los quiero! Éste cap va diferente al encuentro que hubo en la serie. Los quiero mucho no olviden el review! :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Confusiones II**

Si, Ian… tranquilos, no era que le dedicara la canción, es sólo que el hombre apareció en la entrada del ladrón sucio mirando directamente a Maura.

**MI**: ¿Ian qué haces aquí?

**RV**: Si ¿qué haces aquí?- Román se levantó dejando la guitarra a un lado y dirigiéndose agresivamente a Ian, Frost quien vio sus intenciones se interpuso entre Ian y Román.

**Ian**: Tranquilo vine a ver a Maura, la señora que vive en su casa de invitados me dijo que estaría aquí.

**RV**: Muy bien ya la viste es hora de irte…

**Ian**: No creo que tengas derecho a ordenarme eso…

**RV**: Nosotros nos quedamos con ella cuando…

**Ian**: ¡Maura! Por favor ven aquí y calma al imbécil de tu amigo

La forense estaba tan pálida como alguno de sus pacientes, incluso parecía ser que el efecto del alcohol la había abandonado, seguía parada sobre el escenario sólo viendo a los tres hombres en la entrada. Jane notó que estaba en shock.

**JR**: Maur ¿Estás bien?

**MI**: ¿Eh? Si, debo irme- se dirigió donde estaban los chicos- Román tranquilo todo estará bien, Ian ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ian: **Vine a verte Maura… hace tiempo que no te veo, quería platicar contigo… desde África no…

**MI**: Vamos a casa

**RV**: Panqué ¿En serio irás con él? ¿Después de lo que pasó?

**MI**: Tranquilo Román te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

**RV: **(Soltándose de Frost) Como quieras Maura… sabes dónde estoy

**MI**: No te preocupes, Jane, detective Frost, nos veremos después y disculpen… esto… -tomó a Ian del brazo y salieron del bar dejando a los tres personajes detrás.

**JR**: ¿Qué diablos fue eso Román?

**RV**: El exnovio de Maura

**BF**: Por lo visto no te agrada

**RV**: ¿Se nota mucho?- dijo sarcástico

**BF**: No tanto en realidad- sonrió- tengo que irme chicos, amigo no te metas en problemas con él ¿ok?

**RV: **Trataré, cuídate Frost, me dio gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto.

**BF**: Vale, Jane no vemos después.

**JR**: ¿tu que harás? ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

**RV**: Si… bueno pero creo que antes de irme tomaré un par de cervezas y un taxi, no pienso ir donde Maura si está con él- dijo claramente molesto.

**JR**: Muy bien súper héroe ¿Qué tal si te invito las cervezas en mi apartamento? Tengo auto también.

**RV**: Tú ganas.

Ambos salieron del bar y se dirigieron al apartamento de la detective en completo silencio, una vez en su destino, Jane le invitó la primera cerveza.

**JR**: Entonces ¿Qué sucede con ese tal Ian y Maura?

**RV: **No creo que sea la persona adecuada para decírtelo, mira ella es tu amiga y…

**JR**: Y también es tu amiga y sé de actitudes de preocupación, justo como la que tuviste hace un momento al ver entrar a ese hombre y cómo se fue con Maur

**RV**: ¿Maur? Jaja es lindo cómo la llamas- en realidad le pareció tierno

**JR**: Tú la llamas panqué… pero no has respondido mi primera pregunta

**RV**: ¿Cuál fue la segunda?

**JR**: "¿Por qué "Panqué?" pero no me cambies el tema…

**RV**: De acuerdo detective… mira… ella, mi hermana y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, se puede decir que casi conocemos a las mismas personas…- tomó un trago de cerveza- oye Jane a mi no me corresponde contarte sobre esto

**JR**: Hey confía en mí, ambos estamos preocupados por Maura, pero no sabré cómo protegerla si no me dices de qué debo hacerlo- dijo preocupada

**RV**: ¡Vaya! En serio la quieres…

**JR**: Por supuesto que la quiero, no dudes jamás de eso, mira dejo que salga con quien ella quiera, tiene necesidades y me agrada que conozca personas, pero hay quienes no me dan buena espina y cuando tengo oportunidad como ahora de investigar es mucho mejor, así que dime qué pasa con "Ian"

**RV**: Cuando Maura terminó la carrera decidió unirse a "Médicos sin fronteras", en una cena de gala para donación de fondos a la que asistieron nuestras familias lo conoció, él también participaba en el programa, pues ellos se enamoraron… bueno estoy seguro que así fue en un principio, estuvieron un tiempo en África y un día Maura nos alcanzó a mi y a Eloíse en Inglaterra, estaba desecha… al parecer él le dejó una nota diciendo que tenía que irse porque quería ayudar a no se quiénes en algún país tercermundista, nosotros la consolamos y fue un trabajo enorme sacarla de la depresión, se enamoró de él… demasiado.

**JR**: Y ¿Luego qué paso?

**RV: **Bueno después… estábamos en NY y él regresó a buscarla le pidió perdón, ella seguía enamorada de él y bueno, Ian le dijo que el sistema de gobierno de aquellos países no permitía la ayuda a los habitantes y él tenía que hacerlo para evitar que personas inocentes murieran y todo ese cuento… un día de nuevo desapareció con otra nota para Maura, al parecer sólo viene con ella cuando necesita suministros para su trabajo… ¿te molesto con otra cerveza?- alzó la botella vacía.

**JR**: Claro- se dirigió a la nevera- ¿entonces piensas que él solo juega con Maur?

**RV**: ¿Qué más pensarías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

**JR**: Exactamente lo mismo… y es lo que pienso ahora después de lo que me has dicho- le dio la cerveza- ¿Crees que sigue enamorada de él?

**RV**: No… o al menos no hasta antes de verlo hace una hora… me preocupa que vaya a hacerle caso de nuevo y salga lastimada… o que olvide lo que estaba sintiendo…

**JR: **¿Lo que estaba sintiendo?- el chico casi se ahoga con la cerveza al darse cuenta lo que había dicho

**RV**: Hemm… es… complicado pero no me hagas caso, ya te contaré de eso después, hey, mientras tanto, me gustaría que no le dijeras a Maura lo que te acabo de contar, si te encuentras a Ian sólo… haz como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocieras, no quiero que el panqué piense que te he "lavado el cerebro"

**JR**: No te preocupes, no le diré nada… bien ¿ahora me dirás por qué "panqué"?

**RV**: No, eso no puedo decírtelo… bueno si… por un "pan sensual"

**JR**: ¿Pan sensual?

**RV: **Si detective pero no te diré más, ahora te toca investigar

**JR**: Bien, haré mi tarea te lo prometo.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre el chico, Eloíse y su relación con Maura, tuvieron que salir a comprar más cervezas para seguir con su plática. Por otra parte en casa de Maura, ésta conversaba con Ian.

**MI**: No entiendo por qué has venido

**Ian**: Maura sabes que estoy enamorado de ti- la forense lo interrumpió

**MI**: Pero me has dejado plantada dos veces y estoy segura que ésta sería la tercera si te lo permitiera.

**Ian: **¿Si me lo permitieras? ¿Hay alguien más Maura?

**MI**: Si lo hay no es de tu incumbencia, dime qué necesitas para tu acción caritativa, te lo consigo y te vas ¿hecho?

**Ian**: No Maura, vine para estar contigo

**MI**: Y luego irte… puedes quedarte ésta noche y mañana si quieres en lo que te consigo los suministros y luego te pierdes ¿hecho?

**Ian**: ¿y crees que en dos días sólo me quedaré aquí a esperar los suministros mientras veo lo hermosa que estás? No Maura, no me quedaré solo viéndote cuando te he tenido y sé que te amo

**MI**: Ian… deja de decir cosas sin sentido para ti, me enamoré de ti, ahora ya no lo estoy ¿ok? Mira debo irme a dormir, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, está por allá, nos veremos mañana, por cierto déjame una lista con los suministros en la cocina para poder conseguirlos y te vayas- Maura se disponía a irse a su habitación cuando Ian la jaló del brazo y comenzó a besarla, la forense casi entra en pánico pensando en lo que el hombre podría hacerle, mordió fuertemente el labio de Ian, lo que hizo que éste se separara bruscamente- No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, llamaré a Román

**Ian: **¿Y qué podría hacer él si no está aquí ahora?

**MI**: Maldición Ian y ¿sigues diciendo que eso es amor? Nunca lo fue

**Ian**: Si lo fue pero tu no me seguiste.

**MI**: ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste que te ibas Ian! Deja de hacerte la víctima- sin decir una palabra más, la forense fue a su habitación y cerró con seguro para evitar que Ian pudiera meterse. Una vez dentro comenzó a llorar sobre su cama, ésta podía ser la noche en que le dijera a Jane lo que sentía, de pronto llegaba el hombre del que había estado alguna vez perdidamente enamorada, con su encanto y sin embargo ahora era diferente, una razón más para amar a Jane, ella la protegía y no le haría daño, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber dejado a la detective y a su amigo preocupados por ella y haber llevado a su casa al hombre que alguna vez le rompió el corazón, esa noche ni siquiera durmió, sólo esperaba el amanecer para ir corriendo a casa de la morena.

Una vez que salió el sol, la forense tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, buscó la lista de Ian en la cocina y una vez que la tomó, salió hacia su auto, se dio cuenta que la motocicleta de Román estaba aparcada frente a su casa, se preguntó dónde estaría pero no se atrevía a llamarle por vergüenza.

Al fin llegó a casa de su amiga, estacionó el auto y subió corriendo las escaleras, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, sólo quería verla, desayunar juntas, ver la tv o lo que fuera, pero con ella. Tocó fuertemente la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, incluso temió que no estuviera ahí, hasta que por fin Jane abrió la puerta, tenía unas ojeras enormes y cara de tener migraña post borrachera.

**MI: **Jane ¿Estás bien?

**JR**: Si… no hables muy fuerte por favor… shhh

**MI**: Ok ¿puedo pasar?

**JR**; Ah si, si, ya sabes que si

**MI**: Iré por un poco de hielo- Maura fue a la nevera y al regresar con una bolsa helada para la detective se dio cuenta que ésta llevaba unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver unas lindas y bien formadas piernas, los combinaba con su camiseta del departamento de policía, se veía realmente sexy- ¿qué hiciste anoche?

**JR: **¿Eh? Nada… pasar el rato supongo…

En ese momento Maura vio que la puerta de la habitación de Jane se movía y temió lo peor, quizá ella estuvo con alguien la noche anterior sabiendo que Maura estaba con Ian… no eso no podía ser, ellas no eran pareja y Jane no tenía porque "desquitarse", aun así Maura estaba asustada, sus miedos parecían confirmarse cuando un hombre salió… ahora no sólo eran celosa, era coraje, era rabia, era una furia extrema y un sentimiento de traición que jamás imaginó sentir al ver a Román salir sin su camiseta. Maura pasó la vista por el apartamento, la chamarra y camiseta de su amigo tiradas en el piso, botellas de cerveza por doquier y al menos una cajetilla de cigarrillos, ni siquiera sabía que Jane fumaba.

**MI**: ¿Qué pasó anoche Jane?

**JR**: Nada- dijo en tono normal, considerando que tenía resaca- ¿por qué?

**MI**: ¿Por qué estás aquí Román? Y semidesnudo en casa de Jane-

**RV:** Maura ¿tu que haces aquí tan temprano?

**MI: **Vine a ver a mi amiga y me encuentro contigo en su cuarto

**JR: **Maura tranquila, ya sé que es tu amigo pero no vimos nada de malo en pasar la noche divirtiéndonos un poco- dijo en tono cansado y harto de las voces en tono alto.

**MI**: ¿Diviertiéndose? Román por favor jamás lo creí de ti

**RV**: Maura por favor no es lo que piensas- dijo con dolor de cabeza- Jane y yo llegamos anoche y bebimos y nos reímos un rato

**MI**: ¿de quién Román? ¿De mi?- dijo enojada- no pensé que hicieras esto- susurró- estas sin playera en su casa, saliendo de su habitación ¿qué quieres que piense?

**RV**: ¡Quiero que pienses claramente panqué!- gritó, sin embargo fue callado con una cachetada proveniente de la forense, quien a estas alturas tenía lágrimas en los ojos

**MI**: No vuelvas a buscar en toda tu vida ¿de acuerdo?

**JR: **Maura- dijo sorprendida

**MI: **No… no me digas nada Jane- sollozó antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y salir corriendo del apartamento seguida de Román

Maura entraba rápidamente en su auto cuando su amigo llegó y antes de cerrar la puerta la detuvo.

**RV**: Maura, no es lo que piensas…

**MI**: Cállate Román yo se lo que vi ahí dentro

**RV**: Entonces no viste nada Maura por Dios, piensa como siempre, no cegada por el imbécil de tu ex que está en tu casa…

**MI**: Déjame pensar lo que quiera, se lo que vi y jamás pensé que hicieras esto, que me traicionaras…

**RV**: ¡Entonces Maura sigue pensando esa tontería y viviendo en tu error! Sólo te digo que no vayas a cometer una estupidez por pensar tonterías que no sucedieron.

Maura no dijo nada más, cerró la puerta del Prius y arrancó el auto, aceleró tanto como el límite de velocidad se lo permitía, no quería volver a casa, no quería quedarse en ese lugar… solo quería a Jane… pero ahora después de esto no sabía qué pensar, recordó la forma en que Jane reaccionó cuando conoció a Román _"Supongo que le gustó, siempre la animé a desahogar sus necesidades… pero no con él… y él lo permitió"_ Maura lloraba hasta llegar a un parque alejado donde se estacionó y siguió llorando.

Román se había sentado en los escalones de la casa de Jane, ésta lo alcanzó con su camiseta, su chamarra y una taza de café.

**JR**: Supongo que necesitarás esto- dijo entregando su ropa primero- y luego el café.

**RV**: Si gracias- se colocó su ropa y comenzó a beber el café

**JR**: ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?

**RV**: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**JR**: Una amiga no reacciona así después de verte con alguien más

**RV**: Es lo mismo que digo Jane… pero no es por mi… Ella y yo somos amigos, soy casado… aun…

**JR**: ¿Cómo que no es por ti? Cree que me acosté contigo…

**RV: **Cree que yo me acosté contigo- mira supongo que no se fue a su casa, así que iré a buscar mi motocicleta… Jane, estoy seguro que no hablará conmigo, espero que puedas decirle lo que realmente pasó, tengo que ir a cambiarme para ver un asunto de trabajo, nos veremos después ¿vale?

**JR: **De acuerdo.

Tres horas después Maura regresó a su casa con varias cajas que contenían los suministros para Ian, no tendría que quedarse más de una hora después de esto.

**MI**: Aquí está lo que necesitas y llamé a un taxi para que te lleve al aeropuerto.

**Ian**: No tienes que hacer eso Maura, déjame quedarme y demostrarte que te sigo amando como el primer día.

**MI**: No digas tonterías- el móvil de la forense sonó, era Jane, sólo colgó, la decimo quinta llamada desviada- es hora de irte.

En cuanto el taxi tocó la bocina en la puerta, Ian tomó las cajas para irse, abrió la puerta y Jane llegaba corriendo.

**JR**: ¡Maur! Hey hola tu debes ser Ian…

**Ian**: Si, mucho gusto, lamento no poder quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer… lejos… Hasta luego, nos vemos después Maura.

Al fin Ian salió de la casa y Jane entró.

**JR**: Hey Maur… no es lo que piensas lo que viste hoy en mi departamento…

**MI**: Jane no tienes que dar explicaciones, tu no tienes la culpa si estuviste con él, nunca creí que fuera capaz de aprovecharse que yo no estaba- Jane la interrumpió

**JR**: Hey él no se aprovechó de nada

**MI**: Jane sé que él es lindo y no pudiste negarte es normal solo que nunca pensé que- Volvió a interrumpir la detective.

**JR**: Maura por favor escúchame, no nos acostamos

**MI**: ¿No?- dijo sorprendida

**JR**: ¡Por supuesto que no! Bebimos, estuvimos platicando, fumamos un poco, seguimos bebiendo y luego él durmió en el sofá, yo fui a mi habitación, cuando tocaste me levanté a abrir y el preguntó dónde estaba el baño, se quitó la camiseta y fue… recuerda Maur sólo tengo un baño y está en mi habitación- dijo tiernamente sosteniendo por los hombros a la forense, quien después de la declaración se abrazó a Jane y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- creo que Román no merecía la cachetada.

**MI: **Me siento terrible Jane, pensé que tu y él estaban juntos

**JR**: Lo peor Maur es que no entiendo tus celos, él está casado, ni siquiera puede estar contigo- dijo riendo, el diálogo de Jane estremeció a Maura, al parecer Jane seguía sin sospechar de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

**MI**: Debo ir a pedirle una disculpa ¿sigue contigo?

**JR**: No, dijo que iría a cambiarse y a ver un asunto de su trabajo.

**MI**: Lo llamaré para saber dónde está.

**JR: **Si, deberías hacerlo, estaba muy triste después de cómo lo trataste.

Maura marcó el número de su amigo rogándole al karma que no estuviera molesto.

Al teléfono:

**RV**: Diga

**MI: **Román soy yo, Maura

**RV**: Hey- dijo triste- ¿cómo estás?

**MI: **Estoy con Jane, me explicó todo, discúlpame por favor me porté como una idiota no quise golpearte ni decirte todo eso

**RV**: No te preocupes panqué- su voz se alegró, él no estaba preocupado por lo que pensara de él, sino de Jane- No hay rencores, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho ¿vale? Ahora disfruta de Jane.

**MI**: Y ¿Tu? ¿Dónde estás?

**RV: **En el aeropuerto, debo tomar un avión privado de regreso a NY, Eloíse me llamó y dijo que tenemos que estar con el fiscal, prometo regresar pronto, no te preocupes ¿ok? Despídeme de Jane.

**MI**: De acuerdo, gracias por venir, espero verte pronto y compensarte por lo de ésta mañana, le daré a Jane tus saludos.

**RV**: Hecho. Cuídate panqué.

**MI**: Jane, él va de regreso a NY tiene que estar con el fiscal y Eloíse

**JR**: Pobre… tan bien que me agradó… Bueno Maur ¿Qué harás?

**MI**: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**JR**: Pues parece que tu no has dormido nada y después de ver que lloraste mucho creo que necesitas descansar

**MI**: Si, algo- sonrió.

**JR**: Mira, date una ducha, duerme un poco y yo iré a mi departamento por algo de ropa ¿Una pijamada?

**MI**: Me parece buena idea- sonrió ampliamente-

**JR**: Bien nos vemos a las 7, traeré pizza.

Jane salió y mientras conducía llamó a Frankie.

Al teléfono:

**JR**: Hey Frankie

**FR**: Jane ¿Está todo bien?

**JR**: Si… oye ¿crees que peudas salir a correr conmigo o jugar basket ball?

**FR**: Claro nos vemos en la comisaría

**JR**: ¿Qué tal el parque público donde jugábamos cuando niños?

**FR: **Creía que el parque era para cuando algo no andaba bien

**JR**: Te explicaré ahí, nos vemos en 10 minutos

**FR: **Bien te veré ahí.

Maura por su parte tomaba un baño de burbujas con una copa de vino a su lado.

**MI**: _Veo cosas donde no las hay… abofeteé a mi amigo pensando que estuvo con ella, estos celos terminarán conmigo… uff esto es tan difícil…_


	18. Decirlo Por Primera Vez

**Seguidores queridos: Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pensé hacerlo el sábado pero surgieron imprevistos en casa… y luego pensé actualizar mañana porque estoy muy cansada, pero la verdad se los debo fieles lectores y lectoras asi que aquí está un nuevo capítulo y si me queda uno más lo subiré hoy mismo, si no les pido paciencia por favor, fue mi primer y agotador día en el servicio social y caminé como nunca (prefiero correr mis 5k diarios).**

**Los quiero mucho seguidores, muchos de sus reviews me siguen sonrojando y créanme que me alientan mucho a seguir :D espero disfruten este cap y no olviden dejar más reviews, en cuanto pueda les responderé :D saludos, besos y abrazos! Linda semana! :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Decirlo por primera vez**

Jane llegaba al encuentro diez minutos después de lo acordado, su hermano la esperaba sentado en la cancha jugando con el balón entre sus manos.

**FR**: Hey Janie, llegas tarde- dijo arrojándole el balón y poniéndose de pie.

**JR**: Lo siento Frankie, pasé a cambiarme de ropa.

**FR**: Traes una cara de resaca que cualquiera notaría con los ojos cerrados.

**JR**: Si, debiste ir con nosotros anoche… hey vamos a jugar a quince puntos para relajarnos y luego platicamos ¿hecho?

No era que la detective no estuviera en su mejor forma, aunque le gustaba mucho éste deporte, no era su fuerte, cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos después Frankie ganó por tres puntos, el chico había llevado un par de jugos de frutas para después del partido, una vez que se sentaron en el piso ofreció uno a su hermana.

**JR**: Vaya hermanito, tu si piensas.

**FR**: Soy inteligente, pero me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado, se ve que anoche estuvo buena la fiesta que tuviste.

**JR**: Uff tengo que contarte muchas cosas Frankie, eres el único en quien confío después de Maura, eres mi hermanito- dijo abrazándolo- y siempre me das buenos consejos cuando meto la pata

**FR**: ¿debo suponer que ya metiste la pata?

**JR**: Creo que no, pero necesito que me aconsejes antes de probablemente hacerlo.

**FR**: Bien entonces cuéntame, tengo muchos jugos y éstos no te deshidratan

**JR**: Ok… No le vayas a contar esto a nadie Frankie

**FR**: Hey tranquila hermanita, estas a salvo conmigo- sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo (se me hace tan tierno éste chico)

**JR**: Bueno, recién conocí a Maura, estuvimos platicando sobre muchas cosas, ella, yo, y nuestras vidas… luego conocí en el caso Fairfield a una de sus amigas, muy hermosa en verdad…

**FR**: Debiste presentármela… o espera ¿te gustó?

**JR**: ¡Frankie por favor! Es muy linda y estoy segura que si me gustaran las mujeres al menos habría estado con ella un par de veces- ambos hermanos rieron

**FR**: Bien ¿entonces?

**JR**: Ella… se llama Eloíse, cuando estaba con Maura parecía que le coqueteaba

**FR**: Ok, tengo dos preguntas… o más en este punto ¿Te incomodó que coqueteara con Maura porque es Maura? ¿O te incomodaron los coqueteos entre chicas?

**JR**: ¡Oye! Me ofendes al insinuar que soy homofóbica

**FR**: Nadie dijo que lo fueras pero responde las preguntas

**JR: **Ok, primero no me incomodan los coqueteos entre chicas, luego… no se si… no, no me molestó que le coqueteara a Maura, pero aquí es lo que tengo que contarte. Después de Eloíse, llegó su hermano gemelo, con quien por cierto estuve bebiendo anoche y Maura creyó que habíamos dormido juntos, lo que no entiendo es… no sé por qué se pone celosa de él, está casado, ni siquiera se enojó conmigo sino con él, como si la hubiera traicionado o algo así y luego se dijeron cosas que pfff no se creo que Maura es bisexual o algo así

**FR**: ¿Eso te molesta?

**JR**: No, en verdad no, sólo que no se por qué no me lo dijo, se supone que somos amigas, pero no solo es eso, sé que debo actuar como siempre es solo que no se si deba presionarla para que me lo diga, seguir como si nada o si… no se

**FR**: Creo que debes dejar que ella te lo diga si quiere, quizá incluso no planeaba decírtelo directamente, sólo te dejó pistas para que te dieras cuenta, quizá no está lista para decirlo, no se

**JR**: ¿Y si le gusto?- dijo bromeando

**FR**. ¡Ya! Hermana ni que fueras muy linda- el chico recibió un golpe en su hombro- no es cierto hermana, mira como te lo dije alguna vez, si te gustaran las chicas ojalá fuera Maura… aunque si Eloíse está como dices te lo perdonaría.

**JR**: Oh Frankie siempre me haces reír tonto, gracias por escucharme hermano

**FR**: Oye siempre cuentas conmigo ¿vale? Y quiero que sepas que si las cosas cambian seré el primero en apoyarte

**JR**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**FR**: Sólo lo digo hermana, no se cómo eres la mejor detective de homicidios… quizá porque al igual que Maura trabajas con gente muerta es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa con los vivos que tienes cerca.

**JR**: Frankie no sé de qué me hablas

**FR**: Ay hermana solo pon atención… mientras vamos por otro partido de quince puntos.

Después de jugar una partida más cada uno se fue a casa. Jane cumplió su promesa y a las 7 en punto estaba en casa de Maura con pizza en mano.

**MI**: (abriendo la puerta) Vaya detective es la primera vez que llegas puntual

**JR**: Bueno no quería ganarme una bofetada por llegar un minuto tarde- bromeó

**MI**: Oh por Dios sigo tan apenada por eso y porque me hayas visto en ese estado y luego con alcohol anoche… perdóname por eso Jane

**JR**: ¿en serio quieres que te perdone?

**MI**: Por supuesto que si

**JR**: Bien lo haré sólo si me dejas pasar y poner la pizza en la barra de tu cocina o la mesa, donde sea, esto está muy caliente.

**MI: **Oh si claro, pasa- la detective casi arroja su cena y después de hacerlo soplaba sus manos para intentar calmar el ardor- lávate las manos con agua fría, sentirás un poco de alivio- la morena obedeció inmediatamente

**JR: **y ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? Podríamos beber más que ayer… sólo si no prometes confundir las cosas, golpear personas o ponerte a cantar

**MI**: Jajaja prometo no golpear personas, pensar racionalmente antes de sacar conclusiones y dejar de cantar

**JR**: Oye oye mientras cenamos aclárame unas dudas- dijo sirviendo la pizza y el vino- anoche ¿por qué estabas ebria?

**MI**: (nerviosa) Bueno, hacía tiempo que Román y yo no nos veíamos y celebramos un poco…- comenzó con el vino

**JR**: Hey tranquila con el vino no te quiero tan loca como anoche, ahora dos preguntas más y haremos lo que quieras ¿por qué te enfadaste cuando viste salir a Román de mi habitación? Se supone que es casado y tiene una hija según te escuché cuando estabas ebria… ¿tú y él tienen algo más?

**MI**: No Jane, sólo somos amigos… me puse así porque… bueno- en este punto estaba nerviosa, debía cuidar mucho sus palabras si quería seguir manteniendo el secreto- como tu dijiste, él es casado y… y… bueno, aunque se está divorciando no me parece correcto. _Tal vez eso sea suficiente… no debo decir que no me puse celosa por él, sino por ella._

**JR**: ¿Se está divorciando?

**MI**: Si… bueno, apenas inicia su proceso, pelea por la custodia de su hija… sabe que no puede cometer errores ahora, su caso se basa en infidelidad.

**JR**: ¿Por parte de él o su futura ex?

**MI: **Ella… y con su novio de la adolescencia… en realidad su caso es complicado, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes, por su embarazo, él estaba feliz por completo, luego hubo la sospecha que la bebé no fuera suya pero en cuanto nació nadie lo negó, ahora bueno… pelea por ella

**JR**: Vaya, pobre hombre… pero igual sigo sin entender tus celos Maur… no se si estabas celosa de él o de mi

**MI**: De ambos Jane… no se por qué… bueno si se… pero no creo que tenga mucho sentido hablar de eso ya… mejor cenemos…

**JR**: Me parece bien… por cierto, linda canción de la de anoche…

**MI**: Lo se, es muy linda… La hija de Román siempre la canta… es tan linda que podría dedicártela

**JR: **Jajaja Maur… si sigues con eso pensaré que estás enamorada de mí…

**MI**: Cuando me enamore de ti seré más creativa que solo cantarte ebria…

**JR**: Hecho… al menos hazlo sobria.

Ambas continuaron con su rutina de pijamada, cena y películas para después beber un poco más de vino y quedarse dormidas en la cama de la forense. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, aunque para la detective las cosas aún no quedaban claras, sin embargo recordó lo que su hermano había mencionado, solo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Pasó semana y media desde ese episodio, en esos días un tercer y último encuentro con Hoyt… una vez más que la detective protegía a Maura… la forense no podía dejar de pensar en ello, Jane en peligro, ni siquiera temía por su propia vida sino por la de la morena… aquella mujer por quien nunca imaginó sentir algo tan fuerte, después de la celebración del cumpleaños del amor de su vida, habían ido conduciendo el Lamborginni murciélago que la escuela de autos de carreras prestaba, fue encantador ver a la detective feliz tras el volante a 340 km/h, el abrazo que su amiga le dio fue exquisito para la forense… Ahora estaban resolviendo un caso de homicidio donde se habían quedado sin fiscal, Maura estaba esperando para entrar a la corte, estaban por presentar a la asesina de un testigo y también estaban por condenar a "Little T" por varios asesinatos, de pronto escuchó un par de voces familiares.

**MI**: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**EV**: Yo vine a dejar a mi hermanito a su nuevo empleo.

**MI: **¿Nuevo empleo?

**RV**: Aquí está tu nuevo fiscal- dijo sonriendo- escogieron a alguien con dinero para que no pueda ser sobornado.

**EV**: Si, lástima por Valery Delgado… era "hot"

**RV: **Si, como dijera el buen Homero Simpson, estúpida y sensual Valery… si Eloíse, tienes razón era tan "Hot"

**EV**: ¿Tu que piensas Maura?

**MI**: Que realmente lo era- Jane estaba entrando en la sala en ese momento por lo que decidió omitir más detalles sobre lo linda que era su ex fiscal de distrito- Hablaremos de eso luego.

**JR**: Hey chicos que sorpresa verlos aquí, por cierto ambos cambian por completo vestidos así.

**EV**: No son muy cómodos estos trajes aburridos pero nos hacen ganar dinero y ayudar un poco, así que por eso no es mucho esfuerzo ¿no crees Jane?

**JR**: Sin duda, ambos se ven muy lindos y por cierto Román tu cabello… no es tan rebelde ahora.

**RM**: Regresar a trabajar incluye regresar al cabello más corto… es lo de menos, ya crecerá.

**EV**: Hey, el juicio empezará pronto, Román tengo que ir a hablar con uno de los jueces sobre el caso del FBI y el asalto al banco, por cierto Jane ¿cómo va ese caso?

**JR**: Están analizando las huellas, pronto las entregarán a la oficina de Maur.

**RM**: Excelente, me tocaría procesar ese caso si siguiéramos con el FBI, ahora solo me toca el homicidio del banquero.

**EV**: Tranquilo yo me encargo de eso, debo irme chicos nos veremos después- Eloíse salió de la sala.

**JR**: ¿Están metidos con el FBI?

**RV**: Estábamos… juntos, hasta que el fiscal general me asignó aquí y Eloíse se quedó en el FBI

**MI**: ¿Qué pasó con su firma de abogados?

**RV**: Renunciamos a ella como empleados, somos dueños y obviamente accionistas, ahora solo hacemos nuestro hobbie número tres.

**MI**: Jajaja olvidé la numeración

**JR**: ¿De qué?

**RV: **Hobbie número 1: Andar en motocicleta, hobbie número dos: hacer música, Hobbie número tres: litigar, y la lista es extensa… regresando un poco al tema, no estoy seguro si el fiscal general sabía lo que hacía, tenernos en una oficina gubernamental y el buffete de investigación federal… siendo hermanos, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

**MI**: Son insobornables…

**RV**: Lo se… pero hay más cosas que podríamos hacer Maura

**MI**: ¿Las harán?

**RV**: Sólo si hay justicia de por medio…

Después del juicio y la primera victoria de Román como asistente del fiscal de distrito en la unidad de homicidios, Jane y Maura regresaron a la estación, el caso de los asalta bancos tenía metido al FBI en la unidad, habían identificado a dos de los sujetos… desafortunadamente estaba muerto, ahora se encontraba haciendo la necropsia para entregar los informes lo más pronto posible al FBI, lo que no esperaba fue lo que la agente Ana Farrell le había dicho, el tercer implicado… el conductor del vehículo era Tommy Rizzoli.

**AF **(Ana Farrell): No puedes decírselo ni siquiera a Jane, después de firmar esto… sabes lo que pasaría…

**MI**: No tiene que preocuparse- dijo angustiada- no se lo diré…

La agente salió sin decir nada más. Maura estaba completamente desconcertada, era su amiga, era el hermano de su mejor amiga… era el hermano de la persona que más amaba en el mundo… y no podía decir nada. Decidió terminar con lo poco que quedaba por investigar con lo que tenían e ir a casa… entrando al estacionamiento fue peor para ella, el arresto de Tommy frente a ella, sin poder avisar a Jane… intentando hacerlo pero su teléfono sonaba ocupado... era porque la detective sostenía una conversación con alguien más.

Al teléfono

**JR**: Rizzoli

**RV**: Jane ¿qué tal el día?

**JR**: Hey Eloíse. No hay mucho en el asesinato del robo en el banco… pero Maura está trabajando en ello.

**EV**: Pues yo tengo algo Jane… primero tengo que advertirte, nunca te llamé por lo de éste caso ¿de acuerdo?

**JR**: Claro ¿qué pasa?

**EV**: Se supone que no debo decirte nada de esto pero ¿tienes alguna relación con Thomas Rizzoli?

**JR**: ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida

**EV**: Thomas Rizzoli

**JR**: Es… es mi hermano ¿por qué?

**EV**: Acaban de llamarme, encontraron y arrestaron a un tercer sospechoso del robo… encontraron una huella en el retrovisor del lado del conductor, pertenecía a Thomas…

Jane se quedó en silencio, nerviosa, queriendo no aceptar lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, negando lo que su hermano podría haber hecho.

**EV**: Jane ¿sigues ahí?

**JR**: Eh si ¿qué más tienes?

**EV**: La agente Farrell lo presentará en treinta minutos a los separos del FBI me pidió que lo presentara ante el gran jurado lo más pronto posible.

**JR**: ¿Crees que me dejen verlo?

**EV**: Quizá hasta mañana, no podré presentarlo en la corte hasta entonces

**JR**: Eloíse por favor trata de no presentarlo si es posible… sólo déjame hablar con él.

**EV**: Eso no está en mi jurisdicción Jane, Farrell es quien te puede autorizar la visita, pero estoy segura que no será hasta mañana, habla con ella y cualquier cosa que averigüe te avisaré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

**JR**: Hecho eh… Eloíse ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

**EV**: No tengo idea, Farrell me envió el formato de la orden de arresto…

**JR**: Bien te llamo después iré con Farrell.

Cerca de veinte minutos después Jane estaba discutiendo con Maura en la morgue.

**JR**: No confiaste en mí para protegerte y tu no me protegiste…

**MI**: Jane por favor… me hizo firmar el título 18, son 10 años en una prisión federal más la pérdida de mi licencia

**JR**: Maura me enteré que Tommy fue arrestado por Eloíse, a ella no le importó el maldito título 18, confió en mi… yo confío en ti, a ella la conozco hace cuatro meses y aun así confió en mí, tu eres mi mejor amiga y me haces esto, además Farrell me dice que estabas con mi hermano cuando lo arrestaron

Jane estaba sorprendida, indignada… pero sobre todo dolida.

**MI**: Tommy fue a disculparse conmigo por intentar besarme después de la cena del domingo… - dijo apenada, cuando vio cómo la miraba la detective no supo cómo interpretar su expresión, ciertamente era sorpresa… pero había algo más…

**JR**: Seguro también te hizo firmar el título 18…

Maura no sabía qué decir… Después de salir del laboratorio e irse a casa sólo quería llorar y estar sola, una ducha sólo la hizo sentirse más triste… y si se podía sentir peor, lo logró una vez que llegó a su cama, tal vez, de no haber pasado esto… Estaría viendo una película, hablando por teléfono, llamando por skype… lo que sea pero con Jane… Estaba muy triste, apenas pudo dormir.

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y Jane acababa de hablar con Tommy en la sala de interrogación, necesitaba que Eloíse le ayudara si es que a ella le tocaba procesar el caso de su hermano.

Al teléfono

**JR**: ¿Eloíse?

**EV**: Jane ¿Cómo va todo ahí?

**JR**: Pude hablar con mi hermano dice que él no fue… sé que la huella está ahí pero necesito tiempo Eloíse ¿Crees que puedas presentarlo después? Quiero decir al menos dame un par de horas.

**EV**: Bien Jane… trataré de retrasarlo lo más que pueda pero no creo que haya posibilidades más allá de las dos horas… y eso es mucho tiempo de retraso, Farrell está presionando mucho.

**JR**: Sólo dame hasta las 11 am por favor… si después de ese tiempo no tengo nada haz tu trabajo… y si resulta culpable… - no quería siquiera pensarlo- también haz tu trabajo como de costumbre.

**EV**: No te preocupes por eso… Retrasaré el caso, te llamaré cuando no pueda más ¿vale?

**JR**: Hecho, te debo una Eloíse.

Maura se sintió mejor una vez que pudo hablar con la detective, al menos decirle que "la odiaba un poco menos" la hizo sentir mucho mejor y sin duda la dejó con una sonrisa apenas disimulable en el rostro. Sabía que Jane estaba intentando retrasar la presentación del caso de su hermano ante el gran jurado… y también sabía que Eloíse había llamado a la morena hacía veinte minutos diciendo que no tenía más tiempo y debía presentar a Tommy.

Una hora después estaba en la cafetería mirando las noticias y vio cómo Jane arriesgaba su vida intercambiándose por una de las rehenes heridas, su corazón casi sale de su pecho al pensar que pudo haber muerto ahí, no estuvo tranquila hasta verla llegar a la comisaría sana y salva, íntegra y sin ninguna mancha de sangre en su ropa. Salió a su encuentro en el pasillo, temía que Jane la rechazara, siempre se vio imponente y superior con su forma de caminar tan segura y arrogante… y más ahora que llevaba a los dos ladrones y asesinos a la sala de interrogatorios.

**MI:** Jane.

La detective apenas se detuvo para hablar con Maura, lo que hizo que ésta se estremeciera pensando que la ignoraría.

**JR**: Maur… nos veremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que interrogar a los detenidos y luego ver a Eloíse- Jane siguió su camino dejando a la forense atrás algo triste, la detective se sintió mal por eso y regresó rápidamente- Alcánzame en mi departamento a las 8, ten las llaves llegaré un poco tarde.- Jane corrió al elevador antes que la dejara fuera, mientras tanto la Dra. Sonreía ampliamente sabiendo que había recuperado al amor de su vida, aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos al saber que estaría con Eloíse antes que con ella. Afortunadamente las horas pasaron rápidamente y se sentía a gusto con Jane a punto de cenar… no podía creer que Jane pensara que estaba interesada en su hermano… si estaba enamorada de alguien cuyo apellido es Rizzoli, pero ciertamente, esa persona no tenía cromosomas XY, era Jane.

**MI**: Mira Jane, me gusta Tommy, mucho, pero te amo y odio cuando me odias… _Odio eso porque no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a nadie en el universo Jane no se por qué no te das cuenta de eso._

Era la primera vez que le decía "Te amo" y había tanto miedo en pronunciar esas palabras podría entenderlo o podría no hacerlo, cualquiera de las dos opciones era… era angustiante, el pensar que a la vez quería que lo entendiera y al mismo tiempo querer que jamás lo sepa por temor a perderla… esto del amor es complicado.


	19. Decisiones de Autosalvación

**Seguidores queridos: ¡Lo logré! Les dejo un mini capítulo más, espero poder escribir mañana si no termino peor que hoy, los adoro seguidores y seguidoras queridos y queridas, les mando un abrazo enorme y espero que no olviden dejar review, si tienen dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, lanzas tomates y lechugas ya saben dónde encontrarme :D los quiero mucho y que tengan lindo día :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Decisiones de Autosalvación**

Siempre queda la angustia después de decir por primera vez "Te amo", si no es porque la otra persona no responde es porque tal vez pueda mentir… pero cuando se trata de tu mejor amiga, no sabes cómo lo interpretará, recuerdo aquél día frente a la carretera… ese día en que me respondió lo mismo pero nunca estuve segura si lo dijo en la misma forma que yo o por la amistad que teníamos… ésta era la misma duda que Maura tenía ¿Cómo lo había entendido Jane? ¿Cómo amigas? ¿Cómo pareja potencial? ¿Cómo?

Maura no podía evitar ciertos episodios de celos cuando Jane le contaba que había estado hablando con Casey e incluso apenas pudo controlarse cuando el amor de su vida tenía una video llamada con el soldado en la habitación mientras escogía la ropa que la detective usaría en su reunión de la secundaria… aunque tenía que admitir que se alegró por completo cuando supo que él no iría a dicho encuentro. Una vez más sobrevivieron a Giovanni y a muchos de los compañeros de Jane, tenía que admitir que su sueño fue que la morena la presentara como su novia… bueno cualquiera puede permitirse soñar de vez en cuando, ésta era una de las veces que Maura fantaseaba.

Después de sobrevivir a a los compañeros de secundaria y resolver por qué varios de ellos murieron en los días consecuentes estaba con Jane… practicando sus movimientos de Kick Boxing.

**MI**: _Dios Santo… si el kick boxing moldeó ese cuerpo tan perfecto… que sea el mejor deporte del mundo… se ve tan sexy dando esos golpes, demonios hasta esa gotita de sudor por su cuello la hace notar tan pero tan sexy…-_suspiró-

**JR**: Creí que estabas practicando no admirándome Dra…. Ya sé que soy de lo mejor en esto pero tienes que practicarlo no solo verlo.

**MI**: Si… estaba admirándote… practicarlo… para aprender, tu sabes- dijo nerviosa.

**JR**: Bueno, eso fue lo último debemos recoger un cadáver.

Después de llevarse el cadáver de la madre de una pequeña bailarina de ballet, Maura ejecutaba la autopsia y hacía unos minutos se había enterado que Jane practicaba éste deporte, lo que se le hizo muy tierno, ahora sabía de dónde provenía la aversión a esa disciplina. No todo era lindo, el pobre de Korsak tenía el problema de su hijastro encima.

**VK**: Maura necesito tu ayuda ¿Ya te llegaron los informes del disparo al policía?

**MI**: Si, Korsak, de hecho necesito mostrártelos.

**VK**: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Se salvará el poli?

**MI**: No puedo negarte que está muy grave, pero tu hijo puede que incluso si disparó haya intentado ayudarle. Mira éstas marcas en la radiografía, son causadas pro ejecutar RCP y las manchas en su ropa coinciden con una posición adecuada para realizar las maniobras… la sangre está en los zapatos y en el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas.

**VK**: Tengo que hablar con m hijastro, Maura esto ha sido de bastante ayuda para él, te debo una más…

**MI**: Vince sólo hago mi trabajo- sonrió- cuentas conmigo y si necesitas ayuda, Jane y yo tenemos contacto con el asistente del fiscal… tal vez pueda aplazar el juicio para darnos tiempo de recolectar pruebas

**VK**: Sólo necesito que Josh hable… que me diga la verdad…

**MI**: Todo saldrá bien… de nuevo Vince, si necesitas algo sólo avísanos

**VK**: Gracias Maura, por cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo

**MI**: ¿Qué sucede?

**VK**: ¿Jane lo sabe?

**MI**: Si, ella estaba con nosotros cuando te avisaron del arresto de Josh

**VK**: No me refiero a eso… ¿Jane sabe que estás enamorada de ella?

**MI**: Eh… bueno Vince… si tú lo sabes… creo que tal vez ella sea la única que no lo sepa.

**VK: **¿Quieres que te de un empujón con eso Dra.?

**MI**: ¡No! … no Vince aún no… hemm si, te pediré ayuda en un momento… pero por ahora no, espero contar contigo entonces

**VK**: Contarás conmigo Maura… mientras, gracias de nuevo.

El detective salió de la morgue completamente agradecido por la información proporcionada, mientras tanto la forense no sabía qué pensar (de nuevo) ahora sólo faltaba que Frankie, Ángela e incluso Tommy se dieran cuenta… podría ser que todo el departamento de policía estuviera enterado de cómo amaba con locura a Jane Rizzoli, podría ser que todos menos la detective, estuvieran enterados de ello.

Algunos días después para desfortuna de la Dra. El agente Gabriel Dean había regresado, estaba persiguiendo a Paddy Doyle sin saber que era el padre de Maura, ésta última sabía que el peligro no era tanto para Doyle, sino para ella, Dean estaba dispuesto a ganarse a Jane, ningún chico la estaba cortejando más que el soldado y estaba a miles de millas de distancia.

Aprovechando que su madre estaba en la ciudad decidió salir con ella en vez de pensar que Jane estaría cenando con Dean… estaría… vaya ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Caminaba por la calle del brazo de Constance y de pronto estaban ya en el hospital y la Sra. Isles en cirugía. Jane estaba llegando, se veía hermosa y sólo podía pensar en que la quería con ella, a su lado en este momento tan difícil.

**JR**: ¿Qué hago Maur?

**MI**: Atrapa a quien hizo esto.

Román y Eloíse habían llegado para estar con la forense, ambos se turnaban para hacerle compañía y averiguar cómo iban las investigaciones en el departamento, después de un día Maura no pudo aguantar más estar en el hospital, su madre se estabilizó y en la estación conversando con Jane…

**JR**: Le dije al agente Dean que Doyle está en la ciudad

**MI**: Tienes que hacer tu trabajo

**JR**: Si, pero no hará nada hasta que yo le diga, porque le llamé Gabriel y no sólo Agente Dean.

Maura sintió una punzada en su corazón ¿Por qué tendría que llamarle Gabriel? Sabía la respuesta…

**MI**: Bien- dijo triste- debo irme Jane, trae las pruebas que tengas de cualquiera de los dos casos para que pueda investigarlas.

**JR**: Maur… sé que no es un buen momento… pero quería decirte amiga… Dean me dijo que había venido por mi… creo que después de todo hay alguien conforme con mi trabajo… que está dispuesto a dejar el suyo- sonrió

**MI**: ¿Dormiste con él?

**JR: **Vamos Maur… bueno si, si dormí con él y sólo…

**MI**: Debo irme Jane… felicidades

Maura no podía soportar escuchar lo que Jane le había dicho, ella se estaba enamorando de Gabriel y aquí se habían terminado las ilusiones que alguna vez tuvo con ella, un profundo dolor inundaba su corazón, se dirigió a ver a su madre y conversó un poco con Doyle, pudo haber sido un buen padre, si no la hubiera abandonado y asesinado a tantas personas.

De regreso en la morgue averiguaba que el caso del incendio estaba ligado con su intento de asesinato, planearon una estrategia para atrapar al culpable de ambos accidentes, Maura necesitaba encerrar a quien hizo daño a su madre.

Todos estaban listos, dentro de la bodega, Maura tenía el micrófono colocado y esperaba que el culpable apareciera, de pronto no sólo estaban cubriéndola el amor de su vida y Frost, estaba también Doyle y vio cómo Dean le disparó, cómo Jane le disparó… Era… era como un mal sueño, no porque le hubiera disparado a su padre, que por sí mismo el acto había sido malo, sabía que Doyle no le hubiera disparado… pero más que eso era la excusa perfecta para alejarse de Jane, si ella estaba con alguien más, Maura sabía que tenía que retirarse de la jugada, no tanto para incomodar o intentar lograr algo que después de esto pensaba no lograría… sino para evitar salir más dañada de lo que ahora estaba, podía ser un tanto egoísta pero dos mejores amigas, una enamorada de la otra, la segunda sin darse por enterada y siguiendo como si nada, contando cómo es feliz al lado de alguien más, contando los detalles de cada cosa que le enamora más y le aleja de la chica que la quiere más que a nadie… En realidad es terrible y sólo hay una forma de salir de ello… alejarse, el disparo a Doyle es sin duda la mejor excusa para hacerlo.

**MI**: _Ella es mi mejor amiga, es el amor de mi vida… soy su mejor amiga… y sólo eso_- sollozaba para sí misma.


	20. Del Amor, Dolor y sus Lamentos

**Seguidores queridos: Por ustedes que los amo demasiado es que les traigo un nuevo cap, para nuestra fortuna a pesar del cansancio padezco de insomnio lo que hace que tenga tiempo para escribir (y vaya que es un placer que se vuelve culposo por las mañanas). Espero les guste el cap ¿Si está basado en hechos reales? Si… pero igual está linda la canción, que por cierto es de mi banda favorita Avenged Sevenfold y se llama Seize the Day.**

**No olviden dejar review su opinión es mega importante si no ¿Para quién escribo? Los quiero muchísimo, opinen por favor les mando un beso y un abrazo enormes :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Del Amor, Dolor y sus Lamentos.**

Después de haberse peleado con Jane y sostener las ganas de gritarle que no se alejaba de ella por haberle disparado a su padre sino porque ahora que Deán estaba ahí temía jamás tener alguna oportunidad con ella, tenía que salir de dudas, preguntó a su padre biológico si era capaz de dispararle a Jane... Aunque él asintió sabia que lo dijo solo para no dañar más la relación de ambas, y es que Maura desconocía que estaba enterado del amor que su hija le tenía a la detective.

La forense estaba triste por su decisión de dejar a Jane, había ofrecido su renuncia a Cavanaugh y estaba planeando su regreso a NY, aunque su planeación se veía demorada por su deseo de perderse en el alcohol para distraerse.

**EV**: Maura por favor haz bebido suficiente- dijo alejando la botella de vino de su amiga, quien estaba recostada en el sofá de su casa.

**MI**: Apenas hemos consumido media botella entre ambas Eloíse… además… estoy como para beber toda una cava de vino, así que dame la botella.

**EV**: Hey Maura no creo que esto sea bueno… mi hermano ya viene en camino…- dijo preocupada- Maura creo que embriagarte por esto no es bueno.

**MI**: Nunca dije que lo fuera, si viene Román mejor, así ambos me acompañarán… es más no tienes derecho a decirme eso, tu y Román eran los que se embriagan en… bueno cuando éramos jóvenes…

**EV**: Supongo que tienes razón… mira… ¿sabes qué? Al diablo con todo bebamos hasta reventar.

Ambas mujeres habían terminado dos botellas de vino cuando Román llegó.

**RV**: Supongo que me toca ser el aburrido designado…

**MI**: (ebria) Tu… serías muy aburrido si no bebes con nosotras…

**EV**: Hermano te juro que intenté negarme pero…

**RV**: Pero no me llamaste y ahora tengo que cuidarlas.

**MI**: ¿Saben qué? Vamos a cantar- estaba más ebria que antes- y voy por la cerveza favorita de Jane porque ¿saben qué? Compré muchas, muchas cervezas para ella y ahora me las beberé porque quiero…

**RV**: ¿Olvidarte de ella?

**EV**: ¿O no olvidarte de ella?

**MI**: Quiero que esté conmigo y de paso… quiero matar a todos y todas las que se atrevan a acercársele…- En este momento Maura comenzó a sollozar y después a llorar ruidosamente, Román se acercó a abrazarla mientras Eloíse fue por las cervezas.

**RV**: Eloíse no creo que sea muy sano que digamos que vayas por más alcohol

**RV**: Ay por favor si tu deberías estar igual o más ebrio que nosotras, la estúpida de tu mujer te plantó con su mejor amigo y quien sabe desde cuándo, mira- extendió una botella de cerveza- cállate y bebe.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después los tres apenas podían sostenerse sentados, ni siquiera hablaban… gritaban, cada uno desahogándose pensando que los otros dos escuchaban, después de pasar la etapa de gritos llegaron a la del llanto, ninguno podía hablar… a pesar de no estar plenamente consientes de lo que "hablaban" se sentían un poco liberados, al menos el llanto les había dado cierto consuelo.

**MI**: No mas llanto, dije que voy a cantar y voy a cantar… voy a cantarle.

**EV**: ¿Quieres ir a su casa?

**RV**: Podemos ir corriendo y vomitar en el camino.

**MI**: No a su casa no porque seguro está durmiendo con el estúpido Gabriel…- Maura se secó un par de lagrimas que salían involuntariamente- le voy a cantar desde aquí.

Maura se levantó como pudo del sofá y trataba de mantener el equilibro sosteniéndose de cualquier cosa que encontrara, los hermanos a ver lo que intentaba quisieron ayudarla a sostenerse pero tuvieron la misma suerte, una vez que la alcanzaron, los tres ebrios intentaban sostenerse entre si.

**EV**: ¿A dónde diablo vamos Maura?

**MI**: A poner una canción que tengo que dedicarle.

Una vez que llegaron al reproductor de música, la forense buscó entre varias pistas de su iPod para ponerla a todo volumen y… comenzó a cantar. (Aquí les va el link lectores y lectoras watch?v=jUkoL9RE72o , pónganle Play justo ahora :D se las pongo en español y debajo la letra en inglés )

**MI**: -Comenzó a cantar- 

Aprovecha el día o muere arrepintiéndote del tiempo que perdiste…

…está vacío y frio aquí sin ti…

Veo mi futuro quemarse, siento pasado desvanecerse con el tiempo pero soy muy joven para preocuparme. 

Las calles por las que caminamos sufrirán nuestro pasado perdido.

Te encontré aquí, por favor quédate a mi lado un tiempo

Podría pasarme el tiempo contigo

Te entrego mi vida mortal pero ¿será para siempre?

Haría cualquier cosa por una sonrisa hasta que nuestro tiempo se termine

Los dos sabemos que llegará pero no quiero dejarte 

–Maura en este punto volvía a llorar y gritaba más la canción-

Veo mi futuro quemarse, siento pasado desvanecerse con el tiempo pero soy muy joven para preocuparme. 

Una melodía, un recuerdo o sólo una imagen.

Aprovecha el día o muere arrepintiéndote del tiempo que perdiste…

…está vacío y frio aquí sin ti…

Hay mucha gente a la que le duele.

Un nuevo comienzo, remplazando la vida, remplazándonos a nosotros

Cambiando la fábula en que vivimos

Ya no es necesario estar aquí, entonces ¿a dónde iremos?

Así que tomarás un viaje esta noche

¿me seguirás a través de las paredes de la muerte?

Pero ¿Qué si no hay vida eterna?

Veo mi futuro quemarse, siento pasado desvanecerse con el tiempo pero soy muy joven para preocuparme. 

Hay mucha gente a la que le duele.

Una melodía, un recuerdo o sólo una imagen.

Aprovecha el día o muere arrepintiéndote del tiempo que perdiste…

…está vacío y frio aquí sin ti…

Hay mucha gente a la que le duele.

Pruebas en la vida, preguntas sobre nosotros existiendo aquí

No quiero morir solo sin ti por favor dime que algo de esto es real

-En el solo de guitarra Maura lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sus amigos la abrazaban, sentía que nada de esto era justo, sentía que todo la rebasaba que no había esperanza para nada ya, realmente si Jane la vida no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo sabía que debía continuar y si dejarla era necesario para el amor de su vida y ella, lo haría-

(Gritando)

¿Qué si no te tengo de nuevo? ¿O si no beso tus labios otra vez?

Nunca querría dejarte

Y los recuerdos de nosotros… 

Te ruego que no me dejes –lloraba-

Aprovecha el día o muere arrepintiéndote del tiempo que perdiste…

…está vacío y frio aquí sin ti…

Hay mucha gente a la que le duele.

Pruebas en la vida, preguntas sobre nosotros existiendo aquí

No quiero morir solo sin ti por favor dime que algo de esto es real

-En ese momento Jane estaba fuera de la casa de Maura, escuchaba ruidos y se asomó por la ventana, vio a Maura cantando y al fin pudo escuchar la letra de la canción-

Silencio, me perdiste, no hay oportunidad para un día más

Silencio, me perdiste, no hay oportunidad para un día más

Silencio, me perdiste, no hay oportunidad para un día más

…

**-**Jane no podía controlar sus lágrimas brotando… y ¿si la canción era para ella? Si en verdad había perdido a Maura a pesar de lo que fuera que intentara sería lo peor que le pasaría en la vida, mientras reflexionaba eso al menos agradecía que no estuviera sola, que aunque ebrios y llorosos el par de gemelos le hiciera compañía… Quizá Maura no tuviera la intención de recuperar la amistad que tenían… pero ella si… el problema era su orgullo. Decidió irse a casa.

Mientras tanto el trío ebrio sollozaba mientras la canción terminaba, podía ser un grupo rudo, podía ser lo que fuera pero los tres se sentían identificados con la letra… y sólo se desvanecieron en la alfombra llorando el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que el sueño los venció.

**EV**: Mañana será otro día Maura- dio un beso en la frente de la rubia

**MI: **La amo… pero irme es lo mejor… no puedo soportar verla con alguien más

**RV**: No tienes que irte… estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán… mientras tanto no pienses en ello, mañana será otro día amiga.

_(__Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost__  
__It's empty and cold without you here, too many people__  
__to ache over___

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time__  
__But I'm too young to worry__  
__These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past___

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while__  
__I can move on with you around__  
__I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?__  
__I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done__  
__We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you___

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time__  
__But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just__  
__one picture)___

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost__  
__It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to__  
__ache over__  
__Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing__  
__this fable we live in__  
__No longer needed here so where should we go?__  
__Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls__  
__of death?__  
__But girl, what if there is no eternal life?___

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time__  
__But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just__  
__one picture)___

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost__  
__Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to__  
__ache over__  
__Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't__  
__wanna die alone without you there__  
__Please tell me what we have is real___

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again?__  
__I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see__  
__I beg don't leave me___

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost__  
__Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to__  
__ache over__  
__Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna__  
__die alone without you there__  
__Please tell me what we have is real___

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)__  
__I stand here alone__  
__Falling away from you, no chance to get back home)_


	21. Paraiso

**Seguidores queridos: Mi insomnio les ha traido un nuevo capítulo, gracias por preocuparse chicos y chicas, yo también espero dormir un poco más pero éste fin de semana esta mega ocupado y ya no puedo más U.U las cosas andan difíciles y en verdad escribir el FanFic me sirve de distracción y debo confesar ayuda muchísimo escribir para ustedes.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, gracias por todos los reviews les prometo que contestaré pronto a quienes tengan cuenta :D No olviden comentar qué les parece el cap, les mando un abrazo y un beso enormes a todos ustedes :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Paraiso**

Tres borracheras después Maura se entero gracias Frankie que Jane había mandado muy lejos al agente Deán, sin Mucho esfuerzo la torre se decidió quedarse en Boston, a pesar de ello aun no le dirigía la palabra a Jane... Hasta que casi pierde una pierna, dentro de inconsciencia de la fiebre que tenía cuando Jane se estrenó como cirujana improvisada en medio del bosque sabía que no debía revelar los sentimientos por la detective, costó demasiado contenerse pero no le fue imposible.

Maura se recuperó rápidamente y un poco del dolor que aun quedaba de un mes atrás se reavivó cuando supo que Casey estaba en la ciudad... Y se sintió peor cuando supo que apenas podía caminar, afortunadamente le pidió tiempo a Jane... Tiempo que la forense podía aprovechar.

En el apartamento Rizzoli los hermanos conversaban sobre lo acontecido los últimos días.

**FR**: ¿Sabes qué hermana? Deberías salir de tu depresión y tratar de aprovechar a Maura y el tiempo que perdieron con sus peleas tontas

**JR**: Pelea de gatas por favor… y no estoy en depresión dijo bebiendo cerveza.

**FR**: Fue gracioso lo de pelea de gatas… pero debo admitir que fueron muy egoístas… ambas… todos los que estamos con ustedes sufrimos por verlas tan distanciadas, enojadas… tan… no se, diferentes.

**JR**: Fue terrible para mi Frankie pero…

**FR**: Pero Janie… son orgullosas, las dos…

**JR**: Maura no debió exagerar…

**FR**: Ni tu ponerte en la posición orgullosa… sólo tenías que disculparte… menos mal que ya todo esto pasó…- terminó en todo de reprimenda a su hermana mayor que se comportaba como una niña pequeña haciendo algún berrinche.

Maura aún no sabía cómo comenzar con esto, pero estaba decidida a terminar lo que su corazón había comenzado con Jane. El hecho que Dean la hubiera utilizado había dejado a la detective "vulnerable" luego Casey y su repentina retirada había cooperado un poco a la causa de la forense, al menos ella y sus amigos pensaban eso. Mientras lo único que quería era sacar a Jane de la depresión y luego idear algo que la ayudara a avanzar en su propósito, en la cafetería la morena desayunaba y la forense sabía que tenía que llenar su cuerpo con endorfinas para evitar la depresión, sabía de mejores remedios pero por lo mientras debía conformarse con correr.

**MI**: Jane necesitas llenarte de endorfinas para poder salir de la depresión… vamos a correr- dijo animada.

**JR**: No estoy en depresión – sonrió falsamente- ¿ves?

**MI**: No mientas es por lo de Casey, me preocupo por ti y necesitas superar esto, es como las fases del duelo. Así que vamos a correr.

**JR**: Demasiado tarde ya me bañé.

**MI**: ¿Ayer o esta mañana? _Aunque sea un segundo… acercarme a ella… demonios podría no bañarse en una semana y seguiría siendo perfecta… aunque no sería muy higiénico y me aseguraría que no sucediera pero aún así su cabello huele tan… exquisito…_

**JR**: Tenemos un cadáver debemos irnos…

**MI**: Dame 5 minutos para cambiarme

**JR**: Tienes tres…- Jane vio cómo su amiga se alejaba rápidamente a la morgue para cambiarse de ropa, sonrió ante la idea que podría haberla perdido por un agente idiota o por la herida de la pierna en el bosque, suspiró alegrándose de tenerla de nuevo.

Fueron a resolver su caso y en una noche más decidieron tener una pijamada, la primera después de su "gran pelea de gatas"

**JR**: Maur ¿tenías que ordenar comida para conejos? Creo que era más fácil una pizza o que saliéramos al Ladrón Sucio…

**MI**: Era pijamada Jane, además te la pasas comiendo comida chatarra, al menos un poco de verduras harán que estés mejor…

**JR**: ¿Mejor? No estoy mal Maur…

**MI**: De acuerdo, igual ayudarán a mejorar tu digestión y te darán vitaminas, son parte de un grupo alimenticio que estoy segura tu cuerpo no consume desde que dejaste de vivir con tu madre…

**JR**: Ahora parece que tengo una nueva contigo dándome verduras…

**MI**: No te quejes Jane te dejaré beber cerveza.

**JR**: OK ¿Qué película veremos hoy?

**MI**: Te toca escoger…

**JR**: Hemm… Resident Evil…

**MI**: Jane…

**JR**: Me toca escoger…

**MI**: Bien, vayamos a verla…

La detective no disfrutó completamente la película, Maura se pasaba cada minuto hablando de las imposibilidades de la existencia de un virus zombie que convirtiera el planeta en algún lugar desértico. Ni siquiera se asustaba cuando mataban zombies, había visto tantos cadáveres, todos muertos de diferentes formas… incluso resaltaba los errores de continuidad de la película.

**JR**: Maur… te quiero demasiado pero cuando nos alejamos no extrañé la parte de arruinar las películas…

**MI**: Si quieres puedo irme de nuevo a NY decirle a los directores todos los errores de sus películas…

**JR**: Ahora ya manejas el sarcasmo Dra. No ya en serio… incluso tus intrusiones cinematográficas las extrañé

**MI: **Yo también te extrañé Jane… incluso me embriagué un par de veces sólo pensando…- se puso nerviosa- pensado que podría perderte… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te dispararon?

**JR**: Cómo olvidarlo…

**MI**: En serio pensé que realmente te perdía…

**JR**: Pero aun así no hiciste nada… es decir…

**MI**: Nos comportamos igual Jane… ambas estábamos molestas…

**JR**: Deberíamos olvidarnos de esto Maur… saldremos distanciadas de nuevo…

**MI**: Tienes razón… pero… sólo quiero dejar en claro que te extrañé demasiado…

**JR**: Vamos Dra. No te pongas emocional, ven aquí- Jane se acercó a Maura y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho

**MI**: _Esperé tanto para estar así con ella… ¿es real? Oh por Dios… _

Maura no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, estaba ahí abrazada con el amor de su vida viendo una película con litro de sangre, podía haber nacido el virus zombie en la realidad, podía haber venido una cuarta glaciación, podía el mundo perder su centro de gravedad y a ella no le habría importado nada en absoluto más que el sentir el corazón de Jane latiendo contra ella… Si el paraíso existía… sin duda sería como esto.

Los días pasaron y un nuevo caso tenía a Jane estresada al no poder identificar a su víctima.

**JR**: Maur yo sé que eres excepcionalmente brillante... Pero creo que necesitamos llamar a una especialista en esta técnica de identificación...

**MI**: sé a dónde quieres llegar Jane... Y mi respuesta es no, rotundamente no, no voy a llamar a Hope Martín para realizar esto... Estoy segura que puedo hacerlo.

**JR**: yo también estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, solo que no tengo tiempo que perder para identificar a la víctima, el asesino probablemente tenga tiempo de escapar y bueno... Al parecer el dedo de la víctima que tienes ahí es el único candidato posible a esta técnica de identificación... Vamos Maur... Es la mejor forma de llamar a tu madre... El mejor pretexto...

**MI**: tienes razón... Le llamaré, soy la Dra. Maura Isles jefe de medicina forense del estado de M... - Maura se quedó en shock al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, no podía articular palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle el móvil a Jane y no reaccionó hasta que la morena le dijo que su madre llegaría en media hora.

Una vez en la cafetería, Maura admiró a la mujer que le había dado la vida, era hermosa e inteligente, aunque no quería quedarse a solas con ella, el conocer a su madre y conversar con ella... Aunque era un momento especial e intimo para la forense, era precisamente un momento que deseaba compartir con el amor de su vida. Aprendió de su madre cómo realizar la técnica de identificación que necesitaban, al lado de Jane vio cómo surgía el resultado de ésta y como Hope se alegraba de haber contribuido a atrapar a un asesino... Su alegría traspasó las barreras físicas y le dio un abrazo a la Dra. A quien desconocía como hija. Las lágrimas de la forense afloraron al principio tímidamente y luego de forma casi inconsolable, se despidió de Hope...

**JR**: Maur eso fue tan tierno... ¿Cuando piensas decirle?

**MI**: Nunca Jane nunca le diré nada

**JR: **Oh Maur... - la miro con ternura- ven aquí- abrió los brazos a su amiga, quien casi corrió a ellos, ahora la forense no solo lloraba de emoción por su madre, sino también por recibir un abrazo de la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

**JR**: vamos a almorzar ¿vale?

**MI: **¿Los conejitos que hace tu madre?

**JR: **No, comida real... Es decir el ladrón sucio y sus deliciosas hamburguesas...

**MI**: Jane eso no es para nada saludable...

**JR**: Pero te gustan no lo niegues

**MI**: esta bien, en realidad lo hago solo porque me haces sentir mejor

**JR**: ¿ves? No puedes vivir sin mi Maur... – dijo bromeando

**MI**: No tienes idea de la razón que tienen tus palabras Jane...

La detective sonrió tras aquella declaración que por cierto, había inflado un poco su ego...

El día terminaba y Maura no quería alejarse ni un segundo de Jane, incluso la persiguió hasta la habitación de Informática, el BRIC, mientras la detective resolvía el caso, una vez cerca de la hora de salida temía tener que pasar la noche sin la morena, incluso sabiendo que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados o en el sofá, se sentía tranquila y segura... Pero sobretodo cuando se encontraba en su cama, era extremadamente feliz.

**MI**: ¿Qué harás esta noche Jane?

**JR**: iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que Ma' me encargo

**MI: **si quieres puedo acompañarte y luego vamos a casa ¿qué te parece una fiesta de pijamas?

**JR**: por mi está bien...

Maura tenía asegurada a Jane esa noche... Lo demás no importaba.

Las mañanas... Esos despertares que cambiaría por nada en el mundo, al lado de Jane, la detective siempre agotada y luego hacer un poco de café para ella antes de salir a correr.

**JR**: no entiendo porque tomas tanto tiempo en preparar una taza de café Maur...

**MI**: Con esto puedo controlar su temperatura, su textura... Incluso la fuerza de su sabor...

**JR**: muy bien yo prefiero esto- saco un bote de café instantáneo de la alacena.

**MI:** ¿qué hace eso en mi alacena? - Dijo indignada pero por dentro muy feliz sabiendo que a Jane no le seria muy difícil adaptarse a esta vida cuando se mudara con ella...- _¿Mudarse conmigo? Ni siquiera somos nada... Solo amigas y ya pienso compartir mi vida con ella... _

**JR:** Me hace feliz…

**MI**: Entonces supongo que deberías dejarlo ahí- El móvil de Maura sonó y era Hope, ella y su hija pasarían a cenar en casa de la forense aquella noche.

**JR**: Tranquila todo estará bien… mi madre y yo te haremos compañía- sonrió.

Diez horas después Maura recibió a su madre biológica y a su media hermana... quien estaba como toda adolescente de 18 años en tu etapa rebelde y sobre todo porque acababan de mudarse de Inglaterra a Boston. La forense estaba emocionada, tener una hermana era algo especial para ella y a pesar de no conocerla sintió cierta admiración para con ella… aunque se decepcionó un poco con su comportamiento adolescente, más que decepción era preocupación

**MI**: Creo que Kayleen me odia

**JR**: Tiene 18… odia a todos los mayores de 18… y los menores… Dale un poco de tiempo, iré a conversar con ella

Maura fue a la cocina, preparaba un poco de postre cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

**MI**: ¿Fue Kayleen quien salió?

**JR**: Te juro que no le dije nada… solo quería estar sola

**MI**: No te preocupes…

**HP** (Hope Martin): Lo siento Maura… Jane… debo irme, lamento esto pero Kayleen está muy delicada y debo estar con ella, nos veremos después y de nuevo les pido disculpas…

**MI**: No te preocupes Hope, ve con ella.

**JR**: Maur… No te preocupes… dale un poco de tiempo a tu hermana…

**MI: **Oh Jane…

Ambas se abrazaron de nuevo… Jane había descubierto que era una forma muy eficiente de mantener a Maura lejos del estrés que implicaba el hecho de haber conocido a su familia biológica sin querer decírselos.

Un par de días y una operación encubierta después, Kayleen llegó a casa de Maura y confesó todo lo que sabía. Jane llegó tan rápido como pudo en cuanto Maura le llamó.

**MI**: Jane ella estaba tan enojada y tan dolida…

**JR**: Acaba de enterarse Maur… era comprensible que reaccionara así

**MI**: Imagínate cómo ha estado Hope desde que Doyle le dijo que morí al nacer… tan mal como para recordárselo a su hija desde que nació… el no cometer el mismo error… ella piensa que yo fui un error.

**JR**: No Maur… ella estaba en shock…

**MI**: Y cuando le dije a Hope que yo era su hija… ella si, creo que estaba en shock… pero mi hermana cambió su semblante por completo…

**JR**: ¿tu hermana?

**MI**: Si… bueno Kayleen… era como si, como si se sintiera culpable por haberme dicho todo eso, ella no sabía toda la historia supongo… pero… bueno Hope incluso casi le rogaba que se fueran… debiste ver cómo me miró… creo que se sintió mal, pero aun así no debió comportarse así… incluso rechazar el trasplante de riñón…

**JR**: Es adolescente Maur… quiere rebelarse contra todo

**MI**: ¿incluso su vida? No Jane eso no está bien…

Maura lloró un par de horas más hasta que comprendió que no debía llorar más y gracias a su amiga comenzó a tomar las cosas con un poco más de humor…

**JR**: ¿sabes qué? Deberíamos ir a dormir…

**MI**: Si ¿te quedarás?

**JR**: Dormiré contigo… supongo que tendrás pesadillas familiares y necesitas alguien que te pateé para que te olvides de ellas.

**MI**: No sé que haría sin ti Jane- sonrió ampliamente

**JR: **Gastarías todo tu dinero en pañuelos desechables mientras inundas todo el estado con tus lágrimas… mira mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Maura había tenido el principio de la noche muy pesado… ahora no podía preocuparse de nada, Jane estaba con ella y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras platicaban, Jane intentaba calmar unos nuevos sollozos de Maura, así que estaba frotando su brazo en señal de consuelo cuando el sueño la venció, la forense reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se podía decir que la estaba abrazando, no perdió tiempo en acercarse a la morena y estrechar el abrazo… de nuevo estaba en el paraíso.


	22. Nociones de Realidad

**Seguidores queridos: Un nuevo cap después de algún tiempo ya, espero les guste y no olviden dejar review :D por cierto he notado que hay algunas palabras cambiadas en el fic y les pido una disculpa, como escribo en el iPod algunos días, la autocorrección está activada :D linda noche :D los quieri a todos**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Nociones de Realidad**

Maura estaba viviendo sobre una nube de felicidad, a pesar que hacía una semana que Jane no se quedaba a dormir con ella, la veía en la comisaría, almorzaban y comían juntas, comprendía que la detective estaba demasiado ocupada y por lo tanto cansada, por lo que sólo llegaba a su apartamento a dormir, se sentía tranquila pues sabía que no había nadie más en la vida de aquella morena deportista. Así, con una sonrisa en el rostro intentaba preparar el desayuno del día, que compartiría con su amiga… no, no es Jane.

**EV**: Adivina quien soy: intento aprender a cocinar waffles, compro el cereal de borreguitos y tengo una sonrisa tonta de enamorada... – Reía burlándose sin mala intención de la forense.

**MI**: No creo que sea una sonrisa tonta de enamorada Eloíse- río también.

**EV**: De acuerdo seré más específica- se aclaró la garganta- Es "Una sonrisa de colegiala adolescente enamorada" aunque… amiga tu adolescencia fue hace mucho mucho tiempo

**MI**: ¡No parezco una adolescente!- dijo indignada

**EV**: Si, si lo pareces, mira: sonríes por todo, te ríes sola recordando algún episodio con Jane, piensas en Jane todo el día, hablas de Jane conmigo, hablas de Jane con mi hermano, te pregunta "¿Qué estará haciendo Jane? ¿Cuándo haremos otra pijamada? ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?" Es sólo Jane, Jane, Jane…. Jajaja, Maura por favor… estas como una adolescente enamorada- sonrió

**M**I: De acuerdo parezco colegiala enamorada, pero hoy no te he hablado de Jane…

**EV**: (Sarcásticamente) No Maura en absoluto… ah pero dime entonces ¿la ex prometida del padre de quién está embarazada del hermano de quién?

**MI: **Bien Eloíse, prometo no volver a hablarte de Jane

EV: No es eso Maura, es que… debo confesarlo me parece muy lindo verte así, tan feliz, tan llena de vida, tan enamorada… woow nunca creí poder observar esa faceta de ti, tu que siempre eres tan "fría" en cierto sentido viéndolo todo desde el punto de vista científico… y ahora pfff… sólo mírate, escúchate… estoy muy feliz que estés tan feliz amiga, te lo mereces…

**MI**: Pero aún no pasa nada Eloíse, a veces creo que estoy enamorada de una ilusión, es decir, que estoy tan feliz porque imagino que algún día ella me corresponderá… no lo se.

**EV**: Y no lo sabrás si no se lo dices… y como dices aún no pasa nada… AÚN… ¿ok?

**M**I: Eso lo veremos después Eloíse -dijo sacando los primero waffles y sirviéndoselos a su amiga.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la casa de la Dra. Quien miró a Eloíse interrogante preguntándose mentalmente quién podría ser a esa hora de la mañana, eran apenas las 7:30 am.

**MI**: (Abrió la puerta) ¡Jane! – Si, apareció la sonrisa típica de colegiala enamorada- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Debiste quedarte anoche… ven vamos a desayunar…

**JR**: Eh Maur tranquila, no hables tan rápido, me confundes- entró en la casa y siguió a Maura hasta la cocina donde se encontró con la abogada- ¡Eloíse! Qué sorpresa ¿Estaban desayunando juntas?- preguntó curiosa- Eh… ¿Interrumpo algo?

**MI y EV**: ¡No!- Las dos mujeres se miraron

**EV**: Por supuesto que no Jane… Bueno si, en realidad si… -Maura la miró interrogativamente- Maura estaba cocinando Waffles y ahora están por quemarse…

**MI**: Cierto los waffles… Jane siéntate ¿quieres café?

**JR**: Eh… pero yo lo hago no te preocupes- Jane se dirigió a la alacena donde había guardado su café instantáneo

**EV**: Jane… ¿Cómo fue que convenciste al panqué de tener café instantáneo?

**JR: **Sólo lo metí de contrabando en una ocasión que fuimos de compras- contestó indiferente mientras se preparaba su bebida, mientras tanto Eloíse miró a Maura levantando una ceja y sonriendo…

**EV**: Vaya pues qué raro que Maura no se haya molestado al respecto

**JR**: Es cierto… pensé que ya lo habías sacado de aquí…

**EV**: ¿Por qué será? Panqué… ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Maura se puso nerviosa al instante, Eloíse sabía lo que hacía, ayudarle a su amiga un poco, claro, sabía que la forense no podía mentir… entonces… ¿Qué pasaría?

**MI**: Eh…- titubeó- Eh… bueno… el café hace feliz a Jane y yo sólo quiero que ella esté feliz…

Eloíse bebía su propio café mirando a la forense de una forma que bien podría expresar "No se por qué no se lo dices y ya, no desperdicies oportunidades"

**JR**: Es la segunda vez que me dices eso Maur jajaja últimamente estás muy rara…

Eloíse casi se ahoga con su café al escuchar lo que Jane había dicho, en realidad fue casi por un ataque de risa que por sorpresa.

**EV**: _Ya se dio cuenta que pasa algo pero no sabe qué… ay mujer ingenua…_

**JR**: ¿Estás bien Eloíse?

**EV**: Si, si… todo bien, no hay problema…

**JR: **¿Ibas a decir algo?- usó el tono de detective…

**EV**: ¿Eh? No, nada- Maura la miró casi prohibiéndole contestar las preguntas de la morena

**JR: **Estoy segura que ibas a decir algo… ¿Es por qué Maur está rara?

**EV**: No, para nada Jane…

**JR**: Eloíse…

**EV**: Ok si, era sobre Maura pero…

**JR**: Dilo…

Eloíse miró a Maura… quien seguía rogando con la mirada...

**EV**: Si, tengo que decirte algo sobre Maura.

**MI**: ¡Eloíse!

**EV: **Tiene que saberlo panqué- se puso seria…- Jane, verás… Maura tiene un problema enorme…-La detective miraba intermitentemente a su amiga y a la abogada- un problema que te traerá complicaciones también…

MI: ¡Eloíse! Por favor no…

JR: ¿Qué puede ser tan malo Maur?

**MI**: Jane te juro que fue sin querer yo… yo…- miró a Eloíse- Eloíse no por favor…

**EV**: _De acuerdo supongo que merece hacerlo por sí misma… _Maura es… la peor cocinera de Waffles en el mundo… ni siquiera están hechos con masa para waffles… no lo comas…- Maura suspiró

**JR: **¿Era sólo eso?

**EV**: Pruébalos y verás que no exagero- Jane obedeció

**JR**: ¡Maura por Dios! ¿Haces alta cocina y los waffles no te salieron?

**MI: **A veces sucede… supongo- sonrió aliviada y miró a Eloíse quien esta riendo silenciosamente del infarto que casi le provoca a la forense…

Después de terminar desayunando cereal, Eloíse se acercó a Maura para despedirse y mientras la abrazaba le susurró…

**EV**: Creo que la espera te está matando mujer, pronto no podrás postergar más el decirle…

Maura sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón… pero trataría de retrasar el momento tanto como pudiera. Mientras tanto las mujeres fueron a trabajar, Maura tenía la convención sobre heridas de bala en la comisaría, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para tener que trabajar en la autopsia de una víctima. Por la noche y casi después de ser asesinada por el amor de su vida por ocultarle que su hermano había dormido con la ex Prometida de su padre, ayudó a ésta mujer a sobrevivir a un potencial coma diabético, comprendía cómo se sentía Jane… pero su deber de médico (aunque fuera de muertos) le hacía responsable de salvar un par de vidas.

Al siguiente día la forense esperaba con el hermano del amor de su vida y su suegra imaginaria, estaban en el Ladrón Sucio esperando a la morena…

**MI**: Se supone que estaría aquí hace media hora- dijo preocupada.

**AR**: No debe tardar, cada vez que hay algo importante que decirme huye esa mujer

**MI**: No concuerdo contigo Ángela, ella es una mujer fuerte y responsable… creo que… no se tengo un mal presentimiento, ni siquiera contesta su teléfono

Frankie no perdió atención de cómo la forense defendió a su hermana.

**FR**: Frost y Korsak me enviaron un mensaje, tratan de localizarla pero el teléfono no tiene señal, parece que lo apagaron.

**MI: **Oh Dios mío ella está en peligro estoy segura, debemos regresar a la comisaría.

Una vez en el edificio Maura no perdía de vista el monitor que mostraba a la detective atada a una cama, ya tenían el primer intento fallido pensando que estaba secuestrada en su apartamento.

**MI**: _Dios santo… ése desgraciado la tiene ahí, a su disposición… no le hagas nada… Dios de pensar que tuvo que tocarla para cambiar su ropa- _Sintió que la furia y la desesperación inundaban su cuerpo viendo como el panadero la tocaba pensando que era su esposa, ella ahí a su merced- Oh Dios Jane…

Las lágrimas no podían evitar salir de su rostro, mojaban sus mejillas en medio de la desesperación, casi como cuando la detective tuvo que dispararse, sabían que el secuestrador era un enfermo mental que había asesinado a una mujer antes... Jane estaba en peligro, de eso no había duda, aun así debía mantenerse tranquila, para pensar en la mejor forma de rescatar a Jane.

Una vez que pudieron localizar la dirección donde la morena se encontraba secuestrada, Maura tuvo que quedarse esperando en la sala de informática, sólo rogaba, rogaba tanto como cada lágrima derramada que el hombre no le hiciera daño, no la tocara… no la matara. Una vez que Frankie, Frost y Korsak la rescataron fue como la Dra. Pudo respirar tranquilamente. Inmediatamente llamó a Frankie y le dijo que llevaran a Jane a su casa, ahí tenía ropa y pidió que pasara la noche con ella.

Una vez en el sofá de Maura y después de relajarse un poco discutiendo sobre el Dr. Pike y su vista en un luau…

**MI**: Congelaré mis óvulos… no creo que el matrimonio sea lo mio… _No creo que lo sea si no es contigo…_

**JR**: Deja el vino a un lado y vamos a ver una película ¿te parece? Tenemos que olvidar éste episodio de nuestras vidas….

**MI**: Jane… necesito preguntarte algo- dijo seria

**JR**: ¿Qué pasa Maur? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por lo del secuestro?

**MI**: Si, precisamente lo del secuestro, sé que ya me contaste muchas veces cómo fue que pasó, pero necesito pedirte, es más rogarte que debes tener más cuidado, te lo he dicho con ésta ocasión tres veces y quizá pienses que soy egoísta… pero no quiero perderte- tomó las manos de la detective- no te imaginas si quiera lo que estaba sintiendo al verte ahí atada en su cama temiendo que te tocara, que te hiciera daño… sabiendo que tuvo que… cambiar tus ropas- cubrió su rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar por tercera ocasión en esa noche

**JR**: Maur no llores – abrazó a la detective- sé que debo tener más cuidado pero… yo sé que soy estúpida pro haber confiado en él pero… bueno pasa… se veía inofensivo y me compró con un pan de endosperma… no volveré a confiar en nadie que me ofrezca uno, lo prometo- dijo en broma haciendo que su amiga llorosa soltara una pequeña risa, quitó las manos de Maura de sus ojos y miró fijamente- Yo también temo perderte y sé que sufrirías mucho si me pasa algo… sé que te he dado muchos dolores de cabeza y que te debo miles de cajas de pañuelos desechables, pero Maur… ésta será la última vez, te lo prometo, haré todo lo posible para que no llores de nuevo por mi culpa.

**MI:** Oh Jane… sé que no es tu culpa pero quiero que estés bien… yo… insisto… temo perderte, mi mayor miedo no es quedarme sin dinero o morir, no es perder mi CD favorito o chocar mi auto… mi mayor miedo no es que mi madre no me acepte como su hija o aunque me preocupe mucho… no es que mi hermana no acepte mi riñón… mi mayor miedo es perderte Jane, mi mayor miedo es no volverte a ver, no despertar junto a ti… no hablar más contigo…

**JR**: No te pongas como niña emo Maur… eres mi mejor amiga y te lo acabo de decir… prometo cuidarme más- sonrió ampliamente- ahora vamos a ver una película o me harás llorar y sabes que odio llorar.

**MI**: (Se limpió las lágrimas) Tienes razón, odias llorar y yo odio que llores, así que… ¿qué veremos hoy?

**JR**: "Alguien tiene que ceder" es buenísima, con Diane Keaton y Jack Nicholson además el chico lindo de Keanu Reves…

**MI**: No sabía que él fuera tu tipo…

**JR**: Sólo dije que era lindo… aunque es ésta película se ve especialmente lindo

Ambas rieron y se dispusieron a ver la película (que me encanta por cierto, especialmente la parte del llanto).

Algunos días después, Maura y Jane estaban en la cafetería de la comisaría, desayunaban mientras leían algunos informes de la chica asesinada el día de su boda, estaban llenando los formularios para cerrar el caso cuando la forense recibió una llamada.

Al teléfono:

**MI:** Dra. Isles

**RV**: Hey panqué ¿dónde estás?

**MI**: Estoy en al cafetería de la comisaría con Janne ¿estás bien?

**RV**: Si, las alcanzo en un minuto.-

Román terminó la llamada y Jane estaba curiosa al respecto de lo corta que fue la comunicación entre la forense y su interlocutor.

**JR:** ¿Quién era?

**MI**: Román… dice que estará aquí en un momento, lo escuché agitado, me dijo que estaba bien pero- en ese momento el joven llegó corriendo.

**RV**: ¡Maura! ¡Jane!- respiraba agitadamente

**JR:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- dijo preocupada.

**RV:** No, estoy bien, chicas, tengo que decirles algo muy importante, especialmente a ti Jane…

**JR**: ¿Qué pasa?

**RV:** No podré procesar tu caso contra Dominique… tu panadero enamorado…- miró a Maura- ¡Ja! Que curioso tú eres un panqué y la secuestró un panadero- Maura golpeó el hombro de su amigo

**MI**: Román por favor no juegues con eso

**RV:** Vamos es gracioso panqué…

**JR**: Si, Maur, la verdad fue buen chiste

**RV**: ¿En serio te gustó?

**RV:** No Román era sarcasmo le entendería mejor si me dices por qué Maura es un panqué…

**JR**: Te lo diré pronto, lo prometo… pero bueno a lo que iba… pedí al fiscal que Eloíse procesara tu caso, debo ir urgentemente a NY…

**MI**: ¿Todo está bien? Román ¿qué sucede?

**RV**: En realidad creo que son buenas noticias, resulta que de nuestra firma me acaban de llamar, al parecer el juez que lleva mi proceso de divorcio dará la sentencia de la patria potestad de mi hija y debo ir…

**JR**: Verás que todo sale bien Román, no te preocupes confío en Eloíse tanto como en ti, ve a tu juicio y recupera a tu hija…

**MI**: ¿Qué más te dijeron?

**RV: **Al parecer… hemmm bueno… más que por la sentencia del juez… mi hija está pidiendo quedarse conmigo… y bueno mi ex… tiene algunos problemas con un asunto que tiene Brianna, mi hija… así que al parecer se quedará conmigo, regresaré mañana mismo u hoy por la noche no lo se, vine a avisarles antes de irme al aeropuerto- sonreía completamente feliz.

**JR**: Gracias por eso Román pero yo que tu ya debía estar en el aeropuerto

**MI**: Estoy de acuerdo con Jane, vete ya amigo, tengo ganas de ver a tu hija

**RV: **Bien chicas cuídense nos veremos mañana

El joven salió corriendo hacia un taxi que lo esperaba mientras las mujeres lo veían alejarse.

**JR**: En serio está emocionado con la noticia ¿verdad?

**MI**: Si… no es para menos casi perder a su hija

**JR **¿Brianna?

**MI: **Si, él escogió el nombre- tomó un poco de café.

**JR**: ¿Qué asunto será ese? Es decir ¿por qué una madre no pelearía por su hija?

**MI**: Verás… Amanda es una mujer mmmm con tanto poder económico como Román y su familia, ella dirige una empresa dedicada al desarrollo tecnológico de software entre otras cosas, en verdad es una mujer inteligente… pero muy conservadora… no estoy segura de cómo fue que duró casi 16 años al lado de mi amigo… que es todo lo contrario a ella… y bueno… aún con todo y su conservacionismo, como te dije alguna vez, engañó a Román un par de veces y muchos llegamos a pensar que Brianna no era su hija…

**JR: **Si… me dijiste eso una ocasión pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? Quiero decir… incluso si no fuera su hija… con más derecho pelearía la ex de Román por su hija…

**MI**: Si… pero también te dije que… mmm digamos que… bueno Amanda es… bueno…

**JR**: ¿Qué?

**MI**: No es muy tolerante que digamos…

**JR: **¿Eso qué se supone que quiere decir?

**MI**: Brianna acaba de cumplir 16 años hace mmm un par de semanas y Amanda no dejó que Román la viera, Amanda al principio estaba peleando muy duro por la custodia y después del cumpleaños de la chica… casi cede todo…

**JR**: ¿Sabes qué pasó?

**MI**: Román me platicó sobre ello… Amanda piensa que Brianna es como es por culpa de su padre…

**JR** ¿"Es como es"? ¿Cómo tú hermana? ¿Odia a todos y rechaza riñones?

**MI**: Jajaja, no Jane… mira… ¿Qué piensas de Eloíse?

**JR**: Bueno es sexy…

**MI**: _¿Sexy? ¿le gusta Eloíse?- _Ok… ¿qué mas?

**JR**: Que… bueno no está… dentro del estándar de persona común…

**MI**: ¿por qué crees eso?

**JR**: Creo… creo que coquetea contigo Maur…- Se avergonzó un poco al admitirlo

**MI**: Si, bueno… pero somos amigas Jane… sin embargo Eloíse es bisexual…

**JR**: Eso explica todo…

**MI**: ¿Todo qué?

**JR:** Creo que el ser bisexual es lo que la hace atrayente, no es que me guste Maur no pienses mal… pero como me dijiste hace algún tiempo… ella es diferente y no soy homofóbica ni nada por el estilo…

**MI**: Bueno… ojalá Amanda fuera como tu…

**JR**: O sea… ¿cedió la batalla solo porque Eloíse es bisexual?

**MI**: No… sino porque Brianna le dijo que ella también se consideraba bisexual…

**JR**: ¿En serio? ¿Román lo sabe? ¿Lo es por Eloíse? ¿o por qué piensa eso la ex?

**MI**: Brianna no sabe que Eloíse es bisexual… así que la chica lo hace o por experimentación o por convicción propia… Si, Román sabe y cuando se enteró… bueno estaba en mi casa hablando por Skype con su hija, debiste verlo, el se puso a llorar de felicidad porque su hija le había dicho eso… cuando Eloíse lo dijo en casa fue como si estallara la segunda guerra mundial, así que él nunca haría lo mismo…

**JR**: Si fuera lesbiana o bisexual me gustaría tener un padre como él… bueno ahora me gustaría tener un padre como él… aunque también es divorciado así que no cuenta…

**MI:** Jajaja si, Román es un padre ejemplar… se desvive por su hija…

**JR**: Pues ojalá todo le salga bien… mientras debemos trabajar Maur…

Esa tarde intentaban resolver el crimen de un amigo de Jane y Frankie, miembro de una agrupación musical que había formado con sus hermanos. El caso se iba resolviendo relativamente solo desde que Frankie había encontrado el arma homicida, los conocimientos de la detective en el manejo de armas habían impresionado a Maura y su asistente… si mientras la asistente Chang admiraba a la morena, Maura se sentía aún más atraída por Jane cuando tomaba su arma de esa forma. El resto del trabajo era buscar pistas en el laboratorio, así que las amigas fueron a encontrarse con Lydia en el ladrón sucio…

Jane no supo por qué… qué hizo… o cómo logró Maura que terminara en medio de las clases pre-parto con Lydia… después de todo fueron provechosas, pudo advertirle a la pequeña rubia que no se atreviera a decirle a Ángela que el bebé que esperaba podría ser su nieto… o el hijo de su exmarido.

Desafortunadamente no todo salió como había amenazado Jane, Lydia abrió la boca de más y ahora Jane estaba arrojando fuera del auto de Maura las cosas de bebé que su madre había comprado para la mujer embarazada.

**MI**: Jane por Dios sólo sube al auto.

**JR**: No, bajaré esto de aquí y nos vamos a la comisaría

**MI**: Jane pero no los arrojes así…

**JR**: Bien- dijo molesta- quédate con ella y el bebé y comparte el cuarto con Jade y quien sea que vive ahí… yo me voy- la detective comenzó a caminar hacia la calle donde pensaba tomar un taxi o seguir caminando

**MI**: Jane por favor espera- bajó las cosas casi arrojándolas con más cuidado que Jane y arrancó el auto persiguiendo a su amiga- Sube al auto

**JR**: ¿Ya terminaste con tu obra de caridad?

**MI**: Vamos Jane no te pongas así… estoy contigo y lo sabes…

Esa noche Jane y Frankie se habían reconciliado con su madre, incluso Maura formó parte de eso, lo que la hizo muy feliz sabiendo que era la madre de quien estaba enamorada y considerando el hecho que era una madre para ella también… en vista que Constance estaba en alguna otra parte del mundo y Hope… bueno ella… estaba con su otra hija.

Jane acompañó a su madre a la casa de invitados mientras Frankie aceptó un café que la forense le ofertó.

**FR**: Maura… esto está delicioso…

**MI**: Se lo debemos a la fabulosa máquina de café y no a ese horrible café instantáneo que le gusta a Jane

**FR**: Vi que tienes un poco en tu alacena…

**MI**: Si, ella lo metió de contrabando cuando fuimos de compras- sonrió al policía.

**FR**: Y también el cereal de borreguitos…

**MI: **Si, así es…

**FR**: Y su cerveza favorita…

**MI**: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**FR**: ¿Y tu?

**MI**: Oh Frankie por Dios tu también lo sabes- cubrió su rostro con las manos.

**FR**: No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Maura, eres de la familia y tu y mi hermana deberían anunciarlo abiertamente

**MI**: Frankie por Dios Jane no sabe nada

**FR**: ¿En serio?

**MI**: ¿O crees que sepa algo?

**FR**: No lo se pensé que estaban juntas

**MI**: No… ella no sabe que estoy enamorada de ella

**FR**: Y entonces ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada…

**MI**: ¿Te ha dicho algo?

**FR**: Mencionó sobre Eloíse y tu… y el hermano de Eloíse y tu… pero nada de ella contigo, pensé que eran celos pero ahora veo…

**MI**: ¿Qué?

**FR**: Creo que ella se siente mal, o al menos eso es lo que acepta para sí misma, por que no le has dicho nada de tu historia con alguno de los dos hermanos que tienes por amigos…

**MI**: ¿Crees que deba decírselo?

**FR**: ¿Es muy gráfico?

**MI**: Hem… bueno… lo normal…

**FR**: Sólo dile que tuviste una aventura con ellos, no necesita detalles…

**MI**: Bien… se lo diré en cuanto tenga oportunidad…

**FR**: No, espera no se lo digas aún… creo que necesitamos una reunión con tus amigos…

**MI**: Bueno Eloíse debe estar en su apartamento y Román está en NY así que será en cuanto regrese…

En ese momento Jane entró a la cocina con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, Maura inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro.

**MI**: ¿Está todo bien?

**JR**: Si ahora sí…

**MI**: ¿Te quedas a dormir?

**FR**: (burlándose) Ay si claro… quédate a dormir amiga…

**JR**: Frankie cierra la boca estás celoso…

**FR**: ¿Celoso? ¿yo? Pero ¿de qué?

**JR**: Que no tienes un mejor amigo que te extrañe y te pida que te quedes a dormir…

**FR**: No tienes idea cuán celoso estoy hermana- dijo con sarcasmo, Maura sólo sonreía.

**JR**: Si hermano, celoso- abrazó a la forense, quien se quedó paralizada al sentir el espontáneo contacto con Jane- porque no puedes abrazar a ésta mujer maravillosa- Le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga… quien por cierto estaba al borde de las lágrimas correspondiendo su abrazo.

**FR**: No hermana- dijo sincero y sonriendo por la escena que observaba- no estoy celoso, es más no puedo estar más feliz en éste momento.

**JR**: Maur… ¿por qué lloras?

**MI**: Porque yo tampoco podría ser más feliz en este momento- miró dulcemente a la detective, quien sonrió ligeramente para abrazar de nuevo a su amiga

**JR**: Bueno, ma' no quiere dormir sola, se le ocurrió una pijamada en la casa de invitados ¿Qué dicen?

**FR: **Por mi está bien…

**MI**: Estoy de acuerdo, iré a cambiarme.

Los hermanos Rizzoli se quedaron esperando por la forense, quien mientras se ponía más cómoda pensaba en las acciones de Jane.

**MI**: _Ella no es así… me abraza cuando estoy triste pero ahora fue… como si realmente disfrutara estar conmigo como si… no lo se… ¿Ella también siente algo?_

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

**FR**: Janie ¿Por qué el abrazo a Maur?

**JR**: Es mi amiga…

**FR**: Si pero nunca la habías abrazado así, es decir parecía como si acabaras de re-encontrarla, no se…

**JR**: Estaba pensando Frankie… Si fuera lesbiana, bisexual, asexual o todo cuyo sufijo termine en "sexual" yo- fue interrumpida por Frankie

**FR**: Pansexual…

**JR**: ¿Pansexual?

**FR**: Si es cuando te sientes atraída o atraído por una persona sin importar su sexo, raza, posición social e incluso preferencia sexual…

**JR**: Pues suena a…

**FR**: ¿A qué?

**JR:** A pan sensual… panqué- dijo captando algunos detalles- jaja ahora comprendo todo…

**FR**: ¿Todo qué?

**JR**: Maura es pansexual

**FR**: Y dedujiste eso porque…

**JR**: Por unas cosas que Román dijo…- Comenzó a salir de la casa para esperar a su amiga fuera.

**FR**: Hey espera Jane ¿qué ibas a decir antes que te interrumpiera?

**JR**: Que tendrías razón hermano

**FR**: ¿En qué?

**JR:** Si fuera lesbiana, homosexual, omnisexual, bisexual o pansexual… me fijaría en Maura.

Frankie sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente apenas ocultando la felicidad que sentía, sabía que su hermana no estaba reconociendo del todo ese sentimiento… pero al menos algo muy en lo profundo de su ser… lo estaba considerando.


	23. Conspiración

**Seguidores queridos: Tengo un nuevo cap para ustedes :D Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes :D me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Me permití cambiar (obvio es un Fanfic) el último capítulo transmitido porque creo que no es tiempo de bebés… al menos para el fic :D **

**Espero actualizar mañana o el viernes pero muero de gripa, les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible :D**

**Vamos 80 Reviews! Y deberían ver las estadísticas, me alegra muchísimo que sigan leyendo y por favor no dejen de hacerlo que los quiero demasiado :D Otra cosa, cuando veo la lista de capítulos no puedo creer que vamos 23 con éste, recuerdo cuando apenas comenzaba a escribir el fanfic :'D que lindo.**

**No olviden dejar review los quiero muchísimo, les mando besos y abrazos :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Conspiración**

Ahí estaba, Maura Isles, tan confundida como todos y sin embargo manteniéndose serena, Frankie siempre había sido un buen hermano, un buen compañero y ahora un buen amigo (y potencial aliado) para ella. El pobre chico estaba inconsolable, después que la detective Cooper hubiera "tomado" su lugar como nuevo detective de homicidios de Boston.

Maura veía cómo el chico se retiraba cabizbajo a hacer su patrullaje, mientras lo veía alejarse Jane le hizo darse cuenta que un viejo "amigo" había ido a verla.

**JR**: ¿Qué hace aquí?

**MI**: No tengo idea… _Genial, salgo con Dennis, desaparece y ahora regresa… uf es lo que menos podría pedir ahora…_

**DR** (Dennis Rockmond): Maura, vine a traerte una copia de mi libro, tengo una firma hoy por la tarde, espero que me acompañes…

**MI**: Hey Dennis, me encantaría pero tengo trabajo que hacer, espero puedas comprenderlo… Detective Rizzoli debemos comenzar la autopsia…

**JR**: Bien, eh… un gusto verte Dennis…

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la morgue, durante su camino Jane no dejaba de recordarle a Maura lo mucho que le podría gustar el ahora escritor.

**JR:** Vamos Maur te gusta ese idiota

**MI**: Jane por favor deja de decir eso…

**JR**: "Por favor deja de decir eso"- imitó graciosamente la voz de la forense- iughh cómo odio a ese tipo- Jane hizo una mueca de en realidad no soportar a Dennis, gesto que para la Dra. No pasó desapercibido.

**MI**: ¿Por qué no te agrada?

**JR**: No se… es… no se… simplemente no me agrada tu amigo…

**MI**: No es mi amigo… _No me gusta suponer, yo nunca supongo, es malo sacar conjeturas sin pruebas pero… tengo la ¿intuición? Jane está celosa… sacaré partido de eso_

Un par de horas más tarde la forense y la detective estaban escuchando a Dennis hablar sobre su infancia.

**MI**: ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él?

**JR**: No me gusta su cabello… o sus dientes…

**MI**: Oh Jane pero míralo, es lindo… tiene esa sonrisa con hoyuelos… igual a la tuya. _Tal vez eso la haga sentirse un poco más celosa… necesito averiguar qué es lo que está sintiendo._

En ese momento el escritor había terminado su presentación y se dirigía a la forense, si, Jane se vio un poco "incómoda" cuando Dennis abrazó a Maura y cuando intentó abrazarla a ella, afortunadamente para la detective, un llamado sobre un nuevo cadáver hizo que salieran de la librería.

Al siguiente día Maura caminaba al interior de la comisaría con una enorme sonrisa, sabía que Ángela iría corriendo a avisarle a la detective que Dennis la visitó la noche anterior, solo que no tenía idea de si se quedó o no a dormir, esto podría aprovecharlo para sembrar una pequeña duda en la detective, quizá eso ayudara en su propósito.

**JR**: Doctora por favor, trae una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… o dormiste demasiado o no dormiste en absoluto…

**MI**: Dennis fue a verme… pero no dormí con él… de hecho nunca he dormido con él… _Si supieras que quiero dormir sólo contigo…_

**JR: **No quiero detalles de tu vida sexual Maura… vamos a ver un sospechoso… necesito que me ayudes.

Después del interrogatorio y terminar con una tercera necropsia ese día, Maura no podía dejar de pensar en Jane (como de costumbre) pero ésta vez estaba preocupada, sabía que el asunto de Lydia la tenía estresada, a la mujer podrían faltarle tal vez un par de meses y sabía que Frank en caso de ser el padre… no se haría cargo y en caso de no serlo, en definitiva tampoco… Tommy… bueno, nadie sabía qué pensar de él. Y ahora estaba también el asunto de los celos de Jane, que sabe Dios si eran o no celos en realidad o sólo que en verdad el chico no le agradaba. Mientras escuchaba sus neuronas, también logró captar un sonido proveniente de alguna parte de la morgue.

**MI**: Dennis, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

**DR**: Bueno… es mi cumpleaños y… no quería pasarlo solo…

**MI**: Feliz cumpleaños- sonrió

**DR**: ¿Crees que puedas pasarlo conmigo?

**MI**: Lo siento Dennis… tengo trabajo ahora pero ¿qué tal una cena de cumpleaños?

**DR**: Encantado… paso por ti a las 7:30 pm ¿de acuerdo?

**MI**: Hecho…

El joven salió por donde vino y Maura se quedó pensando para sí misma… ¿Debía haber aceptado esa cita? No era una cita como tal… sólo lo acompañaría en su cumpleaños, tal vez eso funcione para darle algo de celos a Jane y ver cómo reaccionaba sabiendo que cenaba con él… quizá no debía dudarlo tanto, tomó su bolso y salió alcanzando a Dennis, tal vez Jane le llamara y ahí podría escuchar que estaba con él… tal vez ahí sería un bueno momento para saber qué sentía la detective.

Después de conversar un poco y admirar la casa de Dennis, Maura apreciaba el gusto que el hombre tenía por el arte, sin duda si tuviera que fijarse en un chico sería él.

Mientras tanto Jane se enteraba que Maura estaba con Dennis, sintió una punzada en su estómago… y más cuando se dio cuenta que la forense estaba en peligro.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchaba la voz de Jane en el apartamento de Dennis.

**JR**: ¿Maura estás bien?- Sonaba preocupada, fue entonces cuando la rubia se giró para ver a su amiga apuntando su Magnum junto con Frsot y Korsak, dirigían la puntería hacia ella… ¿o Dennis?

**MI**: Jane ¿Qué estás haciendo? _En definitiva ésta no era la forma en que esperaba que explotaran sus celos…_

Todo pasó muy rápido y ahora afortuna estaba con Jane a su lado en el sofá, Ángela a pesar de sentirse mal y todo, estaba emocionada por tener pronto un bebé en casa… aunque de pronto todo parecía demasiado…

**MI**: Jane creo que iré a dormir, no me siento muy bien…

**JR**: Hey Maur, lo se pero… creo que al menos deberías comer tu sándwich… No todos los días preparo uno así de rico- sonrió tratando de convencer a su amiga.

**MI**: De acuerdo pero me lo llevaré al dormitorio… no me siento bien…- Tomó el plato y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ángela observaba todo desde el sofá.

**AR**: Jane creo que deberías ir con ella

**JR**: ¿Y si quiere estar sola?

**AR**: Si, pero no es lo recomendable en estos casos… mira iré a dormir porque este día fue muy pesado… y más con Lydia haciéndonos creer que tendría al bebé… uff aún le falta mucho tiempo...

Jane se quedó pensativa de pie en la sala, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando en nada en absoluto, decidió ir donde su amiga para ver cómo se encontraba. Al llegar vio cómo la forense descansaba profundamente sobre su cama, el plato con el sándwich ahora se encontraba vacío, lo que provocó una sonrisa en la detective, cerró la puerta con el menor ruido posible y salió de la casa rumbo a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente Maura estaba esperando a Jane afuera de su casa, se supone que la recogería hacía cinco minutos, estaba casi desesperada hasta que vio cómo el auto de la morena rechinó las llantas frente a ella, la detective abrió la puerta desde dentro.

**JR**: Maur lo siento me quedé dormida- Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa

**MI**: Sabía que llegarías tarde pero no tanto- subió al auto

**JR**: Son sólo cinco minutos Maur…

**MI**: No tienes idea de lo que puede pasar en menos de cinco minutos…

**JR**: Ok no me lo recuerdes, lo siento… bien ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

**MI**: Vamos a casa de Román y Eloíse

**JR**: ¿no tenían un apartamento?

**MI**: Tuvieron que mudarse, bueno Eloíse hizo la mudanza, Román regresó hoy por la mañana.

**JR**: ¿En serio? Debió pedir ayuda… hubiéramos ido en a su rescate…

**MI**: Si, pero bueno… ya tienen casa nueva

**JR**: ¿Y exactamente por dónde debemos ir?

**MI:** Sigue derecho yo te indico el camino.

**JR**: Bien- Jane aceleró el auto, comenzaba a tomar velocidad después de pasar el primer semáforo y casi llegar a la esquina de la siguiente cuadra cuando Maura gritó.

**MI**: Detente Jane.

La detective se asustó por el grito que su amiga había expresado, tanto que volvió a rechinar las llantas de su pobre automóvil.

**JR**: Maura ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

**MI**: ¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien, es sólo que ya llegamos.

Jane se asomó a través del parabrisas con cara de incredulidad.

**JR: **¿En serio? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Es aquí? Pudimos haber caminado Maur

**MI**: Si, puedes meter el auto en su patio, la entrada está ahí- dijo señalado un espacio más delante de dónde se encontraban, la detective miró a Maura con cara de "¿En serio?" chocó su cabeza contra el volante y comenzó a avanzar hacia el patio de los hermanos Vorstenbach.

Eloíse salió a recibirlas y entraron a la casa, que ya estaba decorada y todo perfectamente acomodado en su lugar, parecía que llevaban ahí más de una semana y no sólo un día.

**EV**: Que bueno que hayan podido venir… pensé que tendrían un caso o algo así…

**JR**: No, nos dieron el día libre después de un caso agotador…

**EV**: Si, lo supimos Maura si no fuera por Jane pfff- abrazó a su amiga…

**MI**: No hay de qué preocuparse Eloíse ya estoy bien y preferiría no tocar el tema de nuevo…

**EV**: ¡Entonces no se diga más!

**JR**: ¿Cuáles son los planes entonces?

**EV**: Bueno primero… esperar que Román y Brianna lleguen, salieron a comprar unas cosas y luego ver juntos el partido de los Steelers vs Dolphins ¿qué te parece?

**JR**: Me parece excelente plan para hoy- dijo la detective sonriendo completamente complacida.

**MI**: ¿Entonces Román ganó el juicio?

**EV**: Ganó por muchísimo, Amanda podrá ver a Brianna un par de veces al mes si ambas están de acuerdo, si son más veces debe tener la autorización de mi hermano y listo.

**MI**: Esa sí que es una buena noticia…

En ese momento el abogado llegaba pateando la puerta por la cantidad de bolsas que cargaba, la detective corrió a su encuentro para ayudarlo con algo de lo que llevaba.

**RV**: Eh Gracias Jane… uff hace tiempo que no te veía

**JR**: Si, yo también ¿Qué tal va todo?

**RV: **No podría ir mejor… Panqué ¿cómo estás?

**MI**: Excelente amigo, pero no toques el tema de ayer por favor

**RV: **Es un hecho… pero igual te veo diferente… más ¿contenta?- miró a su amiga sabiendo a lo que se refería

**MI. **Si Román… muy contenta pero – se acercó a él para susurrarle- eso no lo debes mencionar ahora, el chico se río.

Jane estaba con Eloíse sacando las cosas de las bolsas cuando vio a una chica entrar a la casa, era alta para su edad y fácilmente podrían decir que se veía más grande lo que en realidad era, piel con un color especial, no era muy blanca pero tampoco morena… y cabello ondulado negro, incluso se podría describir como una mini Eloíse, por su físico y su vestimenta sería casi imposible decir que no era hija de alguno de los Vorstenbach.

**JR**: Hey hola… tu debes ser Brianna

**BV** (Brianna Vorstenbach): Hey- sonrió- claro… y supongo que tu eres Jane… he escuchado mucho de ti…

**JR:** Vaya soy famosa

**BV**: Lo suficientemente popular diría yo- la chica sonrió dejando a un lado sus audífonos (como buena adolescente) y ¡mira! Maura- corrió a abrazar a la forense.

**MI:** Brianna hace tiempo que no te veía- abrazó fuerte a la chica- ¿Cómo has estado?

**BV:** Pues dudo que haya algo más feliz que éste momento… La verdad bueno después de todo lo que ha pasado… bueno… sólo te puedo decir que estoy más feliz que nunca…

**EV**: Bueno ya déjense de re- encuentros estamos todos juntos y vamos a ver el partido- dijo llevando tazones con grandes cantidades de comida chatarra mientras Román llevaba cerveza y refresco de cola para su hija.

Estaban a la mitad del tercer cuarto cuando un mensaje de texto distrajo a Jane…

**JR**: Oh no…

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa un caso?

**JR**: No… es Frankie dice que le dieron la tarde libre pero que la detective Cooper quiere hablar conmigo…

**MI**: Mmm deberías llamarle…

**JR**: No, iré a verla, le diré a Frankie que me encuentre ahí… espera está llamando…

Al teléfono:

**FR**: Hey Jane… Cooper te está buscando, tiene una duda con un caso abierto que le diste

**JR**: Si, lo se… dile que iré para allá en seguida, espérame afuera.

**FR**: Lo siento Jane estoy llegando a casa de Maura… o ¿no estás ahí?

**JR**: No Frankie lo siento, estamos en casa de unos amigos…

Román escuchó la conversación

**RV**: Hey dile que se una a nosotros… invítalo, hay suficiente cerveza y pizza…

Jane asintió…

**JR: **Hey dice Román que vengas a su casa… puedes estacionar el auto donde Maura o seguir a cuadra y media… te espero afuera.

**FR**: Hecho te veo ahí en dos minutos.

Jane terminó la llamada y explicó a los chicos que debía salir con la detective Cooper a aclararle algunas dudas sobre el caso que tenía abierto con ella. Una vez que recibió a su hermano y lo presentó con sus amigos, se dirigió a la comisaría. Mientras tanto todos veían el partido y gritaban emocionados conforme veían a Roethlisberger hacer anotación tras anotación, incluso Brianna estaba completamente emocionada.

Una vez que el partido terminó Eloíse y Brianna habían ido por más frituras a la cocina.

**BV**: Hey ¿Qué hay entre Jane y Maura?

**EV**: ¿Qué hay de qué?

**BV**: Oh vamos Eloíse… ya sabes…

**EV**: Pues a Maura le gusta Jane… pero nuestra detective al parecer no se da por enterada o no quiere aceptarlo ¿tu qué piensas?

**BV**: Que debería decírselo… pero bueno… Jane… no lo se… quizá habría que averiguar más al respecto ¿no crees?

**EV**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Las chicas regresaron a la sala y se unieron al resto del grupo.

**FR**: Hey Maura… aprovechando que estamos aquí… todos… juntos…

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa?

**FR**: Necesito hablar con ustedes… sobre Jane

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

**FR**: Si, Maura, acabas de verla salir… miren… Brianna no se si ya estés enterada de esto quieras retirarte…

**BV**: Frankie… ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?

**FR**: Claro…

**BV: **Estoy al tanto de todo y nadie me lo dijo…

**FR**: Ok entonces quédate

Román acarició la cabeza de su hija en señal de orgullo por la buena intuición que tenía.

**RV**: ¿Qué sucede?

**FR**: Como ya todos sabemos… excepto Jane… Maura está perdidamente enamorada de mi hermana…

**MI:** Pero ella no de mi

**FR**: Aún no lo sabemos… y supongo que tu salidas con Dennis fueron para provocarle celos, sólo que no fue muy seguro el juego

**MI**: Ni siquiera lo menciones de nuevo- dijo bebiendo más cerveza

**FR**: Lo siento, el punto es que yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando que pierdan más tiempo en esto, Maura… ¿Qué dices?

**MI**: (la forense se quedó pensativa analizando la discusión) Estoy de acuerdo… pero no sabemos si Jane siente lo mismo o si alguna vez ha considerado estar con alguien más y sobre todo una mujer…

**RV**: Frankie eres su hermano ¿Qué sabes al respecto de ella?

**FR**: Que efectivamente… nunca ha estado con una chica pero que yo no la veo con un hombre a largo plazo…

**EV**: Creo que deberíamos seguir la sugerencia que mi inteligente sobrina mencionó hace un momento… debemos investigar…

**MI: **Pero ¿cómo? Es decir traté de darle celos con Dennis y no se si funcionó, ella se veía molesta porque yo saliera con él pero ahora no se si fue su intuición de detective

**BV**: Quizá debas intentarlo de nuevo… pero más seguro…

**FR**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**BV**: Con alguien que conozcas y que sepas que está de acuerdo con el juego…

**MI**: Tommy podría funcionar

**FR**: Él no estaría de acuerdo con el juego, intentaría seducirte como la última vez, además crearía problemas con Jane y luego está lo de Lydia

**MI**: Tienes razón él no es buena opción…

**EV**: ¿Entonces? Debemos elegir a alguien para comenzar con esto- dijo preocupada

**BV: **Bueno yo tengo la elección perfecta para el primer plan…- la chica sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su padre quien se quedó a la mitad de la cerveza viendo cómo todos dirigían sus miradas a él.

**RV**: ¿Yo?

**BV**: S pa', bueno si es que Maura y obviamente tu están de acuerdo, mira eres la mejor opción

**EV**: Tiene razón, eres su amigo, Jane sabe que en alguna ocasión hubo algo, sabes que esto es sólo por investigación…

**FR**: Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué dices Román? Hazlo por Maura…

**RV**: En ese caso no me negaré… pero ¿cómo lo haremos? Quiero decir ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde?

**EV: **Tengo una idea… podemos ir todos a la cena de gala que ofrece la fundación de nuestra madre aquí en Boston… sabemos que ella no vendrá pero tenemos que ir… ahí sería un excelente lugar para que salgas con el panqué y vemos cómo reacciona nuestra detective.

**MI**: Me parece buena idea… pero debemos ir todos

**FR**: Iremos todos entonces.

**BV: **Bien chicos… en ese caso- puso su mano al centro esperando que los demás la siguieran- éste es el plan A- los demás unieron sus manos con la chica y estuvieron de acuerdo.


	24. Plan A Parte I

**Seguidores queridos: Tenía que dejarles un capítulo más, debo confesar que estaba confundida al respecto de si dividir estar parte en dos o no… al final así lo hice más que nada porque no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar porque los quiero demasiado lectores y lectoras.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen muchos reviews :D por cierto opinen al respecto, los siguientes capítulos… : ¿desearían que fuera uno solo o divididos como éste? Contesten por favor los quiero mucho, insisto no olviden el review, les mando un abrazo y un beso enormes :D saludos!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Plan A. Parte I**

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de caridad que ofrecería la madre de Román y Eloíse… Ellos tendrían que ser los anfitriones puesto que su progenitora se encontraba de viaje, Maura ayudaba con los preparativos de la fiesta e incluso llamaron a Constance para que expusiera algunas de sus obras en el evento. La señora Isles se había citado con Frankie, Román y Eloíse en un café en el centro de Boston mientras Brianna había llevado a la forense a elegir el tema de la fiesta, sólo con fines de distracción.

**CI** (Constance Isles): Aquí estoy… así que díganme qué sucede

**FR**: Eh, señora Isles… verá no se si usted sepa- la mujer lo interrumpió

**CI**: Frankie… no tienes que ponerte nervioso al explicármelo… creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es tu hermana…

El oficial se quedó sorprendido y bueno… en verdad la señora tenía razón… sólo faltaba que Jane siguiera el paso a lo que harían…

**EV**: Si, bueno Constance, bueno hicimos que vinieras primero para lo de la fiesta de caridad pero en realidad lo más importante es que esperamos contar con tu apoyo… Frankie decidió que debemos meter las manos para que tu hija al fin pueda estar con Jane

**CI**: Y ¿Cómo pretenden hacerlo? Y bueno obviamente ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

**RV**: El plan es que en la fiesta Maura esté conmigo y estemos coqueteando para ver cómo reacciona Jane… y pues dependiendo de eso veremos qué hacemos… puede ser demasiado dramático o demasiado romántico o demasiado lindo…

**EV**: Dios Santo hermano que cursi te escuchaste pero… si básicamente ese es el plan.

**CI: **De acuerdo pero aún no me dicen qué debo hacer…

**FR: **Usted se sentará al lado de Jane y comenzará a hacerle preguntas sobre su hija mientras ella coquetea con Román… e intenta no se… hacer que mi hermana termine diciéndonos algo que ayude para que estén juntas.

**RV**: Todo tiene que estar muy bien sincronizado Constance… no podemos fallar… la felicidad de Maura está en juego…

**CI**: Haré todo lo que sea necesario por mi hija… así que cuenten conmigo en esto.

En ese momento Maura y Brianna llegaban a encontrarse con los demás.

**MI**: Madre qué sorpresa verte aquí

**CI**: ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hija?

**MI**: Claro que si ¿Te quedarás a la fiesta?

**CI**: Por supuesto, hola Brianna ¿qué traen ahí?

**BV**: Son las invitaciones, fuimos con el mensajero encargado de entregar la mayoría y trajimos algunas especiales para entregarlas personalmente.

**EV**: Bien entonces ésa es mi señal… chicos tomen su invitación y yo debo irme a entregar una completamente especial- Maura no pudo evitar sonreír al saber para quién iba dirigida.

Una hora más tarde Eloíse estaba tocando la puerta del apartamento de Jane después de haberla buscado en la comisaría, en casa de Maura, en la casa de invitados e incluso en el Ladrón Sucio. Una Jane recién despierta abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

**EV**: ¡Jane por Dios! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

**JR**: Eloíse por favor… es mi día de descanso…

**EV: **Pensé que saldrías con Maura…

**JR**: Si, eso me pidió anoche… Pero le dije que al menos me dejara dormir hasta que pudiera y que le llamaba cuando despertara…

**EV**: Pues no me dijo nada…

**JR: **¿Estabas con ella?

**EV**: _¿Eso es un episodio de celos?_ Si… hemmm bueno estaba con Román y… los alcancé para entregarles las invitaciones…

**JR: **Oh ya… pasa ¿quieres una cerveza?

**EV**: Acabas de despertar Jane…

**JR**: Igual quiero una- tomó una cerveza de la nevera y ofreció una a la abogada para después sentarse en el sofá-

**EV**: Supongo que es hora que llames a Maura… acabas de despertar…

**JR**: Si, le mandé un mensaje diciéndole si quería desayunar… bueno almorzar… o comer no sé qué hora sea…

**EV**: Jane… son casi las tres de la tarde…

**JR**: Ok iremos a comer…

**EV**: Oye vine a dejarte una invitación para la cena de caridad, es pasado mañana…

**JR**: Oh por Dios Eloíse tenía tanta ilusión que me la entregaras

**EV**: Deja el sarcasmo detective.

**JR**: Gracias Eloíse es en serio… pero sabes que no me agrada eso de gente rica queriendo ser salvados tratando de donar algo de su fortuna que en realidad irá a ningún lado… y aparte es usar vestido pfff ya sabes cuánto me agrada.

**EV**: A mi tampoco me gustan los vestidos pero son necesarios Jane… además podemos escoger uno que te haga sentir cómoda sin tener que perder tu estilo… y deja esod e la gente rica a un lado que lo organiza mi madre y creo que en realidad el dinero se dona a las personas con cáncer… o sida… alguna enfermedad terminal, no estoy segura…

**JR: **Jajaja de acuerdo, mira déjame darme una ducha… iré a comer con Maura… si quieres ven con nosotras y luego vamos por el vestido ¿Qué dices?

**EV**: Digo que está bien pero no quiero interrumpir tu momento de convivencia con el panqué así que en cuanto te des-ocupes me llamas… si decides pasar el resto de la tarde con Maura sólo avísame e iremos mañana por el vestido

**JR**: Me parece mejor esa idea…

**EV. **Bien entonces debo irme.

Eloíse salió del apartamento de Jane e inmediatamente llamó a Maura a su móvil.

Al Teléfono:

**EV**: ¿Maura?

**MI**: Eloíse ¿qué pasa?

**EV**: Aceptó la invitación, mañana irá conmigo a comprar el vestido para la fiesta…

**MI**: ¿Y por qué no conmigo?

**EV**: Porque recuerda… se supone que mañana saldrás con mi hermano… tienes que comenzar a darle la idea que tu y el están comenzando a salir

**MI**: Bien, bien… iré a comer con Jane, en treinta minutos la veré. Gracias por todo Eloíse

**EV**: No hay nada qué agradecer amiga, sólo disfruta el momento, te veo después.

Una hora después, la forense y la detective se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas en el Ladrón Sucio.

**MI**: Jane de todos lo lugares que pudimos escoger y de todo lo que podíamos comer ¿en serio? ¿Hamburguesas?

**JR**: (Con la boca llena) No te escucho quejarte del sabor… ni escuché que te negaras cuando entramos o cuando veníamos hacia aquí…

**MI**: Bien… todo porque estés feliz… es lo único que me importa…

**JR**: Gracias Maur… oye ¿qué harás mañana? Eloíse me trajo la invitación para la fiesta de caridad y me dijo que me acompañaría a elegir un vestido adecuado… ¿Quieres venir?

**MI**: Me encantaría Jane- dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón por no poder pasar el día a su lado- pero tengo una cita con alguien

**JR**: ¿En serio? No sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien…

**MI: **Bueno es… no es nuevo… es sólo… tu sabes… sólo una cita para… _Genial no puedo mentir ¿cómo saldré de ésta? _… es Román

**JR**: ¿Estás saliendo con Román?

**MI**: Es mi amigo Jane… él y yo bueno… tu sabes que no siempre fuimos solo amigos… así que pues… ahora estamos… recuperando el tiempo perdido… como amigos…

**JR**: Si claro… amigos- sonrió- de acuerdo entonces confiaré ciegamente en Eloíse sobre los vestidos…

**MI**: Si, ella tiene buen gusto, créeme Jane me encantaría ir contigo te lo juro…

**JR: **Hey tranquila Maur… es Román, no tengo que preocuparme porque quiera asesinarte o porque tenga alergias raras que te hagan terminar en el hospital o algo así…

**MI: **_¿En serio? ¿nada? ¿dónde se supone que están los celos? _De acuerdo, mañana a esta hora mientras tu sufres en un vestido apretado y que no te gusta, yo estaré divirtiéndome con mi amigo en algún lugar muy entretenido- dijo algo molesta tratando de hacer que su amiga sintiera aunque sea… un poquito de celos, pero la detective sólo sonrió divertida por el pequeño berrinche de Maura y siguió comiendo.

Al siguiente día si, Maura estaba con su amigo… pero ambos estaban tan pero tan aburridos sentados en el sofá de la casa de Román, ambos estaban casi recostados con los pies sobre la mesita de café, sobre sus respectivos regazos estaban en el caso de Román un tazón enorme con rosetas de maíz y con Maura un bote de helado de vainilla… ambos bebiendo cerveza.

**RV**: Panqué… pensé que esto sería más divertido… se supone que debemos hacerle creer a Jane que estamos saliendo, a punto de tener sexo o algo así… no aumentando nuestras calorías con cosas que rellenan las arterias…

**MI**: Dios Santo si sueno como tu lo acabas de hacer cuando le digo a Jane que debe la comida chatarra entonces ya se por qué me odia…

**RV**: Vamos panqué… sólo digo que esto no es como esperaba que le provocáramos celos a Jane…

**MI**: Se supone que debemos hacer que ella esté pensando un millón de cosas en este momento y mañana veremos cómo reacciona, ésta parte del plan corresponde a Eloíse…

**RV**: Bien… ¿al menos podemos poner porno o algo que haga pensar a los vecinos que tuvimos sexo? Digo para que le digan a tu novia que se escucharon ruidos extraños… ya sabes…

**MI**: Jajaja – golpeó el hombro de su amigo- no, no pondremos porno… pero sabes qué estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto es muy aburrido

**RV**: ¿Qué sugieres panqué?

**MI**: Vamos a dar una vuelta en tu motocicleta y luego vamos al cine… podríamos encontrarnos con Eloíse y Jane- guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

**RV**: ¿En serio? Por mi no está mal pero… Brianna trajo su videojuego de Guitar Hero… con todos sus instrumentos… ¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos en la universidad?

**MI**: ¡Si! Sólo que entonces teníamos instrumentos reales…

**RV**: Salgamos en la moto a comprar cerveza… damos una vuelta para "encontrarnos" accidentalmente con mi hermana y tu novia y regresamos a jugar

**MI**: Acepto

Mientras tanto, Eloíse sufría en el vestidor con Jane.

**EV**: Jane por favor éste vestido te queda hermoso…

**JR**: Pero el rojo es demasiado… no me gusta ese color…- decía poniendo un puchero en su rostro.

**EV**: Jane serás lo más hermoso de la fiesta si lo usas… te ves hermosa con éste…

**JR**: Ok gracias Eloíse… pero no quiero el rojo…

**EV**: De acuerdo pruébate el siguiente, es negro… además estoy segura que con éste asesinarás a muchos…

**JR**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**EV**: Espera a verte en el espejo…

Dos minutos más tarde, Eloíse tuvo que sentarse en el piso para evitar caer desmayada de lo impresionante que Jane se veía y eso que aún no se colocaba los tacones…

**EV**: Dios Santo Jane Rizzoli… te ves… simplemente impresionante

**JR: **No digas eso- pidió avergonzada- suenas como el Dr. Pike

**EV**: Jaja- seguía con la boca abierta- Dios santo ahora entiendo todo…

**JR**: ¿Todo qué?

**EV: **Eh no nada… tenemos el vestido y tenemos los zapatos… ahora hem no puedo quedarme sin invitar a comer a alguien tar hermosa como tu…

**JR**: ¡Eloíse! Por favor… me sonrojas…

**EV**: Jaja –susurró para sí misma- si Maura supiera cómo te estoy viendo ya me habría matado…

Ambas salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas dirigiéndose al automóvil de Eloíse, uno igual al de su hermano… un BMW Z3 sólo que en color gris… convertible por cierto. Estaban subiendo las cosas al maletero cuando la abogada escuchó un sonido extremadamente conocido para ella y sonrió para sí misma. La motocicleta se estacionó un segundo junto al automóvil.

**RV**: ¡Eloíse!

**MI**: ¡Jane!

**JR**: Hey ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estaban haciendo otras cosas, ¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotras?

**MI**: (Quitándose el casco) Lo siento Jane… estuvimos comiendo todo el día… por cierto comida chatarra.

**EV**: Vaya que se han estado divirtiendo entonces… por cierto Maura te ves muy bien detrás de mi hermano- dijo con la esperanza de ver cómo reaccionaba Jane, quien sonreía, se veía un poco distraída pero nada más que eso…

**JR**: Jaja está bien Eloíse déjalos… no siempre salen a pasear en la motocicleta…

**EV**: Muy bien pero si piensan divertirse solos es mejor que se apuren porque las tarde no creo que les rinda mucho…

**RV**: Nos veremos más tarde hermana… detective, nos vemos después- Arrancó la motocicleta y Maura se aferró a su espalda, esperaban todos que Jane se molestara o algo así, luego se fueron.

**EV**: Vaya… qué lastima que el panqué esté con él y no con nosotras ahora ¿no crees Jane?

**JR**: Eloíse es en serio… hace mucho que no se divertían…

**EV**: ¿Ni siquiera un poquito de celos?

**JR: **¿Por qué habría de sentirlos? Mira ella está conmigo la mitad de su tiempo y acaba de re-econtrarse con ustedes, sus amigos de la infancia… además estoy ahora contigo y aunque Maura es mi mejor amiga también la paso genial contigo…

**EV**: Dios si dices eso creo que me estas coqueteando… mejor vamos a comer.

Jane subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras la abogada se dirigía a su lado del automóvil pensaba…

**EV**: _Esta mujer es más difícil de convencer… espero que mañana todo salga como esperamos_

Una vez llegando de regreso a casa de los Vorstenbach, Brianna ocupaba el videojuego cuando vio llegar a su padre con Maura… ambos llevaban una cara de… algo que podríamos llamar decepción.

**BV**. ¿Qué les pasó?

**MI**: Fuimos a ver a Jane y a Eloíse esperando que tuviera celos pero… creo que sólo se alegró…

**BV**: Pff esto será más difícil…

**RV: **Si pero no hay nada como una buena sesión de Guitar Hero para desahogarnos….

Eran casi las 8:30 de la noche cuando Jane y Eloíse llegaron a la casa de ésta última, apenas apagó el motor la abogada pudieron escuchar unos gritos desde dentro de la casa, al principio se asustaron pero en cuanto entraron a la vivienda sólo pudieron quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a Román sin camisa tocando la guitarra (obviamente del videojuego) animadamente, seguido por su hija quien tocaba la batería… pero bueno podría esperarse eso de ellos… padre, hija y tía tienen la pinta de ser muy "rockers" lo sorprendente aquí era la forense, que enfundada en sus jeans y la playera del departamento de policía de Boston (que por cierto era de Jane) se encontraba sobre la mesita de café con el micrófono del videojuego cantando a todo pulmón.

Eloíse no podía perderse ese momento y comenzó a grabar la escena desde su teléfono móvil… Jane por su parte sólo podía intentar evitar que la mandíbula no se le cayera al piso…

Estaban en la parte del solo, y la forense agitaba su cabeza animadamente hasta que comenzó de nuevo su parte de la canción. (Aquí está el link watch?v=aCyGvGEtOwc y pueden adelantarle al 2:14 para disfrutar más esta parte)

**M**I: Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so,

It just feels so good.

It just feels so.

It just feels so good.

La forense tenía una voz impresionante y casi alcanzaba las notas de Halley Williams. Cuando terminó la canción, los tres intérpretes se vieron sorprendidos por la cara de Jane aún no quitaba… estaba completamente atónita.

**JR: **Eh… vaya – comenzó a aplaudir seguida de Eloíse- no pensé que… cantaras tan… bien Maur… y ustedes tocan… excelente.

**RV: **Gracias Jane… seguro te llamaron los vecinos por los gritos y el volumen… tu sabes…

**JR**: No, no nada de eso… por cierto Román, es un hermoso tatuaje el que tienes en la espalda…

**RV**: Eh gracias… es un dragón… Eloíse tiene uno igual…

**MI: **Ponte una playera Román

**RV**: Eh si… ahora mismo.

**JR**: ¿Tienes un tatuaje?

**EV**: Si pero no lo mostraré hasta después…

**BV**: Yo debo irme a dormir mañana iré a buscar escuelas así que nos vemos después Jane…

**JR**: Cuídate Brianna suerte mañana… y yo también debo irme… tengo un perrito qué alimentar…

**MI: **Te llevaré a casa Jane… puedes traer a Jo Friday conmigo y así no tendrías que ir y venir a alimentarlo y pasear…

**JR**: No, Maur… de hecho tengo mi auto afuera… Eloíse gracias por acompañarme hoy, nos veremos mañana… Maur te llamo por la mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

**RV**: Adios…

La detective salió y dentro de la casa el silencio que reinaba les permitió escuchar cómo era que la morena subía a su coche, encendía el motor y se alejaba del lugar.

**RV**: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

**EV**: No estoy… segura- se dejó caer en el sofá

**MI**: Yo tampoco… sólo se fue…

**RV**: ¿Debemos tomar eso como… qué?

**BV**: (Gritó desde su habitación) Celos… claramente celos… sólo que evasivos y no agresivos…

**EV**: Cada día creo que tienes una genio por hija…

**MI**: Una genio que no duda demasiado… como yo…

**RV**: Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana en la fiesta… a ver qué pasa…

Jane conducía a casa, se sentía extraña, había pasado el día con Eloíse y cuando vio a Maura con Román fue tan normal… no se sintió celosa ni nada por el estilo… pero se sintió extraña… o ¿en realidad si fueron celos? Y luego verla ahí cantando… tan salvaje como nunca pensó verla, tan natural y espontánea… fue eso o que a la detective le gustaba la canción pero… pfff ¿quién podría saberlo? Llegó a su apartamento y encendió el televisor para ver el programa nocturno de deportes al lado de su perrita y una cerveza…

**JR**: ¿Quién podría saberlo Jo?- Se quedó mirando la TV hasta quedarse dormida.


	25. A Parte II

**Seguidores queridos: Una actualización más, disculpen la tardanza y la hora xD Gracias por todos los reviews sigan así, espero no confundirlos traro de ser lo más clara posible en cuanto a los personajes, les pido una disculpa por lo errores que pueda tener el fic en cuanto a gramática y acomodo, etc, debo dejar de acutalizar por la madrugada xD**

**Los quiero mucho no olviden dejar review y espero que les guste el capítulo, los quiero mucho! Les mando un beso y un abrazo enormes!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Parte II**

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, las personas llegaban al enorme salón del hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta de caridad, en vista que la madre de los hermanos Vorstenbach no podía asistir, Eloíse se vio obligada a dar la bienvenida a los invitados en cuanto iban llegando, entre ellos Jane acompañada de Frankie; a quienes Eloíse sentar en lugar especial por ser sus amigos más cercanos.

Brianna estaba divertida viendo cómo Jane y Frankie se veían un poco perdidos… comprendía que al igual que ella, su padre y Eloíse, odiaban convivir con personas que alardeaban de su dinero, así que decidió unirse a ellos en la mesa donde les correspondía cenar.

**BV**: Hola Jane, Frankie… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

**JR**: Por supuesto… ni siquiera preguntes…

**FR**: Si, nos hace falta alguien con quien estemos cómodos…

**BV**: Bueno me uno a su causa, por cierto los dos se ven geniales, Jane jamás pensé verte en un vestido así, estas preciosa y tu Frankie… bueno lástima que soy menor de edad…

**FR**: (Sonrojado) Mejor no lo menciones… ojalá no fuera menor de edad- Jane le dio un codazo leve a su hermano

**JR**: Hey Frankie por favor respétala es una niña

**FR: **Era broma Brianna- sonrió

**BV: **Lo sé Frankie no hay problema

Los tres disfrutaban contando algunos chistes para pasar el rato, algunas anécdotas sobre las vidas de cada uno de ellos hasta que vieron llegar una hermosa mujer enfundada en un vestido negro, pegado a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, apenas llegaba a las rodillas y le daba buen espacio para moverse, el color del vestido contrastaba con la piel casi blanca de la forense, quien iba escoltada del brazo de Román, ambos se detuvieron un momento al lado de Eloíse recibiendo a algunos de los benefactores de la fiesta antes de continuar su camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los Rizzoli y la menor Vorstenbach. Jane observaba a u amiga con la boca abierta, su mriada se volvió algo diferente a la cotidiana, era un mezcla entre admiración y… tal vez… no sabría cómo descifrarlo, simplemente era como si sus ojos sonrieran, esto lo notaron sus acompañantes, sin embargo la detective se obligó a cerrar la boca e intentar disimular la sorpresa de ver a Maura más hermosa que de costumbre… si es que eso era posible.

**JR**: Maura por Dios te ves como nunca

**MI**: Gracias Jane- dijo emocionada- _Tal vez el plan esté funcionando_

**JR**: No, es en serio…

**FR**: Es cierto Maura te ves hermosa

**MI: **Me sonrojan chicos…

**RV: **Por Dios panqué no seas modesta… podrías desbancar fácilmente de su título a Afrodita

Maura se limitó a sonreír mientras colocaba discretamente (pero de forma notoria para Jane) su mano sobre el muslo de Román en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Frankie no perdía de vista las reacciones de su hermana, quien sólo bebía una copa más de aquel champagne de 100 dólares la copa para distraerse.

**JR**: Oye Maur había escuchado que tu madre vendría a la fiesta… no la veo por ningún lado

**MI**: No debe tardar, tuvo que salir anoche a NY y estaba por regresar hoy en la tarde, pero aseguró que llegaría

**RV**: Si, Constance últimamente está muy al pendiente de ti panqué… me pregunto por qué cambió su actitud… debió ser después del accidente

**MI**: En realidad fue gracias a Jane- sonrió a su amiga

**JR**: No es cierto Maur- dijo un poco sonrojada- por cierto Román deberían servir la cena ya… estoy hambrienta- dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema

**RV**: Pues ya somos dos Jane, iré con Eloíse para dar el discurso sobre la fundación y luego haremos que sirvan la cena…

Después de hacer lo que había mencionado, Román y Eloíse se sentaron a cenar con sus amigos, el plan estaba en desarrollo, Maura y Román había estado conversando sobre cómo se habían conocido y cuando estuvieron saliendo en su juventud (un par de veces), reían y hablaban animadamente… ellos hacían su parte en el plan mientras el resto buscaba alguna señal de parte de Jane… la chica se reían ante las cosas que escuchaba de sus amigos, al parecer estaba… normal, de vez en cuando se aclaraba la garganta cuando Román mencionaba algo con respecto a temas sexuales, Maura sabía que no se sentía muy cómoda al respecto sabiendo sobre la vida sexual de otras personas y la potencial ausencia de una propia.

Después de cerca de una hora tratando de provocarle celos a Jane de forma digamos… verbal, los chicos aprovecharon que la detective pidió ir al tocador, seguida de Maura.

**FR**: ¿Soy el único que cree que esto no está funcionando?

**RV**: No, no eres el único…

**EV**: Vaya, tu hermana es difícil… creo que necesitaremos medidas extremas…

**BV: **¿Cómo qué?

**EV**: No lo se…

**RV**: Se me ocurre una idea, Brianna te toca estar con el DJ

**BV**: ¿Y qué quieres que ponga?

**RV**: Eh… no se ya se te ocurrirá algo, pero que sea del tipo… seductor y que haga que Jane piense "¿Por qué no está bailando eso conmigo en mi cama?"

**FR**: No quiero escuchar más de eso, estás hablando de mi hermana y no quiero esas imágenes en mi mente- dijo un poco frustrado- miren, Constance llegó.

**EV**: Bien ella que se siente junto a Jane, Frankie te quedarás con ellas en la mesa para ver la reacción de Jane mientras Román y Maura bailan… yo iré a animar a otras personas a bailar… Hermano… tienes que hacer que sean el centro de atención y sobre todo- lanzó una mirada profunda y determinada a su gemelo- hacer que Maura se vea completamente sexy y que Jane esté teniéndote envidia, no importa si tiene un ataque de celos… recuerden es lo que buscamos.

**RV**: Bien, entonces… manos a la obra chicos.

Frankie se levantó para recibir a Constance mientras Eloíse y Brianna se retiraban a sus posiciones.

**CI: **Frankie, Román… ¿cómo va el plan?

**FR**: Tendremos que improvisar… no va como esperábamos…

**RV**: Si, bueno… tendrás que contarle a Jane algunas cosas sobre Maura, Eloíse y yo en nuestra adolescencia y las clases de baile…

**CI**: ¿Bailarás con Maura?

**RV: **Es parte de la improvisación

**CI**: De recordar lo que hicieron en ese concurso de baile en NY cuando tenían 16 sé que Jane no podrá salir de este lugar sin haber sentido al menos un poco de celos…

**FR**: ¿Qué pasó entonces?

**CI: **Ya lo escucharás en un momento Frankie no desesperes- sonrió para el chico.

Maura y Jane regresaban del tocador riendo, la forense se apresuró a saludar a su madre mientras la detective se sentaba al lado de la Sra. Isles.

**MI**: Madre qué bueno que llegaste ¿Quieres cenar? Haré que traigan algo para ti

**CI**: No tienes que hacer eso Maura, cené algo ligero en el avión, Román me hizo favor de prestar su jet para que pudiera llegar a tiempo. Por cierto gracias Román, si no hubiera sido por ti…

**RV: **No hay nada qué agradecer Constance, sabes que para ti y tu familia no tienes siquiera que pedir algo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de mi hermana.

Jane estaba distraída viendo cómo algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar un poco de la música que había en el salón. Aprovechando la distracción Román se acercó al oído de Maura para susurrarle el plan.

**RV**: Panqué tenemos que improvisar en el plan

**MI**: ¿Qué dices? ¿No está funcionando verdad?

**RV**: Creo que no… espero que recuerdes lo que hacíamos hace veinte años porque lo vamos a necesitar ahora

**MI**: Espera ¿A qué te refieres?

Román no esperó para responder a su amiga, cuando ésta preguntó él estaba de pie llevándola del brazo a la pista de baile.

**RV: **Vamos a toma runa cuantas piezas, regresamos en un momento chicos.

**JR**: Claro… tú puedes Maur… baila como nunca

Frankie y Constance se miraron el uno al otro, se suponía que debía tener celos o algo parecido, pero estaba animando a su amiga a bailar con el chico con el que probablemente estaba saliendo…

Román miró hacia donde se supone estaría su hija, ésta le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y levantando el pulgar.

**MI**: ¿Qué se supone que haremos Román?

**RV**: Bailar panqué ¿Qué más? Tenemos que hacer que tu noviecita se dé cuenta que te ama.

**MI**: De acuerdo pero ¿qué se pone que bailaremos?

**RV**: No tengo idea, lo que elija Brianna… además no representa ningún problema somos buenos bailarines… seguro no has perdido condición

(Ahora reproduzcan éste enlace watch?v=WSI-9Gqec6I Danzón 2 de Arturo Márquez dirigido por Gustavo Dudamel, ésta versión va a un ritmo más rápido que la tradicional y debo admitir que es mi favorita, espero que les guste :D)

En ese momento una pieza realmente lenta sonaba, no eran los únicos bailando, ni la pieza sería lenta del todo. Comenzaron moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

**MI**: No, no he perdido condición pero Román eso fue cuando teníamos 16 años.

**RV**: No hay de qué preocuparse panqué… estoy seguro que comenzaremos con algo lento

**MI: **Espera ¿Comenzaremos?

**RV**: Shhh panqué es solo por si no funciona con el primer intento.

Ambos miraron discretamente donde Jane se encontraba y la vieron observándolos entusiasmada puesto que no sabía que Maura bailaba y mucho menos aquel género llamado danzón.

Mientras bailaban Constance comenzó con su parte del plan

**CI**: Jane ¿Sabías que mi hija bailaba?

**JR: **No Constance, no sabía pero veo que lo hace muy bien

**CI: **Ella y Román en su adolescencia participaron en un concurso de baile, recuerdo que fue en las vacaciones, justo cuando Maura estaba en casa descansando del internado, fue una suerte que aceptara participar ya que siempre se desenvolvió mejor sola…

**JR**: Si, y más con Román… es también buen bailarín por lo que veo

**CI: **Si no hubiera sido por él y su hermana mi hija hubiera estado muy sola

**JR: **Genial veo que… - la detective se detuvo en su declaración cuando el ritmo de la música aumentó y vio cómo la forense se movía a la perfección, aunque estaba acompañada de Román se veía claramente que ninguno guiaba al otro, simplemente era seguir los movimientos naturales que la música les marcaba, ni siquiera seguían los pasos tradicionales del danzón, era una combinación de distintos géneros que desembocaban en algo hipnótico para la detective. El trance en el que se encontraba la morena no pasó desapercibido, provocando tanto en su hermano como en su potencial suegra una sonrisa en el rostro, Constance esperó un poco antes de reanudar la conversación

.

.

.

.

.

**CI**: Jane…

**JR**: Un segundo- respondió perdida en el baile.

Maura y Román se movían ala perfección, sus pies parecían imparables, giraban y sonreían entre sí, cualquiera que no supiera del plan que tenían, pensaría que realmente estaban saliendo.

**JR**: ¿Qué decías Constance?

**CI**: Nada Jane… ¿Qué te parece el baile hasta ahora?

**JR**: Bueno nunca había escuchado este tipo de música y ciertamente tampoco había visto a alguien bailarla y bueno… vaya ésta forma en que lo hacen…

**CI**: Impresionante ¿cierto?

**JR**: Si, por completo, y mira esos movimientos y ahora en esa parte, lento y wooow, es tan… es sensual, lo siento Constance pero así lo veo- Frankie sonreía al parecer esto sí funcionaba.

**CI**: Lo sé y eso que no los has visto bailar salsa o tango

**JR**: Espero tener el placer de hacerlo… y aprender a bailar así el danzón

**CI: **En realidad no se baila así ni es un danzón tradicional ésta pieza… ellos han combinado varios estilos de baile y los han adaptado… no es una pieza nueva para ellos debo confesarte…

**JR**: Entonces recuerdan muy bien lo que han hecho antes…

Constance decidió dejar que Jane admirara el resto del baile, el ritmo aumentaba (pásenle al minuto 7:26, lo siento es que la pieza es larga :s )y veían cómo los dos se movían al unísono, Maura le impresionó con la agilidad que sus piernas demostraban y la espectacular combinación de movimientos entre los giros que daban, los abrazos improvisados en el baile, las sonrisas y la gallardía con que ambos ejecutaban el baile, se veían algo brillosos por el sudor que la velocidad del baile les había obligado a llevar.

Los amigos regresaron a la mesa en medio de aplausos una vez que el baile había terminado, Jane estaba sonriendo ampliamente (con esa característica sonrisa marca Rizzoli que derretiría a cualquiera, en especial a Maura)

**MI**: Jane- abrazó a su amiga-

**JR**: Maur por Dios estuviste espectacular… no sabía que bailaras así

**MI**: Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía ¿te gustó?- preguntó emocionada

**JR: **Me encantó, creo que algún día tendrás que enseñarme a bailar así

**MI: **Con mucho gusto- respondió aún más emocionada que antes.

**RV: **¿Y bien Jane? ¿Qué piensas ahora?

**JR**: Diablos ustedes podrían ser la pareja perfecta con esos bailes uff cualquier cosa podría funcionar

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro al escuchar la declaración de la detective.

**JR**: ¿Qué pasa?

**RV: **No… nada… Gracias Jane… Eh…

**MI**: Debo ir por un trago…

**RV**: Voy contigo

**FR**: Me uno a ustedes

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron al bar mientras una desconcertada Jane estaba al lado de Constance, quien respiraba profundo para no ahorcar a la detective y gritarle que se diera cuenta que su hija estaba tratando de darle celos…

**MI**: Quiero un whisky Doble- dijo al barman

**RV**: Tequila para mi

**FR: **Si tiene cerveza debe una

El barman atendió a los tres inmediatamente.

**MI**: Se supone que esto funcionaría y ahora ve lo que está diciendo

**FR**: Creo que debemos hacer algo más radical

**MI: **Quizá embriagarme y gritarle que la amo funcione…

**RV: **Pues no se me ocurre nada más a éste paso…

**FR: **Hay que tener paciencia…

El barman escuchaba atentamente lo que decían los tres chicos… si de algo saben éstas personas es de dar consejos, que no siempre son útiles pero te hacen sentir mejor…

**Barman**: Eh disculpen que me entrometa -El trío miró rápidamente al hombre de cerca de sesenta años- Creo que los bailes son realmente muy seductores y provocativos si de celos se trata, ustedes dos lo han hecho bien- se dirigió a Maura y Román- pero si quieren provocar a alguien más dudo que el danzón lo logre… podrían intentar con algo de salsa… o pasar directo al arma mortal…

**FR: **¿Arma mortal?

**Barman**: Ustedes dos… seguro saben bailar tango- el hombre sonrió mientras extendía un shot de tequila a Maura- Cortesía de la casa.

Los tres amigos se quedaron atónitos viéndose entre sí, la forense bebió hasta el fondo y de un solo trago la cortesía que el hombre le había otorgado, Frankie regresó inmediatamente a su mesa mientras la pareja se dirigía de nuevo a la pista de baile, Román enviaba un mensaje de texto a su hija para darle instrucciones al DJ de colocar una pista de tango, la chica de nuevo levantó el pulgar una vez que encontró su mirada con la de su padre.

**RV**: ¿Estás lista?

**MI**: ¿Crees que ahora si funcione?

**RV: **No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo…

**MI**: Tienes razón

**RV**: Espera hagamos esto un poco más atrevido que de costumbre- el chico se quitó el saco y lo entregó a una señora que estaba en una mesa cercana, aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata y subió sus mangas, la camisa detallaba su figura marcada por el ejercicio y lo hacía ver muy sensual, cualquier chica que lo viera sentiría envidia de Maura y ella al estar en ese vestido que también marcaba su silueta provocaría la misma reacción entre los hombres… y esperamos, también en Jane.

( watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw&feature=related hora de darle click lectores y lectoras)

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, los movimientos de éste baile eran obviamente más provocativos, sus cuerpos estaban más pegados y sus piernas se entrelazaban entre sí provocando ese efecto que sólo el tango tiene.

**JR**: no sabía que fueran a bailar de nuevo

**FR**: Es tango Janie… ¿no es muy sexy?

**JR: **Lo es en realidad- dijo embobada- muy… muy sexy.

La detective miraba cómo Román mantenía su mano donde la espalda de Maura comenzaba a perder su nombre, vio cómo ella sostenía una mirada fuerte para su pareja de baile, miró cómo sus torsos se mantenían juntos y en una posición inamovible, giraban al unísono de los toques violentos que podía ofrecer la música.

.

.

.

.

.

**CI**: Ellos no habían sido tan buenos en el tango antes, debo confesar que ésta es la interpretación más sensual y provocativa que hayan tenido antes

**JR**: Vaya si así es esta no quiero imaginar las siguientes…

**FR: **Vamos Janie deberías pedirle a Maura que te dé algunas clases de tango… no te harían mal

**JR**: Si- dijo distraída- lo voy a pensar…

En la pista de baile, todos se habían hecho a un lado para ceder el paso a la pareja que estaba robando la atención de todos en la fiesta, en ambos bailarines podía observarle un poco de sudor en sus rostros, sus pieles brillaban levemente por lo mismo, lo que hacía que el ambiente se tornara simbólicamente un poco más erótico.

**MI**: ¿puedes ver a Jane?

**RV**: No panqué por Dios, no he dejado de mirarte ¿cómo quieres que vea a tu novia?

**MI**: No se, sólo quería saber qué hacía

**RV**: Mira lo mejor será concentrarnos en hacer esto lo mejor posible y provocar a Jane… tienes que esforzarte más…

**MI**: Bien, bien… me voy a concentrar…

Jane no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, sin duda algo que persistía era la admiración, nunca pensó que su amiga pudiera ser más sensual de lo que había sido tan solo vistiendo con ropa de diseñador y tacones hermosos en su trabajo, ahora estaba bailando de una forma tan sexy como jamás lo imaginó.

Frankie por su parte turnaba su vista entre la pista de baile y su hermana, lo que sucedía en el baile sin duda era impresionante, pero lo que pasaba en los ojos de su hermana era indescifrable, de pronto sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su boca estaba entre abierta…

**FR: **_Diablos, ésta es la parte donde se supone que Maura describe qué significan esos gestos…_

Constance estaba emocionada, ver a su hija con su mejor amigo bailando como no lo habían hecho en años y lo mejor de todo… para tratar de hacer que la chica que amaba se fijara en ella, Maura sin duda debía estar muy enamorada para hacer esto y también muy intimidada e insegura para no decírselo de frente.

Los rostros de la forense y el abogado estaban muy cerca uno del otro, su vista no se despegaba del otro, la pista de baile ya era totalmente suya y el ambiente que se respiraba, que se veía no podía ser otro más que el de la pasión… solo que sólo los chicos de la conspiración sabían, que era una pasión fingida entre ellos con el objetivo de desatarla en alguien más, la chispa sexual que trataban de transmitir funcionaba y era obviamente imposible que Jane no lo notara…

**JR: **_Es normal que hagan esto si están saliendo… pero ¿qué diablos? Necesito aprender a bailar tango…ella baila jodidamente bien… aparte se ve hermosa en ese vestido, por Dios ¿Qué es?_

El baile llegaba a un punto que podríamos definir como clímax, la música bajó su ritmo, lo que permitió que Román pasara sus manos por una de las piernas de Maura, específicamente la que estaba a la vista de la detective, su mano recorrió el costado de la forense hasta su cintura para después subir por el interior de su brazo y re- encontrarse con su mano, la forma en que ambos se miraban era completamente hipnotizante, lo que hizo que Jane se sobresaltara al ver éste gesto…

**JR: **_… ¿Qué es? No puedo pensar en nada_…

Una vez que el baile terminó todos aplaudieron y varios se pusieron de pie al ver la magnificencia del baile recién ejecutado. La pareja regresó a su mesa, estaban completamente agotados.

**JR: **Maura… simplemente impresionante mujer

**MI: **Gracias Jane… ¿ya aceptarás unas lecciones de baile?

**JR**: Sólo si tú me las das… no creo que nadie más pueda tenerme paciencia

**RV**: Es cierto panqué eres la indicada para hacerlo

Todos sonreían, al menos sabían que habían movido algo en las entrañas de Jane..

**MI**: ¿Y bien qué piensas?

**JR**: Es interesante porque no puedo pensar en nada, fue hermoso verte ahí pero ufff vaya me dejaste sin palabras y sin ideas… casi sin aliento

**RV**: ¿En serio?

**MI**: ¿Por qué Jane?

**JR**: No se… fue muy emocionante verte ahí… Insisto ustedes dos son perfectos…

Los que compartían la mesa con la detective no sabían cómo interpretar eso… al parecer ni la misma Jane sabía qué había querido decir con ello… pero el celular de la detective interrumpió la confusión.

Al teléfono

**JR**: Rizzoli

**AR**: Janie qué bueno que contestas- dijo preocupada

**JR**: ¿Qué pasa ma?

**AR**: Es Tommy

**JR**: ¿Qué hizo ahora?

**AR: **Conducía mi auto y al parecer otro le golpeó por alcance pero como es convicto con libertad condicional quieren inculparlo, hacer que pague y regresarlo a prisión… Janie tu y Frankie deben ayudarlo

**JR**: Bien, quédate en casa llegaremos lo más rápido posible y mándame por mensaje de texto dónde está Tommy, nos vemos en un rato.

Fin de la llamada

**MI**: ¿Está todo bien Jane?

**JR: **No del todo, Frankie debemos irnos Tommy está en problemas y las niñeras deben ir al rescate

**RV**: ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

**JR**: Tal vez Román pero te llamaremos si es necesario

**MI**: Iré con ustedes

**JR: **No Maur quédate en la fiesta y disfruta, aprovecha que Román está contigo, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo ¿vale?

**MI: **Bien pero en serio llámame, no importa la hora…

**JR: **Bien, nos vemos después- la morena salió seguida de su hermano menor, quien sólo se encogió de hombros cuando la forense y el abogado lo miraron salir tras su hermana. Eloíse y Brianna llegaron a la mesa en cuanto vieron a los Rizzoli abandonar al lugar.

**EV: **¿Funcionó? Dime que se fue porque tuvo un ataque de celos…

**RV**: No creo que haya funcionado hermana

**MI: **Su hermano Tommy tiene problemas de nuevo y por eso se fueron…

**EV**: Maldición tu novia es más complicada de lo que pensé… - dijo sentándose.

**BV: **Supongo que tendremos que hacer un plan B…

Todos suspiraron y bebieron más champagne…


	26. Esperanzas, Ilusión y Sorpresa

**Seguidores queridos: Saludos desde el inframundo! :D ok no :D bueno primero que nada Gracias por los Reviews! En serio me sirven mucho para saber qué es lo que necesitan :D Debo hacer una mención y agradecimiento especial a Janette por algunos consejos que me dio después de unos spoilers que le filtré xD **

**Opinen por favor no dejen de hacerlo, los quiero mucho y debo confesarles también que… comenzaré a escribir mañana mismo pero no creo poder actualizar hasta dentro de un par de días como mínimo :S regreso a la universidad y no sé qué tanto tiempo pueda tener.**

**Por cierto, Ángela regresará en el próximo capítulo no desesperen, adoro a esa señora lo juro. Saludos a todos y todas los quiero muchísimo les mando un abrazo y un beso enormes :D **

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Esperanzas, Ilusión y sorpresa**

Dos días después Maura y Román estaban conversando en la cocina de la forense, era tarde, cerca de la media noche.

**RV**: No creo que el plan haya funcionado

**MI**: yo tampoco... Voy a terminar diciéndole incluso arriesgando me a perderla...

**RV**: Arriesgarías mucho Maura

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, la Dra. Se acercó a abrir y ahí estaba la detective.

**JR**: Hey Maur ¿cómo estas? ¿Interrumpo algo?

**MI**: No Jane, pasa, Román y yo estamos esperando que Brianna llame.

**JR**: Hola Román ¿donde esta Brianna?

**RV: **fue a un concierto, su banda favorita tocaba en el Fenway y quiso ir

**JR**: ah ya veo, bueno yo vine porque bueno... Maur me llamo para cenar ¿alcanzo pizza?

**MI**: si, la mantuve en el microondas para que no se enfriara.

**JR**: Genial Maur, Dios me consientes demasiado

El abogado y la forense sonrieron, mientras cenaban junto a la detective. Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos cuando una llamada entro al móvil de la forense.

**JR: **¿es un caso?

**MI**: no... -dijo sorprendida- es Brianna

**RV**: entonces contesta

Al teléfono:

**BV**: Hey lo siento... Necesito tu ayuda

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas Bien?

**BV**: si, yo si ¿mi papá esta contigo?

**MI**: si pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

**BV: **Cuando salí del concierto intentaban sobrepasarse con una chica que esta muy ebria, no quiere ir al hospital porque no quiere que su madre se entere, por favor necesitamos ayudarla

**MI**: si, tráela a casa tu padre y Jane están aquí ¿en donde estas?

**BV**: vamos en un taxi para tu casa, llegamos en 5 minutos

**MI**: de acuerdo te espero afuera

Fin de la llamada

**RV:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien mi hija?

**JR**: ¿todo bien Maur?

**MI**: Brianna esta bien pero encontró a una chica muy ebria y quiere que la ayude, llegan en 5 minutos aquí

**JR**: debió llevarla a un hospital

**MI**: si, pero dice que la chica no quiere que sus padres se enteren

**JR**: Bien... Entonces...

**RV: **¿Qué necesitas?

**MI: **Tengo todo lo necesario, un suero y toallas serán suficientes.

Exactamente cinco minutos después el taxi llegó, la detective y el abogado salieron a ayudar. Cargaron a la chica que llevaba Brianna y la colocaron en el sofá de Maura, llevaba el cabello revuelto sobre el rostro, cuando la forense se acercó para atenderla le movió el cabello para poder verla y se quedo sorprendida.

**JR**: Maur por Dios...

**BV**: ¿Qué pasa?

**MI**: Es mi hermana, Oh por Dios esto no esta bien...

**JR**: Su enfermedad Maur, deberíamos llevarla a un hospital,

**MI**: No... Esta bien, el suero le hará bien...

**JR**: Entonces debemos llamar a Hope...

**MI**: No... Cuidaré de ella esta noche y mañana ella decidirá qué hacer...

**JR: **Bien, me quedaré contigo - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo

**RV**: Nosotros también...

Maura pasó la noche cuidando a su hermana ayudada de sus amigos, vigilaba que el suero intravenoso funcionara. Así transcurrió la noche y a la mañana siguiente Cayleen despertó, giró su cabeza y en el sofá del al lado vio a Brianna leyendo una revista.

**BV**: Hey ¿como te sientes? Soy Brianna ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

**CM** (Cayleen Martín): Hola, si... Me salvaste de un pervertido...

**BV: **No hay problema ¿cómo te sientes?

**CM: **Mejor, creo que ni siquiera tengo resaca... Tal vez sea por el suero, supongo que estoy en tu casa... Hemm ¿Crees que pueda comer algo y darme una ducha antes de irme?

**BV**: si, de hecho no pensaba dejarte ir sin que desayunar, pero no estamos en mi casa, es la casa de una amiga de mi papá, es médico... Anda vamos a desayunar, te estamos esperando.

Cayleen se levanto y siguió a Brianna a través del pasillo que guiaba a la cocina de la forense, la pequeña Martín se sorprendió al ver a Maura y Jane sentadas desayunando. Se formo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Román decidió romperlo un poco.

**RV**: hola, soy Román, el padre de Brianna... Bueno supongo que ya conoces a mis amigas- dijo señalando a la forense y la detective

**CI:** eh si... Maura... ¿fue quien me puso el suero?

**BV**: Si, ella es patóloga y tiene conocimiento en estas cosas, es amiga de mi padre y te traje aquí, me dijiste que no le avisara a tu madre... Y bueno anoche me entere que son hermanas

**MI**: Cayleen por favor, no es necesario que digas nada, no le hemos dicho a Hope... Ven a desayunar por favor...

**CM: **eh Maura, tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos, no sabía todo lo que pasó entonces y sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, tenias curiosidad de saber sobre mi madre y no debí culparte por como actuó ella conmigo...

**MI**: Cayleen por favor no tienes que disculparte, entiendo porque actuaste de esa forma... Y aunque no tengo derecho a decirte nada al respecto me preocupa lo que pasó anoche, sobretodo con el asunto de... El riñón

**CM**: lo sé... Solo tuve la necesidad de hacerlo... Mi madre consiguió un donante... Movió algunos de sus contactos y la cirugía será en Alemania... Nos iremos en una semana... Maura por favor perdóname y gracias por ayudarme anoche y a ustedes también, Jane, señor Román y Brianna, si no me hubieras encontrado ayer...

**BV**: Dale las gracias a Maura por recibirnos en su casa

**MI: **Cayleen no te preocupes por eso, eres mi hermana y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, ahora por favor vamos a desayunar, te quitaré el suero después.

La chica obedeció y efectivamente al terminar de desayunar le retiraron el suero y después se dio una ducha. Román y Jane se había ido hacia media hora.

**BV:** ¿tu madre sabe donde estas?

**CM:** Le dije que me quedaría en casa de una amiga... Solo que no sabe que no tengo amigas aquí

**BV**: gracias por el crédito

**MI**: Bueno aunque Brianna no se queda aquí muy seguido es su casa y también la tuya Cayleen, se puede decir que estas en casa de una amiga

**CI**: lo se, gracias hermana

Maura sonrió y sabia que al menos había entablado un tipo de relación con su media hermana. Mientras tanto en la comisaría, Jane estaba ordenando su papeleo junto con la detective Cooper cuando Eloise llegó.

**EV**: Hey detective ¿qué tal tu día?

**JR**: Eloise, pues afortunadamente esta tranquilo, solo estamos con un poco de papeleo, pensé que estabas en NY

**EV**: Si, regrese hace un par de horas y cuando llegue no había nadie en casa ¿algo que quieras contarme?

**JR: **Brianna rescató a la hermana de Maura y la cuidamos toda la noche en su casa, tu hermano, Brianna y yo nos quedamos con Maur. Por cierto mira, ella es la detective Cooper, y ella es Eloise Vorstenbach fiscal de homicidios cuando el nuestro no puede...

**DC** (detective Cooper): Mucho gusto, disculpen debo ir a archivar estos papeles nos vemos en un momento- dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

**JR**: Eloise no tengo nada que hacer hasta que asesinen a alguien te invito un trago en el Ladrón Sucio ¿Qué dices?

**EV**: acepto.

Unos minutos mas tarde las dos mujeres estaban bebiendo su segunda cerveza.

**JR**: Eloise tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas

**EV: **Soy todo oídos ¿Qué sucede?

**JR**: escuche por ahí que... Vaya... Que difícil... Hemm que eres bisexual

**EV**: Si, no te avergüences por eso, yo no lo hago...

**JR**: jaja bien... Mira necesito que me orientes en algunas cosas... Yo... Siempre he salido con chicos y no había tenido curiosidad sobre las chicas...

**EV**: (su rostro se iluminó al pensar que había oportunidades para Maura) ¿Sientes curiosidad? Puedo presentarte a alguien que te puede ayudar con eso...

**JR**: no estoy del todo segura Eloise, solo quiero saber si esto es solo curiosidad o algo... No se... Permanente...

**EV: **¿permanente? No es una enfermedad Jane, ahora ¿Por qué te has sentido así? ¿Hay alguien que te haga sentir así? Vamos cuéntame quien es la afortunada

**JR**: mira no estoy segura Eloise, te lo diré lo prometo, pero ¿qué hago? Es decir estoy muy confundida

**EV**: Si te entiendo, pero no pasa nada Jane… mira, vamos a ver… ¿Qué sientes?

**JR**: Como si estuviera enamorada… es decir alguna vez lo estuve… pero de un chico y ahora… nunca me habían gustado las mujeres Eloíse- dijo agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

**EV**. Hey tranquila, no pasa nada… ¿me dirás quién es?

**JR**: No puedo… necesito que me ayudes… ¿qué pasa si yo siento esto pero esa persona no?

**EV**: Pues… intentamos hasta que ella te acepte o… bueno siempre se puede intentar

**JR**: Bueno en ese caso… supongo que tendré que analizar bien lo que pasa conmigo… lo que sí es un hecho es que ahora también me gustan las chicas… Tengo que irme Eloíse nos veremos después… oye ¿podrías no decirle nada a Maur por favor?

**EV**: No te preocupes Jane- sonrió

**JR**: Bien, nos vemos después- La detective salió del bar dejando a su amiga bebiendo una última cerveza antes de hacer enviar un mensaje de texto a su hermano: "Román creo que tenemos esperanzas, te veo en casa del panqué por la tarde"

Un par de horas más tarde Frankie llegó corriendo a casa de Maura, estaba agitado y ella estaba conversando con Román y Eloíse, las dos chicas; Brianna y Cayleen seguían ahí.

**MI**: Frankie por Dios ¿qué sucede?

**FR**: Maura tengo buenas noticias sobre Janie

**MI**: ¿Qué pasa?

**FR:** Chicos… creo que ella si siente algo por ti

**CM**: ¿A qué se refieren? ¿No ya estaban juntas?- Todos miraron a la chica- Pensé que estaban juntas

**MI**: Gracias… ese es el plan…

**RV**: Bueno ¿Qué mas te dijo?

**FR**: Dijo que había hablado con Eloíse… ¿Ya les dijiste?

**EV**: Si, tenemos el primer paso y ahora si ella te dijo eso Frankie creo que ya sólo falta confirmar o algo así…

**BV**: Pero dinos ¿exactamente qué te dijo?

**FR**: Me preguntó qué tan malo era enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, bueno en este caso amiga… y que si creía que… Maura podría corresponderle

**CM**: ¿Eso es genial no?

**MI**: En realidad si – el rostro se le iluminó por completo a la forense- necesito decírselo, ella no dará el primer paso eso ahora lo sabemos sólo que quiero que sea lindo y especial cuando se lo diga… quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara.

**CM: **¿Y si ella aún no quiere?

**FR: **Yo creo que aceptará… en serio se veía muy emocionada…

**MI**: Oh por Dios… ¿Creen que sea buena idea decirle?

**CM**: Claro que es buena idea Maura… es más tengo una idea, será imposible que diga que no a estar contigo, haremos que acepte, al final de cuentas es lo que ella quiere también- dijo emocionada, le gustaba pensar que comenzaba a compartir algo con su hermana mayor.

**BV**: ¿Qué sugieres?

La chica comenzó a contarles el plan, y después de cerca de veinte minutos de selección de algunas cosas y planeación de cómo llevarían a cabo la "Declaración", todos habían coincidido que sin duda sería especial… y bueno… muy público también.

**EV**: Maura Esto sin duda funcionaría, Jane no tendría salida y te dará una respuesta ahí mismo… pero ¿sabes que si la vergüenza le gana o si llega u momento de acobardarse… quedarás en ridículo?

**MI**: Lo se pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo… además sé que ella no se acobarda… Estoy dispuesta a hacer esto, el plan de mi hermana es perfecto.

**BV:** Bueno entonces es hora de comenzar a practicar para hacerlo perfecto Maura, iré por mis cosas a casa.

Todos se quedaron emocionados poniendo manos a la obra sobre el nuevo objetivo del plan, ésta vez era una sorpresa, ahora que estaban seguros que tenían esperanzas la felicidad no podía ocultarse de sus rostros, ayudaban a una pareja que debía estar junta, se sentían más eficientes que el mismo cupido. Maura claro, apenas podía dejar de sonreír, la felicidad era algo que había adquirido un significado nuevo a partir de éste momento, el amor era ahora también, algo que podía alcanzar la plenitud en la vida de Maura.

Simplemente… felicidad.


	27. Operación: Infalible

**Seguidores queridos: Bueno, les traigo el capítulo…**

**Primero que nada gracias a todos y todas por los reviews, les quiero decir que he disfrutado muchísimo de su compañía leyendo esta idea rara que surgió en mi cabeza sobre la versión que podría haber ocurrido en nuestra serie preferida.**

**De nuevo agradecimientos a Janette que gracias a su soporte con los spoilers pudo comentar al respecto…**

**Y bueno, hemos tenido ya presencia de música en el fic pero antes les paso los enlaces, sugiero que los tengan precargados para cuando el momento de darle "Play" llegue :D**

**Queen- I want to break free ** watch?v=dX4nh5xBEBY

**Erasure- A Little respect ** watch?v=qSgpBskdkvE

**Aerostmith- Crazy ** watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I

**Aerosmith- I don't wanna miss a thing ** watch?v=CGyw9cVNmK8

**Amy Winehouse- Will you still love me tomorrow ** watch?v=y4zC9cYNztU

**Raúl Ornelas- Hasta la camisa ** watch?v=Iq01k8ygGyU

**Sugiero reproducirlas mientras leen la traducción que he puesto en el fic… es la recomendación pero pueden hacerlo en el orden que gusten :D**

**Disfruten, los quiero mucho un beso y abrazo enormes! :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Operación Infalible**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Cayleen y Maura se habían "Reconciliado" Un caso había estado complicando la relación amistosa de Jane y Maura, tanto que la detective apenas tenía tiempo de ver a la forense, pero no era un problema para ésta última, que había aprovechado el tiempo para desaparecer y hacerse extrañar por la morena, quien preguntaba por ella con su hermano, con Eloíse, con Román, con Brianna e incluso con Ángela, enviaba mensajes de texto a su amiga preguntando si quería beber algo… la forense le agradecía la invitación y le contestaba que tenía un pequeño proyecto que le contaría hasta que estuviera listo… Jane estaba desesperada, su mejor amiga no estaba…

Ángela veía cómo su hija estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería apenas tocando su desayuno con forma de conejito, se preguntaba qué estaba pasando entre ella y Maura y por qué la forense no estaba con su hija.

**AR**: Janie ¿qué sucede?

**JR**: Hey ma ¿Has visto a Maur por aquí?

**AR**: A decir verdad no… creo que no vino a trabajar hoy ¿no has hablado con ella?

**JR: **Dice que tiene un proyecto y que me contará después… pero…

**AR**: Vamos Janie cuéntame qué pasa… soy tu madre y sé cuando algo no anda bien… yo creo que esto no es solo porque la extrañes…

**JR:** Ay ma por Dios ¿qué cosas dices?

**AR**: Confía en mí hija… siempre te voy a apoyar, no importa lo que sea… y te voy a querer por sobre todas las cosas…

**JR:** Ma… por Dios… Si, la extraño, la extraño mucho porque es mi mejor amiga y… y…

**AR:** … Y estás enamorada de ella- bebió un poco de café. Jane se quedó perpleja mirando a su madre como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, completamente sorprendida

**JR:** ¿Qué?- dijo completamente sorprendida

**AR**: Ay Janie si parecía que eras la única que se negaba a verlo… pero entonces ¿cuál es el problema con eso? ¿A Maura no le gustan las chicas?

**JR**: No creo que ese sea el problema ma… la quiero y bueno… sólo que no quiero arruinar la amistad, es lo único que he tenido y pff echarlo a perder con un "Te amo" no es lindo…

**AR**: Deberías averiguar más al respecto…

**JR**: Sé todo lo que tengo que saber ma… es sólo que no me decido…

**AR**: Bien pues entonces eres una tonta hija- dijo levantándose fingiendo enfado

**JR: **Ma… Ma por Dios no te vayas- dijo siguiendo con la mirada a su madre.

El día había transcurrido muy lento para Jane pero completamente rápido para Maura, quien estaba en casa de Brianna practicando con una guitarra.

**BV:** Creo que estás lista Maura… de todas formas mi papá estará cubriéndote la espalda por si algo falla

**MI**: Brianna no pensé que fueras tan buena maestra… uff estoy nerviosa ¿Sabes si Eloíse ya arregló todo?

**BV**: Me dijo que todo estaba listo para ésta noche, estoy tan emocionada Maura, será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha y preparar el resto, mi papá ya está en el lugar

**MI**: Bien, voy a casa y nos vemos en dos horas Brianna y gracias por todo

**BV**: No hay de qué… te lo mereces- dijo la chica sonriendo visiblemente feliz.

Ángela seguía en la cafetería estaba terminando su turno y recogía sus cosas cuando el segundo de sus hijos llegó y obviamente, la madre aprovechó para cuestionarlo.

**AR**: Frankie, Frankie, ven aquí

**FR**: ¿Qué pasa ma?

**AR: **¿Sabes qué sucede con Maura y por qué no quiere ver a Jane?

**FR: **Ma… Tengo que decirte algo pero necesito que no le digas nada a Jane ¿de acuerdo?

**AR**: Soy una tumba Frankie ¿Qué pasa? ¿Maura no corresponde a Jane?

**FR: **¿Sabes lo de Jane?

**AR**: Soy su madre por Dios claro que lo sé, y también sé que estás tramando algo y me dirás ahora mismo

**FR**: Es precisamente lo que haré Ma… Maura le dirá a Jane lo que siente… hoy pero no le digas nada a mi hermana por favor, es una sorpresa, de hecho necesito que nos ayudes… tienes que llevar a Jane a las 8:30 en punto al Ladrón Sucio…

**AR**: Oh por Dios- Ángela estaba emocionada, su rostro se iluminó por completo e incluso se sonrojó un poco, su pequeña niña era correspondida y no sabía- esto es genial Frankie ¿por qué no me dijiste nada antes? Pude haberme vestido mejor para la ocasión

**FR**: Ay ma estás hermosa como siempre- sonrió y su madre le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- mira sólo necesitamos que estés lista, te llamaré 15 minutos antes que vayas por Jane ¿entendido?

**AR**: Claro que si… oye ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

**FR**: Pues… estarán ahí… Maura, Román, Eloíse, Brianna, incluso Cayleen la hermana de Maura… Obvio Frost, Korsak… creo que invitaron a Giovanni, no estoy seguro si Tommy vendrá aunque no sabe por qué… y bueno… tu, yo… y se enterará todo el que esté en el bar…

**AR**: Perfecto, esto es perfecto Frankie… quedan cerca de tres horas para la cita… iré a cambiarme y a ver a Maura…

**FR: **Dudo que la encuentres ella está terminando con los preparativos… Ma, contamos contigo, recuerda que es una sorpresa

**AR**: No lo arruinaré Frankie- terminó emocionada.

Mientras tanto en el Ladrón Sucio…

**EV: **Dios Román debimos pedir más ayuda… no podemos instalar todo esto solos…

**RV**: Eloíse no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes… bueno… hace mucho que no tocamos pero ahora solo estaré apoyando a Maura y bueno el resto de la banda pero recuerda, te toca estar a cargo de la barra…

**EV**: Si, recuerdo el plan. Yo con la barra, Frankie en la entrada, Cayleen grabando el momento, Brianna controlando las luces, Maura cantando y bueno espero que Ángela haya accedido al plan…

**RV:** Si, olvidé decirte, Frankie acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que se emocionó mucho su madre… por cierto ¿sabes si vendrá Constance… o Hope?

**EV**: Constance si… no se si Cayleen haya hablado con su madre… pero de todas formas a menos que Maura lo quiera no veo que haya problema, creo que no le importará mucho, al fin y al cabo está aquí por Jane

**RV: **Tienes razón… debemos terminar de instalar esto hermana apúrate o no lo tendremos a tiempo

**EV: **Terminaré antes que tú…

**RV: **Es una carrera hermana…

El tiempo es relativo, sin duda… la oficina de homicidios estaba inusualmente silenciosa, Cavanaugh se veía pasear de un lado a otro a través del cristal de su oficina, la hermana Winnifred leía su libro con portada falsa mientras bebía un café, de fondo la sutil risa tierna de Korsak sonaba mientras veían en YouTube videos sobre animalitos pequeños, Frost… Frost parecía nervioso… Bueno mientras eso sucedía Jane estaba sentada en su escritorio meciéndose en la silla de un lado a otro… jugaba con una pluma e intentaba escuchar algo de las noticias que presentaban en la TV, pero no podía poner atención a nada, el silencio rebotaba en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo…

**BR:** Jane… debo irme a casa… estoy muy cansado, nos veremos mañana, deberías irte también…

**JR**: No… si me voy terminaré en casa de Maur y creo que está molesta conmigo por algo… no sé

**BR**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**JR**: No nos hemos visto ni hablado en un par de días, la busco y me dice que tiene un proyecto… y a menos que la hayan hecho firmar de nuevo el título 18 no veo por qué no me ha dicho nada…

**BR**: Ya pasará Jane… bueno quédate un rato… despeja tu mente, nos vemos después- el chico salió directo al Ladrón Sucio con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

**JR**: Hey Korsak… ¿te quedarás?

**VK**: Sólo unos minutos Cavanaugh quería hablar contigo… así que no te vayas a ir…

**JR**: Bien… esperaré un poco más…

**VK**: Bueno Jane… yo me voy abajo… iré al Ladrón Sucio y cuando termines me alcanzas si quieres una cerveza

**JR**: Eh… quizá me vaya a casa a dormir un poco…

**VK**: ¡No!- se sorprendió a sí mismo con tu volumen de voz- es decir no es entretenido… estar sola cuando estoy por invitarte unas cervezas…

**JR**: Jajaja ok Korsak lo pensaré

**SC**: Rizzoli, ven a mi oficina por favor…

**JR**: Si, señor… Nos vemos después Korsak

**VK**: Suerte Jane…

La chica se preguntó en su mente por qué necesitaría suerte ¿Qué le iba a decir Cavanaugh?

**JR**: Señor ¿qué sucede?

**SC**: Rizzoli sólo quería decirte que… eres de los mejores elementos con los que cuenta el departamento de homicidio de Boston… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… y quería tan solo recordarte que siempre contarás con mi apoyo no sólo como jefe, sino personal, te aprecio mucho, a ti a tus hermanos y a tu madre, después de lo que sucedió con Frank han sabido llevar las cosas lo mejor posible y al lado de la forense… Ella ha sido de gran ayuda para ti…

**JR:** Señor le agradezco todo lo que me ha dicho… pero… ¿A qué viene todo esto?

**SC**: Es por el simple gusto de hacerlo Jane… Te conozco desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y quería desearte lo mejor- sonrió. La detective se quedó sorprendida y sabía que algo sucedía, sólo que no sabía por qué el jefe había dicho todo eso- Ahora vete, tu madre te está buscando y será mejor que no la hagas esperar…

**JR:** Gracias Señor… iré en seguida…

Jane salió de la oficina, recogió sus cosas, mientras el elevador descendía a la planta baja decidió detenerlo un momento… que se prolongó cerca de diez minutos…. Su mente revoloteaba buscando información pero no conseguía nada, había muchos cabos sueltos y para descubrir por qué se sentía tan extraña necesitaba información, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde obtenerla…

Todos en el Ladrón Sucio estaban esperando, los hermanos Vorstenbach habían hecho traer muchos galones de cerveza para el festejo y no querían embriagar a los asistentes antes que sucediera el evento principal… aunque Maura ya había tomado un par de copas de vino y una cerveza, la forense estaba con Román en el baño del bar, por cierto muy nerviosa.

**MI**: Román son las 8:45 de la noche, se supone que llegaría hacía quince minutos… seguro no vendrá, oh por Dios seguro se enteró y decidió huir…

**RV: **Maura por favor te dará un ataque de urticaria si sigues suponiendo y no queremos que pase eso… Frankie llamó a Ángela, dice que estaba esperando a Jane que estaba hablando con Cavanaugh

**MI**: ¡Román no tienes buena vista, Cavanaugh llegó aquí hace cinco minutos!

Justo afuera del bar…

**JR**: Ma por Dios no sé por qué insistes tanto en venir aquí hoy… prefiero beber sola en mi apartamento

AR: Janie por favor estoy segura que no dirás eso una vez que entres

JR: ¿Por qué? ¿Hay fiesta dentro?

AR: Eh… no… es sólo que estarás rodeada de tus amigos y te distraerás un poco…

JR: Ma- se detuvo en seco- estaré rodeada de mis amigos pero no de la persona con quien quiero estar- dijo triste

**AR**: (Jalaba del brazo a su hija para entrar al Ladrón Sucio) Aun así entrarás y me harás compañía unos minutos… luego te aseguro que estarás mejor…

**JR**: ¿Si entro dejarás de comportarte extraño?

**AR**: Es un hecho…

**JR**: Me parece bien porque parece que hoy todos fueron secuestrados y cambiados por alienígenas…

Las dos Rizzoli entraron al bar y junto a la puerta tal como el plan lo indicaba, estaba Frankie, quien al ver llegar a su familia hizo pasar a su madre a la mesa de Frost y Korsak mientras enviaba a su hermana a la barra con Eloíse… Hizo señas a Brianna y Cayleen para encender las cámaras que habían preparado para grabar el momento, después de eso… Envió un mensaje de texto al móvil de Román: "Operación Infalible entra en acción"

**RV**: Ya está aquí tu novia Maura- sonrió a su amiga- y por cierto… creo que el nombre del plan es bueno…

Maura sonrió ampliamente y brincó del gusto… ahora a comenzar.

**EV**: ¿Una cerveza detective?

**JR**: Dame cinco de una vez, todos están muy raros ¿no te parece?

**EV.** Mmmm no, en verdad no…

**JR**. Incluso tú… dime qué sucede…

**EV**: Sólo te diré: Toma tu cerveza, relájate y disfruta- dijo entregando la botella a la detective antes que las luces se apagaran.

.

(Lectores y lectoras… el enlace watch?v=bRdo7WXTVoM)

.

.

.

.

.

Luces ascendentes, tenues… de color azul iluminaban un escenario pequeño que Jane no recordaba que hubiera en el ladrón sucio… la música comenzó a tocar y sólo se podían distinguir siluetas a contraluz…

.

.

.

.

La detective no pudo distinguir nada hasta que alguien comenzó a cantar… si, era una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier rincón del universo, lo que hizo que casi se ahogara con su cerveza.

.

.

.

(Insisto; sugiero escuchar la canción mientras leen la letra traducida a continuación)

.

.

**MI: **

Quiero ser libre

Quiero ser libre

Quiero liberarme de tus mentiras

Eres tan autocomplaciente… no te necesito

Quiero liberarme

Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero liberarme

.

.

.

Me he enamorado

Me he enamorado por primera vez

Y esta vez sé que es de verdad

Me he enamorado

Dios sabe…

Dios sabe que me enamoré

Es extraño pero es cierto

No puedo resistir el modo en que me amas como lo haces

Pero tengo que asegurarme cuando salga por esa puerta

Oh cómo quiero ser libre

Cómo quiero ser libre

Cómo quiero liberarme

En el espacio del solo de guitarra en la canción Maura no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, no había ensayado esta parte, así que se limitó a moverse un poco sobre el escenario intentando ver las reacciones de Jane, quien seguía sentada en la barra sosteniendo su cerveza con la boca abierta, decidió decir algo antes de seguir cantando:

**MI**: Hey… hemm gracias por venir… quizá esto les parezca un poco raro e incluso ridículo… pero hay algo necesito decir y bueno ustedes son las personas son las que más compartimos… y por eso tengo que decirles que sí… necesito liberarme y ésta e smi forma de hacerlo- Sonrió tímida y neviosamente antes de volver a cantar-

Pero la vida sigue adelante

No puedo acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti

Vivir sin ti… vivir sin ti a mi lado

No quiero vivir sola

Dios sabe que tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta

Así que Cariño ¿No lo puedes ver?

Tengo que liberarme

Quiero liberarme

Quiero, quiero, quiero… liberarme

.

.

.

.

Conforme la música iba disminuyendo su volumen, los aplausos comenzaron a aparecer y Maura sonreía ampliamente, buscaba la mirada de Jane pero parecía perdida en el espacio completamente sorprendida, apenas aplaudía de la impresión, Eloíse le dio una segunda cerveza y la forense retomó la palabra. Por su parte todos sus amigos sonreían preguntándose qué seguiría a continuación… Ángela estaba muy emocionada y contenía todas las ganas de gritarle a Maura que a su vez terminara con todo y gritara su amor por su hija.

**MI**: Y bueno… tal vez algunos se estén preguntando a qué se debe todo esto… pero como les dije… necesito liberarme… liberarme para poder decir lo siguiente- De nuevo la música comenzó a sonar con un ritmo más rápido y animado… para a continuación, la Dra. Comenzar a cantar de nuevo-

(El segundo link lectores y lectoras watch?v=qSgpBskdkvE)

**MI: **

Traté de descubrir

Alguna cosa pequeña que me haga más dulce

Pero nena abstente de romperme el corazón

Estoy tan enamorada de ti

Estaré por siempre triste

De que no me des la razón

Del por qué me haces batallar tan duro

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

(Alma)

Yo escucho tu llamado

OH nena por favor

Ten un poco de respeto para mí

-**JR:** _¿A quién demonios le está cantando Maura? Demonios sabía que algo no andaba bien…-_ En ese momento sintió cómo Frost tomaba su mano y la guiaba hasta el centro del bar, justo en frente del escenario y le indicaba sentarse en una silla que Korsak había colocado ahí como parte del plan, la detective estaba desconcertada pero algo le hacía sonreír amplia y sinceramente. Maura continuó con la canción.

**MI**:

Y si yo cambiara

¿Abrirías tus brazos para mí?

Podemos hacer que el amor no sea la guerra

Y vivir en paz con nuestros corazones

Estoy tan enamorada de ti

Estaría siempre triste

¿Qué religión o razón podría hacer que una persona desampare a su amante?

No me digas que no

No me digas que no

No me digas que no

(Alma)

Escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Ten un poquito de respeto para mí….

Estoy tan enamorada de ti

Estaré por siempre triste

De que no me des la razón

Del por qué me haces batallar tan duro

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

(Alma)

Escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Ten un poquito de respeto para mí…

Escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor…

Ten un poquito de respeto para mí….

-Terminó señalando a Jane directamente, la forense no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro cuando vio a Jane sonreír de igual manera, una segunda ola de aplausos invadió el lugar… así que decidió continuar con el plan, se dio la vuelta y se colgó una guitarra para comenzar con la tercera pieza de la noche:

(El Link watch?v=1AAloYictro)

**MI: **

Ven aquí nena

Tu sabes que me llevas a un camino sin salida

Haces bien todos esos trucos sucios

Parece que hacemos más de todo menos hacer el amor

Y siempre parece que tienes en mente algo más que a mí

Nena tienes que cambiar tus formas locas, ¿me escuchas?

Dices que te irás en el tren de 7:30 a Hollywood

Has estado dándome esa línea todo el tiempo

Que después de todo no parece tan malo

Esa clase de amor vuelve a una mujer una esclava

Esa clase de amor envía a una mujer directo a su tumba

Me vuelves loca, loca, loca, loca

Me enciendes y luego te vas

Si, tu me vuelves loca, loca, loca, loca

¿Qué puedo hacer nena?

Me siento como el color azul…

Estás empacando todas tus cosas

Y me dices que estás pensando

Que es tiempo de irse

Pero sé que no llevas nada bajo

Y Eso es todo un show

Esa clase de amor

Me hace rendirme a las sombras

Esa clase de amor…

Ahora nunca, nunca, nunca volveré a ser la misma

Me vuelves loca, loca, loca, loca

Nena me vuelvo loca…

Me enciendes y luego te vas

Si, tu me vuelves loca, loca, loca, loca

Loca por ti nena…

¿Qué puedo hacer nena?

Me siento como el color azul…

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza

¡Nena porque me vuelvo loca!

-En ese momento Maura tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar el solo de guitarra que acompañaba a la canción, todos los que estaban en el bar comenzaron a gritar por lo bien que estaba tocando y Jane dejó caer su cerveza para cubrirse el rostro de la sorpresa que Maura estaba haciendo, la forense al terminar dejó la guitarra a un lado y se aceró a Jane se colocó frente a su silla a una distancia prudente para cantarle de frente-

**MI:**

Necesito tu amor

Nena si,

Necesito tu amor

Loca, loca, loca, loca

Por ti nena

Me enciendes, luego te vas

Si, me vuelves loca

Loca, loca, loca, loca

Por ti nena

Pierdo mi cabeza nena

Porque me vuelves loca

Loca, loca, loca, loca por ti nena

Pierdo la cabeza porque me estoy volviendo loca

Loca, loca, loca por ti nena

Me enciendes, luego te vas

Si, me vuelves loca….

-De nuevo los aplausos crecieron y no había nadie que no estuviera feliz… bueno Tommy estaba un poco menos alegre pero era lo de menos…

**MI**: Ahora saben de qué se trata… y Si, Jane… creo que todo esto puede explicar en una mínima parte lo que siento por ti… pero antes que digas cualquier cosa… hay otra canción que quiero que escuches porque aunque representa sólo un poco de cómo me siento con respecto a ti… creo que tiene las palabras correctas…- La detective apenas podía contener las lágrimas y sólo asintió, cuando comenzó a sonar una cuarta canción. Maura se colocó en cuclillas frente a Jane para cantarle.

(El link watch?v=CGyw9cVNmK8)

**MI:**

Podría quedarme despierta sólo escuchándote respirar

Mirando tu sonrisa mientras duermes

Mientras estas lejos soñando

Podría gastar mi vida en este dulce castigo

Podría quedarme perdida en este momento para siempre

Y cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero dormir porque te extrañó ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

Porque aunque sueñe contigo

El sueño más lindo que nunca tendré

Te sigo extrañando ahí

Y no quiero perderme una sola cosa

Me acerco a ti sintiendo tu corazón latiendo

Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando

Me pregunto si será conmigo

Luego beso tus ojos

Y agradezco a Dios por estar juntas…

Y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento por siempre

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero dormir porque te extraño ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

Porque aunque sueñe contigo

El sueño más dulce que jamás tendré

Te extrañó ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

No quiero perder una sonrisa

No quiero perder un beso

Y solo quiero estar contigo justo como ahora

Quiero tenerte cerca, cerca de mi

Y quedarme aquí en este momento por el resto del tiempo

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero quedarme dormida

Porque te extraño ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

Porque aunque sueñe contigo

El sueño más dulce que jamás tendré te sigo extrañando ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero quedarme dormida porque te extraño ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

Porque aunque sueñe contigo, el sueño más dulce que jamás tendré

Te sigo extrañando ahí

Y no quiero perderme nada

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero dormir

No quiero perderme nada…

A este punto Maura estaba inundada en lágrimas de felicidad por haber gritado a Jane lo que sentía, Ángela también lloraba y todos estaban nerviosos esperando la respuesta o lo que fuera que Jane tuviera que decir…

**MI**: Espero que todo esto te haya gustado… pero necesito saber ¿Qué… qué sientes después de haberte dicho esto?

Jane miró directamente a Maura a los ojos… era una mirada que jamás podría haber descifrado aún después de cientos de estudios que le hubiese hecho… la detective respiró profundo y se levantó de la silla para quedar justo en frente de Maura, tomó las manos de la forense entre las suyas, se mordió el labio queriendo ganar más tiempo para procesar lo que sucedía y encontrar las palabras correctas para responder…

**JR:** Maura… yo no sé cuándo surgió esto en ti… tengo, tengo que confesarte que desde la primera vez que nos conocimos… en la calle… no sé… supe que no eras cualquier persona… Después de todo este tiempo… siempre, siempre te he visto como una amiga, como mi mejor amiga- El corazón de Maura se encogió preparándose para lo que vendría, tal vez a Jane no le interesaba llevar su amistad a otro nivel- … Y no me preguntes cuándo… o cómo pasó… pero desde hace unos días… bueno unas semanas, y con el temor de perderte, me di cuenta que no quiero separarme de ti jamás… que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… que no me veo haciendo nada si no es contigo… que yo tampoco quiero perderme nada de tu vida, que también me vuelves loca, que quiero que me tengas respeto por haberme ocultado tus sentimientos desde hace no sé cuánto… y que también quiero liberarme y gritar… gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo…

Maura rompió en llanto al fin y se abrazó fuertemente de Jane siendo correspondida por completo, Jane trataba de tranquilizarla pues la forense había comenzado a gimotear y eso le daba risa a Jane. En el fondo todos aplaudían y gritaban frases como "Ya era hora" o "Se tardaron demasiado" Nadie podía ocultar su felicidad por esas mujeres, incluso Tommy tenía que reconocer que esto se veía venir y que jamás habría tenido oportunidad con Maura.

**M**I: Jane… Jane… yo sé que dices la verdad… yo sé que jamás me mentirías sobre esto pero… necesito saber si esto será para siempre…

**JR**: Dios Maura… te acabo de decir que no me separaré de ti jamás…

**MI**: Lo sé pero… citando la canción de…

**JR**: (Puso un dedo sobre los labios de Maura) ¿Una canción?

**MI**: Si…

**JR**: Cántamela entonces- sonrió

La banda obedeció y comenzó a tocarla mientras ambas seguían tomadas de las manos, la forense siguió…

(Link watch?v=y4zC9cYNztU)

**M**I:

Esta noche eres mía por complete

Me das tu amor tan dulcemente

Esta noche

La luz del amor está en tus ojos

Pero…

¿Seguirás amándome mañana?

¿Es esto un tesoro para siempre?

¿O sólo un momento de placer?

¿Puedo creer la mitad de la magia de tu mirada?

¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

Esta noche con palabras

Que no se pronuncian

Tu dices que soy la única

La única…

Pero ¿Se romperá mi corazón?

Cuando la noche encuentre la mañana estrellada

Me gusta conocer tu amor

Es un amor del que puedo estar segura

Así que dime ahora

Por qué no puedo preguntarte otra vez

¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

Jane sonreía por la sinceridad con que Maura le preguntaba cuán en serio iba lo que estaba diciendo, Maura seguía llorando silenciosamente esperando de nuevo la respuesta de Jane… Todos lo hacían Constance quien había llegado puntual, sostenía las manos sobre su rostro rogando que no le rompieran el corazón a su hija…

**JR:** Bueno… te contestaré de la misma forma en que me has dicho todo esto… y espero que con eso me creas por completo… porque lo digo en serio… Te amo…- Jane llamó a Román y le susurró en el oído el nombre de una canción, que comenzó a sonar algunos segundos después…

(link watch?v=Iq01k8ygGyU&feature=related)

**JR: **

Aquí estoy

Completamente como soy

Sin equipo de protección

Con toda la ilusión prendida

Aquí voy abriendo todo el corazón

Para que entres sin precaución y no busques una salida

Esta vez

Quiero ser…

La que baile por tu amor en la cornisa

La que apostará por ti hasta la camisa

Por ti daría media vida

Por ti mi libertad arriesgaría

Por ti también me tatuaría

Por ti no sabes todo lo que haría

Por ti el cigarro dejaría

Por ti mi mal humor lo cambiaría

Por ti no me cuestionaría

Por ti sin duda yo me casaría

… Por ti…

-Jane apretaba las manos de Maura sonriendo-

Aquí estoy completamente como soy

Sin signos de interrogación

Sin miedo tras de la sonrisa

Esta vez

Quiero ser

La que baile por tu amor en la cornisa

La que apostará por ti hasta la camisa

Por ti daría media vida

Por ti mi libertad arriesgaría

Por ti también me tatuaría

Por ti no sabes todo lo que haría

Por ti el cigarro dejaría

Por ti mi mal humor lo cambiaría

Por ti no me cuestionaría

Por ti sin duda yo me casaría

Por ti daría media vida

Por ti mi libertad arriesgaría

Por ti también me tatuaría

Por ti no sabes todo lo que haría

Por ti el cigarro dejaría

Por ti mi mal humor lo cambiaría

Por ti no me cuestionaría

Por ti sin duda yo me casaría

Por ti

Pero solo por ti

Solo por ti…

Solo por ti…

Pero solo por ti…

Maura no podía más con toda la felicidad que sentía en su interior

**MI**: Jane no puedo estar más feliz que en este momento… Gracias por corresponderme, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no sentías lo mismo que yo…

**JR**: Maura te conozco… sé cuando algo cambia en ti… y sé cuando se trata de mi… cuando me imaginé lo que ocurría, antes de hoy… fue… fue un martirio tener que reprimirme… pero tenía que ver qué hacías… quizá era para alejarte de mi… o para acercarme, me alegra que haya sido lo último…

**MI**: (Sorprendida) ¿Ya sabías sobre lo que siento?

**JR**: Maur… soy detective ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió- sabes…deberíamos salir de aquí…

**MI**: (Sonriendo) Si tal vez… creo que esto se volvió un poco incómodo con tanta gente viéndonos…

**AR**: Hey las estoy escuchando… ¿Qué va a pasar?

**MI:** Bueno… Ángela eso es muy fácil… éste es el momento donde le digo a Jane… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El bar de nuevo se inundó en silencio, porque lo que la respuesta de la detective resonó siendo la protagonista de la noche

**JR**: Claro que quiero ser tu novia Maur sólo si tu aceptas ser mi novia…

**MI**: Eso no debiste dudarlo…- La forense tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder alcanzar a la detective dándole un primer beso algo tímido al principio… pero que por cuestiones de estar en un lugar público no pudo pasar de ser inocente.

**RV**: Bien ahora que todos tenemos lo que esperábamos… ¡cerveza gratis para todos!

Todos estaban felices no solo por la cerveza, realmente todos lo que estaban en el bar eran amigos o convivían con la nueva pareja y sabían que esto de alguna u otra forma sucedería… era cuestión de tiempo. Mientras todos se aceraban a felicitar a la nueva pareja, los demás seguían celebrando, la familia Rizzoli estaba completamente feliz, Cosntance tampoco podía ocultar la gran alegría que sentía por su hija y sobre todo por haber elegido a alguien como Jane, incluso el Sr. Isles llamó a Maura para felicitarla y al hablar con Jane le pidió conocerse en un tiempo cercano, Constance había compartido con él todo lo que acontecía en la vida de su hija…

**MI**: Gracias por todo Jane… tu amistad, tu compañía… tu amor…

**JR**: Oh vamos Maur… todo eso lo tuviste desde siempre… hey… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

**MI**. Cuando te dispararon… supe que te amaba y que no quería perderte jamás… ¿tu?

**JR**. Aún no estoy segura… sólo pasó… pero vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido… ¿Qué te parece una cita a solas en este momento en el parque del centro? Escuché que cerca de ahí hay hamburguesas 24 horas y podemos comprar un poco de vino en el camino…

**MI: **Encantada de estar contigo detective

Ambas mujeres sonrieron ampliamente, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del Ladrón Sucio camino a un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas…

**Bueno lectores y lectoras, no suelo poner notas al final porque siento que matan el suspenso pero debo confesarles… que a menos que ustedes quieran una continuación éste tendría que ser el final del fic dejando en suspenso lo que sucedería con el bebé Rizzoli, de antemano a la decisión que tengan, les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, que hayan sido fieles al fic, les agradezco sus reviews y el haber contado con ustedes en mi primera experiencia con un fic de más de un capítulo me ha hecho crecer como escritora y persona, los quiero muchísimo y he disfrutado con ustedes todo éste tiempo. **

**No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tantos capítulos, lo veo y no lo creo, se los juro :D**

**Estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten, de nuevo mil gracias y espero sus comentarios y opiniones no sólo sobre el fic sino también si quieren una continuación y posteriormente publicaré un capítulo más con la respuesta :D los quiero muchísimo, gracias de nuevo, un beso y abrazo… enormes! :D**


	28. Nota

Hey seguidores queridos:

Primero que nada "gracias totales" (como dijera el buen Cerati) por todos lo reviews que han hecho… obviamente a petición de todos ustedes (y también ilusiones propias) he decidido continuar el fic :D Sólo que les pido paciencia, les juro que se me ha complicado el tiempo ahora que regresé a la universidad y tengo el Servicio en las mañanas… insisto les pido paciencia porque actualizaré una o dos veces a la semana, aunque ustedes ya saben… de pronto me aloco y actualizo más rápido de lo que me propongo…

Sí… tendremos al bebé Rizzoli… sí… espero poder escribir algún capítulo hot (déjenme planearlo bien no quiero que sólo sea un capítulo "hot" más)… no les adelantaré más porque si no mato todas las ilusiones… y bueno obviamente también se aceptan recomendaciones al respecto, ya saben un PM, un review o un tweet (AndyRocksMB) lo que necesiten y pues… estoy aquí para escribirles :D

Los y las quiero mucho, les mando un abrazo y un beso… ¡ENORMES!


	29. After

**Seguidores queridos: Saludos desde el inframundo (literal) Lamento haberme mega tardado en subir el cap pero les juro que apenas tengo tiempo, prometo actualizar más seguido porque los quiero muchísimo. Agradecimiento especial a Elissety por la aportación que dio al presente texto y neta muchísimas gracias :D Igual todos ustedes pueden mandar sugerencias, opiniones o tomatazos.**

**Espero que el cap les guste y les reitero mi promesa: Actualizar más seguido :D Les mando un Abrazo y un beso ¡Enormes! :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**After**

La mayoría de las veces la felicidad suele ser tan abrumadora que cuando se está justo en la plenitud de la misma… las palabras simplemente sobran…

Jane y Maura habían salido sigilosamente del bar cuando la emoción explotó entre los amigos que habían compartido ese momento tan especial con ellas, habían decidido tomarse su tiempo y disfrutarse, así que la opción que eligieron fue dejar el auto en el Ladrón Sucio e ir caminando en busca de las famosas hamburguesas 24 horas. Iban tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa enorme en sus respectivos rostros, no necesitaban mirarse a los ojos, no necesitaban decirse nada, el amor, todo el cariño con el que sus manos se sostenían una a la otra era suficiente, sus pasos resonaban en la calle solitaria, ninguna articuló palabra alguna hasta que tuvieron que ordenar su cena de media noche, misma que pidieron para llevar, cerca había un parque donde decidieron compartir su primer alimento como pareja oficial.

**MI**: Mira ahí hay una banca libre

**JR**: Oh por Dios Maura tenemos tanta suerte que haya una banca libre a esta hora- dijo sonriendo con su acostumbrado sarcasmo

**MI: **Bien… no te reclamaré porque estoy enamorada de tu sarcasmo Jane- sonrió

**JR: **¿En serio?- dijo sentándose en la banca y jalando a Maura para que hiciera lo mismo- cuéntamelo todo

**MI: **Si… estoy enamorada de tu sarcasmo, de tus bromas… estoy enamorada de tus berrinches… de tus quejas, de la forma en que me pides un masaje para sacar tus frustraciones… estoy enamorada de tu mirada, de tu voz… estoy enamorada de ti… simplemente

**JR: **Oh Maur por favor… yo… no tengo más que decirte que… Gracias y Te Amo… y te amaré por siempre… cuéntame cómo fue que te diste cuenta que sentías esto… y cuándo decidiste decírmelo… no se… dímelo todo

**MI**: Supongo que esto comenzó cuando llegó Eloíse… cuando comenzaste a hacer amistad con ella… debo confesar que me sentí celosa… pero no consideré nada hasta que ella me hizo darme cuenta de la forma en que estaba reaccionando… y me dijo que me fijara que no era por el caso de Garret… luego me di cuenta por completo cuando algo en tu cabeza se alocó y decidiste dispararte… fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado Jane…- su mirada se entristeció un poco y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para intentar controlar algunas lágrimas que pretendían brotar, la detective instintivamente la abrazó, no quería que la persona que amaba sufriera.

**JR**: Lo sé… fue una estupidez Maur y prometo no hacerlo de nuevo…

**MI**: Faltaba que lo hicieras una vez más…

**JR**: Ya tranquila- se separó de la forense y secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar- ahora dime algunas cosas más… ¿Cómo elegiste la forma de decírmelo? Amo esas canciones… Oh por Dios y el hecho que las cantaras… que me dijeras todo a través de ellas no sólo fue romántico y lindo… fue muy sexy- sonrió a Maura.

**MI**: ¿En serio te gustó? Jamás pensé que te pareciera sexy…

**JR**: Pues lo es Maur… realmente muy, muy sexy y me alegra que lo hayas hecho sobria, no como la última vez que cantaste

**MI**: Jajaja bien, prometo hacerlo más seguido y sobria de nuevo… de hecho en aquella ocasión pensaba decirte todo… pero Ian llegó tan inoportuno como de costumbre… pero no importa nada más… estoy contigo y el resto del mundo puede terminarse y no me importaría.

**JR**: Diablos Maur… a mi ya nada me importa más que tu…

**MI: **Creo que… desde que te conocí, o desde que supe lo que sentía… el mundo dejó de ser un algo y se convirtió en un alguien: Tu… y respondiendo a tu pregunta… mi hermana tuvo la idea de hacerlo "público" cuando escuchó todo lo que podría decirte, así que elegí las canciones y el segundo plan prosiguió

**JR**: ¿Segundo plan?

**MI: **¿recuerdas la fiesta de caridad?... planeamos hacerte creer que Román y yo estábamos saliendo para ponerte celosa… pero no estoy segura de si funcionó…

**JR**: Si ése era el objetivo entonces funcionó a la perfección… no tienes idea de cuán difícil fue mantener la compostura frente a toda esa gente, tu madre, amigos… pfff todos ¿Crees que no me pondría celosa al ver que alguien más te pone una mano encima? Y más de la forma en que estaban bailando…

**MI:** Entonces estamos a mano… imagínate lo que sentí cuando regresó Casey y luego lo de Dean y tu contándome…

**JR**: Shhh- Jane colocó su mano sobre la boca de la forense- No los vuelvas a mencionar, ellos y nadie más existe ahora para mí más que tú ¿de acuerdo? Nada ni nadie será más importante en mi vida que tú…

**MI**: Jane… Dios te amo tanto…

**JR: **Yo también, como no te imaginas… se siente tan genial poder decírtelo de frente, sin reprimir nada… sin miedo de nada… Te amo… lo diría por siempre y eso es lo que haré siempre…

**MI**: Yo también lo haré siempre, todos y cada uno de los días de nuestra vida, te amo- ambas sonrieron- Jane dime ahora tu… nunca diste señales de nada ¿por qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo?

**JR**: Jajaja no tengo idea… te lo juro no sé cuándo… supongo que fue poco a poco… pero sí hubo el "Cuándo" me di cuenta que sentía algo más…

**MI**: ¿Y bien?- dijo emocionada

**JR**: ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos porque no me dijiste lo de Tommy y su probable participación en el robo dl banco?

**MI**: Pfff ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Dijiste que me odiabas…

**JR**: Bueno… cuando me dijiste que Tommy intentó besarte… uff no te imaginas lo que sentí al pensar que podría perderte… y más con mi hermano… luego… mientras me decías lo de la pintura que encontraste en uno de los cadáveres y… si te seguiría odiando… me quedé embobada mirándote… pensando que jamás podría estar contigo… que uff no sé fueron muchas cosas, que podrías estar con cualquiera… con mi hermano, no sé… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no eras cualquier persona, que no eras para mi sólo mi mejor amiga…

**MI**: Y esa noche te dije que te amaba y no reaccionaste diferente…

**JR**: Maur por favor acababa de darte cuenta que te quería… no podía decirte "Te amo" tan rápido… aunque reconozco que me tardé demasiado

**MI**: Insisto, no diste una sola señal de nada…

**JR**: Jajaja lo sé y lo siento Maur… pero ahora si quiero dar señales de algo… verás quizá de nuevo sea pronto pero… supongo que ahora que somos novias puedo pedirlo sin vergüenza… creo que deberíamos re- intentar ese primer beso… el de hace un momento fue tan público- dijo un poco avergonzada

**MI**: Efectivamente detective, ahora que somos novias puede pedir besos y todo lo que desee cuando lo deseé- dijo acortando la distancia entre ella y Jane, a quien tomó entre sus manos y acercó a su rostro, sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, al menos por parte de Jane para posteriormente hacer de éste contacto algo más sincero y fluido, como si sus respectivos labios hubieran sido diseñados para estar unos con otros, en un movimiento natural que pudiera haber sido pre-programado por el destino… fue un beso relativamente corto, pero sincero, tierno y sobre todo… lleno de amor

**JR: **¿Puede contar éste como primer beso oficial?- dijo sonriendo

**MI**: Jajaja será el primer beso oficial a solas… el primero jamás dejará de ser el primero…

**JR**: Tiene toda la razón… hey Maur vayamos a casa, estoy congelándome…

**MI: **De acuerdo, a casa pero… lo de congelarte tiene solución

**JR**: ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

**MI**: Ven a mis brazos y caminemos juntas- dijo sonriendo llena de felicidad

**JR**: Iré a tus brazos todos los días sin que me lo pidas- sonrió de igual manera que la forense, así abrazadas caminaron hasta encontrar un taxi que las llevara a casa.

Luego de la locura que supuso la declaración de la Dra. Isles y la "Escapada" con su detective… ambas estaban en casa de Maura, la morena reposaba su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia, ésta, a su vez, ensimismada en sus pensamientos acariciaba en cabello de su amor.

**MI**: _Esto parece tan surreal… hasta hace unas horas estaba con los nervios de punta sobre qué pensaría Jane de mis sentimientos y ahora… la tengo aquí, en mi sofá y en mi vida, de la manera en que yo quería…_

**JR**: Tierra llamando a la Dra. Isles… Tierra llamando a la Dra. Isles- dijo sin ser atendida- ¡Maur!- terminó diciendo desesperada.

**MI**: ¿Eh? ¡Eh! Lo siento estaba pensando- dijo sonrojada

**JR**: (Sonriendo) Si, si… ya vi. Estabas no se… como en estado catatónico o algo así…

**MI**: Bueno, tomando en cuenta eso, la catatonia es un "estado físico y epsológico derivado de una crisis o transtorno", podemos determinar que es un término mal empleado, más bien sería…- Jane puso un dedo sobre los labios de Maura y luego se levantó para darle un corto pero intenso beso y así sellarlos- ¡Epa! Wikipedia- dijo divertida- ¿Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones en plan Google?- La Dra. Respondió con una gran sonrisa que sólo terminó cuando su mirada se volvió intensa y morí con deseo a la detective.

Una fracción de segundo después, Maura acarició la barbilla de Jane para darle lo que en principio fue un dulce beso que luego fue profundizando… llenándolo de intenciones, de futuro… Jane por su parte respondía con la misma pasión acariciando delicadamente la espalda la forense, quien ya no tenía el control absoluto de su boca, bajó su mano a la cintura de su amante y atrajo aún más a la detective en un acto que tenía la misión de dejar el menor espacio posible entre ambas.

La temperatura subía y fue Maura quien utilizando la mano que le quedaba libre rozó uno de los pechos de la detective, quien en un acto reflejo se separó.

**MI: **¿Qué pasa Jane? ¿Te sientes incómoda? ¿Hice algo inadecuado?- preguntó preocupada

**JR**: No, no… perdona es que yo…- dijo visiblemente mortificada- yo no tengo… hemmm "experiencia", me siento insegura y… y…- dijo avergonzada y nerviosa.

**MI: **Shh- dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios, tal como anteriormente lo había hehco la detective- descuida cariño, tu pones el ritmo… nuestro ritmo. Además – dijo con una amplia sonrisa- no es que yo sea tampoco una "experta" en el campo. Mientras tanto digo, podemos buscar unas cervezas, quedarnos en el sofá, encender los móviles y hacer una apuesta sobre quién nos dejó el primer mensaje para saber "Cómo estamos"

La actitud de la doctora relajó totalmente a la detective, quien le dedicó su mirada más tierna aceptando la "propuesta" y con la seguridad que "Su ritmo llegaría a su tiempo" y que ambas lo disfrutarían plenamente.

**JR**: Bien… yo digo que es mi madre…

**MI**: Jajaja ¿Ángela? Jajaja yo pienso que podría ser… Frankie o… mmm Frost o Korsak…

**JR**: Pensé que dirías Román o Eloíse…

**MI: **No por Dios… ellos deben estar perdidos en alcohol en estos momentos… bien… ¿enciendes primero el tuyo?

**JR**: En eso estoy…mmm veamos… el primer mensaje es de… ¡Frost! Dice "Jane Cavanaugh me pidió que te dijera que tienes el fin de semana libre, suerte y cuídate, ahora puedo decir abiertamente y sin reparos que me saludes a tu novia. Saludos" ¿Qué opinas?

**MI**: Que es muy lindo su mensaje… ¿Sabías que el conocía lo que siento por ti antes de decírtelo?

**JR**: ¿En serio? ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿Todos los del bar? Si era la única que jamás se dio cuenta comenzaré a preguntarme qué clase de detective soy…

**MI**: Te admiro en tu trabajo y sé que eres de las mejores… sólo que me sorprende que realmente no te hayas dado cuenta, lo sabía mi madre, Korsak, Frost, Frankie… por cierto tu hermano me dijo que Ángela y Cavanaugh también lo sabían… y también Cayleen, se quedó sorprendida cuando supo que tu y yo aún no éramos pareja…

**JR**: Rayos… pienso que estaba muy cerrada a lo que pensaba que tu pensabas que no me di cuenta de nada… bueno… ¿y tu móvil?

**MI**: En mi móvil el primer mensaje es de… Frankie…

**JR**: ¿Frankie? ¿En serio? ¿Qué dice?

**MI**: Si… dice así: "Maura lo siento, sé que debo estar interrumpiendo algo importante pero… lo siento me da un poco de pena, pregunta Ma' si puede llegar a tu casa de huéspedes esta noche o al apartamento de Jane… no quiere ser inoportuna… creo que la llevaré conmigo… cuídense" Qué lindo Frankie… ¿Y bien en dónde se quedará mi nueva suegra?

**JR**: Mmmm podría pagarle un hotel durante todo el fin de semana- dijo riendo

**MI**: No Jane, pobre de tu madre… estaría sola…

**JR**: Tranquila Maur… supongo que puede regresar a la casa de huéspedes ¿Por cierto dónde se está quedando Constance?

**MI**: En la casa de huéspedes también… creo que ambas deberían regresar… le contestaré el mensaje a tu hermano… además no creo que interrumpan, saben ahora que estamos juntas- terminó sonriendo

**JR: **Tienes razón pero… creo que deberíamos descansar un poco… casi destrozas mi corazón con tantas emociones hoy… y sobre todo la forma de provocarlas…

**MI**: ¿En serio te gustó? Jane todo eso fue sólo para ti y quería que todos lo vieran porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te quiero, que eres mía tanto como yo soy tuya…

**JR: **Dios Santo Maur… con cada palabra haces que me enamore más de ti- dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de la forense dándole un beso profundo tierno, sincero y sobre todo lleno de amor- deberíamos estar solas el fin de semana entero… quiero disfrutarte sólo para mi…

**MI**: Entonces sugiero ir a tu apartamento puesto que ya le respondí a Frankie que puede traer a nuestras madres…

**JR**: Entonces vamos a la Rizzoli-Isles-Cueva- dijo entusiasmada levantándose de su cómoda posición.

**MI**: (Curiosa y sorprendida) ¿Rizzoli-Isles cueva?

**JR**: Si… como la bati-cueva de Batman pero de nosotras…

**MI: **Si, eso lo entendí… quiero decir… ¿Rizzoli-Isles?

**JR: **Si… también porque yo ya no me imagino nada mío… no me imagino haciendo nada si no es contigo, como te lo dije hace rato… yo no tengo nada para ti más que mi amor…- dio un beso rápido antes de jalar al amor de su vida.

**MI**: Bien, déjame ir por algo de ropa y nos iremos…

Diez minutos después ambas mujeres estaban fuera de la casa de Maura, la forense estaba sobre la motocicleta de Eloíse.

**MI: **Jane por favor sube, juro que sé conducir esto… sabes que no miento…

**JR: **Confío en ti es sólo que… nunca pensé que supieras hacerlo y bueno… uff Maur Santo Dios te ves tan sexy en es posición… el problema es que así no podremos llevar a Bass y no creo que quieras dejarlo solo, además también tu maleta que bueno… parece que fueras a vivir conmigo

**MI**: Ok tienes razón pero… bien, llamemos un taxi.

Veinte minutos después al fin habían llegado al apartamento de Jane, Jo Friday estaba feliz de no estar más a solas y aún más porque la mascota de la Dra. También le haría compañía.

**JR**: Maur… ¿Está bien si nos vamos a dormir? Tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotras y estoy muy cansada, sólo quiero dormir y estar contigo…

**MI**: Yo también Jane- dijo tomando las manos de su amada- pero… tengo hambre- sonrió- ¿tienes algo de comer? Que sea ligero porque ya es tarde…

**JR**: Jajaja si yo también tengo hambre… mmmm… pues… creo que tengo suficiente para hacer sándwiches… prepararé un par pero por favor ¿podemos comer en la cama?

**MI**: Bien, sólo porque te amo demasiado y no quiero que mueras de hambre o sueño- dijo dando un beso rápido a su novia.

Jane llevó la comida apenas cinco minutos después y una vez que terminaron de comer Maura se abrazó a Jane tan fuerte como pudo pero sin lastimarla.

**JR**: Ya sé que me amas demasiado pero ¿Y el abrazo?

**MI**: Es que se me hace difícil pensar que al fin estamos juntas… que tuvo que pasar todo lo que pasamos para llegar a éste momento y uff a veces pienso que me tardé demasiado en decirte… pero de lo que estoy 100% segura es que todo lo que pasamos valió la pena al verme aquí contigo

**JR: **Dios Maur no digas nada más… yo también me tardé mucho pero no pienses en nada más que lo único que debe importarnos es que estamos juntas y que a partir de ahora nuestras vidas son una sola… sé que suena cursi y no soy el tipo de persona que diría eso pero es lo que siento… eso y que te amo profundamente como nadie más amará a otra persona en el universo

**MI**: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Oh Jane… eso es tan tierno- besó tiernamente a la morena, ése beso podría haber durado una eternidad- Te amo demasiado

**JR: **Yo te amo más… Maur de mi vida y de mi corazón… me encanta estar así contigo… y ahora… quiero dormir contigo y no solo soñarte- Besó la frente de la rubia- Cariño necesito dormir

**MI**: No hay problema… cierra los ojos yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, te amo

**JR**: Yo te amo más- dijo besando a su novia para después cerrar los ojos sin soltar el abrazo a la forense- hasta mañana.

**MI: **Hasta mañana Jane- terminó cerrando los ojos y acerándose al cuerpo de la detective para sentirla real, sentir su calor y sentir que todo al fin había salido como ella esperaba, después de esto no había más miedos o inseguridades, estaba con el amor de su vida siendo correspondida completamente y sabiendo que nada más importaba si estaban juntas.


	30. De la Felicidad al Coraje

**Seguidores queridos: Yo sé que deben querer matarme por atrasarme así pero les juro que mis horarios me matan antes que ustedes lo hagan, escribo tan seguido como puedo pero el servicio, la uni y la tesis no me dejan :s prometo actualizar más seguido esta vez :D**

**Mientras tanto les traigo el nuevo capítulo para que se entretengan y espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Por cierto gracias por soportar mi lista de reproducción musical, espero que les haya gustado y saludos a todos :D Gracias por leer :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**De la felicidad al coraje **

Habían pasado cerca de ocho horas después de haber dormido en brazos del amor de su vida cuando percibió un fuerte y delicioso olor a café recién preparado y algo que podría ser Hot cakes... O wafles... Quizá un omelete... Ahora la detective se dio cuenta que tenía hambre, pero ¿Quién podría haber preparado esos deliciosos alimentos si la forense se encontraba aun rodeándola con sus brazos? Incluso movió sus manos un poco para comprobar que así era...

**JR**: _no puede ser que Ma' haya venido_- pensó mientras suspiraba aún sin abrir los ojos

**MI**: No Jane... Tu madre no está aquí... - La detective abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a su novia

**JR**: ¿Como supiste que esta a despierta y como rayos supiste los que estaba pensando?

**MI: **Número uno porque tu respiración cambió y dos porque sólo suspiras de esa manera cuando piensas en tu madre- sonrió.

**JR**: Jajaja por eso te amo Maur…- dijo dando un beso rápido a la forense.

**MI: **Yo también- sonrió- buen día Jane

**JR**: Buen día Maur… entonces… si no vino mi madre y tu sigues conmigo en la cama… ¿de dónde viene ese delicioso aroma? No creo que sean los vecinos…

**MI**: No, no son los vecinos-sonreía- estabas profundamente dormida y decidí preparar algo para desayunar en lo que despertabas, pero te veías tan hermosa que no pretendía perderme el espectáculo de verte despertar

**JR**: Dios Maur no sé cómo pude vivir sin decirte lo que sentía- besó en la frente a la rubia

**MI**: Bien ve a darte una ducha en lo que termino de preparar el desayuno.

**JR**: Hecho, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Veinte minutos después la detective estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina disfrutando el desayuno que su novia había preparado, algunos omeletes, café y fruta fresca, todo le pareció especialmente delicioso. Ambas compartieron ese momento tan especial juntas y recordando algunos de los momentos que habían pasado juntas, una vez que terminaron y asearon la cocina, se sentaron frente al sofá en su posición preferida y encendieron la televisión.

**JR**: Maur… ¿qué haremos hoy? Es fin de semana… ¿quieres ver una película?

**MI**: No… quiero estar contigo pero quedarme aquí encerrada a ver la tv no es la forma en que deseo parar el día a tu lado… ¿qué tal si salimos de compras? ¿o vamos a comer a algún lugar?

**JR**: Bien no se me había ocurrido pero tienes razón… entonces tengo una idea, Maur toma tu chaqueta y algo de ropa extra, cómoda por favor- sonrió, la forense la miraba divertida y curiosa.

**MI**: ¿En serio? ¿Saldremos huyendo hacia algún lugar desconocido como en una aventura romántica?- dijo emocionada

**JR**: Si… aunque sea sólo por hoy… escaparemos de todo…- besó profundamente a la rubia siendo correspondida con todo el amor y la disposición del mundo hasta que faltó el aire entre ellas- Maur… tenemos que irnos, apresúrate.

El par de enamoradas tomó una mochila pequeña con sus cosas y algo de comida, posteriormente llamaron un taxi que las llevaría a la comisaría para sigilosamente tomar el auto de la detective y dirigirse hacia ese misterioso lugar.

Habían transcurrido cerca de cuarenta minutos de su viaje en auto cuando Jane indicó a su novia que cerrara los ojos puesto que estaban muy cerca.

**MI**: Oh vamos Jane ¿ya puedo abrirlos?

**JR: **No Maur… estoy buscando dónde estacionarme, dame unos minutos.

Una vez que bajaron del auto, Jane tomó las cosas y dirigió a su novia hacia una vista tranquila y hermosa.

**JR: **Bien ahora puedes abrirlos

**MI**: oh por Dios Jane, esto es hermoso ¿en dónde estamos?

**JR**: En Jamaica Pond

**MI: **oh Jane es hermoso ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?

**JR**: bueno... Solía venir aquí cuando necesitaba tranquilizar y relajar mi vida un poco...

**MI**: ¿Y como es que desconocía que hicieras eso?

**JR: **Bueno porque me acabo de dar cuenta que no vengo desde que te conocí, creo que tu has sido mi terapia, por eso no sabias que venía, pero ahora esto adquiere otro significado, ahora estoy aquí, contigo, para compartir felicidad y no buscarla, porque ya la tengo.

Maura estaba tan conmovida, nunca creyó ser correspondida de tal forma, en tal intensidad. Se abalanzó sobre el rostro de Jane dándole y beso largo, cuando se separaron se vio observada por la mirada tierna y amorosa de su novia.

**JR: **Vamos a recorrer el lugar y escoger en donde comeremos ¿trajiste vino?

**MI**: nunca falta en mi repertorio- dijo al sonreír y guiñar un ojo a la detective.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando habían terminado de comer, conversar y jugar un poco sobre el suave césped que el lugar ofrecía. Ahora se habían limitado a tenderse sobre aquel piso verde mirando como las nubes creaban formas al azar para que ellas desarrollaran su imaginación.

**JR**: Creo que esa nube podría ser Bass

**MI**: jaja Jane dudo que Bass pudiera volar, es decir no tiene un diseño aerodinámico como las aves, y considerando incluso que seres como las abejas puedan volar resulta maravilloso debido a que su envergadura no es la adecuada y tomando en cuenta que existen factores físicos como el peso, la masa, la densidad y obviamente la forma, puedo concluir que Bass no podría volar.

Jane había estado observando el rostro de la Dra. Mientras esta daba su cátedra de diseño animal, la detective había estado sonriendo admirada de la ingenuidad de su novia hacia los comentarios que realizaba, sin duda estaba enamorada de eso y de que Maura pudiera saber casi todo acerca de todo.

**JR**: Maur... Amor... No lo decía literalmente-sonreía- estoy segura que Bass tiene sobrepeso como para poder volar... Creo que debí decir que esa nube se parecía a Bass- le era imposible dejar de sonreír y ver con ternura a la rubia.

**MI**: oh Jane... Ya sabes... Bueno no soy... Hemm buena precisamente, comprendiendo ese tipo de expresiones de las personas, pero te amo, se supone que debería estar acostumbrada a eso- dijo preocupada

**JR**: no te preocupes Maur, como eres es como te amo y seria muy tonto si intentara cambiarte- dijo acercándose para besar a Maura, sus labios se unieron y de un beso suave y lento pasaron a uno un poco mas profundo, rápido e incluso apasionado... Nada más existía, ni el ruido de los truenos que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia, ni los pájaros que buscaban con desesperación sus nidos, solo ellas dos profesando su amor a través de un beso…. Hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por el móvil de la detective vibrando en su cadera.

**JR**: (molesta) Oh diablos, te juro que si asesinaron a alguien y debo ir yo mataré a quien sea necesario- la forense sonreía al ver el desagrado de su novia al ser interrumpida- Rizzoli

Al teléfono

**FR**: Hey Jane ¿Cómo están?

**JR**: Mucho mejor antes que llamaras Frankie ¿Qué sucede?

**FR**: Jajaja nada en realidad, quería preguntarte si verás el juego de ésta noche… para saber si podría verlo contigo, en casa de Maura nuestra madre y Constance han acaparado la televisión y la sala planeando no sé qué tantas cosas sobre ustedes

**JR**: Bien puedes ir con nosotras pero llevas las cervezas y sé creativo en la cena…

**FR**: Es un hecho, hermana te veo en un rato

**JR**: Adiós y cuídate

Jane suspiró, aunque quería pasar toda la tarde solo con Maura, podía comprender lo insoportable que resultaba su madre cuando cualquier cosa se le metía en lo más profundo de su cerebro, ahora no quería que su hermano favorito sufriera por ello solo…

**MI**: ¿todo bien cariño?

**JR: **¿Cariño?

**MI: **¿no te gusta?

**JR**: no…

**MI**: ¡Oh! No volveré a hacerlo… yo – los labios de la morena interrumpieron su discurso

**JR: **No me gusta… me encanta que me digas así…

**MI**: ¡Jane!- dijo riendo- me habías asustado, creí que en verdad no te gustaba que te llamara así…

**JR**: Jajaja lo sé Maur fue divertido

**MI**: Bueno ¿Entonces quién te llamó?

**JR**: Era Frankie, dice que si puede ver el partido con nosotras, al parecer nuestras madres están haciendo algún tipo de complot en tu casa…

**MI**: Bien y ¿A qué hora es el partido?

**JR**: Treinta minutos…

**MI**: Debemos irnos para estar a tiempo con tu hermano.

Cuarenta minutos después estaban llegando al apartamento de Jane, donde Frankie esperaba sentado en la entrada esperando que arribaran, una vez dentro de su hogar los tres chicos desempacaron las pizzas y cervezas, sin más se pusieron a disfrutar del partido.

**FR**: ¿apuestas Maura?

**MI**: Mmmm a ver… son los Patriots vs Cowboys…

**JR**: No lo pienses tanto Maur… sólo escoge uno solo porque sí alguna vez

**MI: **Hecho… solo porque tú me lo pides, en ese caso aunque no sean mi equipo apostaré por Dallas.

**JR**: Y ¿qué apuestan?

**MI**: Si yo gano Frankie hará todo lo que yo diga durante una semana…

**FR**: Y si yo gano dejarás que saque mis conclusiones en la próxima necropsia y tu me corregirás si es necesario pero antes me escucharás… necesito aprender como futuro detective…

**JR**: Dios… su apuesta es tan interesante- dijo sarcásticamente antes de beber su cerveza.

**MI: **¿Qué hubieras pedido detective?

**JR**: Para mi un baile erótico pero si fuera para mi hermano… que fuera también mi esclavo…

**FR**: Menos mal que no aposté contigo, por cierto antes que lo olvide Ma' preguntó si irán a la cena familiar de mañana, quiere que le avisen para saber cuánto debe cocinar…

**JR**: ¿Qué dices Maur?

**MI**: Yo estaré encantada de cenar con mi nueva suegra y mis cuñados- dijo dándole un beso a Jane

**JR**: Es un hecho entonces iremos, le llamaré mañana a ma'

**FR**: No te preocupes hermana le estoy enviando un mensaje de texto ahora mismo.

**JR**: Genial entonces, disfrutemos el juego

Tal como lo dijo la detective, los tres vieron el partido y debido a que terminó tarde Frankie tuvo que dormir en el sofá mientras su hermana y su nueva y muy esperada cuñada se dejaban llevar por los brazos de Morfeo en la cama de la morena. Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos y al ser el día libre de Frankie, éste decidió ir al gimnasio a reponer todo lo que no hacía durante la semana, mientras tanto nuestras protagonistas salieron de compras después de llamar a mamá Rizzoli para saber qué necesitaba para la cena.

Justo a las 7:30 pm en punto, estaban en casa de Maura terminando los preparativos para la cena, Constance ya estaba ahí, los hermanos Vorstenbach, Cayleen y sólo faltaban los chicos Rizzoli.

**JR:** Ma Por Dios, esto es demasiada comida

**AR**: Hoy somos suficientes, además es ocasión para celebrar que al fin te quitaste la venda de los ojos y te diste cuenta que esta hermosa mujer estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo feliz señalando a Maura, quien se sonrojó y abrazó a Jane.

**JR**: De acuerdo quedas disculpada de todo lo que puedas decirme si haces que Maura me abrace de esta forma todo el tiempo

**MI**: Entonces tu madre no tendrá que preocuparse porque no la perdones de algo, siempre te abrazaré así- se dieron un beso tierno

**AR**: Bien chicas es suficiente, están en público y es hora de cenar, ahora vayan a la mesa y esperen un poco.

Las chicas obedecieron y comenzaron una conversación con sus amigos que aún tenían cara de haber sobrevivido apenas a la resaca de dos días antes.

**JR**: ¿Entonces cómo fue que sobrevivieron a tantos galones de alcohol?

**EV**: No tengo idea… sólo desperté en el auto afuera de la casa y Román… no sé, creo que estaba en el sofá…

**MI: **¿Condujeron ebrios hasta aquí?

**RV**: No… Brianna y Cayleen condujeron el auto

**CM: **No fue gran ciencia, prometí no volver a beber así que fui la conductora designada y Brianna bueno no bebió más que una cerveza, me dijo que tenía que cuidar a su apdre y Eloíse

**EV**: Lamentablemente nos ha visto en condiciones peores, hermano creo que deberíamos dejar de beber

**RV**: Eventualmente lo haremos…

**CI**: Por cierto ¿dónde está Brianna?

**RV: **Le tocaba estar este fin de semana con su madre, así que bueno… está en NY

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y al abrir Jane sonrió al ver que sus hermanos por fin habían llegado y no moriría de hambre al menos en esa ocasión, todos se sentaron y degustaron la deliciosa cena que la buena señora Rizzoli había preparado para todos, conversaban y reían sobre lo que había pasado en el bar después que Jane y Maura habían salido, conversaron sobre cómo Korsak bailó con Ángela y terminó en el piso al resbalar con una cerveza que Román había derramado por accidente, Frankie contaba alegre el intento de Frost por rapear sin éxito… en fin todo estaba de maravilla, Tommy no hablaba mucho pero se notaba de cierta manera alegre.

**CI**: Esta cena esta exquisita Ángela, espero que puedas enseñarme a cocinar tan delicioso como tu

**AR**: El secreto es hacerlo con amor Constance… además esta cena tenía que ser tan especial por lo que estamos celebrando

**FR**: Oh por favor no de nuevo…

**AR**: Frankie por favor guarda silencio, chicas, Constance y yo estábamos pensando que deberíamos reunirnos toda la familia los fines de semana para convivir y celebrar que ustedes al fin están juntas

**JR: **Ma por Dios, ya nos reunimos todos los fines de semana y siempre hemos estado juntas… sólo que no lo sabíamos

**MI**: Es cierto Ángela, madre, no creo que haya mucho que cambiar… estamos felices que ustedes aprueben y se alegren con nuestra relación pero-

**CI**: Pero nada, aunque no podré estar con ustedes cada semana, Ángela está a cargo de vigilarlas y cuidarlas

**AR**: Y teniendo la aprobación de Constance cualquier cosa que digan ustedes no me importa, tengo que cuidarlas, de aquí hasta el día de su boda e incluso a mis nietos.

**TR**: Madre por favor apenas se besaron y tú piensas en matrimonio y nietos- dijo visiblemente molesto

**FR**: Tranquilízate Tommy, no es para que reacciones así

**JR**: Es cierto, tranquilo hermano… bueno yo amo muchísimo a Maura y bueno… sé que llevamos poco tiempo

**MI**: Si pero… yo no dudaría un segundo en casarme contigo y mucho menos en tener hijos…

**JR**: Yo tampoco lo dudaría- sonrió ampliamente feliz de saber que Maura estaba dispuesta a pasar la vida a su lado.

**TR**: Ay por favor ya déjense de tonterías, esto debe ser sólo un maldito experimento en sus vidas que no pudieron cumplir en la adolescencia

**EV**: Hey Thomas creo que deberías comenzar a controlarte

**AR: **Y a bajar el volumen y tono de tu voz muchacho, no le faltes el respeto a los demás

**TR**: ¿Cuál respeto madre? Ellas actúan como si en verdad fueran a pasar el resto de su vida juntas, seguro es sólo una confusión

**JR**: Te puedo asegurar Tommy que esto no es una confusión- dijo poniéndose de pie tratando de controlarse- amo a tu Maura lo suficiente para dar mi vida por ella

**TR: **¿Amas a mi Maura?- también se puso de pie- por favor no puedes hacer eso, ella la mujer perfecta para cualquiera y ahora resulta que tú eres la elegida

**MI**: Tommy por favor no entiendo por qué te pones de esa manera

**FR**: Tommy será mejor que te calmes o…

**TR**: ¿O qué? ¿Me van a arrestar la detective Rizzoli y su hermano el oficial intento de detective?

**MI: **Tommy no creo que debas hablarle así a tus hermanos, ellos te han salvado de muchas cosas

**TR**: Pensé que esto era solo un juego pero pfff no puedo creer que ustedes se crean cierto todo este teatro… ustedes dos enamoradas, por favor… Maura creo que puedo darte cosas mejores

**JR**: Jajaja ¿Cosas mejores? Vamos Thomas ¿una celda y un posible robo a un banco?

**TR**: Mejores que eso… me voy y Maura piensa bien las cosas- dijo enojado mientras salía de la casa seguido por Jane

**FR**: Janie no creo que sea buena idea que lo sigas

**JR: **Quiero saber qué le ocurre a ese idiota que resulta ser nuestro hermano

**FR**: Bien, iré contigo

**RV**: Yo también- dijo levantándose y siguiendo a los hermanos Rizzoli

Una vez que salieron, Cayleen abrazó a su hermana que comenzaba a sollozar en su lugar pensando cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto si apenas unos instantes atrás todos se veían tan felices.

**AR**: Maura, linda disculpa a mi hijo idiota, siempre arruina todo

**MI**: No te preocupes Ángela yo… yo… no sé- dijo al fin rompiendo a llorar en brazos de su hermana y madre que había llegado a consolarla también, Eloíse había seguido a los chicos.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa de Maura, Jane se encontraba discutiendo con su hermano.

**JR**: ¿Qué clase de idiota eres para arruinar así la cena?

**TR**: La clase de idiota que cuestiona una relación tan estúpida como lo es la tuya con Maura

**JR**: Por Dios Tommy deja de decir estupideces, nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos y ahora estamos juntas y eso no cambiará así que más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a eso porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella

**TR**: Ay Janie por favor… Esa mujer tiene que estar con algo mejor

**JR: **¿Con algo mejor? ¿Contigo? Jajaja, sé que yo no puedo darle todo lo material que ella merece y sé que suena cursi como el infierno pero el amor que tengo por ella jamás nadie podría dárselo

**TR: **Mira Janie si no fueras mi hermana te habría partido la cara ya…

**JR**: Quisiera ver eso Thomas… porque no puedes hacer nada y lo quieres resolver a golpes tan imbécil como de costumbre

**TR**: ¿Imbécil? Vamos Janie ven acá y resuelve esto aprovechando que quieres jugar a ser niño-

**RV**: ¡Oye! Antes que nada respeta a Jane, es tu hermana y no dejar de ser una dama

**TR. **¿Una dama? Otro cursi idiota

**RV**: Sigo pensando que deberías disculparte con tu hermana

**TR**: No, porque ella se empeña en querer ser alguien en la vida de Maura que jamás podrá ser

**RV**: ¿Te refieres a género? Te puedo asegurar que el hecho que tengas un par de testículos no hace más hombre de lo que crees que eres

**TR: **¿Entonces tu tomas el lugar de mi hermana?-

Tommy explotó y se dirigió hacia Román intentando dar un golpe en el rostro del abogado, mismo que fue esquivado, Román logró acertar un golpe en el rostro del menor de los Rizzoli, pero una vez recuperado devolvió el golpe derribando a su adversario para propinarle golpes al azar, Frankie intentaba detener la pelea pero Román lo empujó levemente y se levantó quedando sobre Tommy, le dio un par de golpes en el estómago y el exconvicto quedó adolorido en el piso. Frankie se detuvo en seco y ayudó a sostener a Román. Jane no se movió, ni siquiera para ayudar a su hermano o a su amigo que había peleado por ella, parecía hasta cierto punto satisfecha de haber sabido que su hermano recibió una lección.

Quienes estaban dentro de la casa salieron inmediatamente al escuchar la discusión y los golpes, Ángela fue inmediatamente a auxiliar a su hijo tirado en el piso.

**AR**: Frankie llama una ambulancia- dijo casi histérica- Por el amor de Dios apresúrate- el chico tomó su celular y llamó al servicio médico- Maura por favor dime que está bien- dijo rogando a la forense que revisara a Tommy

Maura se encontraba en conflicto, era el hermano de su novia, sin duda habría de atenderlo… pero había agredido su relación con Jane y había sido incluso capaz de pedirle a su hermana que pelara con él… pero sabía que debía revisarlo…

**MI**: Estará bien Ángela- se acercó para examinarlo únicamente de forma superficial, ni siquiera pudo tocarlo- son sólo algunas contusiones, el golpe lo dejó sin aire, sólo es eso, se recuperará en unos minutos- dijo para tranquilizar a Ángela e inmediatamente se dirigió con su novia- ¿estás bien cariño?

**JR**: Si- dijo indiferente- deberías revisar a Román, creo que tiene una herida en el rostro

**MI**: Si, lo haré en seguida pero dime ¿estás bien Jane? No me refiero físicamente, quiero decir- Jane la interrumpió

**JR**: Si Maur, estoy bien- besó la frente de su novia- debo irme

**MI**: No, Jane espera por favor

**JR**: No, Maur… debo irme, necesito un tiempo a solas ¿de acuerdo? Te llamo después

Maura intentó seguirla pero la detective subió a su auto y arrancó dejando atrás a todos.

**EV**: Dale un poco de tiempo, quizá en un par de horas esté mejor

**MI**: Pero no sé a dónde irá, tal vez se le ocurra cualquier tontería y termine haciéndose daño…- dijo sollozando preocupada

**EV**: Hey, shh tranquila, te puedo asegurar que ella no es tan idiota como el Rizzoli tirado en el piso… ella estará bien y estoy segura que estará en su apartamento

**MI**: Tengo que ir con ella

**EV**: Te prometo que yo misma te llevaré con ella, sólo dale un par de horas ¿de acuerdo?

**MI**: Bien… pero no estaré tranquila hasta estar con ella…


	31. La Vida Perfecta

**Seguidores queridos: Saludos desde el inframundo (de nuevo) les juro que actualizo tan pronto como me es posible y debo confesar que a excepción de los últimos 6 diálogos todo el capítulo lo escribí en mis ratos libres en el iPod (si no lo tuviera tal vez no actualizaba hasta dentro de dos semanas :s ) Espero que éste cap les guste tanto como los anteriores, de hecho iba a ser diferente pero la situación se dio y para evitar que quedara más largo y que me atrasara en la uni decidí dejarlo como está, mientras tanto esperen la próxima actualización (ruéguenle al Karma a Dios, a las fuerzas misteriosas) la próxima semana :D aunque debo confesarles ésta es semana de exámenes :S**

**Bueno ya saben cómo está la mecánica; les pongo el link y lo tienen preparado cuando lleguen a la parte importante o si están en dispositivos móviles les recomiendo escuchar antes la canción :D**

watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s

_**Your Song**_

_**Elton John**_

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**La Vida Perfecta**

Maura estaba caminando de un lado a otro tratando imposiblemente de mantenerse en calma, estaba a punto de morderse las uñas; hacía apenas treinta minutos que la ambulancia se había llevado a Tommy, Ángela había ido con él y la policía seguía fuera de su casa interrogando a Román el porqué de la agresión, Frankie estaba con él y Eloíse regresaba de haber llevado a casa a Cayleen cuando vio el estado de la forense.

**EV**: deberías calmarte ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

**MI**: ¿eh? No, no quiero vino; quisiera saber cómo y dónde está Jane.

**EV**: Panqué te dije que tienes que darle un poco de tiempo, mira Jane no es tonta

**MI**: No... Pero es impulsiva y eso es lo que me preocupa.

**EV**: ok, tienes razón, pero insisto en que debes dejarla sola un tiempo, en una hora te llevaré con ella ¿De acuerdo?

**MI**: Bien, bien... Una hora Eloíse-dijo en tono de advertencia

**EV:** una hora lo prometo.

Tal como lo había prometido, sesenta minutos después Eloise estacionaba su auto frente a la casa de Jane, Maura no vio su automóvil cerca y supo que no estaba, había intentado llamarle al móvil pero resultó que lo había olvidado en casa de la rubia, así que su preocupación había aumentado.

**MI:** debiste dejarme venir antes Eloíse, no se dónde está Jane y...

**EV:** ¿Y antes sí ibas a saber? Maura cálmate por favor

**MI**: ¿Sabes qué? Déjame aquí si no quieres acompañarme pero iré a buscar a Jane a donde sea necesario-dijo comenzando a abrir la puerta del auto de Eloíse

**EV**: Hey Hey no irás a ningún lado- jaló a la forense dentro del auto de nuevo- lo mejor será esperarla aquí... O incluso dejó el auto en otro lado y esta en su departamento

**MI**: entonces iré a ver si esta ahí

**EV: **eres imposible mujer, voy contigo

Ambas estaban tocaban estruendosamente la puerta, nadie respondía; al menos nadie que estuviera dentro del departamento, un par de vecinos había salido a rogar o gritar que dejaran de hacer ruido, el mas agresivo de ellos se llevo un par de gritos de Eloíse.

**EV**: panqué... Deberíamos irnos a menos que tengas una llave...

**MI**: Pero... Uff ya se, seguro se quedó dormida, entraré por la ventana

**EV: **Maura es imposible que no se haya despertado con todo el ruido que hicimos si estuviera dormida, además ¿Como demonios entraras por la ventana?

**MI: **treparé la pared y llegare a su ventana- dijo convencida antes de correr escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudo seguida por Eloíse

Una vez fuera del edificio Maura comenzó a trepar la pared, cayendo por primera vez, Eloíse no podía dejar de reír al ver a la forense tirada en el piso.

**M**I: Eloíse por Dios deja de reír y ayúdame a trepar

**EV**: ok, ok te ayudaré- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que la risa había provocado- bien, panqué ¿En serio piensas escalar dos pisos?

**MI**: lo que sea por amor Eloíse- dijo sonriendo

**EV: **mira acepto por amor las rosas, serenatas, cantar en medio de un bar, pelear con el hermano homofóbico de tu novia, lo que sea... ¿Pero escalar dos pisos? Maura el amor no es hacer parkour

**MI: **pues el mío lo incluye, ahora ayudame

Eloíse comenzó subiendo a la forense a sus hombros, cuando se puso de pie, Maura pudo alcanzar el marco superior de la ventana de la planta baja y Eloíse le dio impulso.

**EV**: Maura ni quiero tocar tu trasero

**MI**: calla que vas a despertar a los vecinos, además no es algo que no hayas hecho antes

**EV**: si pero fue hace años y no tenías una relación tan linda

**MI: ¡**Oh! ¿Piensas que mi relación es linda? - dijo emocionada

**EV**: Si, pero Maura por Dios no te distraigas- gritó la abogada cuando Maura agachó la mirada y perdía el equilibrio

**MI**: No pasa nada, lo tengo bajo control- la rubia había estado confiada hasta ese momento cuando sintió que el usar tacones no era precisamente la mejor elección para escalar una pared y comenzó a resbalarse- Eloíse no me dejes caer- suplicó cuando la fuerza de sus manos se iba siendo arrastrada por la gravedad, la abogada era alta y fuerte pero si duda eso no iba a ser suficiente, ambas lo supieron cuando estaban ya en el suelo.

**EV**: Creo panqué, que necesitas pensarlo mejor antes de dedicarte a hacer parkour... Y no lo hagas con tacones

**MI: **prometo no hacerlo con tacones

En ese momento escucharon una voz conocida que comenzaba a interrogarlas por sus inteligentes acciones.

**JR: **hay al menos tres preguntas que se me ocurre hacerles en este momento: ¿Por qué alguien le toca el trasero a mi novia? ¿Por qué intentaban escalar una pared? Y ¿por qué con tacones?

**MI**: ¡Jane!- grito emocionada mientras se levantaba y literalmente corría hacia ella- Jane!- abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al amor de su vida- ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve muy preocupada por ti- terminó antes de darle un beso desesperado y lleno de amor, una vez que el aire les faltó Jane retomo la palabra

**JR**: tranquila, estuve en el gimnasio de la estación... Tenía que sacar un poco el coraje pero ya estoy bien Maur... Qué haces aquí y ¿Por qué estabas intentado escalar una pared? ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

**MI**: No Jane sólo algo de vino, quise venir a buscarte y supuse que estaba dentro y te habías quedado dormida

**JR: **jajaja pues al parecer la Wikipedia que tengo por novia no es muy hábil escalando y su amiga tampoco- dijo mirando a Eloíse

**EV**: ¿Qué te puedo de ir Jane? Ya sabes como es esta mujer cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza- dijo encogiendo los hombros- oigan chicas las dejaré solas tengo que irme

**MI: **ya es tarde Eloíse

**JR**: ¿Quieres quedarte?

**EV**: Gracias pero no puedo, debo ir a ver cómo esta mi hermano

**JR**: Cierto, oye dale las gracias de mi parte y una disculpa

**EV: **no te preocupes, todo esta bien Jane; nos veremos mañana chicas, descansen - la abogada subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su hogar mientras nuestras protagonistas esperaron que se alejara para entrar al departamento. Una vez ahí, Jane arrojó su maleta deportiva a un lado al ser recibida por Jo Friday y Bass, después se dirigió a la nevera para sacar una cerveza, su novia la observaba detenidamente desde la entrada.

**MI**: ¿Cómo estas cariño?

**JR**: Estoy bien, realmente bien, es decir ¿Qué mas podría pedir? Tengo un apartamento, ahora tres mascotas, una cerveza fría en mi mano y una novia estupenda que jamás creí merecer, Y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Esta conmigo en este preciso momento- dijo antes de acercarse y besar a la rubia- en todo caso yo debería preguntar cómo estas después de la caída- sonrió

**MI: **jajaja estoy bien Jane, creo que Eloíse fue quien se llevó la mayor parte del golpe, caí sobre ella pero estoy segura que es fuerte y no se lastimó, pero me preocupas, sabía que algo así pasaría, que alguien se opondría y reaccionaria agresiva e incluso violentamente, pero jamás pensé que fuera tu hermano

**JR**: no te preocupes Maur... Yo sabia que había posibilidades que reaccionara así, solo que las ignoré, no pasa nada, creo que después de la lección que Román le dio se calmará un poco

**MI**: también estoy segura de eso, pero hace un par de días parecía feliz por nosotras

**JR**: esta celoso, es normal; eres una mujer inalcanzable Maura- dijo tomando las manos de su novia- que estés conmigo es un milagro que no termino de creer... Y es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte- su tono se volvió serio e incluso preocupado

**MI: **Jane sabes que no me gusta suponer nada, pero el tono de tu voz y tus gestos me hacen sentirme preocupada sobre nosotras- acaricio el rostro de la morena

**JR: **Déjame hablar Maur, no debes preocuparte al respecto

**MI**: ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Jane?

**JR**: como te dije hace un momento, eres una mujer inalcanzable para el mundo, me siento infinitamente afortunada por el hecho que estés conmigo, que me hayas elegido por sobre una gran fila de hombres y mujeres que querían estar contigo, que buscaban que los amaras como me amas, sobre todo que fueras tu quien me pidió entrar en una relación a tu lado, que me lo hayas pedido como lo hiciste y que gritaras a todo el mundo lo que sentías, y de una forma tan linda y especial... Y lo que dijo Tommy hace un momento me hizo pensar...

**MI:** ¿Pensar en qué Jane? Sabes que quiero mucho a tu familia pero si tu hermano hizo o dijo algo que nos separe yo misma iré a golpearlo, por idiota, por ser un estúpido Jane... Yo te amo y nadie debe atreverse a cuestionarlo, porque no se imaginan en qué magnitud siento esto por ti- gritó mientras las primeras lágrimas de coraje resbalaban por sus mejillas- y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte Jane... Luché conmigo misma, luché viendo como estabas con otras personas, luché viendo cómo te hacías daño para salvar a tu hermano, luché contra todos los potenciales prejuicios que pudieron pasar en el bar hace unos días... Y lucharé con tu familia si es necesario Jane...

**JR**: y sé que lo harías Maur, pero por favor escúchame, Te amo y de eso jamás dudes... En lo que me hizo pensar Tommy es en cuán afortunada soy, no te voy a mentir- suspiró- me dolió mucho lo que me dijo y la forma en que lo hizo, gracias a Dios que Román estaba ahí, me hubiera dolido mucho mas tener que pelear con mi hermano, pero a final de cuentas estoy muy feliz que me hayas elegido para estar contigo Maura, pero también me hizo pensar que hay personas que te pueden ofrecer muchas cosas, cosas mejores de las que yo en toda mi vida jamás podría- la rubia la interrumpió

**MI**: Jane no digas tonterías nada ni nadie vale tanto como tu, jamás podrían hacer que los ame como a ti, ni siquiera si me regalaran el mundo entero o si compraran el Everest para ponerlo en un anillo sobre mi dedo, aunque eso seria técnicamente imposible porque...- la detective puso un dedo sobre los labios de su novia para detener la avalancha de explicaciones que saldrían de ella-

**JR**: Shh! Amor, déjame terminar... Necesito decirte esto y necesito que lo escuches, si no era en este momento por lo de Tommy, Eventualmente tendríamos que hablarlo y nos hubiera ocasionado problemas en otro momento

**MI**: bien- respiro profundamente- dime Jane, ¿Qué pasa?

**JR**: Maur, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo, Y sé que tal vez por esto termines dándome una bofetada por pensar de esta forma, pero necesito que estés consiente que hay cosas que yo no te puedo ofrecer, que tal vez no pueda comprarte todo lo que necesitas o llevarte de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo cada aniversario o vacaciones, que no puedo llevarte a cenar a lugares cuya comida apenas puedo pronunciar o comprarte el vino más añejado aunque sepa a ajos viejos... Y antes que digas algo, quiero que sepas que voy a darte todo lo que pueda, todo lo que esté a mi alcance y que voy a luchar siempre porque seas feliz a mi lado, porque te amo

**MI:** Oh Jane- besó brevemente a la detective - te amo- beso- te amo como nunca podrías imaginarte, estoy consiente de nuestra situación Jane, y jamás podría darle mas peso al dinero o a las cosas materiales, sé que no puedes ofrecerme todo eso, pero lo que tu tienes es un millón y mas veces mejor, tu me ofreces amor tan sincero como el que te tengo, no te preocupes por eso Jane

**JR**: Pero habrás muchas ocasiones en las que me sienta incomoda con eso y...

**MI**: Y entonces debes recordar que te amo, creo que nuestra situación seria mucho peor si no tuviésemos empleo, fuéramos adolescentes y si Doyle no me hubiera dado "en adopción"... Veras Jane... A partir de ahora hasta siempre todo lo que tengo te pertenece también y no tengo miedo de ello porque sé que nuestro amor es sincero

**JR:** Dios Santo Maura- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo tengo es tuyo también, mi cachorrita, mi tortuga bebé, mi arma, mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi amor y entonces puedo decirte, bienvenida a tu apartamento- sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a su novia mientras ambas sollozaban de felicidad- ¿sabes qué? - se limpio las lagrimas- venia escuchando una canción en el iPod, y... Creo que para este momento y lo que siento por ti queda perfecta

**MI**: ¿Cuál es? - Jane tomó su reproductor y comenzó a buscar la canción-

**JR:** Your Song, de Elton John- colocó el iPod en las bocinas en comenzó a reproducirse la canción, la detective se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar- no me sé la canción así que tengo que escucharla

**MI**: Por mí no hay problema Jane- sonrió y le dio un beso antes que la morena comenzara a cantar

**JR**: (sonriendo y bailando con la rubia mientras la abrazaba)

Es un poco divertido

Éste sentimiento dentro

No soy de las que puede ocultarlo fácilmente

No tengo mucho dinero pero si lo tuviera

Compraría una casa enorme en la que pudiéramos vivir

Si Fuera escultora… ok no de nuevo

O alguien que hiciera pociones en un show itinerante…

Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer

Mi regalo es esta canción… y es para ti

Y puedes decirles a todos

Que ésta es tu canción

Puede que sea simple pero está hecho

Espero que no te importe

Espero que no te importe que lo haya puesto en palabras

Qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo

_-Jane Besó de forma corta pero intensa a la forense_-

Me senté en el techo y pateé todo el musgo

Sólo escribí un par de versos y eso me molestó un poco

Pero el sol ha sido muy amable mientras escribía ésta canción

Personas como tú lo mantienen encendido

Así que discúlpame por olvidar esas cosas que hago

Puede ver que he olvidado si son verdes o azules

De todas formas lo que realmente quiero decir es…

Que los tuyos son los ojos más dulces que jamás he visto

Y puedes decirles a todos

Que ésta es tu canción

Puede que sea simple pero está hecho

Espero que no te importe

Espero que no te importe que lo haya puesto en palabras

Qué maravillosa es la vida mientras estas en el mundo

**MI**: ¡Jane! – Sollozó mientras se ponía de puntillas y presionaba sus labios fuertemente contra los de su novia

**JR: **Espero que te haya gustado…

**MI**: Todo lo que tú hagas mientras estés bien, será hermoso para mí y todo lo que acabas de decir… Creo que mi vida jamás pudo haber sido tan perfecta como en este momento

**JR: **Lo sé… Maur, vamos a dormir, mañana regresamos al trabajo… vamos a seguir con nuestra vida perfecta


	32. Inquietudes

**Seguidores queridos: Yo estoy mega segura que quieren asesinarme por no actualizar tan seguido como todos quisiéramos… pero les juro que en primera la semana de exámenes me trajo mega loca y luego la semana pasada el servicio estuvo muy movido y pues insisto: Dios bendiga al iPod por permitirme escribir, debo confesarles también que he puesto suficiente atención a mis clases de apreciación cinematográfica que me están enseñando cómo escribir una historia, prometo hacerlo mejor de hoy en adelante y espero que les guste éste capítulo… puede que no tenga mucha acción pero sin duda es con cariño para ustedes :D**

**No olviden dejar reviews recuerden su opinión es lo más importante, capítulo HOT pronto muuuy pronto se los aseguro. Bebés: mmm los retrasaré por un tiempo. Boda: denme tiempo seguidores y seguidoras… Amor: ¡Mucho! ¿Quieren drama?**

**Los quiero, gracias por todos sus comentarios y saludos a todos, les mando un abrazo y un beso enormes!**

**LOVE: Nat "King" Cole**

watch?v=Cb-wF4Lge7M

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

**Inquietudes**

Generalmente la emoción de un momento muy especial para muchas personas suele durar suficiente tiempo... Sin embargo conociendo el carácter de la detective, aunque la emoción prevalecía nadie mas que algunos valientes la externa aun y eso, siendo precavidos y haciéndolo mientras la forense estaba también presente. Habían pasado al menos tres días desde que volvieron al trabajo y todo iba... Bueno... Normal, es decir, antes de ser una pareja oficial ya hacían cosas que hacen las parejas: desayunar, comer y cenar juntas, tomar aire juntas, buscar a una en la morgue y a la otra en su escritorio, encontrarse en el ascensor "casualmente" ir a tomar una cerveza al Ladrón Sucio después del trabajo, llevar a una a casa de la otra, despedirse o ver una película y dormir juntas (literal y únicamente dormir)... Hoy probablemente seria un día diferente; una llamada alertaba al Departamento de Policía de Boston, habían encontrado un cadáver cerca de la bahía y apenas eran las 6 am cuando todos habían llegado para comenzar con su trabajo.

**JR: **¿Qué ves Maur?

**MI**: Cadáver femenino, alrededor de los treinta años, no hay heridas visibles y me es imposible determinar la hora de la muerte ahora mismo debido a que la temperatura del agua enfrió el cuerpo, detectives autorizo el movimiento del cadáver a mi morgue y de preferencia lo mas pronto posible.

Los oficiales encargados obedecieron inmediatamente las órdenes de la forense, mientras que Jane se acercó a su novia a susurrarle algunas cosas...

**JR**: Demonios Maur cuando hablas de forma tan autoritaria me siento más y más atraída a ti- dijo en un tono casi seductor, que provocó a la Forense estremecerse

**MI**: puedo hablarle así cada vez que guste detective... ¿Qué le parece esta noche en su apartamento?

**JR**: depende como vaya el caso Maur... Pero sin duda puedes quedarte conmigo si lo deseas- terminó guiñando uno de sus ojos

Inmediatamente todos se trasladaron a sus puestos de trabajo, Jane, Frost, Korsak y Frankie se quedaron con otros oficiales en busca de evidencias mientras que Maura y su equipo regresaban al laboratorio y morgue. Tras encontrar el casquillo de un revolver y peinar toda la zona, debían entrevistar a los vecinos y sacar vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad de los alrededores, tres horas mas tarde la detective salía de las puertas del ascensor en dirección a la morgue, llevaba una cara de fastidio y cansancio que apenas podía con ella.

**JR**: Hey - dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala de autopsias donde la rubia se encontraba

**MI: **Hey cariño ¿Cómo te fue?- se acercó para besarla

**JR**: Bien pero te daré muchos muchos besos si ahora no me besas, pareces el chico de Masacre en Texas

**MI: ¿E**l de la película? Dudo ser tan alta y padecer malformaciones genéticas como él- dijo no entendiendo la comparación

**JR**: ¡Por la sangre amor! Bueno dejando a un lado eso ¿Has encontrado algo Maur?

**MI**: ¡Oh si! Aun me es imposible determinar la causa de la muerte puesto que no hay heridas visibles y estoy esperando los resultados tóxico lógicos y de análisis de tejidos, pero aunque estaba mojada por completo, la víctima tenía bajo sus uñas fécula de maíz...

**JR**: (la detective la miro sorprendida) ¿Fécula de maíz? ¿Qué estaba cocinando antes?

**MI: **No estaba cocinando cariño, la fécula de Maíz es usada como polvo lubricante para guantes de látex- alzó su mano enguantada- debido a sus propiedades bio-absorbibles.

**JR**: Oh! Ya veo... Mmmm ¿Puedes decirme desde cuando podría estar ahí ese componente?

**MI**: Con exactitud no Jane, pero debido a que estaba en el agua si tuviera que hacer un calculo; considerando que la marea era baja y no había mucha fuerza el Polvo llevaba en sus uñas al menos cuarenta minutos... Lo que también nos indica que el tiempo que la víctima se encontraba en el agua es el mismo

**M**I: ¡Por eso y muchas cosas más te amo Maur! Solo por ese te mereces un beso aunque parezcas el chico de La Masacre en Texas- dio un beso rápido a su novia- iré a buscar los vídeos de seguridad de ese periodo de tiempo, te amo nos vemos después-

La forense no pudo evitar reír y sentirse satisfecha de haber ayudado al amor de su vida a avanzar un poco en el caso... El problema era que la detective paso cerca de diez horas solamente revisando los vídeos de seguridad, al no encontrar nada, tanto ella como Frost decidieron ver todos de nuevo para averiguar sí habían pasado algo por alto.

**MI**: Hola Frost, ¿Qué tal va todo?

**BF**: podría ir mejor doctora...- dijo cansado- aunque sí no nos hubieras ayudado seguro revisaríamos los vídeos de toda la noche y sería peor

**MI**: no se preocupen, sólo hago mi trabajo-sonrió- Jane, cariño ¿Vamos a casa?

**JR**: No creo amor, me quedare a revisar esto al menos otra vez

**MI**: pero fueron diez horas Jane- dijo preocupada

**JR**: avanzaré lo más que pueda Maur...

**MI**: bien- su tono revelaba preocupación y ciertamente algo de enojo- avísame cuando llegues o mándame un mensaje de texto cuando vayas o si no vas

**JR**: Hey Maur no te molestes, sólo estoy trabajando ¿De acuerdo?

**MI**: lo sé, de todas formas avísame, nos vemos después detective Frost- la rubia salió sin siquiera despedirse de Jane

**JR: ¿S**e supone que ella reaccionará así a mi trabajo? Frost ella me conoce y sabe que no voy a descansar hasta tener a este asesino tras las rejas

**BF**: si Jane, pero ahora ella también esta en tu vida y reclama atención y con eso no me refiero a que estés todo el día con ella, pero que le des algunos detalles, que la hagas sentir que aunque no estés con ella la mayor parte del día sigue siendo tu prioridad, además te quedas porque quieres Jane...

**JR**: Frost, esto no es algo que no haya hecho antes, avanzare lo más posible con los vídeos y bueno... Con Maur... Nunca pensé que las mujeres fuéramos tan complicadas

**BF**: Uff como no te imaginas

Tras revisar de nuevo todos los vídeos de seguridad, lo peor para Jane no fue el haber pasado toda la noche en la sala de informática, sino que cuando la mañana siguiente llegó, el discurso que esperaba de su novia no llegó, en su lugar fueron comentarios sobre hecho que estuviera gastando su cuerpo y energías cuando debía cuidarse más.

**JR**: Frost... Esto es muy complicado... Ni siquiera me grito ni nada... Sólo me dijo "piensa en ti y piensa lo que vas a hacer" ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga con eso?

**BF**: hemm ¿Pensar?

**JR:** ¡Oh Frost por favor! No estoy para sarcasmos

**BF**: No Jane es en serio... Mira ¿Recuerdas mi relación con Farrel?

**JR: **Claro, la detective que se casó con su trabajo y no contigo

**BF**: ¡Exacto! Yo sabía que ella amaba su trabajo tanto como yo el mío, pero cuando comenzó a ponerle más atención, a pasar más tiempo en el y a mi ni siquiera... Bueno apenas se acordaba de mí... Fue cuando supe que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, no hagas lo mismo que Farrell, Jane ahora tienes una pareja de verdad, no la descuides, si son las 9 o las 12 de la noche igual ve con ella...

**JR**: ¿Y si durante el día no puedo verla?

**BF**: déjale al menos un detalle que la haga sentir que; como te dije, es tu prioridad

**JR**: Frost el día de tu retiro terminarás siendo la competencia de Oprah... ¡Gracias colega!

**BF**: De nada Jane- guiñó un ojo, la detective se levantó y antes de salir hacia el ascensor tomó un par de post-it. Luego de pasar por un par de cafés con su madre, tomó de nuevo el ascensor en dirección a la morgue, al entrar pudo ver a través del cristal a su novia y como incluso cubierta de sangre podía resultar tan sexy y atractiva como de costumbre

**JR**: Hey Maur...

**MI: **Detective Rizzoli...- dijo fingiendo indiferencia

**JR**: Oh vamos amor no te pongas así, lamento no haber ido contigo anoche...

**MI: **Jane no es que te quiera a la fuerza conmigo todo el tiempo, es sólo que quiero que estés bien, que te cuides y no es que antes no lo quisiera pero ahora puedo decírtelo abiertamente, quiero que estés bien porque te amo

**JR**: Oh Maur... Es mi trabajo... Prometo no desgastarme tanto en él ¿De acuerdo?

**MI**: Jane... En serio... Piénsalo, no sólo por mi... - besó a la detective

**JR**: bien, hagamos esto: seguiremos haciendo nuestros respectivos trabajos pero tendré más cuidado sobre lo que hago, cuidaré mis horas de sueño y mi alimentación ¿Hecho?

**MI**: Hecho... Mientras debo terminar una necropsia para evitar que te desveles hoy... Te amo- dio otro beso a la detective

**JR**: yo también te amo, gracias- antes de salir la morena dio una última mirada a su novia, tan compleja como de costumbre, realmente amaba a esa mujer y se merecía todo lo bueno que pudiera ocurrirle... Ella no podía permitirse hacerla sufrir de ninguna forma. Tomó los post- it que llevaba y tras escribir algo colocó el primero en el monitor de la computadora de la sala de autopsias, el segundo en la manga del café que le había llevado a la rubia y luego salió de la sala con rumbo a la oficina de la forense.

Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde que Jane abandonó la habitación y a pesar que Maura había terminado la necropsia apenas diez minutos después, seguía pensando que tal vez últimamente sonaba muy posesiva con la morena, un sonido proveniente de la computadora le hizo reaccionar, inmediatamente se dirigió al aparato sabiendo que eran los resultados toxicológicos, en cuanto llegó al monitor se encontró con una nota que únicamente tenía en el medio una "L" lo que hizo que forense no entendiera mucho, junto al teclado de la computadora estaba el café que Jane le había traído y también tenía una nota, antes de beberlo retiro el papel y comenzó a leerlo :

"Is for The way You look at me..." (Es por la forma en que me miras)

La forense no sabía qué pensar al respecto, tenía trabajo y tenía que hacerlo para Jane así que reviso los resultados y los mando a imprimir, así que fue a su oficina para cambiarse, sin embargo en cuanto llego la puerta estaba cerrada y había también una nota, ahora con una "O" mayúscula en su centro, la forense la retiro y accedió para cambiarse, abriendo el closet donde guardaba su ropa, sobre el vestido que ocupaba esa mañana había una cuarta nota que rezaba así:

"Is for The only One I see" (es por la única que miro)

Maura estaba sorprendida sobre lo detallista que su novia se había vuelto en una semana, tras ponerse de nuevo su elegante vestimenta procedía recoger los resultados recién impresos cuando encontró otra nota con la letra V en el medio... Y al levantar los papeles de la bandeja de salida estaba le post it con la siguiente leyenda:

"Is Very Very Extraodinary" (es muy muy extraordinario)

La forense no podía con las emociones que desde su estómago llegaban a cada fibra de su ser… si, esa canción era hermosa… se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de su oficina cuando encontró las aparentes dos últimas notas en el dorso de la puerta:

E: is even more than anyone that you adore (Eres la única persona a quien puedo querer)

Maura no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro, de todas las Canciones que Jane pudiera dedicarle ésta era tan simple y tan llena de "Amor" que no tenía más que hacer que personar a la detective por pasar la noche en la estación de policía, al fin de cuentas ella tambien creía que estaba siendo posesiva.

Mientras la forense escribía su reporte, en la cafetería de la estación Jane estaba conversando con el buen Frankie.

**JR**: Creo que después de hablar de esto Maura y yo estaremos mejor... Se puede decir que sería nuestra primera... Mmm ¿Pelea?

**FR**: Creo que más bien mal entendido Janie, pero igual no creo que deban hacer todo un drama de cualquier cosa, tanto tú como ella...

**JR**: Bueno no de cualquier cosa pero sé de algo que sí es la gran cosa y del cuál su tengo autorizado hacer drama Frankie- dijo preocupada frotando sus manos

**FR**: ¿Y qué es eso? Si es por lo de Tommy te mato hermana...

**JR**: ¡No! ¡Frankie por Dios! Tommy y sus tonterías me tienen sin cuidado

**FR**: ¿Entonces?

**JR**: Frankie... Sin duda eres mi hermano favorito y te tengo toda la confianza del mundo... Claro después de Maura porque ella primero fue mi mejor amiga y luego...

**FR**: ¡Janie! -interrumpió- por favor dime de una vez por todas qué pasa- dijo preocupado

**JR**: bien, pero acércate- comenzó a susurrar- bueno verás yo amo demasiado a Maur y todo eso... Pero... Yo bueno... Hemm - masajeaba sus manos- yo... Nunca he estado con una chica Frankie... - se sonrojó un poco al igual que Frankie

**FR**: hermana por Dios no debería estar escuchando pero te quiero demasiado... Mira... Yo si he estado con chicas pero... Bueno todas son diferentes y podría asegurar que Maura no se compara con ninguna en absoluto...

**JR**: Eso ni lo digas... Ella es... Es otro nivel Frankie y no quiero meter la pata, no quiero cometer errores con ella...

**FR:** OK, comprendo eso hermana… pero no creo que pueda ayudarte mucho… podría recomendarte ver porno o hablar con alguien que sepa sobre… estos… temas… tu sabes

**JR**: Tienes razón… hemm supongo que hablaré con Eloíse

**FR**: Si… creo que ella te ayudará- sonrió

Y efectivamente treinta minutos después la abogada bajaba de su auto y se dirigía a las escaleras de la estación, donde Jane la esperaba.

**EV:** ¿Y bien detective en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo quitándose las gafas

**JR**: Necesito consejos, ayuda, comentarios y una cerveza- sonrió

**EV**: Al Ladrón Sucio se ha dicho

Quince minutos después se habían puesto al día sobre el trabajo y comenzaba Jane con su problema

**JR**: No tengo experiencia

**EV:** Bueno todos carecimos de ella alguna vez así que no te preocupes…

**JR**: Temo parecer una adolescente torpe, como le dije a Frankie, temo cometer errores con ella

**EV**: Mira te daré algunos consejos pero al final tienes que hablarlo con el panqué, mira no tienes que cargar con esto sola… está bien que no quieras llegar como una inexperta pero esto es cosa de dos, tú y el panqué con una para la otra…

**JR:** Lo sé… pero igual necesito tu consejo Eloíse, te prometo que hablaré con ella, no es que quiera apresurar las cosas pero… te juro que la amo demasiado…

**EV**: Todos sabemos eso así que evítate los detalles Jane- sonrió- mira has lo que todos: busca algún material audiovisual, tú sabes… sobre el tema… internet está lleno de ello y ve la película NINE… ¡Eres italiana por Dios!

**JR**: ¿NINE? ¿Es porno?

**EV**: No pero en cuanto llegues a la escena con Fergie verás a lo que me refiero… mira relájate, tómate la noche de hoy para "investigar" al respecto y espera a que el momento se de… puede que lo planees pero espontáneo será mejor

**JR**: Te haré caso, gracias por todo abogada, te ganaste otra ronda…

.

.

.

.

9:30 pm Apartamento Rizzoli

Al teléfono

**JR:** Gracias amor pero no te preocupes… estaré bien aunque te extrañaré mucho… ya sé que regresas mañana pero supongo que tu testimonio en NY es importante

**MI:** Jane te lo juro, lamento mucho no estar contigo… ahora sé que he sido muy posesiva, tu y yo hacemos nuestro trabajo pero…

**JR**: Pero nos amamos lo suficiente y confiamos la una en la otra-dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia

**MI**: Lo sé… te amo, estaré de regreso mañana por la tarde, te alcanzo en tu departamento, te amo mucho Jane

**JR**: Yo también te amo Maur… cuídate y envíame un mensaje cuando salgas de NY para irte a recoger al aeropuerto

**MI:** Hecho… te amo

Tras terminar la llamada con su novia, lanzó un suspiro y encendió el ordenador, la detective no sabía por dónde comenzar, bueno obviamente un buscador y teclear las palabras mágicas… no era la primera vez que consultaba dichas fuentes audiovisuales, pero era ciertamente incómodo ver la información y tratar de captar algo… aún sentía cierta vergüenza: educada en escuelas católicas, creciendo en un ambiente no muy abierto al respecto… era de esperarse que reaccionara así…

Después de ver el menos un par de videos, la morena seguía inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda o la derecha según lo que viera…

**JR:** Diablos creo que esto no está funcionando- cerró el ordenador de golpe, alcanzó la película que Eloíse le prestó y la colocó en el reproductor de DVD- y de paso no entiendo cómo esto podría ayudar…

Y al fin llegó a esa parte de la película… y … la inspiración llegó… sólo había dos cosas por hacer:… Quedarse embobada y terminar de ver la película… o….


	33. Ser Italiana

**Seguidores queridos: Yo sé que quieren matarme y desollarme viva lo sé, lo sé y créanme una mega disculpa, no merezco vivir u.u No actualizo desde hace meses pero todo se me juntó, desde la universidad, el servicio social, la tesis y una relación interesantemente fallida… ¬¬ si ya se debería dejar ir todo eso, bueno les traigo una actualización que estoy segura han estado esperando y que por supuesto espero que les guste por favor no olviden dejar reviews (si, hasta con mentadas de madre por haber tardado u.u). ¡Los amo! Por cierto éste capítulo está clasificado como M … ya saben lo que eso significa… ¡AL FIN! Ojalá les guste y les parezca bueno. ¡Saludos!**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia así como las menciones con respecto a otra serie y/o referencias musicales me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten :D**

Mientras casi terminaba el vuelo de regreso a su hogar... Si, su hogar, aquel lugar donde se encontrará Jane Rizzoli... Maura no podía reír silenció ante esa afirmación hecha y aceptada para sí misma... No había algo que la preocupara como tal, pero si que la distrajera...

**MI**: Sé que no debo apresurar las cosas, me pidió tiempo y quiero dárselo... Es sólo que ufff deseo tanto a Jane... - la forense no podía hacer mucho más que regresar a su lectura para olvidar el desfile de sensaciones que le provocaba el solo pensar en su novia, mientras tanto en tierra, Jane ya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperaba a la Rubia con una rosa y movía su pierna desesperadamente tratando que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

**JR**: ¿Y qué se supone que haremos hoy? A veces siento que se me seca el cerebro... Esta mujer me intimida muchísimo- no había terminado de pensar cuando vio a una mujer hermosa entrar a la sala de espera, inconfundible ritmo en el andar, esos tacones y su sonido tan característico, esa forma de caminar, la exquisita forma de vestir, el cabello Rubio y sus ojos alegres perfectamente acompañados de una sonrisa que desearía jamás se borrara de su rostro. La detective no podía hacer nada más que mirarla con la boca abierta y casi babear.

**M**I: Detective debería cerrar la boca- dijo en un tono casi seductor

**JR**: Es que simplemente Dra... Me deja sin aliento- dijo antes de levantarse y darle un beso

**MI**: debería irme más seguido si voy a ser recibida de esta forma-si río cuando Jane le entrego la rosa.

**JR**: Deberías irte más seguido si quieres que muera sin ti... Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

**MI:** Soy toda tuya Jane- dijo sonriente al tomar de la mano a su novia

**JR:** en ese caso lo primero que haremos es ir a comer, muero de hambre ¿algo en especial?

**MI: **¿Qué tal pizza?

**JR**: ¿sabes que? Pensé que contigo sería mucho de comer cosas verdes y que no me llenen de grasas y colesterol... Pero creo que desde que estamos juntas comemos más comida chatarra- sonrió

**MI: **si... Yo también lo he notado, trabajaremos en ello pero ahora no quiero que mueras de hambre...

Ambas fueron a disfrutar sus alimentos antes que la detective se desmayara de hambre, todo transcurrió tranquilamente y en cuanto terminaron se dirigieron al apartamento de la morena como pidió Maura.

**MI**: Ufff - dijo colocando sus maletas con cuidado cerca de la puerta- al fin en casa- tomo la mano de Jane y se dirigieron al sofá- Srita Rizzoli, creo que estoy oficialmente agotada...

**JR**: lo se- dijo sentándose al lado de Maura- eso lo podría notar a kilómetros de distancia, ven acá- indico a Maura recostarse a lo largo del Sofá para que pudiera descansar mejor y también abrazarla, quien de inmediato acepto- ¿Que quieres hacer?

**MI**: Dormiría tres días seguidos... Aunque es imposible debido a que el cerebro reinicia sus ciclos de sueño y...- fue silenciada con un beso de la morena

**JR**: Creo que no es necesario que duermas tres días, sólo necesitas descansar, anda vamos a la cama, te dejare durmiendo un poco mientras preparo la cena...

**MI**: No Jane... En realidad prefiero estar contigo, no importa si no duermo, hace sólo unas horas que estoy contigo y se me hacen nada a tu lado

**JR**: Oh por Dios Maur... ¿Desde cuándo te sale lo cursi así? Ah me encanta que seas cursi, sólo que me sorprendes mucho

**M**I: Es sólo una muestra de lo que provocas en mi- dijo acercándose y besando a la morena.

Ese beso comenzó lento y siguió así incluso cuando a propósito Maura empujo a Jane sobre el sofá para quedar sobre ella, en un acto instintivo la morena coloco sus manos en la cintura de Maura, quien se estremeció al contacto a pesar de estar separadas por su vestido. La morena tenía una adicción terrible a los labios de la forense, pronto sus movimientos sobre los labios de Maura se hicieron más desesperados, su lengua luchaba contra la de la rubia y cuando hubo la necesidad de separarse para respirar, pudo ver la excitación en los ojos de Maura, profundamente negros... Sin embargo esto la hacia sentirse intimidada, era una virgen en estos menesteres y era sin duda miedo a fracasar, a ser tan mala que la rubia tuviera que dejarla... La forense pudo notar la inseguridad y no quería perder la oportunidad, coloco sus piernas a los costados de Jane y tomo las manos de la detective con tanta fuerza que estaba segura quedarían marcas, toda esa fuerza oculta; suficiente para mantener a Jane en su lugar por más que luchara para levantarse. Maura acercaba sus labios a los de Jane y los retiraba inmediatamente, provocando la desesperación de la morena, la forense sin duda disfrutaba esto, rozaba sus labios y al dejarlos podía ver como Jane intentaba alcanzarlos con ansias.

Maura deseaba un poco más, ese escote ciertamente provocador tenía que ser explorado, acerco su pecho al rostro de Jane, quien aún estaba sujeta por las muñecas, la morena instintivamente comenzó a besar la parte superior del pecho de Maura... Podían llevar cerca de dos semanas juntas pero aún no se sentía con el derecho de tocarla abiertamente, así que besaba, rozaba y mordía lo que estaba a la vista... Una de esas mordidas resulto un poco más intensa, lo que excito a Jane al escuchar a Maura gemir ante ese movimiento, haciendo también que al fin la forense liberara las manos de la detective, quien las regreso a las caderas de la rubia sin dejar de morder levemente el pecho de su novia... Maura... Maura... Maura también por instinto comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre la cadera de Jane mientras su boca de nuevo era asaltada por la lengua de Jane, cuyas manos ya se encontraban en los muslos de la forense ayudando en su tarea de frotarse contra su cuerpo. Estuvieron así tiempo suficiente para haber elevado la excitación de cada una... Pero Maura sabía que Jane aún no se sentía lista y lo último que deseaba a era presionar a su novia, así que dejó de moverse y acaricio el rostro de la morena para después besarla tiernamente, Jane se sentía aliviada en cierta forma, sabía que Maura la entendería pero ella también tenía la necesidad de estar con su novia.

**MI**: (susurrando) creo que deberíamos ir a dormir...- dijo mirándola tiernamente

**JR**: opino lo mismo Maur-beso- vamos a dormir

Maura ayudo a su novia a levantarse y tomadas de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena, después de cambiarse de ropa se metieron sin más bajo las sábanas y abrazadas como sí el mundo se acabará ese mismo instante se quedaron profundamente dormidas, lo suficiente como para despertar al menos... Tres días después.

No importaba la hora... Los cálculos basados en la dirección hacia donde la luz del sol se dirige según los antiguos romanos podrían indicar que sería poco más del medio día... Pero la exactitud podría variar, precisamente la primera variable a considerar era la posición de las ventanas de la habitación de Jane con respecto al sol... En fin, nada de todo lo anterior parecía importar mientras observaba la respiración tranquila y pausada de su novia, los rizos necios que cubrían su rostro, si, esos que había intentado hacer a un lado por quinta ocasión, esos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza... Maura se acercó lentamente y beso a la morena tiernamente antes de salir con sumo cuidado de la cama, una vez logrado su objetivo y tras cambiarse de ropa se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó con un delicioso desayuno para su detective.

**JR**: (adormilada) ¿no se supone que debieras despertar a mi lado Dra. Isles? Aparte es muy temprano

**M**I: ¡Jane! No pensé que despertaras tan pronto, pero en realidad no es tan temprano como piensas... Y si debería haber despertado a tu lado pero mi plan era con el desayuno caliente, terminado y servido sobre tus piernas

**JR**: bien Maur... Te daré algo más de tiempo mientras me doy una ducha

**M**I: De acuerdo, te amo

**JR**: Yo también te amo- dijo lanzando a la rubia un beso con su mano, lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera de felicidad y se grabará en su rostro una amplia sonrisa

Veinte minutos después la detective y la forense estaban en la habitación de la morena disfrutando de un rico Omelete, café caliente y Hot cakes

**JR**: Por Dios Maur pudiste ser chef

**MI**: no creo que sea para tanto Jane, creo que el procedimiento y su praxis estricta según la receta del verdadero chef es lo más importante para lograr el sabor... La cocina es una de las cosas que también admiro...

**JR**: pues yo crecí sabiendo que para cocinar así de rico se necesitaba amor... ¡Así qué el día que cocine algo para ti sin duda sería delicioso! - término besando a la rubia

**MI**: estoy segura que sí

...

...

...

Después de otra sesión de besos y enfriamientos Jane sin duda tenía que dejar el miedo a un lado e intentar… bueno al menos intentar abandonar los nervios, así que propuso de nuevo sesión de películas para pasar tiempo juntas.

**JR**: Maur te amo como no te imaginas y esta última película fue muy tierna... Chaplin y sus luces de la ciudad me parecen hermosos pero...

**MI**: pero ahora es tu turno de escoger, ya elegí las dos primeras películas

**JR**: ¡Hecho, Elijo Nine!

**MI**: ¿Nine? He tenido la curiosidad de ver la puesta en escena pero- siendo interrumpida por su novia...

**JR**: ¡Pero nada mi vida! Hoy tienes entre tus brazos el verdadero espíritu italiano y esta película te dará cierta experiencia a la de la obra

Los minutos transcurrieron y ahí estaba…

"_**Be Italian**_"…. Jane sabía que podría no pasar nada, pero deseaba dejar en claro que la deseaba

"_**Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss**_"… Jane acariciaba lentamente la pantorrilla de Maura que descansaba sobre sus piernas

"_**Be Italian… Be Italian"**_ su mano subió un poco más hacia el muslo…

"_**When you hold me don't just hold me but hold this**_…" Apretó el muslo y vio cómo Maura abría la boca en primera señal de excitación sin siquiera despegar la vista de la pantalla

"_**Please be gentle… sentimental**_" Jane comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo sobre el de su novia y la besó tiernamente

"_**Go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat, but be daring and uncaring**_" apretando cada vez más fuerte el muslo y dando una pequeña palmada sobre él, lo que hizo que su compañera gimiera levemente

"_**When you pinch me try to pinch me where theres fat**_" Jane abandonó por un momento la boca de su Maura y bajó besando su cuello llegando a su pecho y mordiéndolo de forma suave

"_**Be a Singer… be a lover**_" Maura abrió sus piernas instintivamente dejando paso para que su amada pudiera colocarse más cerca de ella

"_**Pick the flower now before the chance is past**_" Jane aprovechó la cercanía para subir el vestido de su novia y poder recorrer más allá de sus muslos

"_**Be Italian, Be Italian, Live today as if it may become your last**_" Sus manos recorrieron desde sus pantorrillas hasta la base de su vientre.

Conforme la música de la película seguía sonando Jane juntaba más y más su cuerpo con el de su amada quien por cierto ponía sentir todo el poder italiano en cada beso, cada mordida que baja desde su cuello, su clavícula y el comienzo de sus senos, sin perder tiempo tomó una de las manos de la detective y la obligó a tocar uno de ellos, ambas conectaron sus miradas y Maura reanudó el beso salvaje con la italiana quien con la mano libre comenzó a quitar la ropa de la rubia, una vez que lo logró su amante no contenía las ganas de hacer lo mismo, una vez que ambas estaban semidesnudas en el sofá Maura tomó el control deshaciéndose del sostén de la morena, teniendo sus senos a la vista no perdió tiempo en comenzar a besarlos… primero de forma dulce y delicada, pasaba su lengua por el pezón de Jane y soplaba un poco para que ésta tuviera una sensación mayor de placer, lo hizo tantas veces como quiso escuchar los gemidos de su novia, luego siguió trabajándolo con sus dedos mientras atendía la boca de la mujer que amaba, mordía sus labios y escuchaba cada sonido proveniente de la garganta de Jane quien al borde del placer decidió recuperar su posición y empujó a la doctora quedando de nuevo entre sus piernas, arrancó literalmente su sostén pero a diferencia de Maura y aunque de forma delicada comenzó a besarla casi queriendo comerla, al igual que su amante, mordía sus labios y sus manos masajeaban las voluptuosas montañas que tanto anhelaba tener entre sus labios… hasta que al fin su deseo se cumplió y lamía los pezones de su compañera, los besaba delicadamente mientras Maura sólo podía gemir y arrastrar su nombre _**Jane… Jane… **_La morena no podía más que aumentar su excitación ante tan sinfonía de placer que tenían sus oídos, mientras mordía los pezones de la rubia su mano derecha comenzó a introducirse lentamente en las bragas de Maura, quien al sentirla comenzó a estremecerse…

_**JR: **_Tranquila- susurró- estaremos bien… no te imaginas cuánto te amo y cuánto te deseo

La voz de Jane jamás pudo haber sonado tan sensual como en ese momento, tan deseosa y tan seductora… La doctora asentía y gemía en señal de aprobación mientras Jane arrancaba por completo la última prenda de su novia, ese acto culminó con todo lo que Maura podría haber esperado de Jane, jamás se imaginó que esa rudeza pudiese combinarse con la delicadeza y amor con el que pretendía demostrarle físicamente todo lo que sentía, así que no quiso quedarse atrás y utilizando hábilmente sus pies con un poco de ayuda de sus manos comenzó a hacer descender también la ropa interior de la morena, así ambas por completo una para la otra se acariciaban y besaban en medio de la sonora música que enmarcaba la pasión con la que sus cuerpos se frotaban…

MI: Jane… Jane… te quiero… te quiero conmigo…

JR: Yo también te quiero conmigo… anda… vamos… te amo tanto Maura

MI: Yo también te amo… como no te imaginas…

Entre gemidos y susurros Jane supo que era momento de bajar, así que lentamente descendía de nuevo por su cuello, sus senos, su estómago y su vientre para finalmente llegar al esperado oasis de su pareja… con algo aún de inseguridad comenzó a besar el interior de los muslos y acercándose a los pliegues de su novia, al fin besó su clítoris y un gemido de placer salió de los labio de la forense, lo que indicó a Jane que su trabajo estaba siendo bien ejecutado, así que sin más dudas comenzó pasando su lengua entre los labios de Maura y haciendo círculos en su clítoris, que también besaba y succionaba intermitentemente, comenzó introduciendo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de su novia y los sonidos provenientes de ésta hacían que acelerara el ritmo hasta que decidió introducir uno más y sintió cómo su novia casi estallaba de placer… Maura la detuvo abruptamente y la morena temió que hubiese hecho algo mal hasta que vio los ojos de su novia inundados de placer, con las pupilas dilatadas que hacían que el color avellana casi desapareciera de su vista…

MI: No te asustes… Jane te amo…- dijo antes de abalanzarse contra su boca y quedando ella arriba ésta ocasión, su mano derecha viajó inmediatamente hacia la entrepierna de la morena, pasó sus dedos entre los pliegues de ésta y sintió su hinchado clítoris… señal inequívoca de la extrema excitación que sentía, lo que sacó una sonrisa de la forense en medio del apasionado beso que propinaba a la morena, su mano izquierda trabajaba con el seno de su novia… mientras tanto un par de sus dedos se introdujeron en ambas a la vez… ambas estaban tan conectadas que fue algo que simplemente no planearon…

_**Be a Singer…**_ Ambas marcaron su ritmo y comenzaron lento al principio aumentando cada vez más

_**Be a lover…**_ Cada uno de sus movimientos era más intenso y placentero que el anterior, los gemidos aumentaron no sólo su volumen sino también su frecuencia, tanto Jane como Maura no podían casi contenerse más…

_**Pick the flowers now before the chance is past… **_

**MI: **Jane déjame… déjame darte más placer- dijo gimiendo con los ojos cerrados- por favor… Jane….

**JR: **No Maur… tranquila…- gemía- terminaremos juntas… no es como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciéramos- La forense obtuvo una sonrisa casi forzada entre tanto placer recibido

_**Be Italian**_

_**Be Italian… **_

_**Live today as if it may become your last…**_ El ritmo aumentó tanto como ambas soportaron y sin detenerse hasta que las dos soltaron un gemido de placer extremo fue cuando sintieron sus cuerpos estallar en un orgasmo que no sólo incluía liberación de endorfinas y placeres carnales, sino la consumación de un amor que había pasado de lo sentimental a lo físico…

Maura cayó rendida sobre el pecho de su amada y colocaba su cabeza entre el cuello y la clavícula de ésta… besaba su piel con amor y delicadeza… por su parte la morena aún seguía agitada tratando de recuperar su respiración…

**MI: **¿Así que esto es el poder italiano eh? Estuviste maravillosamente estupenda- dijo tomando un poco de fuerza y colocando su rostro frente al de su amada mostrando una enorme sonrisa

**JR: **Gracias amor… creo que tu vales todo el esfuerzo pero siento que no fue suficiente para lo que mereces…

**MI: ¡**Hey! Te amo y amé la forma en que me hiciste el amor- dijo besando tiernamente a su novia para después poder admirar la característica sonrisa Rizzoli

**JR: **Yo te amo más… oye ¿Cerraste la puerta?- dijo preocupada

**MI: **Si… no sé por qué preguntas pero si, cerré con seguro de todas formas, es decir estamos en la sala pero…

**JR: **Pero nada con eso me doy por satisfecha- sonrió y de nuevo besó a su novia

**MI: **Espera ¿Por qué preguntaste?- dijo intrigada

**JR: **Porque no me quiero despegar de ti no hoy ni nunca- dijo cubriendo a ambas con una sábana para terminar de ver la película- y eso incluye no interrupciones de parte de nadie asi que no estamos aquí más que para nosotras- besó lenta y profundamente a su novia

**MI:** Te amo Jane Rizzoli es un hecho…

**JR: **Yo también te amo y como no te imaginas

Después de un último beso ambas se quedaron abrazadas con la intención de terminar de ver el filme pero… cinco minutos después cayeron rendidas ante el calor y el amor que ambas se propiciaban quedando profundamente dormidas…


End file.
